Blood, Lust and Magic: Blood
by GoldenPetal13
Summary: AU Future!Fic set in a world where magic exists both good and evil. Mature only, full warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

AU future fic where magic is real and heavily regulated. It's about ten years after Kurt and David graduated from their respective schools.

Rated M only, no seriously this is not a nice fic. Read at your peril.

Warnings: Most of them. Including torture, rape, general abuse, I have no idea what your personal triggers are but please feel free to skip ahead or stop at any point.

Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews).

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter One**

_The backlash from his Master's death reverberates through the linkage and he almost blacks out from the pain. It is excruciating but he holds on somehow, he must be awake when his Master's killer comes to claim him as a new Familiar._

_He hangs in the chains unable to reach the floor and the burn from his shoulders is persistent as is the sting from his back when blood from the whipping he took earlier drips down into the wounds. The buzzing of flies circling him is ignored as irrelevant, he can not see them as he is blindfolded, his last Master liked doing that to him, he as the Familiar just did as he was commanded._

_Footsteps come from above him, his new Master must be here, and then there are multiple footsteps, that is strange, normally groups of evil magic users fought amongst themselves so the chances of a stable group getting together were very rare indeed._

_Indistinct voices drift down._

_And then he feels an empathic sweep brush past him, he is so used to leaving up the shielding he had learnt during the Breaking that she learns nothing from him, only that he is here. It must be the same empath that was with his first Master who Broke him, perhaps that Master wants him back for some reason._

_The sweep comes back and wraps around him, he stays blank just as he was taught, he hid everything from Before behind the blank shield and forgot all about it, it was easier that way._

_Running steps and shouting from above. A crash from the stairs leading down to the basement where his former Master kept him and where he is currently hanging bound and ready for his new Master. The door to the basement is smashed off it's hinges but he feels no swirl of magic to indicate his Master is here._

_Words are spoken by a woman in a language that stirs in the Before time of his mind, they are angry and upset, and they are in Spanish._

"_Agent Lopez," a male voice says, "He's a Familiar, Jesus you've seen enough of them that we've rescued, what the fucks wrong, we've already coded for a medic to come for him."_

"_You don't understand," she replies._

_A hand touches his arm and a beeping starts up, "Shit," a new male voice says, "He's got angelic blood in spades, who the fuck is he?"_

_A smaller hand tugs at the blindfold and he looks into a woman's face, a woman who is crying. Her face is not unfamiliar to him. Tanned skin, no it is naturally darker than his, dark brown eyes and dark brown hair pulled back in a bun so it could be long, he remembers it used to be long and she always wore it in a ponytail. _

_She was the empath he felt sweep him, but she is not the one who helped to Break him. Undoing the gag in his mouth she takes it off gently and touches his face, "Kurt?" she queries and that name is from Before, he stays strong and ignores it just like he was taught, he knows the punishments that are used to make sure the Before stays hidden. "Kurt Hummel? Don't you remember me? It's Santana, Santana Lopez, come on sweetie, it's okay, you're okay now, you're safe, I promise you're safe now."_

"_Agent Lopez," It is the male who spoke first, "Do you know him?" He is surprised, shocked. "'Tana," is spoken softly so it will not carry, "Who is he?"_

"_Kurt, his name is Kurt Hummel, he's been listed as missing for six years," she scrubs at the tears on her face._

"_Shit," the man says, "'Tana you have to know the chances of him ever coming back from being Broken for so long are remote…"_

"_I know that," she snaps at him, "We have to get him to HQ and get him assessed, some of the older ones have come back," her voice is faint and hopeless. "Oh Christ I do not want to have to tell his old man we found him only to tell him we're putting Kurt down."_

_A big strong sheltering hand holds his, a hand from Before and a song 'I wanna hold your hand…'_

"_Did you hear that?" she asks looking around._

"_Hear what?" The man asks cocking a gun._

"_That line of music," she stares at him, he had forgotten how careful he must be around an empath, he will not make that mistake again. "Kurt, sweetie, was that you? Do you remember the song you sang when your dad was in the hospital? Are you even in there? Is anything of you left?"_

_He is blank, he is a Familiar that is the property of any Master strong enough to claim him, Before is lost to him, he will wait for his new Master to claim him._

"_Alright cut him down and for god's sake be careful," the man calls out and touches her shoulder, "Come on we have a job to do to trace any links the son of a bitch dark wizard had, to try and stop them all so people like you're friend Kurt here don't end up suffering like this," he tugs her away._

_The second male voice says, "Crap I've never seen that scary bitch upset over anything. Here dude help me get him down, kid what's the matter?"_

_Another male voice says, "I've never seen one like this before, he's not even acknowledging we're here."_

"_That's because to him we're not important," is the answer the second voice gives and he approves of it, "We're not the dead bastard upstairs who was his Master, this poor fucker's so Broken the chances of him surviving without a Master are slim to none."_

"_So what are they gonna do with him?" This third voice sounds unhappy but he dare not use his own empathy to read him, not while she is about in case he is caught and punished, he must treat it like a test his new Master is using and when he passes he will be claimed._

"_They'll take him back and assess him, try to match him to a wizard who'll spend the rest of their life taking care of him until he dies young, they rarely last they waste away too Broken to live their natural life spans," he says._

_The only part that interests him is the part where they find him a Master, so it is a test, he was right, perhaps by passing he will not be punished too much._

_A sting on his shoulder and he is being injected with something, battening down all his mental hatches he lets the drug they have given him nudge him into sleep, he must remember to be strong for his new Master when he wakes up and be a patient Familiar._

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Just so you know Kurt will have flashbacks in future chapters, I will attempt to post warnings for you but assume the events that brought Kurt here were not good. And I'm sorry if I upset anyone or caused any triggers, that was not my intention.


	2. Chapter 2

AU future fic where magic is real and heavily regulated. It's about ten years after Kurt and David graduated from their respective schools.

Rated M only again read warnings and progress at your own risk.

Warnings: Most of them. Including torture, rape, general abuse, I have no idea what your personal triggers are but please feel free to skip ahead or stop at any point.

Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews).

Dave's POV is normal text, Kurt's is in italics (because he's fancy like that).

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Two**

Getting out of the car he grumbles to himself and stretches out his back, Lopez better have a fucking good reason for calling him down here like this, he's only just gotten in from chasing that nest of vampires down in Florida. Two months ass deep in bugs was not fun.

Okay so Dave's aware he's an unattached wizard and he can be sent anywhere, he's tried finding a Familiar but they're nearly all female and being gay it just wasn't working for him, though he's still in contact with Trixie and they could meld to work stronger magic in a pinch.

Trudging into the building he flashes his ID and then stops for a scan to make sure he's not infected or an impostor, then waved through he stomps off to the bitch's office. All he wants is to go home and collapse, maybe order some take out and then sleep in his own bed for once. Camping sucks.

Barging in without knocking he already knows that she knows he's here. Fucking empaths sensing you before they see you.

Throwing himself into a chair he puts his feet up on her desk to annoy her and mentally imagines slinging mud at her, she'll pick it up with her empathy no problem, and start yelling any second at him. If he can't go home he'll have a freaking good fight with her instead.

Except she simply looks away and says nothing.

Oh shit something's really wrong, putting his feet down he sits up properly, "Satan what's wrong?"

"We have a Broken who's nearly gone," her voice cracks and she lifts an already soggy tissue to her face.

Oh crap, he hate's being anywhere near them, those shells that used to be people creep him out, luckily he's counted as too emotionally volatile to be considered a keeper for one of them. And it also reminds him of an animal shelter, you get to love and care for them until they're gone in far too short a time. He has no interest in having his heart ripped out like that, losing that old mutt from next door he used to play with as a kid was bad enough.

"Sorry Santana," and he closes his eyes to get this right, a bunch of flowers as a way of apology and he packs it with a deep sorrow. Sometimes her being empathic has it's uses, including the fact he's crap with words so she'll pick up what he really means.

"I'm the one who found him," she's staring at the floor and he can't read her face, wow male Familiars are incredibly rare, "He's so Broken. It was just a lucky tip, we normally wouldn't have picked up on it but we were in the area on another raid that was a total waste of time, just so lucky," more tears run down her face and he panics slightly, tears scare him, and she's been on too many raids, saved too many Familiars that should never have had to go through that hell to begin with.

"You said he was nearly gone?" He asks gently and she nods, so he says, "Maybe it's for the best, he won't have to be in pain or fear any more."

And her head snaps up as she glares at him, "Karofsky," she growls, and that's not like her, usually she calls him Dave now or Porky because he hates it. It's been years since she's called him Karofsky, not since high school and an image of McKinley flashes through his mind, the ghosts of teenage angst mixing inside him, fear, anger, confusion.

Her face changes, softening, "Dave, I think that's it!" She's almost jumping for joy. "How would you like to be a keeper? Come on you've been looking for a Familiar, and I think you might be the only one to get through to him. And you owe me, I never made Prom Queen," he flushes at her reminder of the blackmail she used on him all those years ago, it still makes him feel like a dumb scared kid.

She'd blackmailed him not only to win Junior Prom but to also try and get Hummel back, they'd failed at both, though Dave still had his Prom King crown.

"Satan," he tries to reason with her, "You know I'm not the right kinda person to take care of a Broken, I can't even keep a pot plant alive."

"You have to," she's acting desperate now, "Please Davie, please," she begs and he's wavering. "He's been here a month and we've thrown everyone we can at him, he won't acknowledge them in the slightest so they can't bond, it's almost too late for him," another tear runs down her face and nothing normally gets to her she's one tough bitch.

Shaken by her breakdown he hedges, "Well what are the chances he'll acknowledge me?" And he finally gives in, "Look if it makes you happy I'll pop my head around the door and give it a go, but when he ignores me I'm free to go, right?"

"Uh-huh whatever pork boy move," she grabs his hand and starts tugging him out of the office, "Come on they signed his certificate of termination, we got an hour tops, but you have to promise me you'll try, you'll really try," she demands.

They're terminating already?

How can anyone take a Familiar, someone born to generate excess magic, someone who lives to act like a living channel, and then Break them until they're only shadows? Deep down he's afraid he could have become that kind of person, he bullied and threatened, he made people afraid and hurt them, but for the Grace of God go I.

Santana's sobbing as they jog through the building, and everyone else is depressed, shit who is this Broken? How bad are they that they're giving up after only one month? They normally take at least six.

His meditation master is gonna be disappointed in him because his default setting for dealing with stress is to fall back on anger but he wishes he could get his hands on the sick son of a bitch that did this to that poor unknown Familiar.

When this experiment fails he's taking Lopez out and getting her blinding drunk because when she crusades for someone and it fails she tends to fall apart. Christ when Brittany slipped into a coma 'Tana nearly lost her mind.

A guard steps in front to stop them and they waste precious minutes arguing when Dave steps in, "Dude, look at her, this is freaking Lopez, just let me try, how can it hurt, if he's this far gone he won't notice me."

Haunted eyes catch his and the guard side steps, "Good luck man, fuck I was part of those that found him, poor little fucker, if he bonds with you, you let me know if you ever need anything."

Passing him Dave is shaken even further which just makes him angrier, the guard is a veteran, just how bad was it?

The medical staff don't argue and they seem so hopeless as he's lead to the door, one of them pats him on the shoulder, "Good luck wizard, just good luck."

Prepared for anything he reaches out to the door handle and promises he will not lose his shit in there, and he'll really try for Santana's sake, and he'll take care of the guy for as long as the Broken lives if he's acknowledged by him.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	3. Chapter 3

AU future fic where magic is real and heavily regulated. It's about ten years after Kurt and David graduated from their respective schools.

Rated M only

Warnings: Most of them. Including torture, rape, general abuse, I have no idea what your personal triggers are but please feel free to skip ahead or stop at any point. THIS CHAPTER – STARVATION / EATING DISORDER, DUB AND NON-CON ELEMENTS.

Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews).

Dave's POV is normal text, Kurt's is in italics.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Three**

Stepping into the room he walks over to the pale, thin figure sprawled out on the big heated padded cushion placed on the floor. The body has wasted away and now Dave can see for himself why the termination has been signed, this poor little Familiar is nearly gone, it's a mercy to end his suffering.

He's so tired he just wants to go home and not have to deal with this or 'Tana when it all goes wrong, but that's what responsible adults did, they dealt with the problems and they tried to help others.

Kneeling he gently lifts the Familiar's head as he leans down so that their eyes touch and those beautiful blue and sometimes green eyes, that still haunt his dreams after all this time, stare back at him.

Shocked he double checks, it really is him, no wonder Santana was such a mess, it was Kurt freaking Hummel, and any anger Dave felt is washed away by the rage exploding in him.

_He has been so good, he has waited like a good Familiar but they sent magic users that were not his Master to him, it had to have been part of the test so he had refused to acknowledge them._

_The empath that found him after his last Master died came to visit him often, he had learnt his lesson and stayed blank as he was supposed to. He tried to eat what they gave him but it was hard, and then the other empath, the one who helped to Break him, would also visit him from time to time and he was forced to hide his fear under the shield so she would not feel it._

_When he heard them talking about putting him down he knew he had failed his new Master somehow, that he was going to die because he was not good enough and he had just given up._

_A weak swirl of magic had come closer and stopped outside his door, and he knew that it could not be his Master because his Master would be strong and powerful._

_An unknown magic user had stepped into his room and knelt near him lifting his head and he knew he had passed the test and this weak and unpowerful one really was his new Master. The amount of anger and rage pouring from Master and bleeding into him through the touch on his skin confirmed it as did the stinging bite of magic just under Master's skin ready to burst out at any second._

_He knew Master from the Before, a flutter of a memory, a mouth bruisingly hard against his, his silly refusal of the boy who would later become his Master anyway. Back then he was foolish and proud, he had believed in love and then his first Master had striped that all away and he had learnt obedience, if only he had known that then._

_This Master was the first to try and teach him fear and pain, Master had been a boy and he'd run away from Master to a safe place, but now Master had him and Master had waited long enough._

Holy Crap!

Dave struggles with his anger and tries to count in his head but he really wants to kill anyone who's ever laid a finger on this man in front of him and that includes himself, Jesus he was such a dick as a kid, Hummel hadn't deserved any of it.

At least it explains some of his behaviour. No wonder he'd singled Kurt out, and it wasn't just 'coz the kid was gay and freaking sexy, no he was a Familiar and didn't know it any more than Dave had known he was a Wizard, god all those thinly veiled attempts at touching Kurt had been him trying to bond and not knowing how, of wanting to touch Kurt's magic and gain access to it, fuck he could have done some serious damage to the kid without understanding why.

Mentally shuddering at the horrible images running through his head he's stunned when Kurt attempts to sit up and he realises those eyes are trained on him.

Kurt's just acknowledged him.

Oh fuck.

Letting go of that too thin face he moves back and to the side, Kurt's head follows him, the Familiar's face that creepy blank one that all Broken have. Standing up Dave walks to the door and turns to see Kurt still watching him, well he had promised he'd take care of the Familiar if he was acknowledged and there was no way Dave could leave Kurt now, he had way too much to atone for. Turning the handle he intends to tell them the good news and get some testing stuff to be sure.

_Master was leaving, so he struggles to get up on all fours, he was too weak, sliding off the cushion he can not take his own drastically reduced weight for long, he hopes it will be enough to keep up with Master._

_The floor is cold under his hands and knees as he goes far too slow and he can feel the tears of frustration forming in his eyes, tears he must not let out._

_Suddenly warm hands are on his body. Master has noticed him and come back, "Shh Kurt," Master uses his forbidden name, but Master can test him however Master wants, he will not waiver._

_Master scoops him up and carries him back to the cushion and gently lays him down on it, Master's fingers caresses his hair and he hopes Master will fuck him soon and force the bond to happen, he knows the first time will hurt and tear him, it always does, his Masters always get upset with him and beat him for not being prepared and then they stretch him after that._

"_Kurt," Master says, "I need you to stay. Can you stay for me?" Master asks and he can stay._

_Standing up Master goes back to the door and says, "Stay," so he stays._

After that little display Dave doesn't think he needs the testing stuff now but he'll ask anyway and Kurt's so bad physically he might not pull through, he could probably do with some food.

Depressed at the sheer amount of effort that's going to be needed to pull Kurt back from the brink, he steps out of the room to find himself the centre of attention.

"No," Santana starts shaking her head, "You were his last chance."

"What?" He asks confused.

"Kurt," one of the medics says, "Oh god that poor Familiar…"

"Err, am I missing something?" Feeling like he's just stepped into a surreal world he blinks at them all. "He's just acknowledged me," he points behind at the door, "I need some testing stuff and food and things."

"You let me think…" Santana hisses at him, then she's throwing herself at him and he barely catches her in time, "Show me Dave, show me," and so he thinks back to Kurt looking at him, of Kurt crawling trying to follow him. Kisses are rained down on his face and with his hands full of her so he wont drop her he can't fend her off.

"'Tana, cut that out, I'm gay," he complains.

"So am I," she's crying again and so are some of the medical staff even as they start running around getting everything ready for Kurt.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	4. Chapter 4

AU future fic where magic is real and heavily regulated. It's about ten years after Kurt and David graduated from their respective schools.

Rated M only

Warnings: Most of them. Including torture, rape, general abuse, I have no idea what your personal triggers are but please feel free to skip ahead or stop at any point. THIS CHAPTER – STARVATION / EATING DISORDER, BLOOD, DUB AND NON-CON ELEMENTS.

Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews).

Dave's POV is normal text, Kurt's is in italics.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Four**

The medics made him wait in the room with Kurt, and as there wasn't any other furniture he'd sat down on the big cushion next to the Familiar who'd sat up and moved until he was pressed against Dave's bigger body and then stared at him, which was fucking creepy.

Luckily the staff were now bringing in a sleeping cot and other equipment so he watched them set everything up and did his best to ignore the starved body beside him, and really tried not to panic about the massive responsibility he'd just been handed.

He'd even killed a plastic pot plant, how the hell was he supposed to take care of a human being? And a human being that would be reliant on him for everything; they were so screwed.

_Master was sitting next to him. Master was quiet and had not ordered anything yet. There are other people in the room and Master is watching them, he does not, they are not Master._

_Perhaps they will leave soon and Master will bond with him._

_A man approaches Master, "Wizard Dave we're ready now, he's weak from lack of food, we've prepared a bottle for him, see if you can get him to eat as much of it as he can then we have the tools for you to bond with him," the man hands something to Master and Master takes it._

"Okay," Master says, and this close to Master he can feel the nervousness bleed through from Master. Turning Master awkwardly pulls him into that bigger lap and then Master holds a baby's bottle to his lips, "Eat," Master tells him and even though his stomach rebels at the thought he obediently suckles and swallows.

_It is a thin paste like substance with no taste, they have been trying to get him to eat it for what he thinks is days, but he has been struggling to keep it down. There are only perhaps three or four mouthfuls and then it runs out._

"_Good, that's good," Master tells him pleased with him._

"_Excellent," the man near Master says, "Give him a few minutes to start digesting it before you bond, we'll bring the tools over," the man leaves and Master hugs him gently._

_No Master has ever done this and he is mad at himself, perhaps he could have been bonded by this Master first instead of running away, but no, he had been too arrogant, he would not have understood that the pain was necessary when his Master bonds to him._

_The man returns with other people and they put a tray on the floor near Master. Sighing Master shifts him off that big lap and he sits on the cushion as Master undresses, he steels himself for the pain as Master forces himself on his smaller body, he must remember not to scream, to not disturb Master when Master is busy with magic._

_Kneeling back on the cushion Master reaches for a big sharp knife and then reaches for his hand, he holds it out willingly to Master who pauses and gives him a strange look. Master is quick and cuts down his fingers and cuts a circle in his palm, Master does the same to his other hand and he is a good Familiar, he does not hiss or flinch, he is strong._

_Master cuts his own hands the same way and then pushes their hands together the sting of the blood mingling and cuts brushing against each other is well known to him._

_Muttering words Master's magic begins to swirl and then Master kisses him, this is different, he opens his mouth and lets Master's tongue in and waits for Master to push him back and fuck him hard, but Master does not._

_Master's magic calls to the magic inside him and it stirs surging upwards towards Master, he moans into Master's warm mouth it feels so good, his cock is getting harder and he is tingling all over, the magic rises higher and higher inside of him demanding an exit. Master's tongue catches his and then he is kissing back desperate and needy for his Master to bond to him and to release the magic that is continuing to build._

_Small groans echo in the room and he knows they are coming from him, he tries to make them stop but he is getting lost in the pleasure and then Master is moving backwards and he has to stayed fused to Master so he follows until he is on top of Master. As their naked groins brush he breaks the kiss and cries out shuddering at the good sensations, Master recaptures his mouth and he feels as if he will burst apart at any moment._

_Master reaches out with magic and touches his tugging on it, caressing it, it tips him over the edge and the orgasm explodes inside of him as his magic spills out and into his newly bonded Master in a rush that goes on and on holding him in an eternal limbo of ecstasy until he passes out from the pleasure._

"Fuck," Dave breathes out stunned and woozy from the best damn orgasm of his life. He can feel the stickiness where both he and Kurt have shot their loads over his body.

"Dave," the doctor says gently, "Are you okay? That was a hell of a lot of magic to handle in one go."

"Urgh, I think I'm good," Dave doesn't even bother to try and move, "I kinda feel dizzy and itchy but in a good way," Lifting a hand he can see the cuts have healed up, not even leaving a scar behind.

Running footsteps and a medic almost dances into the room, "We just got a call from the gatehouse, they say a giant rainbow phoenix took form over the building," muted cheers echo through the room.

Trust Kurt to make friggin rainbows. When that much power had crashed into him Dave did the only thing he could he'd let it run through his own body and then when the wards on the building couldn't handle the overload he'd created a shape and light spell above the centre, and Kurt would have to be the most powerful Familiar he'd ever heard about, oh and to top it off he was strong in all four main elements with an added kick of angelic for good measure.

Kurt was happily out cold and Dave had to endure the medics as they cleaned them both up and then staggered over to the sleeping cot, all he'd wanted was his own bed. They draped Kurt's unconscious body over him, both of them still naked to help the bonding stick and to encourage it to grow. A blanket was pulled up over them and he drifted off exhausted.

"Right we'll wake you in half an hour," the doctor says, "Good job wizard, I really didn't think he'd acknowledge anyone let alone bond that spectacularly with someone."

"Wait? Wake me up?" Dave's tired and his addled brain can't cope.

"Yes, your Familiar is going to be on a very strict eating regime to get his strength and body mass back," the doctor pats his arm, "That means feeding him every half an hour for a few days until we can begin spacing his feeds out."

Oh my god, why me?

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

I've been asked this a few times, so I'll add an explanation here.

Normal Wizards, like Dave, would search for a Familiar and then if they click get to know each other and hopefully end up bonding and living together for the rest of their lives. It's tricky to find the right person and it doesn't always work out. Also the Familiar can decide to cut you off from their magical reservoirs if, for example, you ended up fighting or had an argument. So getting your hands on that kind of power is difficult and not always guaranteed.

If you were an evil Wizard with little or no morals why would you bother to woo a potential source of living power when you can just take it? After all the process of Breaking the Familiar would provide plenty of power and the end result is someone whose only purpose in life is to offer up that power to you. This is a very evil act and Breaking or keeping a Broken is an automatic jail sentence in 99% of the world, the other 1% is so lawless anything goes.

Due to the fact that they are Broken and are rarely cared for few Broken survive longer than a handful of years. When they are discovered and freed they are taken to the nearest Centre and all efforts to find a Wizard they can acknowledge and bond to are taken until they die unbonded or a Wizard is found, and then that Wizard will spend up to the next ten years caring for them until the Familiar finally dies.

The process of Breaking a Familiar is tricky as you have to erase as much of them as you can but leave their magic and ability to bond intact. In essence they become blank sheets with little or no memories of who they once were. Very rarely have Wizards been able to care for their Familiars so well that they bond deepens to the point the Broken Familiar will have a normal life span and begin the long and slow journey back to being who they were, though obviously they will have changed as going through the extreme trauma of Breaking is forever going to impact on their lives.

I hope that helps, and if anyone has any questions please just let me know, I'll either add another A/N or PM you.


	5. Chapter 5

AU future fic where magic is real and heavily regulated. It's about ten years after Kurt and David graduated from their respective schools.

Rated M only

Warnings: Most of them. Including torture, rape, general abuse, I have no idea what your personal triggers are but please feel free to skip ahead or stop at any point. THIS CHAPTER – STARVATION / EATING DISORDER, SUFFOCATION, DUB AND NON-CON ELEMENTS.

Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews).

Dave's POV is normal text, Kurt's is in italics.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Five**

_His stomach rumbling in hunger wakes him up, he automatically checks and Master is still fast asleep so he keeps his eyes shut and does not move. He will wait for Master to wake up. The others who come and go from the room they are in will bring the food for him and wake his Master._

_From the words he has overheard it has been two days now since Master bonded to him. Two days since Master last slept a full night and Master is angry at being woken up all the time._

_He is confused. _

_He is used to living in a cage or small area and his Master only interacting with him when his Master wants his magic or just to abuse him for fun. Only two of his Masters enjoyed sex with men and they would interact with him to use his body, his first Master had made sure to train him thoroughly so he could pleasure his Master. But this Master has been naked and touching him for the whole two days, Master feeds him, Master tells him to move his bowels and to empty his bladder and Master has sat in a bath with him and washed him. Master has not fucked him or asked for anything, he is unsure of his purpose or use._

_He remembers Master saying he was not gay in the forbidden Before time, perhaps Master was right? If Master does not want him that way then perhaps Master just wants him for his magic? But Master has not done any magic._

_The others that enter and leave the room bring things for Master and he thought they were seeking Master's favour, and then they ordered Master around and Master did as he was told._

_Master will know what is needed so he must be patient and good and then Master will do as Master wishes, and he will stay confused until that point._

_The door opens and he continues to feign sleep as two of the people come over and shake his Master waking Master who blinks sleepily, "Already?"_

Grumpily Dave rubs his eyes and grabs the bottle holding it up to Kurt's mouth, the man simply starts feeding, and it's fucking annoying as hell that Kurt won't let one of the medics do that, he ignores everyone but Dave and it's still creepy, he's never gonna get used to that.

Along with the sleep deprivation Dave's finally starting to realise why Wizards with kids can't bond to a Broken, you'd fuck up with one of them, you simply don't have any time to yourself.

A doctor walks in and comes over, "Well your Familiar's certainly clinging to life with far more tenacity than I've ever seen in a Broken before," the man's voice is full of hope.

"You should'a met him when he was in high school, the kid had far too much spirit, he used to stand up to the dumb jocks, and that includes me, and give us hell with this icy Diva attitude, no matter what he'd pick himself up and strut off," he tells the doc who smiles.

"Perhaps that's something to explore later, the latent spirit possessed by Familiars and how long they can live after being Broken," the doc musses and he's forced to lay there and mentally wish the guy away so he can go back to sleep. "Anyway I came to tell you that we are now finished with the first phase, Kurt's feedings will be spaced out to an hour between them."

Inside he's doing a dance but he's gotta ask, "Yeah he strong enough for that yet? I know you've increased the amount he's eating and it's all staying down and stuff, but an hour's a pretty big jump," god he could do with being asleep for longer than twenty minutes at a time but he has to put Kurt first.

"He's now eating incredibly condensed high energy and nutrient rich food, we have to start spacing it more or he'll get fat, and we're starting his physiotherapy today," the door opens and a long table is wheeled in, "He bonded to you without a struggle and he's hung on this long, we need to get his body working again and getting muscle building up so he can move on his own."

Dave isn't convinced Kurt will ever move on his own, but then again Kurt had crawled after him just a few days ago. Sighing quietly he lets them pick Kurt up and place the smaller man on the table, a few adjustments and the gel based electro carrier begins to wrap itself around that pale body and a facial mask forms. On the monitor Kurt's heartbeat picked up for a few moments and then calmed down.

Damn he wishes Santana was here, if she could only read Kurt instead of getting blank nothing all the time he'd know what that spike meant, whether it was good or bad.

_Strange wet liquid is all around him it has even flowed across his face and he remembers his first Master pushing him down and holding him under the water because he had been bad, the fear, the fight, the desperation for air, and nearly passing out. When he could be held underwater without struggling his Master stopped testing him that way._

_And now he is being tested again, he must not flinch, a wave of small shocks passes over him and his muscles all tense and then relax. It happens again and again. His heart begins to beat faster, he tries to slow it down but it is not listening to him. His breathing is faster and he cannot control his lungs. Master will be angry with him he must be calm and ready for Master at all times._

"_Dude his stress levels are really high," Master's voice says and Master comes into sight, "You sure this machine will build his muscles right? That it's really like exercising?"_

_And he stops panicking, Master means this machine is doing this to him, it is not his fault, he stops fighting and lets the machine do what it wants. This must be part of Master's tests. This is why Master has not used his body or magic he is still being tested._

_He will not fail._

Suddenly all the stress levels drop and Kurt's calm again, and he's fucked if he knows what just happened and the docs are clueless too, "Stay close to him," the first doc says like Dave has somewhere else to go, idiot.

The whole thing lasts for forty minutes and the entire time he watches the monitors and Kurt, the little trooper's taking everything they're throwing at him, then his energy levels start to nosedive and they turn the machine off freeing Kurt from the gel.

Crap the poor Familiar's sweaty and trembling, his muscles forced to work harder than they've probably done for years, he looks completely exhausted and Dave feels like a useless piece of shit for making him go through that.

Kurt's washed and Dave lays back down reaching for his Familiar and helping to drape him over his body. Stroking Kurt's newly washed hair he looks to the door and the bottle being brought for Kurt.

_He is tired. _

_That was hard work. He is so tired and he wants to sleep, and then Master is holding a bottle to his mouth, hungry he empties it and his stomach hurts from being so full, there was much more in the bottle than normal. _

_Master is still petting his hair and is pleased with him but not with the people in the room._

"_Sleep," Master says and he gratefully tumbles into sleep hoping against hope that Master does not test him that way again._

He can see Kurt's fast asleep, so glancing up at the doc Dave asks, "How often does he need to do that?" He's already feeling protective of his bonded.

"About three times a day, we'll increase the time he's on it steadily," the doc gestures at the machine, "And really for as long as the Broken can tolerate it, the more he does on there the better, it'll provide him with all of the protein and building blocks he needs to regain his muscles, it will even exercise his insides too. Each time he's on it he'll get stronger."

Nodding reluctantly Dave settles back and sighs hating to put Kurt through that.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human. And again please feel free to ask if anything confuses you, I'll PM or add an A/N at the bottom.

For the question on blood I was asked,

Excerpt from the Wizards Training Manual on Superstitions:

Which brings us to another of the main superstitions and myths that continues to stay with us even after being conclusively debunked. Our ancient religions and mystical practitioners once believed that any part of a person's or animal's body could be used for magic. We now know that yes every cell of any living creature does indeed contain something we call DNA but that is linked to science not magic. Should a hair, or shard of bone, or any organ be plucked from a body the piece dies and becomes useless to magic, modern medicine and other scientific fields aside, for example organ donation and transplants as well as forensics, this harvesting is pointless. The only part that can be used is blood, as this special liquid can survive outside of the body for days, if kept correctly, and it is the main ingredient in many magical items in use today. Blood is so versatile that it can bridge the gap between people and is often the trigger for bonding, it can add to warding spells, increase the potency of potions, and many other variations, please see the chapter on blood for a fuller list of applications and please be aware that this list can and does get updated as more applications are discovered.

Moving swiftly on we come to the myth of Alien Abduction, while laughable in itself we are forced to investigate these claims as they can turn out to be malignant creatures lurking nearby that are…


	6. Chapter 6

I'm going to take away most of the headings, you should have the gist of it now, I'll leave warnings in though, just in case.

Warnings: THIS CHAPTER – STARVATION / EATING DISORDER, DUB AND NON-CON ELEMENTS.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Six**

It's been three days since the physiotherapy started and the results are nothing short of miraculous, Kurt's up to nearly two hours at a time on the table at it's lowest setting, he's visibly putting muscle and flesh on his bones, his feeds are up to four hours apart and today they're going to try him on a Jello type food to start weaning him onto solid food.

Dave's amazed and he's also convinced Kurt hates that damn table so today he's going to go on it himself. He watches impatiently as the now exhausted Familiar is lifted off, washed and brought over to him.

"You did real good today Kurt," Dave tells him hoping that somehow Kurt understands that this is all necessary, "Wow will you look at all the muscle you're getting, see how much stronger you are already?" He asks quietly and all he gets back is the blank creepy look.

Hiding his sigh he lifts up the wobbling dish of green Jello, they've told him it has the same nutritional values as the paste. "Okay so this stuff is Jello, and I'll feed you small spoonfuls of it, I need you to chew it a little and then swallow it."

Scooping a small piece onto the spoon he manoeuvres it to Kurt's mouth and the man obediently opens his mouth so Dave can deposit it onto Kurt's tongue.

_Master has insisted he use the table with the wet stuff on it. He does not like it but he must obey Master. Perhaps if he is good Master will stop testing him that way. Except Master is right, as Master is always right, he is getting stronger. He has more physical strength, more mental strength and his reservoirs of magic are replenishing too. Perhaps the table is not a test after all but a means to Master's end, a stronger Familiar with more magic for Master to use._

_Pondering this he chews on the Jello Master is feeding him, it has as much flavour as the paste, he swallows it. Master feeds him more and he eats all of it until the bowl is empty. Then the others give Master a bottle and Master feeds him the paste. It is much more watery than normal._

_Finished Master gets him to lie down and then to his surprise Master gets on the table and lets the wet stuff cover him. And then Master under goes the same treatment but he hears them say they will up the power and the workout will be much harder._

_Normally he would not interfere and he would leave it up to Master to decide but he readies his magic and offers it up to Master. Master glances across and shakes his head and lets them do this._

_He is very confused._

Shit that is one weird friggin sensation, all of his muscles, his heart and lungs aren't under his control and yep it does feel a hell of a lot like a work out, and a damn good one at that, he's gonna feel this when it's over.

"You all right Wizard?" the operator asks him unaware that Kurt's just offered him enough power to blast the whole building to bits, his Familiar must really hate this.

"Yeah," he grunts out between the waves of muscle twitches, "Weird."

The man laughs, "Oh I get that a lot, but the great thing is you're in excellent shape, I have you on one of our highest settings, most of my patients never make it this high, we shift them onto traditional forms of physio," the guy shakes his head, "Of course I have to help with the Broken Familiars too, most freak out on the first go and it's counterproductive, I thought your Kurt was going to be one, and he's the only one I've ever known to last this long, they really hate the table," and the guy confirms what Dave's guessed.

"Mind you, the longer we can continue to build him up this way the faster he'll recover physically, his bones aren't really dense enough, and his basic muscle fibres are ropey, and the difference already in his bio scan even from the last session," the therapist whistles impressed, "If he can just last another three days…" he trails off, "We'll have to see how it goes."

They chat for the two hour session and the guy even changes part of the program to help Dave with his back problems, it should build up some of the muscles and help to ease the affected area, "I can even give you some stuff to do every day once you're sprung from this place, it'll help keep it under control."

"Thanks," Dave grunts out gratefully, damn sports injury still hurt him sometimes.

When the session is finished Dave sits up and swings his legs over, he tests them before standing and thanks the man again as he goes to shower the sweat off his body, damn that really did feel great, pity the tables were so freaking expensive and only the best equipped places could afford them.

_Master is done with the table and he watches Master step into the bath shower unit and soap himself clean. Master's body is strong, does Master use the table a lot? He remembers Master when he was just a boy, Master was 'chubby' then, Master could still be considered 'wide' but there is much more muscle there._

_His body is weak and thin, much more thin than when he was a boy, and Master is right he is now less thin than a few days ago._

_Clever Master, Master is using the table to make him stronger, he is happy to have figured out some of Master's plan, he will continue to submit to the table to please Master more._

_Settling on the bed Master uses the controls to make it sit up and then Master sprawls on it pulling him close and wrapping a blanket around them, a flicker on the wall and a screen begins to play pictures and music._

_Television, this was from the Before too. He ignores it and concentrates on Master's arm around him and the way Master's big chest moves as Master breathes. He hopes he is soon strong enough that he doesn't need to use the table and that Master will want him physically._

At least they've recorded all his favourite shows so he can catch up, plus there was a good game recently, he knows the score 'coz he heard the nurses talking about it but he still wants to see the game play out.

As normal Kurt ignores everything else in the room including the built in TV but he's starting to get used to it and frankly it's not Kurt's fault that some chicken shit bastard did this to him, he shoulda been found as a kid and trained as a Familiar, then gotten himself some amazing Wizard to bond with, Dave bets they woulda been kickass.

Instead Kurt's stuck with him, he strokes that still too thin shoulder and pulls the blanket up so his bonded will stay nice and warm. Losing himself in the game he waits for the next feeding time.

Cheering at the game's conclusion and the fact that his team won, but damn that was close he hears the door open as a nurse brings the next lot of Jello and bottle.

Turning off the screen he gets Kurt to sit up more and feeds him. He really doesn't know why he was so afraid of doing this, yeah it's scary to have to take care of someone so much, but seeing Kurt getting better physically is awesome and he's helping with it.

He does his best not to think about the future and the fact that Kurt will die young, he only has a limited time with this man, but he's gonna do his best to make it good for the smaller man.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	7. Chapter 7

Warnings: Bullying and harassment.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Seven**

Waking up he stretches and feels the warm weight next to him shift, opening his eyes he turns and watches Kurt open his. They might still be blank but they're pretty and maybe one day they'll have some kinda emotion in them.

God his back feels so much better, that physio yesterday was awesome, smiling at the man laying cuddled against him he greets him happily, "Hey Kurt, good morning, hope you slept well, I know I did."

Getting up he pads over to the toilet and pees letting his bladder empty, he'll go and get Kurt in a second, he'll be glad when Kurt can walk on his own and doesn't need to be carried everywhere. Stepping back he bumps into somebody and whirls with a startled yell.

It's Kurt, he's standing there waiting, telling his heart to slow down from the shock he's just got Dave waves to the toilet, "Holy shit Kurt, you scared the crap outta me, but hey you're walking already, go do pee pee and poopy," he's fairly sure he doesn't need to use such babyish words but they work.

Even Broken Kurt sits down delicately on the toilet and Dave can hear him empty what needs to be emptied. The techs installed a self-cleaning toilet so he won't have to teach Kurt to tidy up after himself, though if they're ever in public he'll have to do it for him.

"Good, that's good Kurt," he tells him proudly.

Hearing the door open he calls out, "Hang on he's just about finished," looking up Dave sees a Wizard dressed in the grey of the Specials and covers his naked junk while stepping in front of Kurt wondering what the guy's doing here. "Can I help you?"

"Wizard David Karofsky and Familiar Kurt Karofsky?" The man enquires and Dave feels his stomach tighten painfully.

"Err actually it's Familiar Kurt Hummel, we're not married," he corrects the man.

"Hmm," is all the answer he gets and then two of the Special guards are setting up a table and three chairs. As normal the guards scare him, there's something extra ruthless about the Specials, they're all bat shit crazy for a start, and this man and woman look ready to tear people to shreds.

Sitting down the Wizard gestures to the two chairs on the other side of the table, "I'm Wizard Oak, outside of the specials you can call me Pete Hemmings. The two guards will be your new guards they are Rip," he points at the tiny woman, "And Torn," he points at the lithe man, "Again outside of the specials you can call them Ria and Tom Morgan. Welcome to the Specials," the man smiles.

Studying the crazy Wizard all Dave sees is a crazy old man with greying black hair, mid height, mid weight, and grey eyes. He fits his grey uniform with boring ease.

"Dude there's been a mistake, I didn't apply to join the Specials…" Dave starts and the man Torn laughs.

"Sorry, it's just that very few ever apply and even fewer make it in that way, normally the Special department turns up on your doorstep and invites itself in," Torn's voice is twangy and from the south.

"Is that right?" he asks sarcastically.

"Yes," the Wizard says, "It is. Now take a seat Wizard Dave so we can discuss both your futures."

"What if I don't wanna?" Dave asks crossing his arms stubbornly and then he feels Kurt offer up his magic again and it's so fucking tempting to take it and use it, but he shakes it off, it doesn't matter how much he doesn't want to do something he's not a kid anymore.

"He's just offered you enough power to lay waste to this whole compound hasn't he," Oak says, it's a statement not a question, "And that kind of power is so very tempting, you could do anything, be anything, you could make this annoying old Wizard in front of you disappear."

Crap is the guy a freaking mind reader? Even Empaths can only see images, or hear remembered conversations as they feel your emotions and Dave nervously licks his lips as this guy is scarily accurate.

"Sit down David and let's talk," Oak smiles innocently, "How could it possibly hurt to talk?"

Smelling a trap Dave hesitates and Kurt's still offering him the power not once wavering. Stepping forward he sits down on one of the chairs acting like being naked isn't bothering him and then Kurt sits next to him. That's weird up until now Kurt's not done anything and now he's moving around on his own, he'll think about that later.

"Rip, Torn, secure the area," Oak snaps out and Dave watches them trigger a few devices. "Good now we can talk without being overheard." Pulling out a rolled up screen Oak flips it open, lays it on the table and presses a button, it flashes on and various files appear on the screen. "I've been reading your files since a certain phoenix made an appearance over the top of the building, very impressive."

The man taps the screen and a file opens up, "Now it says here that neither of you were tested, along with the whole of the damn Lima population because of that damn Mayor, until you Dave lost your temper and blasted a hole in the ice when you were playing hockey in college, and Kurt was never knowingly tested at all. To your knowledge is that correct?"

And he's at a job interview he doesn't want and he's still naked. Awesome. Not.

"Um, yeah," Dave says, "I don't know about Kurt, I knew he went missing 'coz that was the same night Blaine got turned into a vampire but for me yeah I did kinda destroy half an ice rink," god he was so lucky they didn't just kill him on the spot for that, and the scandal that exploded when they found out a Wizard was untested and sent out into the world with no control meant they found Santana before she was committed to an insane asylum, but not soon enough to save Brittany, they were years too late for that.

"Right, it also says here that you were expelled for bullying Kurt, he transferred to Dalton and stayed there until graduation and you stayed at McKinley and graduated earning a hockey scholarship leading to the ice rink incident. Would you tell me why you bullied Kurt and what lead up to that event?" Oak asks and now Dave feels like he's sixteen again.

Fidgeting and getting angry he tries to explain, "Well for a start I was a dick, I mean that school was a hellhole to go to, everyone who was a jock bullied the other kids and I wanted to fit in, to be normal. I didn't know I was a Wizard then, you already know the mayor made sure all the government funds for magical education, testing, and upkeep of the town went elsewhere to his personal accounts, and he made sure we all thought magic was immoral and wrong." Shifting in his set Dave actually wishes 'Tana were here to help him with this, "Err well it also turns out I'm gay, Fancy here is gay and he was really distracting, and I was attracted to him, I didn't know about Familiars then, and I kinda picked on him the most just trying to touch him," he stops afraid of how they are going to judge him, they must realise why he was trying to touch Kurt, unknowingly trying to force a bond between them.

"Go on," Oak encourages him gently his eyes more sympathetic and understand than Dave believes he deserves.

"And then Kurt followed me into the deserted boy's locker room and we got into an argument, I tried yelling at him to make him go away but he wouldn't, something snapped and I kissed him," he remembers that kiss how it was heaven and hell, the feel of Kurt's lips beneath his, and then Kurt's disgust. "Kurt pushed me away and I fled."

Master was thinking about them when they were younger, he can see his face in Master's mind, then the yelling, Master's enjoyment of the kiss but the young him hadn't understood and had pushed Master away, and rejected by him Master had run away. He had been a fool but he understands now, and he wants Master too.

"Well I think his opinion's changed," Oak says quietly and Dave turns to see a visibly aroused Kurt staring back and then Kurt licks his lips and moves closer.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

And sorry I don't think I've explained very well, my fault as the author, a Familiar has the same life span as any other human, baring disease, accidents or violence. A Broken Familiar dies very young, rarely living past their mid thirties due the sheer trauma/torture they had to endure, the harsh living conditions and then being drained of their magic continuously and rarely given a chance to recover fully.


	8. Chapter 8

Warnings: THIS CHAPTER – DUB AND NON-CON ELEMENTS.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Eight**

"Err…" Dave stares in shock at Kurt who slowly loses his erection and then goes back to blank. "What the fuck just happened?"

"Your Familiar wants to have sex with you," Oak says calmly.

"Huh?" Dave points at the now creepily blank Kurt, "He's Broken he doesn't have the capacity to be interested let alone give consent anymore. Jesus if I touch him that's rape," and the thought sickens him.

"Do you want to know a little secret?" Oak leans across the desk.

"Um, okay?" Dave agrees confused at the change in conversation.

"All Familiars are Empaths," and the crazy older Wizard smiles at him.

"No they're not," Dave says, "Dude I've been trained I know that all Familiars have a touch of empathy so they can bond with a Wizard but that's it." Everyone knew that, it was the first thing you learnt, that there were five types of magic users, Wizards, Familiars, Empaths, Healers and Seers.

Lima's education on magic was way behind the times because of that douche Mayor but Dave had been trained elsewhere before he'd asked to be assigned to Lima to try and make a difference, so he knows enough, like the five types, it was the basics everything else was built on.

Except Oak's smiling at him, "Dave when you touch the bond between you and Kurt what does it look like?"

And Dave's back to being uncomfortable, "It doesn't exactly look like a normal bond, not straight and flowing. Um it's kind of braided."

"I know, it's what confirmed my theories about you both. Now look at mine," Oak offers and Dave closes his eyes and clumsily reaches out to Oak with his mind.

_Master was upset with him, he had been bad, Master did not want him physically. Now Master is reaching out to the bond the other magic user has that leads to that man's Familiar. Through Master's mind he can see it, it looks like the one between him and Master, but bigger. Tiny little strands that wind and weave around each other like a giant braid. Master touches the bond and through Master he can see colours dart around the living bond as it reacts to them._

_And then Master is suddenly aware of him there too and he snaps back to his body and goes blank waiting for Master to punish his disobedience._

Shocked Dave turns and stares at Kurt again as Oak says, "He followed you didn't he."

"Yeah," Dave frowns, "I don't understand is he Broken or not? He shouldn't be doing any of that," and now he's floundering unsure of just what the hell's happening here.

"I have a Familiar and I know you saw the bond and it looks just like yours, my first Familiar was Broken and behaved exactly like any Broken, she died five years after we bonded, frankly I was heartbroken. My current Familiar is three years older than me and we've been together for nearly forty years and she's also Broken," Oak tells him and Dave just can't process it.

"I don't understand," Dave finally admits. No Broken Familiar can live that long, can they? Only Familiars that haven't been tortured until they Broke lived a normal lifespan.

A soft smile plays on the man mouth and he says, "So do you want to join the Specials? Because I can tell you now Kurt wont fit in with the others, he will have," the man pauses, "'Quirks', you'll need to address. And you Dave, you don't belong to any department, you drift around as needed, you don't even have your own workshop."

Defensively Dave shrugs, "I can't make my mind up where I wanna go that's all."

"Hmm, if you say so, but you do belong in the Specials, along with your friend Empath Lopez, she's coming to visit today, see if you can interest her in following you," Oak says and then gets back to business. "Now there are a few things you need to remember, Kurt is Broken, so you have to look after him, that hasn't changed. But Kurt isn't like the other Broken, he has far more free will than either of you has realised, up until now he's been locked up; here he'll eventually be roaming around. Just keep in mind that to him you are the centre of his universe, everything else is filtered through you, if he thinks you or his bond to you are being threatened he will eventually remove the threat if you don't."

"Dude, sorry, but this is Kurt freaking Hummel, he couldn't hurt a fly," Dave scoffs.

"David," Oak shakes his head, "Kurt has been Broken and used so thoroughly he no longer possesses a moral compass, the only thing that matters to him is you, and there is nothing he will not do to keep you safe and happy, so be very careful what you wish for. He doesn't think like a normal human being anymore, it will take you years to help him wake those parts of him up again, believe me it's hard work, but very worth it," Oak smiles gently. "And for god's sake have sex with him."

"Oak, if what you say is true and Kurt's dangerous," and that thought's laughable, "Why the hell is he gonna let me rape him, and how is that helping him in the long run?"

"Fury what you don't…" the fucking annoying Wizard says.

Interrupting him Dave asks, "What the hell did you just call me?"

"Fury, it's your Special name, we all have names that remind us we were all idiots once upon a time, and that we've grown up," Oak says and Dave glowers at him, "You did have to fill in a very long and thorough file about yourself, I noticed you skipped some things, but you left in the fact you once named your fist The Fury," and Dave waits for the others to snigger, they don't, and now he wonders why they're named Rip and Torn. "You've already named little Fancy over there and you'll find he'll prefer the name."

Leaning forward again Oak says, "Also you're wrong, Kurt's more than capable of giving consent, to you and only you. He desires you more than you can understand. Lopez got nearly one hundred Wizards in here and he ignored all of them, but you? You he acknowledges in under a minute, and that's beaten the fastest record of five minutes that used to be considered impossible to beat. And your bonding? Both of you reached climax and his was so good he passed out. Plus just now he thought you were interested and you saw the way his body reacted."

Holding up a hand to stop Dave talking Oak carries on, "You might not be ready for full penetration but he certainly is. If you're not comfortable doing that then try kissing him and then caressing his magic the way you did when you bonded I guarantee he'll be enthusiastic," Oak sounds so very sure, "Don't leave it too long, he'll need the reassurance that you want him and you recently rejected him so he'll be hurting."

Standing up Oak gestures to the guards and they turn off the gadgets and start packing up. Getting up too Dave grabs Kurt's hand gently and tugs the Familiar to his feet, he thinks Oak's right Kurt's mentally retreated and now he feels like a dick for doing that to him, but Kurt's Broken so he can't touch him sexually, can he?

Dave tells them he'll think about their offer and he shakes their hands then watches them leave.

Confused he sits on the bed and holds Kurt close. It's not just him anymore; everything he does is going to impact on Kurt too. And if they're right Kurt could need special handling and care, things he's not equipped to do yet. Absentmindedly he strokes Kurt's shoulder.

_Master is still touching him and is thinking very hard. Master does not appear to be angry at him anymore. But Master does not want him, and Master does not want his magic. He is of no use to Master._

_Confused and upset he waits for Master to tell him what Master wants from him._

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	9. Chapter 9

Warnings: THIS CHAPTER – DUB AND NON-CON ELEMENTS.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Nine**

Standing over Kurt as he works out on the table Dave continues to encourage him. The Specials threw off the routine a little today but the medics are still cranking up the power for short little bursts, and he swears the doc in charge did a little dance when he thought Dave wasn't looking. Things must be looking up.

_It is harder today but Master is asking him to keep trying. He is not sure why he cares but he does not want to disappoint Master._

_A Master that does not want him._

When it's over he goes to lift Kurt off the table and the poor bastard's panting hard, but the tech's hand stops him, "Err Dave?"

"Yeah?"

The guy actually looks everywhere but at him, "Um, I've been reading his stats since he started days ago and, oh god you're not gonna like this," and now Dave can feel his world start to collapse, there's something wrong with Kurt and he's not even gonna get a few years with him. "You see the thing is, I don't know how to tell you so I'm gonna blurt it out, most Broken have no sex drive at all, they're not interested and if their Wizard were to touch them it would be all kinds of wrong."

Nodding Dave already knows this; it gets drummed into them during training, see Oak you were totally off base.

"Kurt's not one of them," the tech says oblivious to Dave's brain skidding off the tracks. "And here's the doc to talk you through it. Bye," And the guy's practically running for the door.

No longer dancing the doctor looks him in the eye and says, "We have to talk about your Broken's sexual needs David."

Oh god, kill me now.

"Doc, he's a Broken Familiar and I've always been taught that they can't give consent, so how the hell do I see to his 'sexual needs' without raping him?" He's still doesn't believe any of it and can't see how he can do anything except fall back on harassing Kurt like he did when they were kids, and he's not going back to being that bully ever again.

Nurses lift Kurt off the table and take him to get washed up and Dave's eyes follow him making sure they're being gentle.

"Dave," the doctor sighs, "It's not so black and white. When a Broken makes such a good bond, and believe me I've see far too many bondings, and I've never seen one that was so easy, and he jumped you in the end. He wants this, but he doesn't have the words, we can see on his readouts that his sex drive is causing him frustration and stress."

The man pats Dave's arm, "You're clearly protective of him anyway, no one says you have to penetrate him. Touch him. Use your magic like you did when you bonded. He can't jerk himself off, he needs you to help him."

"So…" Dave says, "You want me to be some kinda sex toy for him?" That's not so bad is it?

"In a way," the doc confirms, "He needs you, you'll be doing him a favour."

Still uncomfortable with the idea he sits on the bed and waits for Kurt to be dried off and brought over to him. The table is taken away and he's given Kurt's next feed.

As usual Kurt simply does as he's told.

How the hell is he supposed to read Kurt and know when Kurt's interested? He can't afford the kind of equipment that could tell him medically when Kurt needs to be jerked off. Though being used like that by Kurt doesn't really bother him, 'coz he can make a choice and frankly he's attracted to Kurt so touching Kurt's dick's not a problem for him.

Also the orgasm when they bonded was the best he's ever had so he won't mind doing that again, but it brings back the question of knowing when Kurt really does want or need it.

Shit what the fuck is he thinking? He can't just start having sex with Kurt that's wrong. The medical staff leave and the doc asks him to think about it, he nods and then curls up with Kurt, Santana's gonna be here soon for a visit he can talk it over with her.

_Master is deep in thought, there are flashes of want and need that bleed through along with something he does not understand, but it is similar to what he felt when the other magic user upset Master and he offered his power up to Master._

God when was the last time he got laid? Shit that was well over a year ago, he and Sean had a nice intense little affair, and that man could really fuck him into the mattress, hard, Sean had seriously known his way around the bedroom. And then when Dave had tried to get close he'd said goodbye and walked away leaving Dave devastated, he'd really thought he'd been in love, turns out it was a huge crush with an added dollop of lust.

_Master is thinking about sex. Master is thinking about flesh on flesh. He tries to ignore it but he needs Master more than any Master, he desires Master and he does not understand why._

Kurt shifts very slightly and it's enough to get Dave's attention, that and the fact the Familiar is currently staring at Dave's mouth. Well this is an excellent time to prove them all wrong. Kurt hated the kiss in high school, Dave's learnt how to kiss since then but he bet's Kurt won't react positively to a kiss.

Carefully Dave moves and runs a finger over Kurt's lips trying to hint what he's going to do next, he's not just gonna slam his mouth there, he's not that scared lonely kid anymore. Even in this bad a shape Kurt's lips are soft under his finger as he traces their shape.

_Master is touching his mouth and thinking about kissing him, his mouth tingles and the want inside him gets stronger. He hopes he pleases Master and that Master does not just push him away again._

Slowly Dave moves closer and tries to read Kurt but he's still blank. Gently he presses his lips to Kurt's and kisses him as gently as he can. Kurt's eyes close and he feels the man move slightly so the angle is better.

_Master is kissing him, Master's lips are gentle and soft. He cannot help himself, he moves closer to Master needing him so badly, the ache inside consumes him._

Oh god Kurt's just hooked his leg over Dave's and pressed himself a hell of a lot closer. And Dave knows Kurt's naked so there's nothing in the other man's pocket, Kurt's hard as rock. It seems Oak and the doc were right Kurt does need this. And then the man's tongue invades Dave's mouth and he can't help the moan that comes out even as his shaking hands reach for Kurt's body.

_He can feel Master is enjoying this and when their tongues touch Master moans in pleasure. And then he feels the presence of another Familiar coming closer, pulling back from Master he readies his power to show everyone that he is more powerful, that he deserves this place at Master's side._

Holy shit what the hell just happened? One minute Kurt's kissing the crap outta him then next he's retreated and offered Dave enough power to level all of Lima. Head still reeling he hears the door open and a nurse walks in.

"Um, sorry it's not Kurt's feeding time yet, is something wrong?" Dave asks.

"Yes," she says and his jaw drops.

"Trixie?" Oh fuck this is so not good and he pushes the guilt of kissing Kurt away.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	10. Chapter 10

Warnings: THIS CHAPTER – Dub and Non Con Elements. Kidnapping and Torture.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Ten**

Kurt's curled up against him and offering up more power than he's ever dreamed was possible and there's another Familiar in the room. Oh god Trixie what have you done now?

He'd heard stories about Broken Familiars having seizures if they were exposed to other Familiars before the bond had a chance to really develop, it was one reason they were keep isolated during the bonding process.

"Dave, I'm sorry," and the dizzy blonde's throwing herself at him, he barely catches her in time. "I know I shouldn't be here but I've been out of town teaching and then I flew back and when I touched down they told me two more Familiars have gone missing," and she bursts straight into tears.

_Master knows her and was angry with her but now Master is upset at what she has told Master. What news would upset Master so much? He continues to offer as much power as he can so Master will still want him._

Holding the sobbing Familiar Dave thinks it over, shit two more Familiars have just been kidnapped and are gonna go through the same hell Kurt did. Rubbing Trixie's back he rocks her slightly, she's admitted in a moment of weakness that the thought of being Broken is the thing that scares her the most, and she's seen some weird shit as a combat Familiar. She desperately wants a Wizard she can bond to permanently and she's so damn easy going. There's just one problem.

Her libido.

Damn the woman went through lovers so quickly, the only reason they got on so well is because he's gay and not interested, hadn't stopped her trying a few times. On reflection fleeing his own hotel room in just his boxers yelling "NO!" was a bit extreme but it seemed to have done the trick.

"Oh Trixie, I'm so sorry," he tells her and pats her shoulder.

"They were new, just out of high school," she trembles in his arms. "They weren't even tagged," and he closes his eyes, the chance of tracking them was pretty much zero now. Nearly all Familiars agreed to be tagged so they could be tracked if they went missing, and the tag was drilled into the bone in their necks, it made removing it very difficult. Since the tagging started no tagged Familiar had been taken, except once, she'd been tracked within two hours and the Wizard busted and thrown into jail.

"Why weren't they tagged?" He's horrified any Familiar went around untagged and glances over at Kurt who's outwardly blank, he has to get Kurt tagged as soon as Kurt's up to the procedure.

"They turned it down, they'd only just passed their last exam to become fully fledged Familiars," she's calming down but she's still really shaken.

"Oh god," he mutters and continues to rub her back knowing there's nothing he can say to make this nightmare better.

_Master is very upset and has looked at him and that feeling is back like a shield over him. He holds the power ready for Master and tries to see off his rival. She might be in Master's lap and being held but she is not male, he has an edge over her._

"Why can't I find a Wizard?" She wails at him.

"Trixie we both know one man isn't going to satisfy you, you do tend to jump into bed at the drop of a hat," and that might be it, he has a moment of sheer fucking brilliance, "So why don't you go for a female Wizard, I know they're rare, or another gay Wizard?"

"What?" Shocked she stares at him in surprise, "I don't understand."

"Think about it, you'd have a strong steady, platonic, working relationship with your Wizard, and your social life is your own," he tries to explain. "You'd have the bond, and the tracking device and I know damn well you can throw a strong persistent beacon in the air so we can zero in on you," it's one of the few spells Familiars can cast.

She sits there thinking about it and then nods, "Yes, that could work, oh my god Dave you're the best," she hugs him, hard, and then kisses his cheek, "Now how many female Wizards do you know and what about the gay Wizards?"

"Can't you check the records woman," he grouses, "Jesus I just came up with an almost foolproof plan for you, get off your lazy ass and go do something with it."

Rolling her eyes she shrugs, "But you're such a big strong man can't you do it for me?" She mock simpers.

"No," he grunts and shoos his hands at her.

To his shock she moves and hugs Kurt, oh shit that could go very wrong, "Thank you Kurt," she ruffles the man's hair, "You're one very lucky Familiar, you take good care of Dave, and I know he's gonna take good care of you," she kisses the other Familiar on the cheek and then flits back out of the room.

_That was strange; the other Familiar did not try to vie for Master's favour. She spoke to Master and Master gave her advice, perhaps she was not a serious rival for Master. He lets the power inside him fade and rest._

_He tries to think back to the words they spoke but it is hard for him to listen to the others who are not Master. Some days are easier than others. Master gave her advice on finding her own Master, so now she owes Master a big favour, and if she is a good Familiar her new Master would look favourably on his Master._

_And she had wanted him to look after Master, and said Master would look after him, which Master was already doing._

_There was more going on than he understands and his head hurts when he tries to think so he lets it go, Master will understand and that is all that matters._

The power being offered is gone, and Dave breathes a big sigh of relief, at least Kurt didn't do anything drastic to Trixie and any good mood he had is now gone, Santana should be here soon, and he can talk about Kurt's sexual needs and also about the two missing Familiars.

Laying back he pulls Kurt into his arms and stares at the ceiling trying to think of nothing at all.

_Master is still upset. Master is no longer interested, but Master was interested until the other Familiar came in and told him the upsetting news. He lies in Master's arms and enjoys the feel of Master holding him._

_A swirl at the door and he tilts his head, this time it is an Empath, it is the one from the Before time._

"Dave you lump get up," Santana strides in like she owns the place and he can't help smiling at her. Stopping she assesses him, "What happened? Is it Kurt?"

"Nope, he's actually fine," he holds his hand out and she walks over, when she takes his hand he thinks about what's happened and brings her up to speed quickly. There really are benefits to her being empathic one of them being he can relay his memories; it saves time and misunderstandings, sometimes.

_Master is opening his mind to the Empath and he panics, she could hurt Master, but she tilts her head and 'watches' what Master shows her, and so does he. Oh the Familiar did want a Master but was unsure how to find one like his Master, yes he did miss much of that conversation, he must pay more attention to Master._

_And Master was very impressed with how much power he could bring, so now Master will want him more, he must have done very well and Master will gain much from him._

_Hmm and the other magic user wanted Master to join them, an alliance was offered._

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	11. Chapter 11

Warnings: THIS CHAPTER – DUB AND NON-CON ELEMENTS. FLASHBACKS TO TORTURE.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Eleven**

Fascinated Dave watches Santana do things to Kurt's nails, she clips, she files, she buffs and then out comes a little bottle of nail varnish and he starts to get worried that it might upset Kurt somehow.

"Relax," she snarks at him picking up on his unspoken worry, "I checked with the docs first," opening the top she starts to paint the Familiar's nails with what he thinks is clear polish but turns out to have these sparkles in it. "Thought I'd go for simple for Kurtikins here."

Blowing on the nails she runs her fingers over the other man's hands and Dave can see the moment she realises Kurt's fingers have been broken, probably multiple times.

Covering her facial expression and making it neutral she reaches out a hand to Dave, he takes it and can feel her horror and rage. Closing his eyes he sends back reassurance, Kurt being cuddled, Kurt being safe. "Thanks," she whispers. "He used to play the piano," and Dave gets a flash of memory from her of a younger Kurt at the piano of the choir room smiling and laughing.

_He hides his feelings behind the blank shield. She might pick them up otherwise. She has been speaking to Master about things from today, he thinks he remembers they were allies once in school, they appear to be allies now._

_She was thinking about when he used to make music with his hands. His first Master broke his fingers to prove to him that he had no power, no control, he had fought at first, by the end of it his first Master, and the Empath that helped to Break him, taught him not to scream when it happened. His fingers did not heal quite right and often still pain him, he will not make the music again and it makes him sad._

_His nails are shaped, and they sparkle in the light, she has seen to his appearance for Master, they must be allies, perhaps Master will want him to give her power too like he used to do for the other Empath, he will wait and see._

"Did you get anything from the Wizard your team killed when you rescued Kurt? Anything at all that can lead to more?" Dave asks, but then most dark Wizards tended to cover their tracks, nothing like doing highly illegal things to make you paranoid and careful.

"His computers are still with the tech guys, they managed to get some bank accounts, we might be able to trace payments," Santana shrugs and then smirks, "Of course since we caught him red handed we can confiscate the money and our budget deficit just got a bit better."

Snorting Dave shakes his head, "That frecking mayor screwed us over royally and our area has the highest budget to try and do twenty years plus worth of clean up and the fuckers cut our funding, what the hell do they think we're gonna use for equipment?"

"Preach," she holds her fist out and they bump like they're kids again, he laughs and she joins in.

Santana moves onto Kurt's toenails and starts spinning stories about what she's been up to since he got confined in here and he laughs at them, he still can't believe they made her do the school education run so that kids could get used to magic users, surely they wanted some kinda meek sweet Empath but they got Santana Bitchpants Lopez instead, he'd have loved to have seen the kids' faces when they first met her.

_Master is relaxing and is happier. Even the Empath is happier. They must be strong allies._

_He wonders if they will have sex, his first Master and the other Empath did. Perhaps that is why Master has not fucked him because he was waiting for her. It makes him feel better, Master would turn down his Familiar to be able to screw an Empath, he remembers the feedback from his first Master and knows the sex was mind blowing, you literally felt the Empath's orgasm and they made your own far more intense and satisfying._

His toes are shaped and sparkle now too.

He thinks he used to do this too.

Finished Santana puts the bottle of nail varnish away and leans back in her chair eyeing Dave up, and Dave lets her organise her thoughts, considering she can be a selfish manipulative evil minded bitch from the lowest bowels of hell, she's one smart cookie too.

"So this Oak offered you a place on the Specials?" She tilts her head and he knows her well enough that she's running various angles on this.

"Yep, well it was more Kurt," he pats the man's leg, "He seems to think Kurt's different to the others," and Dave believes him, most of the time Kurt does exactly as expected, but there's something Dave can't quite put his finger on, those 'quirks' Oak mentioned.

Those brown eyes of hers study Kurt, "When I found him I could have sworn I heard a piece of music from him, it could have been me, but I don't think it was," she reaches out and takes the Familiar's hand gently and trails a finger over his palm. Sighing she stops and looks at Dave, "Nothing, I get nothing from him not even the sensation of touch, not that I'm expecting anything, most Broken take time to reconnect to their own bodies."

It tickled, and he was very good and hid it from her, he will not get into trouble.

"So what'cha gonna do about the Specials?" She asks and Dave sighs.

"Truthfully? I'm tempted to say yes, they have the best facilities and if they're right about Kurt he's gonna need them," he tucks a stray strand of hair behind Kurt's ear. "And they mentioned a workshop, it'd be nice to have one of my own."

Grinning at him she playfully swipes at him, "What is it about Wizards and their workshops?"

"But Santana you're an Empath, you do what you do wherever you are, I'm a Wizard if I need to make stuff I've got nowhere to do it, plus I can have a circle cut into the floor so I can do some seriously major spells, especially as I have Kurt now, he's so freaking powerful I'll need something to contain any bleed off," he can see his dream workshop in his head.

A sharp breath from Santana and he can see Kurt's turned his head and is looking at him and then he feels power being offered up again, "Nah it's okay Kurt, I was just thinking about the workshop I want to have," and the power dies down as Kurt goes back to blank again.

Master was thinking about spells and a spell-working place. It was nice and airy, and it is the place Master wants for himself. The other Masters worked in the dark and hid, this Master does not hide. There is a reason for that but he cannot grasp it.

"My advice Dave, take the job," Santana tells him, "I think they're right there's something about Kurt…" she trails off.

"Yeah I know," He agrees. "Course that means you're going with me," and she glares at him, "Just think of the desk you could have, the office," he tries to tempt her.

"The only thing I want is better medical for Britt," she grimaces unhappily.

"Sorry," he apologises, "You been to see her?" It's a stupid question and she nods, she goes everyday if she can. "Anything?" It's a faint hope that the severely brain damaged woman will ever wake up and he's expecting 'Tana to shake her head, which she does.

"If I could just get my hands on that limp dicked pinche idiota mayor," she growls, "Britt would have been found and the damn parasite taken out of her head, instead it grew and…" the sob cuts off her rant.

Leaning forward Dave picks her up and settles her in his lap, all he can do is hold her as she cries and try to think sympathetic things at her.

_He sees the images of the blonde woman as they bleed through to him, he does not react, but he remembers her, she was nice, it is sad that she is so sick. The Empath cares for the woman, and so does Master._

_And there is another emotion, it used to be important, it is linked to warmth and a stomach that feels fuzzy, he had almost felt it earlier with Master, it slips away from him so he ignores it._

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Translation – Pinche Idiota – according to the google page I found it means fucking idiot, I don't speak Spanish sorry if it's wrong.

I'm ahead of you enough that I think I can post every day or every other day for a while. Enjoy. And thank you for the various reviews so far.


	12. Chapter 12

Warnings: THIS CHAPTER – DUB AND NON-CON ELEMENTS.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Twelve**

**Master is still holding the Empath and rubbing her back. They must be very good allies for her to show such a weakness to Master.**

Blowing her nose Santana leans weakly against him and he holds her tightly wishing there was something he could do for her or Britt, but there wasn't. He could break stuff, or build stuff, search for stuff and so many other things, but Healing was beyond him and as Healers were so incredibly rare there was always too much for them to do, always someone that lost out.

Those poor bastards, knowing you could save someone and not having enough time or energy to do it.

She's helped him make his mind up, he's going to join the Specials, as Kurt's Broken he won't have to go out into combat situations and anything they can give to help Kurt heal himself mentally or stay physically healthy he's taking.

There's still the other problem but he squashes it down, however, the sneaky little Empath knows him far too well and picks up on Dave's hiding something, "Okay out with it pork chop," she grouses at him.

"What?" He asks innocently and fails miserably.

"What ever it is that's got your big girl panties in such a twist," and as she's just sobbed on his shoulder she'll fall back on being a bitch until she feels better, kinda like he does with anger.

"You're not gonna like it," he warns her.

"Bring it on," she challenges.

"They want me to have sex with Kurt," he drops it like a bombshell and he manages to get his arm up fast enough to block the slap she throws at him.

Storming off of his lap she paces and explores the furthest reaches of her swear words, he's kinda glad he doesn't speak Spanish he's fairly sure he doesn't want to know exactly what she's calling him right now.

_Master and the Empath are now fighting, except Master is not upset, Master is waiting for something, he remembers that she used to be very angry Before, it seems to be the same now._

_In case she turns out to be violent he offers power to Master who glances at him and smiles softly._

"What!" Santana practically screams at Dave and he lifts an eyebrow at her, "What did he just do," she points at Kurt and starts to calm down, "Is he okay?"

"He's fine, he's just offered me power in case you and me came to blows," and that explanation stops her in her tracks, "Don't forget I'm his bonded Wizard, you're not." Crossing her arms and huffing at them both she seems to have calmed down. "Ready to talk yet?"

"Talk fast or I'll castrate you," she hisses at him and he doesn't doubt her for a second.

"Both Oak and the doc have urged me to have a sexual type of encounter with Kurt," Dave tries to phrase it delicately, "The doc pretty much said Kurt has a sex drive and it's causing him stress, 'coz Kurt can't jerk himself off," Dave sighs, "I think I just got made into a sex toy for Kurt."

"Broken don't have sex drives," she parrots back.

"I know that," he grumbles at her, "But Kurt apparently does have some kind of sex drive left."

"You're not lying," she says and it's good that she has that extra twist to her power, she can hear when people knowingly tell a lie. Sitting back down she goes back to studying Kurt, "He shouldn't be interested, Broken don't function like that."

Holding his hand out he lets her 'see' the parts where Kurt was mentioned and even Dave's little experiment that went so wrong, "You see my problem now?"

"Yeah," she frowns, "So what were you going to do?"

"Wait for you and brainstorm, I hoped we'd come up with something that won't have me harassing him, but that could ease his problem," and for once the Empath is speechless, it's not often he gets one over on her.

"So how do we know when he needs you to be his boytoy?" She muses and starts to file her own nails. He used to think she'd file them into points to stab people with.

_Master was thinking about him again, and he was thinking about the kissing. Master was not angry but thoughtful. The Empath is calm again and is thoughtful too._

"How the fuck should I know?" He shrugs helplessly. "While I'm in here they can measure it while he's doing physio, but once we're out of here I have no idea."

"That could work," she leans forward, "They could chart it out and then you stick to a routine, I take it you're only," she moves her hand, "Gonna give him hand jobs." She glares at him threateningly, "No full on action?"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence and I'm not gonna do anything more than hand jobs, screw you Lopez I have grown up you know," she waves it off, "And think about it you dumb bitch, you know what I'm like in a relationship, you know my preferences…"

And he waits.

It dawns on her and she almost falls off her chair laughing so hard and it makes him blush, "Dave," she wheezes out, and starts off all over again. Wiping her eyes she sniggers, "Oh that's too funny, a big tough macho bear like you and you love to bottom," this time she does fall off the chair.

Heartlessly he mock glares at her, "Yeah, yeah, Dave Karofsky loves cock up his ass," he rolls his eyes and crosses his arms, "I heard it in college and Wizard training enough times."

_Master is annoyed and the Empath is finding something funny. Something about Master, he offers power again in case Master needs it, Master pats his leg and does not take the power._

Hmm, Oak seems to be right Kurt's offering him power any time he thinks Dave's upset or being threatened.

Recovering Santana gets her breath back occasionally chuckling, it wasn't that funny so something else has upset her. He watches her climb back on the chair. "Well that was easy then, get a schedule from the docs and then jerk Kurt off to the schedule, see Dave this is why you need to come to me more, I'll take good care of you."

"Yeah right, I've seen those sim thingys you have on your games machine you're a power hungry megalomaniac, I'm not letting you be in charge of my life, you'd make me watch those crazy Spanish soaps for a start," he grins at her.

"You don't know a good thing when it happens," she counters.

_And they are back to being good allies again, there is something from the Before time that tugs at him, the faces of a few girls, a give and a take. It is still too much for him and he lets it go again_.

"Anything else you should tell me?" She sasses him and Dave frowns.

"Actually there is," Dave doesn't want to get Trixie into trouble but he tells Santana about the Familiar's visit.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	13. Chapter 13

Warnings: THIS CHAPTER – DUB AND NON-CON ELEMENTS.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Thirteen**

Stunned Santana stares at him, "A fully trained Familiar burst in on a bonding to a Broken when the bond's still forming? I thought she just video phoned you." Empathic communication could get ideas across but you still needed to talk or else mix ups like Trixie being in the room not videoing in tended to happen.

"This is Trixie we're talking about," Dave adds, "And she had good reason, you know what she's like about Familiars going missing, and she'd just found out about two more being taken."

Nodding gloomily the Empath reluctantly agrees, "Fine I won't report her, this time. And I've only just heard the news too. After everything they're told and two of them turned down the tagging, hopefully this news will slow down the reforms for funding going through that are going to make Familiar's pay for their own tagging."

"What!" He yells, "Now what are those fucking idiots playing at?" Beside him Kurt reacts by offering up power and Dave forces himself to calm down. "They know the figures, tagged Familiars stay safe and we have them working for a full life span, untagged we spend far more to get them back and then they cost us even more until they die young. And that's just cold hard facts, what about the important point of them being human beings who deserve protection," he's so angry at those fuckwits.

"I know," she rubs her face and he tries to rein his rage in so he won't give her a headache, "You know what pen pushing politicians are like, they're trying to save the hard working tax payers money, so they can spend it on themselves instead," she cynically snipes.

"Bastards," he swears and rubs Kurt's shoulder gently, he's gotta get him tagged, and soon.

_Rage bleeds through his Master's touch, the news the Familiar bought was worse than Master knew, he does not understand it fully but it has to do with other Familiars being stolen. The Empath is very unhappy and he can feel her sending calming thoughts to Master so he does the same through the bond._

_Master relaxes and breathes out calming down and focusing._

"Which idiot is it this time?" Dave asks.

"Cooke," she tells him, "The one that smiles too much and is jockeying for position to run for president," she sneers, "There's something about him I really hate," and Dave lifts an eyebrow it's not like her to hate someone, dislike, pick on, and yell abuse at, hell yes all the time, but hate? That was reserved for very few people.

"So what's the decision on how to fight it?" Dave's curious how they're gonna dodge this.

"Cold facts and figures," she leans back, "And now the fact two more untagged have gone missing, and they put up a huge struggle, enough the cops were called, we got nothing but a partial plate and the van turned up scrubbed clean an hour later. There's been a surge of newbies not finished training wanting to be tagged. All the Familiars are contacting their representatives and the department is putting pressure on to get the motion dismissed."

"Good," he keeps rubbing Kurt's shoulder; it's helping him calm down for some reason. "Cooke, wait haven't I heard that somewhere before?" It rings a bell.

"Yep Empath Sandra Cooke's his third cousin or something," 'Tana glowers, oh yeah she normally doesn't get on with the other Empaths, thinks they're too wimpy and emotionally clingy.

"Nah, that name was on the committee that got our funding slashed wasn't it?" He's sure he's seen it there.

"Huh, you might be right," she tilts her head, "I'll let them know, he might be gunning for us and other government departments, thanks Dave, guess you aren't just a lazy lump."

"You're slipping," he teases her at such a weak insult and she sticks her tongue out at him, "Not getting old are you Lopez?"

_Master is calm again. He has remembered a word and now he knows they are bickering with each other._

_They bicker some more and both of them laugh._

_He thinks he used to enjoy bickering._

Once he thought Lopez catching him out and blackmailing him was in the top ten worst days of his life, he's glad now she did, neither of them have a lot of friends and it's nice to just relax with someone, yeah she's judgemental and she tends to leap to conclusions, and Christ the woman picks at him, but she's got his back too.

When the nurse brings Kurt's food he kinda wants to show off for her, so she can see that her friend really is in good hands, that he'll take care of Kurt, that he's not an asshole anymore.

"Kurt, time for some more Jello," and Dave takes his time making sure he gets it all right and that Kurt eats it all.

As usual the Familiar simply opens his mouth and chews, he gives no hint that he's aware of anything else in the room. Jello over with Dave gives him a watered down bottle of paste. Eventually the bottle will hold juice and Kurt will be back on normal food with a few special liquid foods to keep his nutrient levels up.

"Say 'Tana, have you seen how much weight Kurt's put on?" Gently Dave moves Kurt's arm and flexes it demonstrating the muscles that are coming back.

"It's only been days," her hand reaches out and caresses Kurt's arm, "And this is just from the tables?"

"Yep, weirdest frigging sensation in the world, but the results are…" he trails off and waves his hand at Kurt. "They say the longer Kurt can tolerate the table the better his physical recovery will be, the table's working his heart and lungs too, the trooper's just moved up a level and he's owning it," Dave's proud of him, Kurt's working hard without even realising it.

_Master is showing him off to the Empath who is shocked and happy at the results. Master is proud of him._

_He has done well and has pleased Master._

"Dave he went down so fast when we freed him, and I thought that was it," she rubs her eyes that are suspiciously bright, "Oh Kurt you keep fighting, you're so strong." Waving a phone she asks, "Can I? I know his dad and some of his friends were expecting the worst."

"Go for it," and Dave slides out of the way so she can take a photo of Kurt.

"Thanks," and she stands up, "I'll let them know he's in good hands," and Dave grins glad she's supporting him. "And Dave?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm okay with," and she mimics a certain hand movement, "And I do trust you to not take it further," she kisses Kurt's cheek, "Bye sweetie," and then she hugs Dave and leaves without taking a parting shot at him.

_Master's ally kissed him but did not do anything else. She has now left and Master has gone to the shower bath unit, but neither of them have slept or used the table._

Nervously Dave runs a nice warm bath and adds plenty of soap, he just hopes he's doing the right thing for Kurt. But if the doc says it's on the bio scans it's there. Now he just has to jerk Kurt off, if Kurt reacts positively and not take advantage of him. And then tomorrow they can run the scans again and see if they can chart Kurt's sex drive.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	14. Chapter 14

Warnings: Dub con elements.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Fourteen**

Swirling the water Dave watches it fill the bath up. When it's at a level he thinks is right he waves his hand in front of the tap sensors, he's all for new tech gadgets but did they have to mess with the taps, all you had to do was turn them.

Realising he's trying to waste time he glances up at Kurt who's still sitting on the bed, those blank eyes are trained on him staring mindlessly. God he hopes he's doing the right thing.

Going over to Kurt he holds his hand out and tugs the Familiar to his feet, this is much easier than carrying the man everywhere, all those workouts Kurt's doing on table were paying off.

He helps Kurt into the bath by lifting him up, just 'coz the guy can walk for short bursts doesn't mean he's up to climbing into the bath yet. Getting in too Dave encourages Kurt to sit in the bath.

They end up with Dave at one end and Kurt sitting between his legs, his back to Dave's chest. Wrapping his arms around the smaller body Dave closes his eyes and gives himself a moment or two before he does this, after all the water has that moisturising stuff in so this is good for Kurt's skin.

_Master is holding him in the bath. Master is nervous and anxious about something. No Master has done this with him before._

_Now Master is thinking about skin. His skin. Master is touching him, Master slides a wet soapy hand down his arm and he hopes this means they will finally finish what they started earlier as Master did not have sex with the Empath Master is allied with._

_He can feel his cock stirring in the water and he waits for Master to decide what to do._

Trailing his fingers over Kurt's arm he marvels at how soft it is and at the same time the growing muscles hint at how strong Kurt could one day be, gently he kisses Kurt's neck and the man's breathing catches slightly. Dave can already see his bonded's erection getting harder even from these tiny touches; yeah Kurt really did need this.

Bravely he moves his hand over Kurt's stomach and rests it on Kurt's thigh. This close he can see the man's pupils dilate slightly, testing further he circles his finger on Kurt's inner thigh and yep the pupils jump even as Kurt's breathing deepens.

Keeping one arm around Kurt to stabilise him and make sure he stays safe Dave glides his hand down and cups the Familiar's balls, Kurt's breath hitches, and Dave softly massages them, Kurt's reaction is clear as Kurt twitches in his arms and his head lolls back so he can turn and look at Dave.

_Master was touching his balls. Master was caressing him. Master has been careful of him up to now, he hopes Master stretches him before Master fucks him, he hopes it is soon, he needs Master, badly._

_He knows he should not have moved on his own but he needed to lean back into Master's strong arms and now he can stare into Master's eyes._

_Master's hand creeps up to his cock and starts to pump so very slowly. His hands curl and he knows he has just moved his legs, he must not move until Master tells him but this feels so good and then Master reaches out and touches his magic, Master does not take it, Master strokes it just like Master did when they bonded._

_Gasping he bows his back and feels Master's growing erection press against his buttocks. Unable to stop himself he closes his eyes and gives himself up to Master._

Fuck, Kurt's moving on his own, his legs have opened further and those hands are clenching and unclenching, he's even closed his eyes and is gasping. Dave continues to jerk Kurt off even as he reaches out and tugs teasingly on the Familiar's magic. Dave has no doubt now that Kurt wants this and he struggles to ignore his own erection that's poking into the man in front of him, damn it, this is not about his own needs, this is about Kurt's.

_He is so close and Master does not speed up or get a container to hold his cum in, he wants to tip over the edge but does not want to anger Master, he bites his lip and holds off the impending climax._

The image is so clear Dave can see it in his mind, it's a bowl, a bowl that's used to catch cum, which is then used to fuel spells and there's no reason for him to be thinking about it.

Suddenly Kurt shifts in his arm, his smaller hands clinging to the arm around him and his pale legs thrash in the water, his head tips back further his Adam's apple bobbing as he beings to pant harshly. Kurt has to be close now so Dave tightens his hold on Kurt's cock and he increases the tempo to help speed things along, the Familiar's mouth opens and he cries out silently.

_Master was pushing him mercilessly to the end, he cannot hold on much longer, but Master has not readied him to fuck him, and Master has no bowl. He does not know what to do, he needs this so badly, and he desperately twists and ends up bucking his hips frantically into Master's hand._

Oh god Kurt was humping Dave's hand and shuddering, what was he waiting for? And then Dave's drowning in lust and need, his blood thundering in his ears, he can feel a hand around him as he nears completion and he's losing the battle not to cum. He has to hold on, he has to, he has to wait for something.

Kurt; he's feeling what Kurt's feeling.

Brain slowly unravelling from the pleasure that's building up to almost painful levels Dave somehow manages to kick the plug sensor and cries out, "Now Kurt, now, cum now!"

_Master has told him he can do this and it bursts from him in jets as he screams silently in rapture, Master's hand is still moving and draining him as he writhes in pleasure. He can feel Master's own climax explode in him from the bond and Master's cock spasms against his back._

_Collapsing into Master's arms they both slide down further in the bath and he is so exhausted and flying so high he drifts off into a doze._

He can actually feel the relaxed post orgasm bliss that's turned Kurt's muscles into jelly. He catches them from sliding further until more water has drained out and then he lets gravity take over, this time there's no chance of them drowning in the tub.

Dazed from the unexpected double orgasm and the sheer level of pleasure he now knows why people throw themselves at Empaths, that was out of this world. Kurt's asleep in his arms and his own eyes are so very heavy.

He's glad he's decided they're going to join the Specials, because what just happened shouldn't have happened. He's going to have a short nap and then he'll clean them up.

If he has the energy he's going to get to a phone and call Oak, this is way outta his league, he's gonna need the help offered.

His last thoughts are to cuddle Kurt close, they're both wet so he forms a simple spell that doesn't take much Fire energy from his own magical stores and wraps it around them, it'll dry them off and keep them warm, it shouldn't sap too much from him.

And they're never doing that in the tub again, that was fucking stupid they could have died.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

And thank you anon for the review.


	15. Chapter 15

Warnings: Abusive elements.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Fifteen**

Stirring and desperate for a pee Dave cracks his eyes open and lets the spell he's holding go, fuck that drained him more than he wants to admit. Cold creeps into him from the bath he's lying in, no wonder the spell took so much if the bath's that freaking cold.

Trying to sit up he has to shift Kurt who murmurs sleepily and Dave can feel him begin to wake up. Holy crap Kurt's got a clear Empath signal if Dave can pick that up so well. Looks like he owes Oak a big apology for not believing him about Kurt's Empathy.

'Tana used to practice her Empathy on him when they were in training so she could learn to project and he'd found it shockingly intimate to know someone's every emotion and mood, he didn't realise how quickly those moods could shift and how confusing they could be to try and read. Especially Santana, that woman was forever flipping her shit over something.

Stretching out his back he winces at the stab of pain that goes through it from lying so awkwardly and Kurt jerks in his arms, hmm he must have picked that up from Dave so it must go both ways. Struggling to his feet he yawns and steps out of the bath, leaving Kurt to doze Dave hurries to the toilet and the sheer relief at being able to empty his bladder is awesome.

_Yawning he opens his eyes and the bathtub is chilly he fights the shiver off and is barely aware of Master shivering as Master uses the toilet._

Cleaning up and washing his hands Dave hurries back to Kurt and turns the shower unit on, warm water bathes Kurt and Dave can feel the chill vanishing. Stepping in he picks the Familiar up and Kurt leans into him. Somehow Dave washes them both getting rid of the cum that's dried on them. Grabbing a nearby towel he slows down and pats Kurt dry worried about hurting the smaller man, he's still pretty delicate.

_Master has washed them, and now Master is drying him, Master is so gentle, and he hides his reaction when Master accidentally tickles him._

Jumping at the sensation Dave hides his grin, oops he tickled Kurt a little, he carefully avoids the spot so he won't do it again. Speeding though drying himself he steps out and helps Kurt out, he catches his back and he hisses, even as Kurt gasps in shock.

_Pain._

_Sharp stabbing pain at the base of his back, but it is not his back; it is Master's back._

_Startled he stares up at Master who smiles and he can feel Master's amusement as Master picks up that he is startled._

Kurt's wide eyed and Dave's amused and wonders when Kurt's gonna realise their bond just activated and then some, neither of them should be picking this up, but then their bond is different from any bond he's been taught about, Oak's is the only other one he's seen.

That reminds him he needs to talk to Oak, it's too late now, he'll call the man in the morning. Decision made he yawns and grabs Kurt's hand intending to go to bed and sleep, Kurt still needs his rest so he can continue to get better.

_Master can feel what he feels. He is wide open to Master, he can not hide his feelings from Master. Master will know he is not the blank canvas he must be for Master to do what he wants to._

_Quickly he checks all of his mental shields and they are perfect. Not a crack or hole anywhere. _

Reaching the bed Dave helps Kurt up and on to it and then fuck it he's gonna spoon Kurt, so he crawls up and snuggles drawing the covers up. He can pick up vague hints of panic from Kurt so he tries to project calming thoughts, he was taught how to meditate and do mental exercises when he was training so he thinks back to the serene moment he'd built in his head, that small island that doesn't exist and the perfect little bay, with the soft white sand and turquoise waters that hiss up the beach. The heat from the sun in the cloudless blue sky that beats down onto his skin, the gentle breeze that whispers over his body, the absolute peace and then he falls asleep.

_Master was thinking of a beach, it was beautiful there, and then Master fell asleep and the beach dissolved. The peace Master had been pushing on him dissolved too and he was back to worrying about what to do next._

_When Master woke up Master would realise what a bad Familiar he was, and no amount of power he could offer Master would save him from Master Breaking him properly or killing him for being worthless. He'd hidden beneath the blank shield but it wasn't working._

_Double-checking his shields he still cannot find the breach. And then he spies the bond, the bond that is different from any other bond. All the others had been a single dark wire used by his former Masters to rip his magic from him and drain him whenever they wanted to, he had no choice they simply took it, he couldn't stop them, a few times his heart had nearly stopped beating when they took too much, but it was always his fault for not being strong enough and he would be thrashed for his failure._

_Tentatively he reaches out and touches the bond, it is the same as the other magic user's had been, the one that had offered alliance to Master, it is made up of tiny thin threads all woven around and through each other. He caresses it with his mind and colours ripple over it, he flees back to his body afraid Master will wake._

_Master shifts still fast asleep and Master's arm tightens for a moment as he mutters and cuddles closer._

_Waiting for Master's breathing to settle down he carefully examines the bond and it's rooted very deeply inside of him. Stumped he stares at it in annoyance, the bond is good as he belongs to Master and this is a good Master, but the bond is bad because Master will find out about him and then Master will disown him._

_Spinning a new shield he wraps it around the bond where it reaches into him and then he slowly makes it reach up to join his current shield. Testing it he finds it very fragile, but it will have to do for now. It took him months to learn how to make the first shield and to hide himself behind it, to bury the Before in it, he will learn how to hide from Master and Master will keep him._

_Satisfied that it will hold until he can make it better his eyes close and he falls asleep too._

Something wakes Dave and he can't put his finger on it, Kurt's fast asleep and no one else's in the room. Tired and sleepy he casts around and then he realises there's something wrong with the bond, reaching out he touches it and closes his eyes, when he prods it with a mental finger there're no colours, it's a boring plain grey.

Oh shit, that's not good. The bonds he knows about are made up of numerous threads that are straight and flowing and the colours run up and down the threads. A bond that goes grey is in some serious trouble.

His bond to Kurt is braided and not straight but the colours should still be there. There's only one person he knows that has the same type of bond. Checking Kurt he can see the Familiar is breathing and seems to be fast asleep, he's picking nothing else up from the man, Kurt's completely blank.

Fuck.

Maybe he hurt Kurt somehow, leaping out of bed he rushes to the built in cupboard and struggles to get into a pair of sweat pants and then he runs out of the door and bolts down the corridor his bare feet slapping loudly on the floor, he needs to call Oak right freaking now, before he does something really stupid like breaking the bond beyond repair.

_Master is leaving._

_Master was thinking about the bond and him. Master was very upset._

_Master is gone and he is left alone, with his shield around the bond he cannot feel Master and the bond stretches and parts of it rip._

_Panicking he heads for the door and hesitates with his hand on the handle, he has never been allowed out since he was taken by his first Master._

_But Master was getting further and further away._

_Torn he stands there baffled on what to do but the sense of Master is fading and he can not lose Master so he pulls the door open._

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	16. Chapter 16

Warnings: THIS CHAPTER – kidnapping.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Sixteen**

This late at night the centre's mostly deserted and Dave runs to the nurses' station passing an orderly going the other way. Grabbing the nearest phone he pushes the button for the operator, "Welcome to the Lima district centre for magic, please listen to the list of options and chose the one that most fits…" Impatiently he taps in 0 and waits as the annoying holding music drifts over the wire, "Hi, welcome to the Lima district centre for magic, your call is important to us, please hold the line as all our operatives are busy, when the next one is free they will help direct your call," the same voice cheerily informs him.

"Come on," Dave mutters and resists the urge to blow the fucking thing up, stupid freaking switchboards.

_The door is now open and he peeks out._

_A corridor._

_A deserted corridor._

_Sliding a foot out he steps into the corridor, the floor is cold under his foot._

_Master is this way and he walks slowly along the corridor hugging the wall. There is a closed door that he ignores and he keeps walking, inside he is shaking, what if Master has already decided that he is too much trouble to keep, that he is not the right Familiar for Master?_

Finally the crappy music stops and a woman's voice says, "Good evening and how can I direct your call tonight?"

"I need to speak to a Special Wizard, his name is Oak, no fuck, he told me this, um Peter or Pete and his last name's something like Herring," Dave babbles.

"Okay sir I have to inform you that you are calling out of hours and that the Wizard you are trying to contact will have gone home, if you call again in the morning…" She starts telling him chirpily.

"So connect me to his home number," he growls getting impatient and not wanting to leave Kurt on his own any longer.

"I'm sorry sir but I can't do that, I can direct you to his voice mail and you can leave him a message," she offers.

"No, I need to speak to him now, it's urgent," his voice gets louder, "Just connect me already, I'm a Wizard it's a Wizardy thing."

"Of course you are sir," she humours him, "I can still direct you to his voice mail."

"No you dumb bimbo, I need to speak to him about my freaking Familiar and our bond, which is in the process of fucking dying, so get him on the phone now," he yells.

"Sir I'm sorry but this centre has a zero tolerance policy for abuse of staff, your phone number will be logged and the police will be paying you a visit," and then she cuts him off, he listens to the tone in growing anger.

_This was so bad, luckily there was no one else in the corridor, no one could see him being so bad and going outside._

_When he met Master, before they bonded, he could not even crawl on the floor and now he was walking. Master had taken very good care of him. Inside he smiles. Now he must somehow make it to Master and convince Master that he is a good Familiar._

_Master must keep him._

_He does not want another Master._

Snarling he smashes the phone back in the cradle and goes around the desk and starts ruffling the desk looking for another way to contact the Specials.

"Can I help you?" A nurse asks arms crossed.

"Yeah I need to get hold of the Specials, it's urgent, my bond with my Broken is dying," unlike the fucking operator she leaps into action and looks at his wrist band taping the code into the computer and pulling up his files.

Reaching out she grabs a cordless phone and dials the number on screen, "Hi, this is Section Nine, we have a medical emergency this number was in the contact details, yes let me put him on," she waves the phone at him and he takes it.

"Hello?" He says and gives the woman a thumbs up for her help.

"Wizard Fury?" a male voice says.

Oh crap he forgot about that, "Actually it's Dave Karofsky and I hate the name you just used."

"That's fine," the man laughs, "We all hate them, that's sort of the point, now your emergency."

And Dave tells him, "It's our bond, I mean my bond to my Familiar, it's dying, it's just a blank grey colour, we went to sleep and it was fine but now it's not, and the only other Wizard with a braided bond is Oak…"

"Okay Fury calm down," the man says, "I'm transferring you to a specialist and I'm dispatching an emergency crew, the nurse said Section Nine, give them ten minutes, twenty tops. Hmm that's strange the room you were assigned isn't registering any heartbeats."

"Oh fuck Kurt," Dave staggers thinking the worst and grabs the bond, yes, it's still there, so Kurt's not dead. "Shit where the hell is he?"

"The bond's still there?" the man asks.

"Yeah, still dull grey but there," Dave starts breathing again.

"Right, I'm going to shut all the gates, no one gets in and out. I'll send a message around to all security points and we'll wake the dogs up, they'll pick up his scent in your room and track him."

"Thanks, god just thanks," Dave holds the phone tightly.

The nurse is on the other phone dialling extensions, "This is Section Nine we have a missing Broken Familiar, please close all external doors, no one's to leave, the Specials are working on it."

Hanging on the line Dave hopes they find Kurt soon and then he hopes they can help him fix their bond.

_Someone is walking towards him, he ignores the other person and keeps trying to reach Master._

_The other person stops in front of him and a hand lifts his head up, staring into his eyes the man studies him, the man's hand touches the back of his neck "Huh who would have thought I'd get this lucky?" The man's voice is deep and he tries to move around the man but the man's arm wraps around him, "No you don't. I was only contracted to grab the girl, but a nice little Broken Familiar like you? Wandering around all alone and untagged, man I'm gonna get a big fat bonus for snatching you too."_

_The man bends down and slings him over a shoulder, he struggles but he is too weak to stop the man._

"_Nope, stop struggling," he is told and he ignores the man, he must get to Master. "At least you won't scream, you're kinda skinny but you'll keep my client happy while he Breaks the girl."_

_And the man strides off down the corridor back the way he has just come, he is being taken away from Master, he must go the other way._

"_Hmm spirited aren't you?" The man mutters, "You could be bonded, well I guess that means I get to kill someone after all, a bullet from a distance and no more bond for you."_

_An image bleeds through from the man, an unknown magic user lying on the ground with a growing puddle of blood and he knows it is Master; this man was going to kill Master._

_Unable to get away he screams in his head and the fragile shield he made shatters as colours chase up his bond to Master._

"Kurt!" Dave roars and almost collapses as the fear smashes into him.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

And sorry but I have to go away for a day or two for work and no access to internet, so no posts. Really didn't mean to leave it on a cliffhanger… Please be patient. Thanks.


	17. Chapter 17

Warnings: THIS CHAPTER – kidnapping.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Seventeen**

_The man is taking him from Master and he hangs there over the man's shoulder unable to do anything, he panics and continues to scream in his head._

_An echo of rage, anger and protectiveness hits him and he grabs hold of it, it is Master, Master knows he is being taken from Master._

_Clutching the bond inside of him he hangs on._

"Kurt, oh god Kurt, someone's got Kurt," Dave tries to follow the bond but the nurse checks him. "Get out of my way he needs me!"

A sharp stinging slap and she yells, "No you idiot, you're the only one that can follow him, you wait for a guard, and some shoes then you follow," she picks up the phone he dropped, "Did you get that?" She nods into the phone, "Yes, no, I'll ask. Wizard, are you picking up any clues from Kurt? Can you see or hear anything to help narrow down where he is?"

"No, nothing. Wait let me try," closing his eyes Dave concentrates on Kurt on anything the other man is feeling other than fear, panic and a faint hope. Kurt notices him slide down the bond and Dave can feel something now. "He's over a man's shoulder and they've passed our room and are heading in the other direction, I've got nothing else," he sends reassuring emotions to Kurt and promises to be there soon.

The nurse relays the information and then a guard is jogging round the corner. Rummaging in a small storage locker the nurse throws some trainers at him and Dave pulls them on and then both he and the guard are running down the corridor.

_Master was coming._

_Master still wants him enough to fight for him._

_Master was running towards him._

_The man makes a turn and he starts panicking again, what if Master cannot find him?_

Kurt's getting upset again and the sensation of the bond is pulling to one side they must have gone down a side corridor. "They've turned somewhere, they're going right."

It gets relayed into the man's communicator, "Let me know when we're getting close then stay behind me. You got any combat experience?"

"No, only the basic training, I mostly get shifted around as needed. I can do damn good scans when looking for things to fight," Dave admits. He's glad he did the physiotherapy the other day the running isn't too bad, but his back's aching and that freaking spell from earlier tired him out.

"Not a lot of help right now Wizard, I'll keep that in mind if we end up chasing a werewolf," the guy grunts out. "So when we find him and our target stay behind me and stay out of my way if a fright breaks out."

"Got it," and Dave's glad the nurse made him wait for the guard, his combat skills are shit, they're okay for intimidation and high school, but a real fight, to the death? Not so much.

_Master is with someone they are getting closer._

_The man is walking; Master is running._

_The man stops and he is happy because Master will get here faster and then the man is opening a door and he is no longer happy. How will Master know which door?_

"I think they've gone through a door," Dave says and listens to the man broadcast that bit of info into this communicator. They get to an interchange and the guard makes them turn right, they run faster.

"Just got an update, the outer perimeter is shut down, patrols are being sent out. The dogs have reached the medical wing," the guard tells him.

Good, they'll get back up soon.

_Master is thinking about a big animal with a strong nose and sharp teeth, he is afraid of them but they can find him for Master._

_The man puts him down and then cloth is tugged over his head so he cannot see and down his body until he is covered and a drawstring is tightened below his feet. The man must have picked him up again and then there is cold metal and he drops down and slides to a stop near another Familiar._

_Can the big animals still find him for Master?_

Slowing Dave stops and leans against a wall, the guard jogs back him, "Um I get some kind of cloth sack? Then cold metal and a drop, there's another Familiar there. He can't hear or see anything," Dave has a really bad feeling over this, the guy that took his Familiar seems to have a plan.

Arguing over his communicator the guard nods and then says, "Okay they've shut all exits from the centre he can't get outside, anything and everything will be searched, and the dogs have reached your room, they're picking up the scent now, oh they're shadow dogs too."

Slowing to a walk Dave follows his bond to Kurt and stands outside a door, the guard waves him to one side and takes a stunner out. Nodding to Dave he opens the door and checks the room out before letting Dave in. "We're in laundry room seven, they must have sent the Familiars down the chute," the guard is back on the communicator.

Leaning into the opening Dave yells "KURT!"

_It is full of echoes but he can hear Master, Master must be very close now._

_And then there is a metallic screech and he is picked up again and put down on the ground, under him are sharp round cold shapes that dig in, and he can hear another bundle put down on the ground._

"Oh shit, he's outside on the gravel," Dave turns to the guard "Do something!"

"Suspect has breached the centre walls, he's outside, repeat outside, get to the chute of laundry room seven," and the guard bolts for the door, Dave hot on his heels as they run to the nearest emergency exit.

They're not going to be in time.

_Master was still coming for him. He hears a beep, then something opening, the bundle next to him is moved._

_He is picked up and he panics again reaching for Master, he is put down on a hard surface and a door is slammed right by his ear._

"He's in a vehicle," Dave pants out as they hit the door and then they're out in the darkness.

"Fury," and then Rip the female Special guard is next to him with a shadow dog, the creature's shoulders come up to his chest and it looks like a piece of living darkness, Rip makes him stop running and gets the dog to sniff him, "Go!" And the dog streaks off blending perfectly with the blackness. Pulling out a small screen Rip follows a blinking light on it.

Three more black streaks flash past them, maybe they can make it in time.

_A loud bang and the floor rocks under him. A sound he used to know well and he can hear a catch in the motor. The ground vibrates as a rumble roars to life._

_He knows this is bad._

_He sways and the floor rocks more, Master is getting further away dropping quickly behind him._

_Pops followed by hisses and the man is swearing. The floor shudders and he slides along the floor. Master is no longer moving away so quickly. A howl sounds out and then snarling. A shattering sound and more snarling, a scream sounds out._

_Silence._

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

And I'm back, work thing was easier than it should be, not sure if that's a good thing or not, now all the figures just have to go right.


	18. Chapter 18

Warnings: THIS CHAPTER – kidnapping.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Eighteen**

"The dogs have taken out the tyres," Rip is telling him as they jog through the dark. "One of them has gone for the main screen and gotten through, the target is struggling…"

Overhead a whooshing noise and it must be a chopper, "Finally," Rip mutters, "They have a combat Wizard on board, if the guy makes a break for it they can drop him anywhere they want to."

Satisfied that Kurt's staying put Dave keeps jogging and hopes his Familiar isn't hurt. He can still feel Kurt on the end of the bond and hangs on praying this will end soon.

_Master is still there, Master is still coming and getting closer, he clings to the bond and waits._

_The man who took him is still swearing and there are howls in the background. The ground has stopped vibrating._

"_Fuck this, the fence isn't far," the man grunts, and then metal bangs and a loud swish noise as yelps sound out._

"Bastard," Rip hisses, "He had a light grenade, and he's made a break for it, the chopper has him in their sights, and he's down," Dave's relieved and his legs are getting wobbly, he couldn't have kept his up for much longer.

_Master is tired._

_He offers power up to Master and lets it flow down the bond._

Holy shit Kurt's offering him power, hesitating for a moment he snags the power and shapes a spell, normally he can't use this spell as his Air power is too weak and he has to sacrifice other power stores at a very bad exchange rate, but Kurt's strong in all the elements and with a touch of angelic he can give it a boost, for say another two people.

He reaches out and holds their hands and the spell flares into life as they suddenly run a lot faster. It's a costly spell so he can't use it for long but it should last long enough.

_Master was finally using him to fuel his spells; Master must really want him._

_Voices are loud and coming closer, they are not Master. There are snarls and barks._

"Secure the vehicle," a voice says.

Jesus Christ he could run forever with this spell surging through his veins, ahead of him he can see lights so he lets the spell go. And he can feel Kurt's worry and fear, he tries to send back reassurance and that Kurt's safe now.

_The spell has stopped and Master was very close now._

_A door opens and a hand lands on his leg, "Be careful, at least one of 'em is Broken, he can't let us know if he's hurt," the hand softens it's grip._

_The drawstring is opened and the cloth worked down his body, there are two men, the same man speaks, "Found the Broken we were given the description of, lets get him on a cart, poor little shit must be really confused." The men drag him out and he is put on a table, there is no wet stuff. The table is pushed to one side and another man steps up._

_A rush of tingles passes over his body, and the new man says, "That's a relief, other than a few small bruises he's fine, let's get a blanket on him before he catches cold," a piece of cloth is put over him and the table is lifted into a big square room on wheels._

_He starts to panic again, what if they take him away from Master?_

Kurt's freaking out as Dave reaches the truck, the pull from the bond clear and strong. A Healer is moving his hands over the body of an unconscious woman, probably the other Familiar. Not even slowing Dave jumps into the truck and he can see Kurt lying on a stretcher covered in a blanket.

"Kurt!" He kneels down by his Familiar and takes one of those hands in his, they're freezing, "Hey," a wave of welcome hits him and he grins bringing that thin hand up to his and pressing his cheek against it.

_Master was here!_

_Master had found him._

_He wants to go back to his room, he will never leave it again, he was bad and nearly lost Master._

"You!" An authorative tone belts out, "Get away from the Familiar now," Dave blinks and looks up to see a guard holding a stunner up to him.

"At ease," Torn interrupts, "He's the Familiar's bonded, he raised the alarm."

The stunner is lowered and the guard nods, "Sorry sir."

"S'Cool," Dave turns back to Kurt and runs a finger over the man's face, the waves of relief and happiness coming from Kurt are almost dizzying, at least he knows Kurt really does want him. "It's okay, you're okay," he says over and over.

A clunk of a stretcher and then the unknown woman is in the truck too, the Healer climbs in and sits on a seat, "Wizard, they're moving us back to the medical centre, you'll want to sit for this."

Nodding Dave stands and goes to move away but Kurt's hand tightens and won't let go, "It's okay I'm just gonna be over there," and he pulls his hand from Kurt's to go sit even as the truck's engine starts up.

There were vibrations again, and Master was leaving him, he tries to sit up but there are ropes holding him down. Panicking he tries to reach Master with his mind.

"It's okay Kurt," Master says and then Master croons at him. "Not long now."

_He huddles and waits staring at Master and Master smiles at him._

Caught up in the after effects of the adrenaline Dave sits and tries to calm Kurt down, nothing shows on the man's face, he doesn't twitch or move a muscle but the flood of fear and worry batter at Dave, he's got an uphill struggle just to get anything through to Kurt.

He tries not to think about what must have been done to this man that he can be so outwardly blank while a storm rages inside that too fragile body.

The truck comes to a halt and then the woman is being unloaded. Rip, Torn and the shadow dog are there the whole time Kurt's unloaded. Then they escort Dave and Kurt back to their room, Dave won't let the orderly touch Kurt and lifts his Familiar off the stretcher and onto their bed himself.

"We'll be right outside," Rip informs him, "Get some sleep and that was nifty use of a speed spell, why didn't you use it earlier?"

Flushing Dave admits, "Didn't think of it, plus I'm shit with Air, Kurt offered me power and I took it."

Nodding Torn smiles, "Having that kind of power at your fingertips is going to take some getting used to. We'll take Snowy with us," he points at the dog.

"Snowy?" Dave stares the inky black dog in disbelief.

Rolling his eyes Torn says, "Blame Rip, her sense of humour's weird," the woman elbows him, "But lovely, always lovely," Torn tries to save himself from the hole he's just dug.

The door closes behind them and Dave kicks off his borrowed trainers and pulls down the sweatpants. Naked he curls up with Kurt and cuddles the man.

_Master is warm and holds him so safe and sound._

_No more going outside._

_Tired and no longer cold he closes his eyes and revels in the fact that Master wants him and used his magic. He has worth to Master. He is wanted and needed. He has a place he belongs._

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	19. Chapter 19

Warnings: THIS CHAPTER – Kidnapping.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Nineteen**

_Beneath his ear Master's heartbeat is strong and steady. Nervously he waits for Master to wake up. His stomach rumbles in hunger and Master stirs._

_He is still wide open to Master and cannot hide from him._

_Master was not upset with him last night, perhaps Master will be gentle with him when Master Breaks him again. He no longer thinks Master will simply kill him, Master liked the power he could give Master._

_Master's eyes open and blink sleepily at him._

"Morning," Dave yawns and cuddles Kurt, soothing the man because he can feel anxious nerves coming from him. "Did you sleep well? I know I did, damn I was tired." Brushing his fingers through Kurt's hair the anxious feeling fades replaced by hunger pains.

Checking the time Dave fights off a smile, "Well you've got about thirty seconds until food gets here."

And then the door is opening and a nurse is coming in with Kurt's breakfast. Getting Kurt to sit up Dave feeds him the Jello and the paste. The hunger pangs fade as he eats his own breakfast and Kurt watches him outwardly calm.

Inwardly Dave can still feel swirls of anxiety, they're not big but they spike occasionally.

The doctor comes in distracting him and says, "Wizard Dave? You have a visitor."

Pulling the sheets up Dave makes sure they're both covered and then he sees Oak walking in. The older Wizard is a sight for sore eyes and Dave grins, "Hey Oak."

"Morning Fury," and Dave frowns, "Tough get used to it, and hello Fancy," Oak's dragging a chair and sits down on it. "Well I'm glad I came to see you before all the excitement last night, there's nothing like getting a call to hear Familiars were taken but were saved and then that stomach dropping moment when they tell you the Centre itself was target."

Rubbing his face the Wizard sighs, "All the Centres and our global equivalents have been informed and security is being overhauled. The Empaths are having to work hard to sooth ruffled feathers so we can all get on with it. And that damn politician has backed off for now but he's calling for a thorough investigation on just how we've managed to finally catch one of the kidnappers when we all swore it couldn't be done."

"Is that Cooke by any chance?" Dave asks, if he's already spinning this to attack the Centres then he was damn good and no wonder Santana hated him.

"Yeah, I've seen guys come and go but that one's a snake in the grass if I ever saw one and he's so squeaky clean I don't trust it," the man grimaces. "But I'm digressing, anyone tell you the fallout from last night yet?"

Shaking his head Dave says, "Nope. We just woke up"

"Lucky you. Well the investigators are still piecing together the man's movements, he'd been in the Centre for the last seven days as an outside agency orderly. He was able to scope the place out. The scheduled Familiar tagging came up and he snatched the woman from her room, she didn't struggle, why would you suspect anything in such a safe place? He knocked her out and dumped her down the laundry chute, went to clock out and on the way bumped into your Familiar," they both turn to look at Kurt who looks at Dave but ignores Oak.

_Master was looking at him but Master was talking with Master's potential ally. Master and Master's potential ally are talking about last night. He hopes he will not be in too much trouble._

"Why was he out wandering?" Oak asks curiously.

Shrugging Dave says, "I'd just bolted 'coz our bond was dying I was trying to get hold of you so I could keep it alive."

"Interesting," Oak stares at Kurt, "I think he was trying to follow you, to stay with you, and then he was taken as an added extra we believe. A ready Broken Familiar and untagged, he should have been safe in the Centre, instead he was taken."

Leaning forward Oak looks Dave in the eye, "Do you have any idea what an amazing pair of bonded you are?"

"Um, no?" Dave wonders just how much trouble they're in.

"This is the first kidnapping that's ever been foiled, anywhere, and it only worked because you two have such an amazing bond, you're only just hitting your first week together and you were not only able to track him, you could get glimpses of his surroundings, which we could use to apprehend the culprit," Oak smiles, "We've run the guy's prints and now a massive squabble's breaking out between eight different countries for various unsolved crimes including murder."

"Eight," Dave says weakly.

"Eight. We've managed to get our hands on his bank accounts and after the various taxes are paid you've made us a lot of money, gotten a very bad man put away and the last I'd heard we'd hit the dark Wizard who'd hired him and were processing the evidence found there."

"Oh," Dave can't believe it, all that from one night of sheer terror and fear, he rubs Kurt's shoulder and the man moves closer curling up against him.

_Master is shocked and stunned. Though Master is secretly pleased too. Somehow things went well. Even though he had been bad, good has come of this and the magic user is pleased with Master._

_Hopefully Master will be pleased with him too._

"So I've spoken to the bonding consultant and you two have passed the bonding period with flying colours, other than Kurt's current medical needs the pair of you are free to go," Oak drops that into the conversation.

"Huh? I thought bonds with Broken took up to a month to finish growing?" Dave's confused again and he's beginning to think he's going be like that a lot around Oak.

"Wizard Fury, you have somehow broken all records when it comes to bonding," the man holds up his hands and ticks off points, "As I've already said you beat the five minute record and set one no one thinks is beatable, your Familiar is so comforted by your presence that he's still using the tables and is making a miraculous recover. Your initial bond wasn't straight and flowing but braided and twisted as only the strongest of bonds over decades have a chance of happening. And to top it all off you're both communicating at the most basic level with a brand new bond. Frankly there's no need to keep you isolated, your bond is unbreakable short of death."

Dave just blinks at the guy and tries to process it, so there was nothing wrong with their bond it was just an extra strong bond. A grin breaks out on his face, "So Kurt's gonna be okay? We're good?"

"You're good," Oak nods, "You get today to rest and recuperate. As of tomorrow you'll be working part time in the morning three days a week. Kurt still has a long way to go before he's recovered from the neglect and starvation."

"Work?" His face falls, yeah he's getting bored in here but it was nice to kick back and not do anything but get used to caring for Kurt.

"Work. You both need out of these four walls. You'll go stark raving mad soon, you need to interact with people. And Kurt's mental recovery is going to require him getting out and about, seeing what's out there after all those years being stuck in his various prisons."

Walking to the door Oak gives him one parting shot, "Rip or Torn will get you both some clothes, you'll be teaching young Wizards how to merge, congratulations on your new teaching job until Kurt's strong enough to get out and about, we need you both to help clean this district up, it's a mess."

Groaning Dave collapses back on the bed, he keeps his arm around Kurt and grins to himself, teaching newbies to merge can't be that hard can it?

_Master was now allied with the other magic user, and Master was pleased with him, he lays down next to Master and enjoys Master's arm around him._

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	20. Chapter 20

Warnings:

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Twenty**

Rip's idea had seemed like a good idea at the time, but it was turning out to be harder to do than it should. For a start Kurt was passively resisting getting dressed. All Dave needed to do was get some clothes on him and then they could take a little walk to go and see the 'classroom' Dave had to use tomorrow morning. Kinda give Kurt a chance to see it and get used to it.

They'd been curled up watching TV, or Dave had been watching TV, Kurt had simply curled against him and blankly stared at nothing. All he could feel from Kurt had been calm and relaxed emotions.

Now, as he put a sock on the man's foot, all he could feel was anxiousness and jolts of fear. Which was stupid, he wasn't doing anything to Kurt that was hurting him. He wrestled the sock on and got ready to battle the other one on too.

_He was being bad._

_Even though Master was doing this to him, he was being bad and Master was going to be so mad at him._

_He must not wear clothes, he was just a Familiar, he has no worth but magic, and sex, and blood. How was Master to use him for sex if he was covered up? How was Master to get at his blood easily if Master needed it?_

Next came the shoes, just simple trainers. Stepping back Dave stares down at Kurt who's still laying on the bed, and Dave just knows Kurt's being unhelpful on purpose. Pulling his own clothes on Dave reaches for Kurt's hand and tugs the man to his feet.

Walking towards the open door he can see Torn smothering a smile. The pale blonde man snaps to attention and pretends he wasn't watching the whole showdown happen.

Passing through the door he's brought to a halt as Kurt digs his heels in and stops inside the room.

_Master was testing him. He would prove to Master that he has learnt his lesson. He will not leave the room again. And if Master gets him a cage he will sit in the cage and be happy that he belongs to Master._

"Whoa," Dave grunts out and tugs on Kurt's hand, the Familiar is nervous and unhappy and very determined. Oak wasn't kidding when he said Kurt would come with quirks.

"Stubborn little bastard ain't he?" Torn muses the twang in his voice more prevalent.

"He was when he was in high school," Dave agrees and eyes his bonded up, the levels of fear have risen sharply. "Maybe he's still freaked out from last night. Shit I didn't think of that."

"Relax Fury," Rip says from behind him and he nearly jumps out of his skin, he almost can't wait for her and Lopez to meet but he thinks it's a bad idea without some nifty special effects and a killer sound track running in the background, plus medical staff for the epic face off that'll happen.

She's brought a wheelchair, "He's still weak and I thought this might be easier to move him around to start with. Torn or I can push and you can walk near him and hold his hand, it might make him feel better to see you," the woman lifts a perfectly sculptured eyebrow, "Is that acceptable?"

"S'Cool," Dave really wishes he'd thought of that and he helps Rip get Kurt into the wheelchair, and then they quickly wheel him out of the room, and the spurt of fear and horror makes Dave's head spin.

Grabbing Kurt's hand he struggles to walk next to him, Kurt really hates this, last night must have done more psychological damage than they realised.

_He was outside._

_He should not be outside. He had learnt his lesson and now he realises Master can still feel him, and he was bad, so now Master is going to punish him, he must take the punishment and not scream to prove he is a good Familiar and that Master is right to keep him._

Sitting outwardly blank Kurt isn't giving any clues to the terror he's going through and Dave knows he's being a jerk to him by putting him through this. Finally they're at the gym that's going to be his classroom for three days a week. He still doesn't know what they want him to do, he's not a teacher, he's not trained to do any of this.

The room is open, airy and the big windows are facing the afternoon sun that's streaming in. And for a second Kurt's fear cuts off as he gets to see something he's been locked away from for years. The fear rushes back but he's calmer too.

Baffled as to what's going on in that head of his, Dave lifts Kurt out of the chair and puts him near a window so the man can look out. Checking he makes sure there isn't a draft from the open window but the breeze is also carrying the smell of the flowering bushes inside.

Snowy the dog comes and flops down by Kurt and Dave pats the big dog's head. Apparently there's a new initiative being tried, to see if the Broken can be helped by being around animals, it works well with mentally and physically disabled or sick people, Dave hopes it works with Kurt.

_Master has taken him to a room. A big room with lots and lots of light. He can see out of the room to lots and lots of green things. Some of the green things have coloured things on them and other coloured things flit about._

_The big animal with the strong nose is near him but it leaves him alone so he ignores it._

_Master goes off to talk to the man and the woman that have been outside their room._

_When he thinks they are not looking he flicks his eyes around the room. It smells faintly of sweat. Perhaps this is the place Master will begin to Break him properly. He can stare outside and know he will never be allowed out there._

_Afraid he waits for Master to begin, but Master is busy lifting something shiny._

The weight feels good in his hand and he curls his arm. Damn he used to do this all the time in school and then college, and it's a good memory, just him and the iron.

"So other than merging what am I supposed to be doing with these kids?" He asks Torn, the guy's way more approachable than Rip.

"That's it, just merging," Torn answers unhelpfully.

"Why do they need me to do that?" Dave's baffled.

"Because you're good at it Wizard," Rip says, "And those in charge think that fielding young but nearly fully trained Wizards lead by an experienced Wizard will help them hit the ground running when they get assigned jobs," she smiles pleasantly and Dave backs up a step reminded of Santana even more, "You'll have a group of Newbs to show how to merge, then they're giving you garbage detail and anything else that they think Kurt's up to while whipping the little Wizardlings into shape."

"Oh," It makes a kind of sense, it's one thing to practice spells in the classroom, it's another to use them in real life and on the job. "So they already know what they need to do, they just need to get a chance to apply it, I can do that," Dave's relieved he won't actually be teaching them anything, he'll just be there in case of emergencies or something.

_The air moves and he can smell the coloured things on the green things. They are blossoms or flowers. He can smell the flowers._

_He thinks he used to like flowers._

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	21. Chapter 21

Warnings: THIS CHAPTER – Sacrifice.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Twenty-One**

Wandering around the gym Dave grins to himself, he can't believe that the scared kid he used to be is being trusted with teaching other people. Of course he's technically an adult who's in charge of a Broken Familiar but still he would have thought his record would have caused some concern.

_Master is walking around and poking at things. Master is calm and relaxed. Master does not seem to be interested in punishing him._

_He watches the coloured things flit about the flowers some more when he notices a green thing near his finger._

_It is very small but it is long and green and it moves on tiny little legs, then it will loop up it's middle and push forward or up._

_The green thing touches his little finger and starts to climb up._

_This is bad. _

_One Master would like things like the big animal with the strong nose or the little green things and would kill them slowly to drain off their blood to fuel the spells that Master was casting. He was glad when that Master was killed by a rival._

_He should tell Master about the green thing in case Master needs to kill it for some magic but he does not want the green thing to die._

The exercise machines have all been taken out and the mats are left piled to one side. He can see where a lot of the ropes and bars can be pulled out, and there are vaults and horses left tidy in another corner.

On the walls are a couple of basket ball hoops and the floor is lined with various conflicting colours so that different games can be played in one room, bet that got confusing in the middle of a match.

"Hey, is that a camera?" Dave stares up at the top of the wall and then scans around to see various others scattered about.

"Yep," Torn's lounging against the wall, "This is gonna be used for some fancy TV thing on magic and Wizardry so they're using this as one of the rooms," shrugging the man rolls his eyes, "Kinda educate the public on what we actually do, other than spend their money."

"Oh, they don't mind me borrowing the room to teach then?" And he secretly hopes they do so he can bail on this, it's not like he can teach the new Wizards much anyway.

"They're fine with it Fury," Torn drawls out and Dave turns away wishing he could find a way to convince them to stop calling him that.

_The green thing is in the middle of his hand and has stopped. He does not know how to make it leave him without Master noticing and if Master finds out that the green thing was here and he did not tell Master then Master will be very angry with him._

_Upset he looks down at his hand and tugs on the bond to his Master, he is so sorry, he wishes the green thing had not touched him, he could have hidden the green thing. Now it will die, and it will be all his fault._

"Kurt?" Dave jogs over to his Familiar as the man is tugging on the bond and he can feel the upset and fear spilling down to him. Kneeling down Dave touches the Familiar's face, "Kurt? What is it? What's wrong?"

A flash of green in his head and he follows Kurt's stare down to the man's hand to discover a small little caterpillar investigating and exploring. "Ah poor little thing must have come in from outside."

Carefully Dave manoeuvres the bug onto his finger, it's quite long and fat with spots on it's back, those must be to deter birds, he's sure he's seen millions of these when he was growing up, though he's sure they used to be brown too.

Going over to the window he feels Kurt's anxiety go up, "What is it Kurt? I'm just going to put it on a plant outside."

"Maybe he wants to see," Torn comes over and peeks, "Oh a Swallowtail, you'll want to put that on the tree just to the side of the window."

Dave lifts an eyebrow at the man, Rip sighs, "He likes butterflies, don't ask, and for god's sake never lend him a white sheet he'll stick it up at night and go moth hunting," she smiles when she says it and it's clear she's indulging Torn.

"Fine," Dave tugs Kurt to his feet and encourages him to the big open window, "See Kurt, I'm just going to..."

"Yes!" Torn's pointing excitedly, "Look there are adults, do you know how to call them over?"

There's a cloud of brightly coloured fluttering butterflies so Dave shapes a simple Air spell, it's so small it won't dent his magic stores much and entices one of them over, it lands on his finger near the caterpillar and he holds it up for Torn and Kurt to see, "Better?"

"Yeah, thanks man," the guard is examining the butterfly which fans it's wings gently. Black edging runs around the outside and it's yellow in the middle with a batch of blue that stretches across the bottom, "It's a female Swallowtail," and Torn's taking a photo of it, "She's a beauty isn't she? You'll notice the caterpillar is green which means it's nearly ready to pupate and turn into a chrysalis," that gets snapped too. "Dave are you free to go butterfly hunting one day? Only I belong to a butterfly and moth club and we go counting and checking species, having someone who can call them to us so we can give them a little bit of nectar and then send them off after counting would be amazing."

"I'll think about it," and Dave hides his smile that one of the scary Special guards is into butterflies.

"Great," and over Torn's head he can see Rip struggling to keep a straight face as well.

_Master has called one of the bright coloured things over and it is sitting on Master's finger. Then Master lets it go and it flies to a blossom and sits there. The small green thing Master called a caterpillar is put on a piece of green that is on a tall brown thing the man next to Master calls a tree._

_Master did not kill the little green thing._

_Master was merciful._

_The big animal with the strong nose is still alive._

_This is important and he is so confused about Master and what Master wants._

Well Kurt's no longer upset instead all he can feel from the man is confusion. There are so many conflicting theories on what the Broken end up being that Dave isn't going to guess what Kurt's going through, he can only support him and hope.

Closing the window, after checking for more caterpillars, Dave leads Kurt to the wheelchair and they head back to their room. He knows where they're coming in the morning and he knows he's going to have to factor a lot more time in to get clothes on Kurt, there's no way he's letting the man out naked, he'd freeze.

Torn pushes the chair this time and Kurt's fear pokes at Dave but he holds Kurt's hand and the moment Kurt seems to work out where they're going he calms down.

Back in their room Dave gears himself up to battle with Kurt to get his clothes off but Kurt's cooperating this time so they almost melt off of him and then Kurt's laying naked on the bed.

_Master has brought him back, Master has stripped him down again, Master is soon naked and they curl up on the bed as Master watches the TV again and strokes his shoulder._

_He hopes they do not need to leave again he likes it here._

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Any wrong information on the butterfly is due to quick research on the internet.


	22. Chapter 22

Warnings: THIS CHAPTER – Bullying and inappropriate words.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Twenty-Two**

_He is sitting in the chair with wheels again. Master is holding his hand and the man who liked the butterfly is pushing the chair._

_Master insisted he wear clothes and sit in the chair. He knew they would take him outside again._

_Master is nervous and thinking about the bright room they were in with the butterfly and green thing, he has forgotten the name already, it will come back or maybe Master will say the name again for him._

"Thanks for suggesting the trip yesterday Rip," Dave turns to the guard, "Kurt's much calmer today," he can still feel the man's fear and worry but it's a hell of a lot less than the last time.

"You're welcome Fury," and he tries to hide his wince but he's becoming convinced she's like Santana and is deliberately digging at him because she knows he hates the name. Short of blowing her up he doubts she'll stop calling him that.

_He can sense many magic users ahead and he tugs on the bond to warn Master._

Kurt's tugging and warning him? And then they turn into the gym turned classroom and a bunch of trainees are milling around. They haven't noticed Dave and his escort so he goes to the same place as yesterday and helps Kurt of the chair. He puts a cushion down and then gets Kurt to sit there, he leaves the window closed this time as he lets Kurt stare out at the butterflies.

"There you go Kurt," Dave rubs his Familiar's shoulder, "You can watch all the pretty flowers and butterflies, and you don't have to worry about any caterpillars today I've left the window closed for you."

_Caterpillar, that was the word for the green thing. He chants it over and over in his head so he will not forget it again. _

_Master moves away and goes towards the other magic users, in case Master needs it he offers up power._

Kurt's offering up more power again and Dave tries not to grin, it's not like the guy can give him much but he gives up everything he can and Dave's determined to take damn good care of him.

"Hi," Dave walks up to the young Wizards milling around. They seem to range in age from just out of high school to late twenties, some would have gone to college and some would've dodged college and come here instead.

To his surprise two of them are women, it's unusual as most Wizards tend to be male, he'll make a note of their names and let Trixie know, once they pass their last few exams she could hook up with them and see if either of them are right for her to bond with.

"Hey," a mousy looking Wizard greets him nervously, "Do you know when the instructor's getting here?"

"Oh please," another of the Wizards turns around and says to Dave, "Like he'd know, I can feel your power level and I'm shocked they even let you in the Training, you're worthless as a Wizard," the kid's nose wrinkles and his classically handsome face ends up being pretty ugly with arrogance.

"Is that right?" He knows he really shouldn't push the brat but he crosses his arms and waits. Wow he really must have grown up, a few years ago he'd have punched the guy by now, anger management must have helped more than he'd realised.

_Master was very annoyed so he offers up more power and then he sees the big animal with the strong nose slink along the ground towards him. It passes behind him and he is afraid but it lays down at his back and presses close curling it's body around him._

_Sniffing his hand it inches under his hand until his palm is resting on it's black coat. The black coat is very soft and very warm._

"Yes that's right, I mean you're looking after a retard," and the guy points to Kurt, it takes all Dave has not to punch the idiot and he clenches his jaw mentally counting in his head even as Kurt offers him even more power. "What kind of Wizard could you possibly be?"

"And your name is?" Dave asks as pleasantly as he can.

"Wizard Jordan," the guy smiles nastily his brown eyes mean.

"I think it should be Wizard Trainee Jordan, you wouldn't be in my class if you'd past the final exams," as the student realises what Dave's said he pales slightly then sneers, "Hey Rip can you take a note of this guy's name and put a mark against him bonding with a Familiar? I doubt any of them would touch him anyways but it's only fair to give them a heads up."

Leaving the man spluttering and the rest of them sniggering Dave steps back, "Right you're here for merging so break up into groups and start practicing," and the mousey looking one puts his hand up. "Err yeah? If you need the toilets they're over there," Dave helpfully points out.

"Um, no sir, I don't know how to merge I've never managed it before," the mouse looks down at his feet, "I've read all the books but my instructor could never get me to do it."

Sinking feeling in his stomach Dave asks, "Can any of you merge?" They look at each other and no one puts a hand up, face palming he mumbles, "You got to be kidding me."

_Butterflies are dancing around on the blossoms and the big animal is warm and soft, he can feel it breathe as its big chest moves, just like Master's does. Moving his fingers very slightly so one can see him, the soft black coat tickles his palm. The animal gives a long drawn out sigh and closes its eyes._

Absently Dave scratches his palm, "Right let's grab some mats and sit down in a circle I take it you all know the theory behind merging?" And most of them avoid his eyes, oh fuck, what kinda morons had they foisted off on him? "Right we'll go back to basics and build up from there."

They stand there and stare at him, "What are you waiting for? The mats are over there, go." Jesus. And why isn't he surprised that Jordan isn't one of the ones to grab the mats?

While they're messing around putting the mats out he walks over to Kurt and checks he's not too hot or cold. And he can see Snowy is doing exactly as he's trained to do which is get close to Kurt.

Kneeling down he reaches out and touches Kurt's hands and face, they're warm enough, "Hey Kurt, you doing alright while I teach these idiots?" He makes sure to put Kurt's hand squarely back on Snowy's head, "Hey boy," he pats the shadow dog whose tail thumps gently.

Flickers of colours in his head and he turns to see the butterflies, "'Kay, you have fun watching them some more," he strokes Kurt's cheek and goes back to try and teach these so called Wizards how to merge.

_Master had come to see him. Master was happy with him. Master was happy with the big animal. Master was happy with the butterflies and the blossoms._

_Master was not happy with the other magic users._

_He keeps the power there for Master if they turn nasty and Master has to fight._

"I think you're retard's fine," Jordan snipes.

"Dude you insult my Familiar one more time..." Dave threatens.

"And what?" The man glares at him, "You should have left him behind to drool and stare at the wall."

"Jordan," one of the girls hiss, "If he's a Familiar he must be Broken, leave him alone." Dave could end up liking this one and makes a note of her face for Trixie.

"He's weak then," Jordan says, "Otherwise he wouldn't have Broken in the first place, he'd should've been left with the dark Wizard until he died and saved us all the trouble of looking after him."

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	23. Chapter 23

Warnings: THIS CHAPTER – Torture, Rape, Abuse, Death.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Twenty-Three**

Furious he somehow manages to not hit the smug little bastard in front of him, "You did not just say that," Dave growls and Kurt's offering him so much power he could pulverise Jordan, no vaporise him into nothing, yeah that was so much frecking better.

Showing no remorse the Trainee Wizard sneers again, "My instructors all said how terrible it was to be Broken but really the Familiars are just weaklings who can't stand a little pain and being locked up for a few days."

"Wizard Fury," Torn's being formal, "It's the latest rumour going around, that we're wasting money on protecting the Familiars, that they're a drain on our resources and just need to 'toughen up' a bit."

"Holy shit! Who came up with that total bullshit, if you find them make them watch those videos that sadistic piece of shit Wizard made when he was Breaking Familiars, let them have the nightmares some of the most hardened law enforcement have," he spits mad at the insanity of believing such a stupid rumour.

"You're exaggerating," Jordan grunts out unimpressed.

Storming over to Kurt he gently tugs the man to his feet and draws him slowly towards the group of Wizards. Hopefully some of them will listen but Dave doubts Jordan will, that kid has already made his mind up about this.

_Master was angry but not at him, Master was angry at the other magic users and one of them in particular. He does not understand why Master does not simply kill that one._

Carefully manoeuvring Kurt in front of him he lifts Kurt's hands up for them to see, "Kurt used to play the piano, he was good enough he made money playing while he put himself through college." A few of the Wizard's have realised but he spells it out for the others, "As you can see his fingers and his hands have been broken, multiple times, they haven't healed right," he demonstrates, slowly he manipulates Kurt's hands, so the long term effects of his injuries can be seen.

_Master is using him to show the magic users something, it has to do with his hands; perhaps Master is showing them what a good Familiar he is._

More of the Wizard's eyes widen and a few swallow in horror. Turning Kurt around he pulls the thick jumper and warm t-shirt up to expose the Familiar's back.

One of the two girls looks away as do a few of the guys. The rest stare at Kurt and their eyes trace over the numerous scars that cover that too pale skin drawn taut over his too thin body.

_Master is showing him off, and Master has a dark satisfaction at their reactions. He is pleasing Master._

Finally Jordan is looking a little sick so Dave pulls Kurt's clothes down to keep him warm, hugging Kurt he holds him tight and he can feel Kurt's happiness at being close.

"Who knows how a bonding to a Familiar happens at the Magical Centre?" He asks and the mousey kid puts his hand up, "Yeah."

"Um, the Wizard and Familiar get to know each other and use merges to start with, then, if they both agree, they can cut their hands and press them together so their blood will mingle and can be used to bridge their bodies and magical stores, then a few bonds spring up from each of them to cement the bond." And the kid stands there hesitating.

Even though he'd sounded like he was quoting from a textbook Dave nods at the boy who beams, "You got most of it, good. Now who knows how a dark Wizard bonds?"

No one puts their hands up and they frown, "Okay, what you have to do is get a Familiar, then you have to systematically brutalise and torture them, remember it has to be physical and mental on both counts, until they Break, bearing in mind you don't want to damage the part of them that makes magic." The Wizards go pale and Jordan seems horrified. "Once that's done you can force a bond on them, the cut on their palms stays the same but then you have to rape them, the more painful, traumatic, and bloody you can make it the better to really sink the bond into the Familiar against their will."

Having gotten their full attentions he carries on, "The bond will look dark, and there's only ever one of them, no more threads will grow, but the dark Wizard doesn't need more than one because it's more than enough to rip the magic out of the Familiar whenever the Wizard wants to and there's nothing the Familiar can do as their stores of magic are violated. They can't even stop the Wizard if the idiot then tries to drain them dry and that's how many Broken die, the scum holding them takes to much and without any power their hearts stop beating in a slow, painful, drawn out equivalent of a heart attack."

Tilting his head towards the guard, "Go ahead, ask some of the guards about being called to pick up naked shattered bodies that test positive as Familiars, there are enough of them that turn up each year, and the Centre tries to find their families, of course the Centre will always bury the bodies but it sometimes helps the families to move on and grieve over a lost one that was kidnapped and went missing."

Silence falls and Dave leads Kurt back to the cushion, helping the man sit down he turns him so he can keep watching the butterflies, "You did good Kurt, well down," he murmurs, "Have fun and then we can go back to our room."

_Master was very pleased with him. Master had out witted the magic user Master was so angry at. Master was very clever._

The group of Trainees were huddling and he walks back letting go of his temper, even that moron Jordan was shaken, maybe the graphics of Kurt's full injuries were enough, or maybe not, only time would tell.

"Okay sit round in a circle and we'll get this lesson underway," he claps his hands and most of them jump, one of the girls, the one who'd turned away is in tears, "What?"

And the girl flees the room crying, oh shit, what if he was too hard on them. In fact most of them look like they're gonna be sick. Sighing he shoos at them, "Okay you got ten minutes."

They stampede for the door.

Shaking his head he goes over to Rip and Torn, "Hey was I too rough on them?"

"No," Torn grins, "Though I lost a bet, I thought you'd punch that bastard, good way to turn it into a lesson."

Elbowing Torn, Rip says, "No, they needed to learn that lesson better, and I think it's going to stick now. I liked the demonstration by the way, a good teaching method and they can see it for themselves."

"Hmm," he probably was too over the top but that Jordan had made him so mad, he's still going to have to work on his temper.

_Master is now in charge of the other magic users, and they fled from Master to start with, now they are returning and being deferential to Master. Master is building a good power base up. He helped, so Master will be pleased with him._

They're all slinking in and he gets them to sit in a loose circle on the mats, he sits between the mousey kid and the girl who didn't burst into tears, she's the same one that spoke out against Jordan, he's so telling Trixie about her.

"Okay so does anyone know anything about merging?" He looks around and most of them won't look at him, yep he was too rough with them, they're scared of him now. Stifling a sigh he realises this is gonna be a long morning.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	24. Chapter 24

Warnings: THIS CHAPTER –.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Twenty-Four**

Cross-legged Dave eyes up his pupils who all appear a bit pale and won't look him in the face. Santana's gonna kill herself laughing at him fucking this up so brilliantly when he tells her about it.

"Right so merging," he hasn't got a fucking clue what he's doing and Dave mentally scrabbles around, "At some point in your lives you're going to merge with another person so you can combine your magical stores and make them more than the sum of the parts. Then you have the option of both of you using those stores to shape spells, you can feed them magic to shape spells, or they can feed you magic to shape spells. Really that's about all there is to it."

Shifting he decides to expand on it a bit, might as well get this all out now. "You know there are five types of magic users in this world. We're one type, the Wizards. Our magical stores are usually low, we have the ability to manipulate the four elements into spells, we can then use those spells to alter the physical reality around us. The more powerful the spell the more magic we need to cast it. Every spell we use will have at it's heart at least one of the elements, the most powerful have all four. We can merge with Familiars easily, Wizards often, Empaths occasionally, and, in only a few instances, with Healers," that gets their attention.

_Master is thinking about Master and the magic user Master is allied with._

"Next up are the Familiars, they are literally living generators of magic, they always have the biggest magical stores, but they can't use that magic. There are very few spells they can cast and most are just locators so we can find them. They can merge with all the other magic users including other Familiars. They can choose to permanently bond to a Wizard but they can still merge with other magic users if they want to, including other Wizards," the Trainees' eyes all widen, guess they're learning something new from him after all.

_Master is thinking about him. He is happy Master thinks about him._

"Empaths deal with the emotions of others, they can sense when someone is telling an intentional lie, you could be told a lie and not know it and pass it on and it won't register with them so be careful of rumours or 'they said' statements. Empaths can feel what you're feeling, they won't know what you're thinking unless you think of images or remembered conversations, it's handy but still open to misinterpretation. Some of the stronger Empaths can project an emotion and force you to feel it, that's what combat Empaths do, doubt or overconfidence can be lethal on the battlefield. Empaths can merge with Familiar's easily, Wizards if they know them well, other Empaths and some Healers," they're all listening closely now, guess he's not boring them too much.

_Master is thinking about the Empath Master is allied with._

"Healers deal with the body. They're fucking rarer than all the rest. They have the ability to speed heal a person's body, to scan for injuries and illness more accurately than any machine we can build at the moment. They use their power to do medical miracles and cure the incurable. They can merge with Familiars sometimes, and the rest of us occasionally, but it's usually so we drain them, they can't seem to use our power at all," which is a pity because with the power a Familiar could give them they could do so much. And Dave's still amused that Hudson turned out to be a Healer, it explains his attempts to try and put everything right, to be a good guy all the time and not hurt people.

_In Master's mind he sees a boy, no a man now, he is very tall, and has dark hair and brown eyes. The man is someone he knows but he skitters away from it, he is not ready to remember the man yet._

"Lastly are the Seers, and frankly no one understands how they freaking work their mojo. They see the world as it is, no disguise spell works on them, they see straight through them, some can see the future, a few the past, others can see places miles away as if they were standing there. Combat Seers can spy out the enemy no matter how well hidden they are and pinpoint them. A few spells can block them but they're costly and tend to be dark magic and usually involve death and sacrifice, they also tend to go to therapists a lot as kids, because children aren't equipped to deal with what they see," or in Britt's case see everything around you until people simply think your crazy while a parasite tries to eat your brain from the inside out.

_Now Master is thinking about the blonde woman who is lying in a bed, sick._

"So we've covered those. As we're all Wizards here, you all know you have an element you're strongest in, mine's Earth, followed by Fire, then Water and lastly Air. When I cast something from Air I don't have a lot of Air magic stored inside of me so it can run out quickly and then I have to 'burn' the other stores to generate enough Air to fuel the spell, but I have to 'burn' more of them than I generate Air, so it's a shit exchange rate," he leans forward as some of them nod, good they're getting over their fear and remembering their lessons.

"I'll run out of magic to use on spells so what do I do? Well I can merge and use someone else's stores of magic, if they'll let me. A Familiar is best, they have the most magic to offer, then another Wizard and last are the Empaths and Healers, I'll have to 'burn' their power to make the element I need. And I get to that power by merging with them," huh none of them are openly yawning yet.

"To merge with someone I only need to mentally reach out to them, the closer they are to me physically the better. It's like sticking your hand out to someone and them taking it in their hand. When there are two or more Wizards in a merge something weird happens to our magic stores, if we could make the stores countable and I had 1 Air magic and Jordan," Dave picks him as he's the only name he knows, "had 1 Air magic when we merged we wouldn't have 2 Air we'd have 3 or even 4 Air. If we use the current example and added say you," Dave pats the guy next to him, he still doesn't know his name, " our combined 3 or 4 could merge with his 1 Air and we could have 7 or 8 or 9 Air, it depends on the Wizards but you can see how this expansion of our magical stores could come in handy?" Most of them nod, even Jordan.

_Outside a small brown thing has hopped into view it bounces around and pecks at the ground, it flaps around and then flies off with an even smaller round thing in its mouth._

"I'm going to mentally reach out to each of you one at a time and try to merge with you, all you need to do is relax and 'grasp' my mental hand, I'll do all the work this go round," he reaches for the mousey kid and the kid sticks his hand out to hold something that's not even there.

"Oh," he's stunned and Dave can feel their stores merge together, the kid's strongest in Air and fairly weak in all the other three. "Wow that's so weird but good," the young man says.

"'Kay I'm letting go now," and he goes around the circle, they all fumble but grasp hold, and he doesn't think any of them have been able to merge in the past, they're all acting shocked. Kurt's noticed and is offering up power again, Dave sends a happy feeling to him and he subsides confused. Dave thinks about a whiteboard and school and Kurt seems to understand that Dave's teaching.

_Master is bonding with the magic users, but Master is not bonding. Master might want power so he offers it up to him. Master sends him a happy thought, Master is pleased with him but does not want the power._

_Confused he lets the power go and then he can see an image in Master's mind of a white board with writing on it, in a room full of children. It was the place he first knew Master, perhaps Master is now teaching the magic users and it has to do with bonding, after all Master is bonded to him now._

_The brown thing flies back into view and hops about, he watches it and leaves Master to teach. Master must be doing well to be given something so important to do._

"So now I'm gonna pull you all in to a massive merge," he goes around the circle and one by one he reaches out and they grasp hold until their combined magical stores are frecking impressive, "Looks and feels good, right?" And they all nod, "Now I'm gonna add Kurt to the mix," tugging on the bond he reaches out to Kurt's magic and touches it, obediently Kurt offers it up and it's still far more than all the Wizards combined.

"Oh my god," Jordan's hushed and awed words speak for all of them.

_Master is happy and Master is using his magic, he is being very useful to Master today._

"And that's why as good as it is to merge with each other we Wizards tend to lust after Familiars to bond with," and he lets them think that over for a few minutes.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	25. Chapter 25

Warnings: THIS CHAPTER –.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Twenty-Five**

A few of them look over at Kurt sitting there blankly staring out of the window and he smiles to himself, now time for another lesson, "Tempting, isn't it, all that power, but with the way we make a bond the Familiar has every right to refuse us, to block us off from that power. You also have to remember that power will corrupt you, none of us are saints, and we will always lust after power."

_Master has let the power go so he waits to see if Master wants more but Master is talking again._

_The brown thing is still there and hops about. Under his hand the big animal sighs again so he moves his hand very slightly and it's big tail thumps._

_He likes it here._

_He likes his room with Master and he likes this room too._

"You'll run into people who crave power over anything else, they'll desire it more than anything else in the world, they can be Wizards or Familiars or Empaths, not so much Healers or Seers but don't take that for granted. Out in the big wide world are humans with no magic and they hunger for power too, some are a joke and their own worst enemy, some are so dangerous you do not mess about with them. Never forget that the power you wield as a Wizard is a privilege not a right, it can be taken from you and your magical stores destroyed, okay it destroys part of your mind too, but you won't go around killing people anymore," Dave wags his finger at them.

"There's also the point that if you have a hazel nut in front of you all you need are a pair of nut crackers to open it, you can throw a nuke at it but that'll destroy everything around you too, so power is useful but only if you can use it, or else it gets in the way," they blink at him and most are thoughtful, it took him a few years to learn control was more important than power, without control, power was usually too dangerous to wield.

"Lecture over, break off into groups of five and then practice merging, then I'll break you into other groups of five so you can get the hang of reaching out to different people," they get up and after a little confusion sit down in the five groups of five.

Walking around he encourages them to keep going and then they more or less manage the task. Rotating them a few times so they all have new people to practice on he can see them making some good progress so he praises them and gets a shot of jealously from Kurt.

_Master was happy with them, he can feel how happy Master is, he is being good and Master is not happy with him._

_Then Master is there and he is frightened Master will punish him but Master just hugs him and he can feel the warm fuzzy stomach emotion he can not remember the name of and he knows Master is more than happy with him._

_Relaxing he sees the brown thing again and shows it to Master in his mind._

Under his hands Kurt relaxes and a sense of happiness floats up, as well as the image of the bird that's scratching away in the flower bed right outside the window, "Hey it's a bird, and it's looking for food, are you enjoying watching the bird Kurt?"

A positive flash and it's like Kurt nodded or something, "Okay you have fun, not long now and we can go back to our room, these kids are really getting the hang of merging." Tenderly he caresses Kurt's shoulder and then pats it before going back and making them work harder.

_Master was happy with him, Master had told him the name of the brown thing, it is a bird, he chants it just like he did the caterpillar. Master was teaching him just like he was teaching the magic users._

With Kurt occupied he goes back to his students and then their time is up. Rip steps forward, "Wizard Fury these pupils will be back with you on Wednesday and Friday," that was nice of them to let him know. Now what's he supposed to do with them?

"Right thank you Special Guard Rip," he nods at her and Torn flashes him a smile, "Okay so try and practice between now and then. I want to see you in some gym clothes on Wednesday. You won't always get to stand in a nice comfy gym with no danger, so we'll get you moving around and merging. And then we'll get you casting simple light spells and holding them while you move about."

They groan but no one protests outright, "I know it sucks but it's better to practice now while you're in the nice comfy gym with no danger, and just think every single one of you managed a merge," he pats the mousey kid, "Even you, and you said you'd never managed it before."

Clapping his hands he points to the door, "Dismissed Trainees, I don't know what else they got planned for you but I want to see you nice and early and full of energy," they file out chatting amongst themselves.

"You did good Dave," Torn wanders over, "You realise you got the worst of the bunch? There's always a few that fail or just can't keep up, they get sent to the Specials to train, and now they can merge, which isn't the easiest thing for a Wizard to do."

"I've never understood that," Dave says, "It's so easy."

"For you," Rip's gathering up their stuff, "Other Wizards always seem to struggle, this is going on your permanent record, well done Wizard Trainer Karofsky."

"Yay? Go me?" It beats running around a swamp chasing vampires though.

"Yay. Go you," she holds her fist out and he bumps it.

"Thanks," and he means it.

_The other magic users are all gone and Master is mostly happy but thinking too. Master comes over to him and tugs him to his feet. He sits in the wheeled chair and the woman pushes him while Master holds his hand._

_Master is thinking about their room so he waits patiently in the chair with wheels._

Getting back just in time to feed Kurt, he makes sure the man eats before he starts stripping his Familiar down, as per last time the clothes almost melt off of him. It's not that they're hurting Kurt but the little fashion peacock seems to actively dislike wearing clothes now.

Pulling off his own clothes Dave lays down next to Kurt and takes him in his arms, the smaller man cuddles in close and then goes limp. Then Kurt wiggles over his chest and goes limp again.

Amused he wonders what Kurt's doing.

_He can hear Master's heart again it is calm and steady. Master is amused at something and he lets himself relax in the safety of their room._

Stroking Kurt's shoulder he gets comfortable, the table will be in soon, after Kurt's had some time to digest his food, they're scaling back the sessions when Kurt's out and about with Dave, but on the days they're in Kurt's sessions are following the same increased progression path.

All told they're doing good. Dave's new job is going well. Kurt's getting more interested by things right in front of him if Dave isn't too close or else Kurt's attention just snaps to him and stays there.

From the glimpses he got from Kurt it was clear Kurt had been enjoying watching the butterflies and then the bird. He hadn't panicked about Snowy and Dave thinks Kurt had been petting the dog when he thought no one was noticing, and it all points to Kurt getting better.

He could never be the old Kurt, not after everything the poor bastard's been put through but hopefully he could be happy as the new Kurt.

Hugging him Dave sighs in contentment, he'd never wish being Broken on anyone but he's strangely happy here with Kurt.

_Master was happy again, Master had the warm fuzzy feeling, he had made Master feel that, he was such a good Familiar._

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

As it was asked; Angelic and Demonic are not powers in themselves, they act as power boosters increasing the duration and strength of any spell they are added to.

Again please feel free to ask questions I'll either answer at the bottom under the A/N or I'll PM you :)


	26. Chapter 26

Warnings:

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Twenty-Six**

_He had used the table but it was on the low setting and he was not on there long. Now Master is on the table. The man by the table is talking to Master and he can feel Master enjoying the table._

"Okay you're time is just about up," the physio says.

"Seriously dude, these things are amazing," Dave's enjoying his mini workout on the thing. It's scaled right back and he's only been on here for an hour. Kurt had been for a mini workout too and was scrubbed and lounging on the bed watching.

"I just wish more people could use them," the guy frowns, "Traditional therapy still does the job, but I can do so much more for my patients with the table. Hey congrats on your Familiar still using the table, he's basic physiology is getting stronger."

"Nothing to do with me," Dave admits, "He doesn't like the table, he's just going along with it, god knows what's going through that head of his."

"Well whatever it is, I hope it continues," the man turns the power down, "And you're done Wizard."

The gel retreats and Dave sits up rolling his shoulders, "Man that feels good, thanks for letting me have a go."

"My schedule isn't too full at the moment, if I was busy I'd have to tell you no," the medic smiles, "Frankly it's fun to be able to crank it up," he claps Dave on the shoulder, "Tomorrow you're both in so we're back on the full workout for Kurt three times a day."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," he walks over to the shower bath unit and turns the water on. Exercise was fun and gave him a buzz but he could do without the itch as the sweat dried.

_Master was washing himself._

_He watches the water run down Master's broad back and as it trickles along Master's spine until it flows over Master's very nice butt._

Huh, he was getting a strong visual from Kurt, mostly about his butt, which was embarrassing and there were hints of lust. Well that sorted that problem; at least he'd now know when Kurt was interested.

Amused he glances over his shoulder and sure enough Kurt's eyes are glued to his butt.

_Master is amused and he lifts his eyes to find Master watching him, he drops his eyes but can feel no anger from Master. Master is pleased._

_Boldly he looks up at Master, who is all covered in soap and water and he thinks back clearly to them in the bath when Master touched him._

_Master's eyes close and he can feel an answering echo of lust; perhaps Master would be interested in doing that again._

And that visual is obvious enough; Kurt's very interested. The Familiar's memory of the bath is strong and he can feel his dick getting hard. Maybe they could do that again, but not in the bath, he's not going to kill them again through near drowning.

Rinsing himself he grabs the towel and quickly dries off, self-conscious he wraps a towel around his waist and walks over to the bed. Kurt's still watching him and he's starting to get used to that now.

Dropping the towel he lays out on the bed and trails a finger down Kurt's arm trying to give the man a choice. The rapidly swelling erection Kurt's getting does kinda seal the deal so he leans forward and very gently kisses Kurt.

_Master was kissing him. Master wants him. Opening his mouth he wants more from Master and dares to move closer to him. Master's arms are welcoming and Master keeps kissing him, Master moans softly and he shivers as he reaches out to touch Master too._

Oh god, Kurt's kissing him back, and that tongue has darted into his mouth, moaning again Dave pulls Kurt even closer, they both gasp as their erections rub against each other.

"Fuck, Kurt you're going to kill me," and then the supposed Broken little bastard sucks on his nipple and Dave can feel Kurt's mouth from both sides and Kurt can feel it from both sides and it builds up stronger, "Fuck," Dave's back bows and his hips slam into Kurt.

Shit he's got to be careful, Kurt's still too delicate to do too much physically, pulling back from the Familiar Kurt's frustration rolls through the bond and Dave grins, "Patience," even as he slips his hand down and starts to jerk the man off.

_Master's hand was on his cock again. Master was enjoying what they were doing, he knew he must not do things without Master's permission but he needs Master._

_Master is kissing him and caressing him and then Master tickles his magic again and his hips start to pump as the need in him rises higher and higher._

Kurt's so damn close again, and so is he, if it works the same as last time, once Kurt starts to climax Dave will be able to follow right behind him. Jesus it's a good thing he's not doing anything more than a hand job, neither of them would last long enough.

And then Kurt tries to be helpful and all Dave can see is a band that goes around a man's cock and balls to stop him being able to reach orgasm. He's getting sex advice from someone who's been sexually abused.

Shaking his head to clear it he thinks about Kurt's skin under him, Kurt's lips against his, their tongues tangling, how aroused he is right now. It has the intended effect as Kurt's panting gets harder and those little hips are thrusting almost erratically.

_Master's mind is full of him, just him, how good he feels to Master. It is so good and it makes him hotter, wilder, more needy for Master. There is the warm fuzzy stomach moment and then he is not sure he can hang on much longer._

Desperation and lust flood him and Dave moans into Kurt's mouth, yanking his head away he struggles for breath and then grunts out loudly, "Now, now Kurt, damn it now."

_Master has told him what to do and with sheer relief and pleasure he does it as bliss and pleasure tear through him and he clings to Master sobbing silently as the pleasure from Master crashes through him too_.

Exhausted Dave lifts his head up. Kurt's eyes are closed and his chest's heaving. Collapsing again Dave rides out the afterglow and holds Kurt near him. They're both covered in cum and Dave snorts to himself, they've only just had a shower.

Levering himself up he staggers to grab a washcloth and then he cleans them both up before he falls onto the bed by Kurt. He's too tired to even cover them up.

_Master has washed him again. Master has taken care of him._

_Master is tired and really enjoyed the climax. He is a very good Familiar, and Master will be very pleased with him. He has helped Master with Master's teaching, he has learnt a new word, bird, and now Master has used him for pleasure and made sure he had pleasure too._

_Master is the best Master in the whole wide world._

Somehow he snags the covers and pulls them up as Kurt moves closer and snuggles in. Peace, contentment, and a certain amount of smugness is radiating from the man and Dave rolls onto his back so Kurt's sprawled over him. Kissing Kurt's forehead he lets himself fall asleep.

_Master was sleeping and he listens to Master's heartbeat slow as he drifts off too._

_He is so happy here, a stray thought about the Empath that Broke him being here too intrudes but he pushes it away. He is with Master, there is nothing she can do to him now._

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	27. Chapter 27

Warnings:

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Kurt's struggling with this one and the physio has already said he's going to turn the setting down soon, but the longer Kurt can keep this up the better. "You can do it," Dave keeps encouraging Kurt and watches the screen countdown to the end, "Not long now, come on Kurt, just a little longer," and then the timer reaches the end and the power goes down to the lowest level.

"Yes!" Dave yells and does a little dance, "Kurt you're awesome," and a weak satisfied bubble bursts up from Kurt, "Yeah you done good, just twenty more minutes and you're done for the day, then a bath, then food and then sleep for you."

_Master urges him on and he has done very well today. They did not leave the room and the table was brought in two more times before now. This was the hardest one yet but he was determined to make Master proud of him and he has done it._

_Master has now promised him a wash, food and sleep. He holds on and lets the machine do more to him._

"And we're reaching the cool down phase," the man touches the screen and adjusts things, "not long now."

"Thanks," Dave's impressed with the guy and what he's managed to do for Kurt.

"Oh don't thank me," though the man flashes Dave a smile, "Thank Kurt, it's all him, damn I'm glad I took the bet out on him, you just won me dinner for me and my family."

"Seriously?" Dave's shocked, "You bet on us?"

Guiltily the man shrugs, "Well, I thought Kurt could do it, so I put the bet down, and he's done it, this was the winning day I picked, no one else thought he'd last this long. Now I can treat my wife and six kids to Breadstix."

"Six kids?" Dave says faintly.

"Yeah," the physio flushes, "I completely blame her, twins run in her family and we got caught three times, the third was an accident but I got myself done anyway, my salary barely covers things as it is," he gives Dave a pleading look, "You won't tell will you?"

He does owe the guy for taking such good care of Kurt so Dave shakes his head, "It's cool, but no more bets," he tries to make it stern to a man that's older than him.

"No problem, this is the first one I've ever taken in the ten years I've been here," he grins, "It was a shoo in too. I've never met a Familiar who's done so well on the table before."

"Well its Kurt Hummel, I wouldn't expect anything less," leaning over so the Familiar can see him Dave smiles, "You're doing so well on the table, clever Kurt."

_Master and the table man were talking about the table and him. Something about how good he was for using the table._

_Master has just called him clever so he thinks hard at Master to show Master that he understands the table is making him stronger, that it is Master who is clever._

From Kurt he gets the sensation of the table with a visual of the table, and then a remnant of a memory where he was showing Kurt off to Santana, trying to show how much stronger Kurt was. "Holy shit he understands what the table's used for."

"What?" the physio stares at him, "What do you mean?"

Pointing Dave's stunned, "He's put together that being on the table is making him stronger, he just showed me."

"Wait? You're communicating that much with him?" And the man's jaw has dropped.

"Yeah, since that guy walked off with him and tried to steal the other Familiar, we've been able to 'talk' via the bond," and if anything the man looks even more stunned.

"Wait. That was you two?"

"Um yeah," Now Dave's confused, "I thought that would'a been round the Centre in hours."

"No," the man shakes his head, "The Specials are all over that, no one wants to get their attention, they're scary."

Perhaps now wasn't the time to mention that he and Kurt were part of the Specials now. "Huh, okay, yeah it was me and Kurt but I'd rather not let it get about."

"That's fine, believe me, I can grin at all the gossips and know something they don't," the machine powers down and between them they manhandle the exhausted Familiar to the bath so Dave can wash him. "Hey Dave?"

"Yeah?" He looks up from washing Kurt.

"Maybe you should talk to some of the Specials," the physio gathers up his things, "If Kurt's 'talking' to you he might be able to give some insights to help other Familiars that are Broken. Even if it means they last a few more days on the table, or eat better, or something."

He hadn't even thought of that and he nods, "I will, thanks."

Waving it off, "No probs, I'll see you both tomorrow afternoon for a top up, I'll let you know how the meal went," and the door closes behind him.

Stifling a laugh Dave turns his attention back to Kurt and washes him gently, then he helps him out of the bath and dries him, he can feel the exhaustion from Kurt and praises him for doing so well.

_Master carries him back to the bed and then food is brought and he slowly eats it. Master is so patient and waits for him. Finished, Master lays him back on the bed and covers him up so he will stay nice and warm._

_Tentatively he reaches out to Master and tries to ask a question._

Kurt's thinking about the table and then about the gym with a questioning feeling. Unsure Dave tilts his head, "Are you asking what we're doing tomorrow?" A positive feeling and Dave's so pleased that Kurt's taking an interest. "Tomorrow we're going to the gym," he thinks about the gym.

Then he gets back images of the sunshine, the caterpillar, a butterfly and a bird. Quickly followed by Snowy and how soft the shadow dog's fur is on top of it's head.

"Yes, Kurt, there will be sunshine, caterpillars, butterflies, maybe birds and Snowy the dog will be there and you can pet him if you want to," he makes sure to think the right images and sensations at Kurt.

_Master had listened to him. Master had answered him. They were going to the nice big light room with the window he could look out of. And the big animal with the soft coat would be there too._

_Curious he thinks about the other magic users and the board that is white, was Master teaching again?_

Interesting, Kurt can see there are Wizards in the gym but it's like they have no bearing on his life, so he's not bothered to see what they look like, they're just Wizards. And then the image of the whiteboard.

"Yes Kurt, I'll be teaching the Wizards again," he confirms and another bubble of happiness, guess Kurt's feeling happy about the room then. Kissing the Familiar's forehead Dave tucks Kurt in a bit more, "Go to sleep, you've had a big day today, and you have a big day tomorrow."

Slipping in next to him Dave pulls him into a hug and in minutes Kurt's asleep. He must remember to tell Rip and Torn about how much Kurt's communicating with him, maybe they can make a difference to other Broken or help Familiars that are taken.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	28. Chapter 28

Warnings:.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Being able to communicate was one thing, trying to get clothes on Kurt was something else. All he gets from Kurt is that clothes are bad and he doesn't like them, but he doesn't get the why, because Kurt can't tell him that.

_Master was making him wear the clothes again, he tries to tell Master he must not wear them because he will be a bad Familiar but Master insists._

After that getting Kurt into the chair is a breeze and he gets a strong visual of the gym, "Yes Kurt we're going to the gym, and I'm going to teach," he sends back strong images too and Kurt seems calm.

They beat the Wizardlings there and Dave gets Kurt comfy by the window. Snowy lays down behind Kurt and Dave makes sure he puts Kurt's hand on Snowy's head. When Kurt's fingers move to pet the dog Dave grins to himself and strokes Kurt's hair.

"Have fun Kurt, I need to talk to Rip and Torn for a moment," standing up Dave wanders over to find Torn frowning at him and Rip her normal neutral. "What's up?" He's worried something's wrong with Kurt but the Familiar's still sitting there calmly.

_The butterflies are there, and he can see all the flowers. There are no caterpillars and the bird has not come back yet._

_Master put his hand on the big animal and did not mind when he moved his fingers, he does it again and the big animal sighs again and thumps it's tail._

_There is less sun this time but he is happy to sit and wait until Master needs his magic._

_Plus Master had touched him and he could feel Master was happy with him._

Exchanging glances the guards hesitate and then Torn says, "Fury we know that Kurt has a sex drive and you seem to be the kind of guy that isn't just after sex…"

"But?" Dave can hear the word that Torn didn't say and frankly he's baffled by where they're going with this.

Rip steps up, "Fury you know how Broken are viewed, they're not going to see you as being affectionate to Fancy, they're going to see you as harassing him, most Familiars that are Broken hate to be touched, they stress out and it's a proven medical fact, which is why most aren't touched outside of their bonding period, which by the way you have passed with flying colours."

"Rip, he likes it when I touch him," Dave tries to explain.

Appealing for help from Torn she throws her hands up in the air. "What Rip means," Torn starts off diplomatically, "Is that Kurt has no way of telling us that, just because you have feelings for him doesn't mean he reciprocates, at least not yet, give him time Fury."

Face palming Dave counts to ten, "No you don't understand, I can feel it through the bond. He told me last night he understands why he has to use the table, he might not like it but he does understand it makes him stronger."

They glance at each other again and then Rip says very slowly and very clearly, "You're telling us he's communicating to that high a level with you?"

"Yeah, he has been since the guy tried to snatch him. How else was I supposed to tell you all the extra info about where he was?" Guess the physio was right this was important and it could be really helpful.

"What's he thinking about now?" Torn asks curiously.

Cocking his head Dave concentrates and then grins, "He's watching the butterflies and he's looking out for the bird if it comes back. And he's just noticed me and now he's offering power," turning he calls out, "That's fine Kurt, everything's okay."

_Master was concentrating on him, perhaps Master wants power, but Master does not. Master was checking on him and was happy he was watching the butterflies and the flowers._

_Now Master is talking with the man and woman again._

_He goes back to watching the butterflies._

"What does he think about the Wizards you're teaching," Torn asks a look of fascination on his face.

"Have you ever had to communicate with an Empath?" Dave asks in return.

"I have," Rip nods.

"It's like that, I get impressions of his emotions, I get mental images, and I can see and hear through him," he elaborates, "I know he dislikes wearing clothes but I have no idea why he dislikes it so much," Dave frowns, "He was seriously into clothes when he was in high school, so something's happened to make him change his mind."

"Hmm," Rips watching Kurt thoughtfully, "Are you up for a little test later today?"

"What kind of test?" He's suspicious and doesn't want to put Kurt through too much, "I don't want to stress Kurt out."

"Nothing much, we'll put an Empath in the room and you just get Kurt to talk to you," she smiles, "Just think if we can work with Kurt at such an early stage of being freed what we could discover to help other Broken," she's excited.

"Yeah, we'll give that a go," he can't see why it wouldn't work.

_Many magic users are heading this way so he reaches out to the bond and tugs to let Master know they are coming._

And then he can feel Kurt tug on the bond and a sense of warning as he can just make out the noise of what he assumes are going to be the Trainees, "They're here," he murmurs as Rip and Torn stand to attention acting like they never had this conversation.

Spilling into the room the students are dressed in a variety of sports wear and Dave hides his smile from them, "Morning, today we are going to work on walking around a very simple course and merging, breaking and reforming merges and then holding a merge while casting a simple light spell."

Maybe it's something all pupils go through because a few of them groan and he soon organises them into laying out a circuit then he sends them round in ones and twos.

_Master was back to teaching the magic users, they were bonding but not bonding again._

_The bird comes back and he watches it hop about and scratch in the stuff under it's feet._

As they know the basics of merging they quickly catch on with the exercise and frankly Dave's very pleased with their progress, "You're doing good, that's it just a little more."

And the last one of them crosses the final finishing line with a big grin. "Awesome," he praises them, "That was really good," he knows he's being evil, "Just do that again but jogging and we're done for the day."

The smiles fall off their faces and Dave goes to check on Kurt, the man is warm enough and greets Dave with a bubble of welcome and an image of the bird, "Wow the bird came back today, that's good isn't it?" a touch of happiness and Dave can't help the smile, "Yeah that is good. Once they've run through this we can go back to our room," he pats Kurt's shoulder and goes to yell more encouragement to the Trainees.

_Master had checked on him, Master was pleased the bird had been there, Master is happy with teaching the magic users who are learning well._

_Something new comes into sight and buzzes about the flowers, it crawls all over them and then sticks it's head right in the middle, he will ask Master about it later._

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	29. Chapter 29

Warnings: THIS CHAPTER – Kidnapping and imprisonment.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Wheeling Kurt back to the room he's kinda nervous and hopes this all goes well. Anything they can learn from Kurt at this point would be helpful. And of course the Familiar in question was sitting quietly in the chair as Torn pushed him along.

_Master is nervous._

_The day had been good. The other magic users were polite and listened to Master. There were more butterflies and another buzzing thing. The bird hopped about looking for little round things._

_And the big animal thing stayed with him the whole time._

Rip's told him one of the foremost authorities on Broken was going to be there, a very power Empath, if anyone could pick something up from Kurt it would be her.

Dave spots the physio pushing the table to their room, "Hey Dave, thought I'd get the champ here done first, I've got a couple of long ones to do this afternoon. Oh and dinner was great."

"Sure, we just have something to do first," Dave says and they walk into the room where a woman's waiting for them.

Her hair is up in a no nonsense bun, and her red hair is still trying to make a break for it and was coming loose. Freckles dusted her cheeks and her eyes were a warm green. She exuded calm.

And he was still nervous, he wants this to go without any problems. And there's no reason for anything to go wrong.

_An Empath was in their room. _

_He shuts down everything he can and blanks his mind as much as possible. He knows exactly how me must act to be the perfect Familiar for his Master._

_Master will be very happy with him._

Helping Kurt out of the chair and onto the bed Dave holds his hand out, "Hi, thanks for agreeing to come see Kurt."

"There's no reason to be nervous," her voice is gentle, "I have to say the pair of you have created quite the stir already, and I can why, that bond is amazing," she puts him at ease immediately and he finds himself smiling at her.

"Really, I think it's all Kurt," Dave admits.

"Lets get this started," she sits down and waves so he sits next to Kurt and their hands brush, Kurt tangles their hands and laces their fingers.

"Um well I've been picking up a lot from Kurt through the bond, and yesterday he sent me images that showed he understood what the table is for, that it's making him stronger," and now Dave's really nervous, what if he's over exaggerating what's been happening, he doesn't want to waste her time.

Turning to Kurt he calms himself down and thinks very clearly at the man next to him, "Hey Kurt, did you like the butterflies?"

Nothing.

He's getting absolutely nothing from Kurt. He thinks harder and makes the image as strong and as clear as he can.

_He is a very good Familiar. He ignores Master, which is bad, but acts as blank as he can, which is good._

_He offers up power to Master like a good Familiar would._

He doesn't believe it. Face palming Dave ignores the power being offered, "No Kurt not power, I wanted to know about the butterflies," and still nothing.

"I don't understand," he's stumped, hell Kurt had been happily babbling to him about them in the gym.

"It's fine Wizard," the Empath smiles and stands, "I wish more Wizards would believe in their Broken more, you're treating him as if he's a normal human being, and that's the kind of behaviour that's going to help him heal and to be that human being again. I've read both your files," he winces a little at that. "The fact that can look back and own your mistakes makes you a better man than you give yourself credit for," she pats his shoulder.

"The recent kidnapping may have prompted Kurt to move forward faster than he was ready for. Remember he's been in what amounts to solitary confinement for close to six years; it'll take him a while to be able to reach out. And that you've reacted so positively will help him more than you can possibly understand, wait patiently, and please jot down anything that comes across. He'll get there."

Walking to the door she turns back, "And Wizard?"

"Yeah?" Dave's a bit despondent.

"Most people will call you on your affection for him, don't listen to them. He curled his fingers in yours, he wants you close, he needs you close. This is a big commitment and you're doing just fine."

Then she's gone and he swears, "Fuck, I don't get it, Kurt was happily babbling about butterflies when we were in the gym."

_Master is upset. The Empath must have upset Master. But he was a good Familiar so she has no reason to hurt Master. She is not the Empath who Broke him but he does not trust any Empath that is not Master's ally who found him and claimed him from his last Master for his new Master._

_He is happy here, he will make sure Master does not get into trouble because of him._

The physio walks in pushing the table, "Wow what brought her down here? She normally doesn't stir out of the working side of the centre." Everyone swings round to look at him and he takes a step back, "What?"

"I was showing off," Dave rubs his face, "Damn I tried to show her Kurt communicating with me and…"

The man starts laughing, "Oh that's funny, dude, I didn't think you were that stupid," seeing the looks on their face he straights, "What? Ask anyone who's worked with Broken for a long time, they don't like meeting new people, you have to ease them into it. Get them used to someone, or they retreat back and go blank on you."

"Crap," Rip swears and asks Dave, "What are you getting from him now?"

_The Empath is gone, it is just Master's allies now. So he thinks about the buzzing thing and Master blinks, "Err Bee, it's a Bee Kurt."_

_Bee, he has learnt another word and he is happy._

_Looking at the table he thinks about what it feels like._

"Um yeah," Dave says, "The table is here for you," and then Kurt let's go of his hand and starts striping down before walking over to the table and laying down without a backward look.

They're left staring at each other in bewilderment. "I take it he asked you something," Rip's voice is quiet.

"Yeah, he must have been watching a bee and wanted to know what it was," Dave tells her puzzled at how to get Kurt to open up to strangers.

"You should get that scary Empath Lopez in," the tech's setting up the program for Kurt. "She's used to your thoughts, if Kurt sends to you she'll pick it up like an echo right?" He doesn't wait for them to answer, "And that way Kurt can get used to her too."

"Sounds like a plan," Torn nods.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	30. Chapter 30

Warnings: .

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Thirty**

Sitting down next to Kurt he stares out of the window. Turns out syncing your schedule to an Empath's was crazy difficult until the Specials stepped in and ran all over it.

Santana was now pissed at him.

Yesterday Dave had concentrated on Kurt and the workouts on the table three times a day. As before it had been much harder on the Familiar but then Kurt had been so damned determined and happy when he'd done it.

They'd 'talked' and most of what he'd picked up was Kurt being content and happy.

Brainstorming the four of them had come up with a cover story, Santana was being assigned to him to help train the Wizards, which meant he was theoretically in charge of her, which meant she was even more pissed at him.

So he'd played his trump card ruthlessly; Kurt.

And now Santana was putting the Wizardlings through their paces and if they thought Dave was tough they now clearly thought he was a teddy bear compared to her.

Of course this means he's free to sit near Kurt and 'talk' to him. 'Tana was a good enough Empath that even though she was linking and merging with the Wizards behind him she was 'listening' to Dave at all times.

It also seems the physio was right, because the moment Santana was around them Dave couldn't 'hear' a peep out of Kurt. Now they're further away and she was going all Lopez on their poor little magic using asses, Kurt had opened up to him, but it was like Kurt was whispering, Dave really had to concentrate to get anything from the man.

_Master was sitting next to him and the big animal._

_Master was looking out the window too. He thinks about the butterfly on a flower and Master nods, "Wow, that's a real pretty butterfly," and Master's big hand was in his and now Master's fingers are rubbing his hand._

_Master is happy, Master is amused at Master's Empath ally who is helping to teach the magic users._

The bird hops in front of the window and he excitedly shows Master who is impressed, "That's the bird? Cool, well done Kurt." Master is pleased with him.

Contentment flows out of Kurt and Dave can't help the smile that appears on his face as they both watch the bird scratching around looking for food.

"Come on you lazy swine," 'Tana's yells at him. And he gets up. This is the last exercise for his students. Rip and Torn had tag teamed first and started running them into the ground. Santana had picked at them verbally and didn't let them stop moving once.

"I'll be back soon," he promises Kurt and gentle strokes the man's cheek before turning his attention to the exhausted and depressed wannabe Wizards.

"Okay, now we have one more game for you to play," he tells them smiling happily, "You've already been split into teams of five and you'll face off against each other doing battle by merging and holding that merge as you complete the assault course racing each other."

Groaning they get called into their teams and that's when they realise the deliberate move to put them with people they either don't get on with or they don't know well. Out in the field they might not have a choice with who they have to work with, they'll have to shut up and get on with it.

Picking up the whistle he'd acquired he shouts, "3, 2, 1, GO!" and then he blows his whistle as loudly as he can. They hesitate for a moment and then they're off. Their merges fade in and out but on the whole for a competitive attempt after only a few mornings of teaching they're not bad at all.

As the last of them staggers over the finish line Dave steps forward, "That was amazing, you should all be proud of yourselves. When you first got here you couldn't merge, now you're running around and merging more or less at will, consider yourselves dismissed, enjoy the rest of the day and the weekend."

And then Rip steps forward, "We'll see you on Monday for your first lesson in recycling."

Dave's stomach dips, "Really?" Oh crap he hates recycling it stinks. Sighing he turns to the pupils, "Awesome," he fakes a smile and they stare at him, "Why are you still here?" And they flee for the door.

He really shouldn't be happy at terrorising them, "Were we ever that young?"

"Yup," Torn ambles over, "One of my instructors scared the ever living shit out me, I literally hated his class, and of course it was one I excelled in."

"What happened?" Dave asks curious.

"They exchange Christmas cards and get on famously now, a real life bromance," Rip leans against her partner and links her arm in his, "They're both mad on butterflies."

Santana joins them and Dave has to admit he's a little disappointed that her and Rip just got on, no cat fights, no snarling. It's much better in the long run to have them be so friendly, but still, he'd been looking forward to the epic battle. "Butterflies?"

"Torn's into butterflies, and moths," Dave helpfully tells her and then thinks back to the first day in the gym.

Blinking and tilting her head Santana 'watches' the memory he's projecting, "Huh, who would have thought a big scary Special would squeal like a girl over a bug?"

"That was not squealing," Torn draws himself up looking offended, "When I squeal like a girl you'll know it."

His sassy reply has Dave laughing at Santana's face, they all join in even 'Tana, her mocking little bow admits a temporary win for Torn.

Master is happy and is talking to Master's allies. Another bee buzzes over to a flower and he watches it walk right up to and stick it's head in the middle of the blossom as butterflies flit about.

"So," Rip hints at Santana, "Did you pick anything up."

"Yes," And Santana frowns, "If I didn't know Dave so well I wouldn't have picked it up, Kurt's emotions and thoughts echo under Dave's, they're hard to 'hear'."

"He's been really quiet today," Dave tells them, "It's like he's whispering, maybe he'll get louder and easier to for you pick up as he relaxes around you."

"Maybe," she turns to stare at Kurt, "It's so strange, from here I can't read anything from him, but I can feel the echoes through you, how is he blocking me and do all Broken do it? Or is Kurt extra special?"

They all turn to stare at Kurt who's watching out the window. Dave actually feel a bit bad about dragging him over to the recycling centre, it's noisy and it smells. There won't be as much wildlife for Kurt to keep himself amused with either.

"Wizard," Rip clears her throat.

"Yeah?" He absentmindedly answers.

"I can arrange for us to go to the centre on Sunday so Kurt can familiarize himself with it if you'd like."

"That's a good idea," he agrees, "If you could do that, that'd be great."

They arrange a time and then Dave has ten minutes to sit with Kurt before they have to go back to their room and Kurt's lunch.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Yes it's a reload due to a bad author getting her 1st vs 3rd person confused. Thanks Ella, let me know if you spot any others.


	31. Chapter 31

Warnings: reminders of bullying.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Thirty One**

Cursing Rip under his breath, Dave struggles with Kurt and the underwear he's attempting to put on the Familiar. Yeah taking Kurt to the centre so he can have a look around before Monday is a good idea, getting him ready to go out is another matter.

Kurt had worked hard yesterday and the results from him using the table were undeniable and miraculous, but annoying as fuck, as now when Kurt passively resists moving him, it takes so much more to bend his legs to slip the material over and down them.

Dave had thanked the physio for his help with Kurt and the suggestion of Santana. The man had waved it away and thanked Dave for the bet, apparently dinner was good and the kids didn't play up too much. Six kids though, sometimes Dave's glad he's gay and can't get his partner knocked up.

And there's nothing like standing in a medical room naked while he tries to dress another man. A man who's mentally protesting and upset, and who won't listen to him trying to reassure him.

Wiggling the boxers down Kurt's long legs Dave does his best to not think how good those legs would feel wrapped around his waist and just like that Kurt's one track mind focuses on that thought and suddenly Dave can sense Kurt's interest.

_Master was dressing him again, he was being bad, he must be ready for Master at all times._

_Times like now, when Master is thinking about his legs._

_He was being so good on the table. He was getting stronger and Master's eyes liked what they saw. Master thought about his body and had sexual thoughts._

_Perhaps Master would change his mind and would want sex._

"No Kurt," Dave says firmly quashing any ideas from Kurt, he'd found he'd had to do that yesterday or else Kurt just thought about sex and then they'd both end up with erections. Dave had managed to ignore it yesterday because Kurt was going to be tired from the table, but he'd thought today might be a better day for that, plus Kurt would sleep well tonight.

A sense of sulking from Kurt and Dave shakes his head amused. Oak had been right Kurt had his own little quirks, and damn he had a strong personality, now he wasn't being tortured and abused all the time something was healing inside the man.

A man that somehow twisted without moving and Dave overbalances falling and catching himself before he lands on the Familiar. Oh and look at that Kurt's legs were open and Dave had somehow gotten between them.

"I told you no," Dave looks Kurt in the eyes. Nothing registers on the man's face or body but he's aware of Kurt tempting him with lustful feelings. "No Kurt, you will get dressed, we will go out and check out our new classroom, and then you can have lunch," all the time Dave thinks images at Kurt as strongly and as clearly as he can.

"If you want this," and now Dave thinks about Kurt's skin under his bigger hand, those lips under his, "You'll wait until later."

_Master wants to put clothes on him and take him somewhere that is not here or the bright room._

_Master has promised him food._

_Master has promised him sex. Perhaps Master will stretch him and take him this time. He loves Master's hand on his cock and the pleasure it gives them both. He would like more._

_He asks Master if they can do more later, if Master will be inside him later._

Great, that would be the thing Kurt picks up the most. "No Kurt, only my hand, nothing more," a feeling like a sigh and then reluctant acceptance and Kurt has managed to get an erection.

Now when Dave tries to get the boxers down Kurt's legs the man's stopped resisting but he's not helping either and they slide down eventually.

Finally they're on and Dave steps back proud of that achievement. "There, now we just have to get everything else on you."

A click of the door and someone's standing in the open doorway, "Hang on," Dave calls out, it must be Torn or Rip, "I got the boxers on, and now for the sweatpants," he holds them up, "I have no idea how much longer we're gonna be."

Manoeuvring Kurt's foot into a leg of the sweats Dave catches the other foot and then crows in triumph as he rolls them down. They're extra thick to keep Kurt warm while he's sitting.

_Master is putting more clothes on him and he does not like them being on, he is being bad. And Master has stuck Master's tongue out slightly, he finds himself watching that and then Master is tucking the clothes under his butt._

"There, pants on," he feels like doing a victory dance. Nabbing the socks he carefully puts one on, then the other. "Shoes," he shows Kurt the trainers with the velcro straps, "And there's one, now the other."

Heaving a sigh Dave stretches out his back and rolls his shoulders, "Right bottom half done, now for the top half."

Glancing up he smiles to share the achievement of getting clothes on Kurt and then he recognises the person standing there, oh crap.

_Master looks up and then a flood of conflicting negative emotions floods him from the bond. Horror, fear, anger, anxiety, confusion, pain, sadness, loneliness, shame, and it spirals through him._

_Automatically he offers up as much power as he can manage so Master can fight if Master needs too._

Kurt's offering power and Dave snaps himself out of it. All those fucked up and messed up moments as a kid had blindsided him in a flashback. He might not be the same kid he once was but he often wonders if the mistakes he'd made then would haunt him forever and he's fairly certain they will.

Politely he greets the man, "Hello Mr Hummel. We weren't expecting you, I'm just finishing getting Kurt dressed."

"I can see that," Burt says and Dave controls his need to swallow nervously, the ghost of a wall presses at his back and those unflinching, unblinking eyes stare into his.

Dave knows he can blow just about anything up, he's waded through swamps chasing vampires, he's stood up against werewolves, charged a dragon and none of those death defying moments are as scary as this one is right now.

What the hell is Kurt's father doing here?

Ignoring that he turns back to Kurt and starts getting the t-shirt on Kurt who's still offering up power. Dave's hands are shaking slightly and he has to focus on what he's doing.

All too soon the t-shirt and warm jumper are on. He wastes time by running his fingers through Kurt's short hair. It's gotten longer since they bonded and the buzz cut Kurt had was almost gone, he'll have to take Kurt for a haircut soon.

"Um, we're going to the Recycling centre on site," Dave sticks to the polite tone, "Would you like to join us?"

"I know, Santana told me, and yeah I'm joining you," and Burt's still staring at him intensely.

God he is gonna kill Santana, she knows he's scared of Burt, that he regrets so much, including the fact it took this man thumping him up against a wall to make him realise what he'd been doing had been wrong.

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	32. Chapter 32

Warnings: Tame.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Thirty Two**

Nervously Dave smiles, "Right well I guess we're ready then," now he's finally gotten Kurt dressed.

The unsmiling man lifts an eyebrow and mentions, "Pants?"

Huh? And then Dave looks down and that recurring nightmare he used to have of being naked in front of everyone in high school is outshone brightly by actually being naked in front of Mr Hummel.

"Err, yeah," So much for appearing to be an adult who can be trusted to take care of the man's Broken son. Hustling over to the built in cupboard Dave wrestles his own clothes and shoes on. Double-checking everything, just in case he's forgotten his own head, he nods, "Right, now we're ready."

Torn takes that as his cue and turns up with the wheelchair, "There you go Fury, both Rip and Santana are getting the other transport sorted for us," we've decided not to make Kurt walk the ten minutes to the recycling centre on the other side of the magic centre.

"Thanks Torn," Dave says and turns to help Kurt up and into the chair. As there's someone new here Kurt doesn't make a mental peep just sits there blankly.

_The voice. He had known the voice. _

_It was a voice he was not ready to remember._

_It was a man he was not ready to remember._

_He goes as blank as he can and hides away in his own mind. Now he thinks only of Master, he turns to Master to protect him from himself._

_And Master is there, Master is gentle with him, Master helps him into the wheeled chair and the butterfly man pushes the chair while Master holds his hand, and all the time Master sends him reassurance._

_Master is the best Master ever._

Walking down the corridor Dave thinks he really should be saying something to Kurt's dad but he's fucked if he knows what to say to the man. 'Hi, you know I bullied your son until he fled to Dalton? Well I'm now bonded to him and I'm taking good care of him, oh and I'm jerking him off too,' yeah that would go down well.

Finally he sees the exit and sends lots of reassurance to Kurt.

"How are we playing this?" Torn asks him. "Do we push him straight out and into the cart? Or do we let him adjust to the outside first?"

And that's another thing Dave doesn't know, Kurt's been handling the windows in the gym just fine, "Um, are there any flowers near this entrance? We could distract him with wildlife, and inch him to the cart."

Thinking that over Torn nods, "Good plan, we'll try that, if Kurt freaks out we'll bolt for the cart and try and get him undercover at the recycling centre," he speaks quietly into his communicator and Rip must be saying something back because Torn nods again, "Understood, over. Fury, the ladies are ready and waiting for us with Snowy."

"Thanks Torn," Dave's grateful for the two Specials, he's still pissed at Santana but he'll wait to yell at her later. When the reason for him yelling at her isn't staring at his neck probably wishing for a shotgun to shoot Dave with.

At the doors they decide to open them and let Kurt sit there looking out. Luckily there are butterflies and flowers and after a few minutes Kurt's eyes naturally drift that way and he starts watching them.

_Master was sitting on the ground by the wheeled chair. Master was pointing out the butterflies that were flitting about different types of flowers._

_Perhaps this was the place Master had wanted them to go to._

Dave can see Snowy out in the sunlight, the poor shadow dog was taking all this light really well. Here it would be just another ordinary dog, though much, much smarter, in darkness it could blend so well you wouldn't see it, wounds would heal in seconds and it moved lightening fast, they were the perfect partners for night time operators.

Obeying it's training it comes closer and closer, bit by bit the dog makes it way to Kurt and then it's laying it's big head on the man's lap. To help encourage Kurt, Dave lifts the man's hand and gently places it on top of the dog's head, he can feel Kurt's hand move very slightly and the huge animal sighs and thumps it's tail.

_This is another nice place, like their room and the bright room, here is light, and things to look at, and the big animal, and Master, and the butterfly man, the woman who is always with the butterfly man, Master's Empath ally and the man he must not think about._

_The big animal is soft under his hand and Master is happy he is touching the big animal, Master likes the big animal, Master likes him, Master is happy with him too._

_And then the chair with wheels moves again and he is at the big window that opened, and he thinks it might have been a door, the light is really bright now, the air moves over him and he can smell the flowers._

_Master is still here. Master is still happy. Master still wants him._

_He watches more butterflies._

"So far so good," Torn mutters standing behind Kurt's chair.

Rip and Santana are only a few feet away in the sunshine talking about something and looking relaxed and calm. Everything is staged so Kurt can believe everything is perfectly normal. Dave's trying to be calm too and watches the butterflies.

A stroke of inspiration later and Dave calls a butterfly over, it's similar to the one Torn had gotten so excited over, "Look Kurt," he holds it up in front of Kurt's face.

Seemingly absorbed in the butterfly Kurt's eyes are focused on it and his mind unreadable, Dave gets up so he can shuffle on his knees and nods to Torn.

Slowly they inch Kurt out and over to the side near the flowers, and thankfully some grass because the freaking concrete was hard on Dave's knees. Once there he releases the butterfly and lets it walk onto a flower, it sits then walks over to the middle and that long tongue unravels and dips into the nectar.

"Can you see that Kurt?" Dave points and Kurt's staring at the right point, "That's the butterfly's tongue, it's drinking from the flower, just like you do from the bottle," carefully Dave thinks the right thoughts at Kurt.

_Master has pushed him outside._

_Has Master realised he is outside?_

_Master is happy with him and is trying to tell him something about the butterflies. Is that why they are here? Because of the butterfly man and Master wanting to see the butterflies up close?_

_Master is thinking about the flower and then the bottle they give him to eat from. Then Master is thinking about the butterfly and then him. There is a link there, but he does not understand it yet. Then Master thinks about being full and not hungry._

_Food._

_The flowers are food to the butterflies!_

_Master has taught him something new, Master is a good Master, Master is the best Master._

A bubble of happiness from Kurt and Dave grins, "I think he got it. Let's try wheeling him down the side of the flower bed towards the cart."

As Torn had said earlier, so far so good.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

It has been mentioned that the warnings that top are a bit too informative, that they are not helping you the readers to be surprised by the story, so I'm going to put much more general warnings up there. And I WILL put TRIGGER if I think I'm straying too close to something that could upset you (I've wandered into stories and been blindsided, I don't like it). Let me know if this isn't enough for you as the story (and Kurt's suppressed memories) progress.

Cheers GP13


	33. Chapter 33

Warnings: Tame.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Thirty Three**

Ever so slowly they move towards the cart, and not once has Kurt seemed too upset, or freaked out yet. Most Broken took time to get used to being outside, and some were too agoraphobic to ever go out without some kind of help.

But this is Kurt and Dave smiles to himself at that thought, he sends a constant stream of reassurance to the Familiar and they continue to distract him with the butterflies, maybe this was a trick others could use to help Broken break free and get outside.

_Content he sits and lets Master and the butterfly man move him further outside._

_There are many butterflies and some bees._

_He can hear noises too. He thinks they are noises birds make but no birds land near by to scratch in the dirt._

They made it. Now all they have to do is ease the man into the big glorified golf cart. It's electric so it shouldn't trigger any flashbacks to the recent kidnapping and the loud engine in the laundry truck the guy was using as a get away vehicle.

Using the same trick he did earlier Dave calls a butterfly over and while Kurt's staring at it he tugs on the man's hand to get him to stand up, then he thinks clearly at getting in the back of the cart.

The front is as per a normal cart, two seats facing forward. The back is a little longer and the seats face inwards along each edge. Dave remembers 'borrowing' one when he first got to a Magic centre, though that was in a different part of the country, and just driving round for an hour, they were seriously cool to drive.

_Master wants him to get on and in the big thing on wheels. He stops in his tracks and holds onto Master's hand as hard as he can. He thinks the big thing will move and he is unsure._

_Master sends lots of reassurance but he stays where he is. He is outside, he is in the bright light, and he is wearing clothes, he is a very bad Familiar. Now his heart is beating faster but it is not the table's fault it is his fault, he is so bad. And now his breath is heaving and he can't get enough air in, Master is going to be so mad at him._

Releasing the butterfly Dave throws his arms around Kurt and tries to cocoon him in his arms, placing Kurt's head under his chin he makes sure Kurt can't see anything and he tries to position things so Kurt can't hear, they keep telling him little bits of info about how to look after his Broken and he hopes this helps with Kurt's panic attack.

Dave watches Rip lift up the syringe with the sedative in just in case Kurt's panic attack escalates too high and they have to stop him from having a full blown fit.

_He can't see._

_He can't hear._

_There is only Master all around him._

_A Master who is calm. _

_A Master who is not angry with him. _

_Master is breathing in and out and he finds himself following those breaths. In and out. And now his breathing is under control, he is nearly a good Familiar again._

_He can smell Master. He can feel Master's fluttery pulse on his cheek from Master's neck. Now his heart is beating normally. He is a much better Familiar now for Master._

_Master's fingers are touching his hair. Master is stroking his hair. Master is gentle. Master takes good care of him. Master made him wear the clothes. Master made him go outside. Master put him in the warm bright light._

_Master is not unhappy with him, he is a good Familiar to Master, Master still wants him and his magic. _

_He is safe with Master._

Once he feels Kurt relax Dave can let the last of the tension out of his own shoulders. As panic attacks go it wasn't too bad, letting one of his hands drop down he rubs big circles on Kurt's back soothing him and trying to be as reassuring as he can for the man.

Considering Kurt's so outwardly blank, the big progress he's made inside, the conversations they've been having, Dave sometimes forgets that Kurt's not been outside for years, it's not going to be easy for him to just walk out like nothing's wrong, like he hasn't been a prisoner that's been denied so much for so long.

"You're doing good Kurt," Dave croons at him, "It's okay, I'm here, you're safe," and then he's aware that Kurt's hands have hooked onto his clothes and Kurt's hanging onto him.

Wiggling a little must be a good sign so Dave slowly releases Kurt and then the Familiar leans into him, that stubborn man's mind is blank and calm again, like he'd never panicked in the first place.

_Master is holding him. Master is still gentle with him. Master is here._

Rip puts the syringe away and Snowy's been sneaking closer and is currently whining trying to get Kurt's attention. Eventually the dog lifts a big paw up and taps Kurt carefully on the thigh. It's enough to make Kurt peek down. To help Dave moves Kurt's hand so it's resting on the dog's head, and then Kurt's petting the dog and its tail thumps.

They stand like that for about ten minutes before Dave tries to think about the cart to Kurt again. And Kurt tenses unhappy and unsure. Damn they'll have to walk or something, or practice getting Kurt in and out of the cart and leaving it at that for the day.

_Master is thinking about the big room on wheels. Master wants him to go in there. He thinks hard at Master, will Master be there with him?_

And just like that Kurt surprises him, "Yeah Kurt, I'm gonna be there too," Dave makes it as clear as he can when he thinks back at him. "Rip and Santana are going to sit in the front," he mentally puts them there. "You, me, Torn and your dad are in the back," and he shows that to Kurt.

Patiently he waits while Kurt thinks that over and then he gets a picture of Snowy, the sensation of soft fur on his palm and it's a question.

"Snowy will be following us," Dave says and adds an image of Snowy trotting along with a wagging tail. "He won't fit in with us," a squashed feeling.

_Master and Master's allies will be there. Master is not leaving him._

As with the clothes Dave can sense Kurt's reluctant agreement so he slowly leads the Familiar over to the cart and helps him place his feet one at a time on the step. Scrambling up after him Dave seats him and then takes Kurt's hand in his, Kurt instantly getting a death grip on his hand.

The others all get their seats and Rip eases the cart forward, slowly they build up speed and Kurt's starts to panic again.

_The thing on wheels is moving, they are leaving their room and the bright room far behind, he will not be able to find his way back, he will be lost. He clings to Master and wants to go home._

"The dog," Burt says as Dave wonders just what the hell to do now they're in the cart.

Glancing back Dave can see Snowy jogging along, tongue lolling out and tail wagging so hard it nearly knocks the dog off balance. The dog. Of course. "Hey Kurt, look at Snowy," And shifting he manages to turn Kurt so the man can see the dog.

It works and Kurt sits there watching Snowy.

_The big animal with the strong nose, it found him for Master, Master can follow him through the bond, he will not be lost with Master here. He relaxes a little._

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Hmm, Thank you Renirabbit. I will happily use your idea. Okay Blood shouldn't be too bad, but Lust and Magic are planned to be more graphic in places, so any bad triggers will be at the bottom A/N from now on. Thanks.


	34. Chapter 34

Warnings: Tame.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Thirty Four**

The rest of the ride is uneventful and they make it to the Recycling centre without any more incidents. Dave's going to have to remember to send some kind of fruit basket to whichever genius decided to try using shadow hounds with Broken.

Kurt had sat there the whole time watching Snowy, and luckily the dog had played up and ran around, it was so clearly enjoying frolicking about it had kept Kurt diverted and now they were here.

Mr Hummel and Torn jumped straight out while Dave takes his time and helps Kurt out, again making sure to show the man where to put his feet. Once on solid ground he almost expects Kurt to let go of his hand, but Kurt shifts his grip so their fingers lace together.

_They have arrived at the place Master wanted to go to. They have all gotten out of the big wheeled thing._

_They do not make him sit in the little wheeled chair. They walk up to a door of a big building. And then they go inside._

It's gloomy and even though the centre isn't running today Dave wrinkles his nose at the smell, they've gone in the employee entrance on the side and the lit corridor opens up at various doors to the small toilets and staff rooms, then the office that leads out to the main work area.

Rip's in front and she opens the office door. Dave's been here far too many times, as a Wizard who hasn't settled into one area or another they tended to move him so he can for cover for holidays or shortages.

Both Santana and Mr Hummel are looking about and frowning a little, Dave hides a smile, it's kinda weird if you don't understand how it all works. "Have you been to this kind of Recycling centre before?" he asks already knowing the answer but giving them the option of refusing his explanation.

"No," Burt says, "How does it work?"

Grateful to the man for helping him with Kurt earlier, Dave swallows and tries to remind himself that he's a grown adult now, and a Wizard to boot. Mr Hummel is still a congressman and this can only be good publicity for the centre.

"Well sir, in an ordinary recycling centre it tends to be very physical and labour intensive, it's difficult to program computers and machines to be able to sort the things that come in to a high enough level so people are needed. Unless you use magic and can 'cheat' by letting the spells to the hard work for you," Dave starts.

Motioning to the middle of the huge work area, "As you can see they use a type of conveyer belt that always reminds me of a luggage reclaim in an airport. You'll notice it's much bigger, this is a medium sized one and the belt itself is about seven feet wide to accommodate most things that are thrown away, it also has a medium depth edging to keep things on the belt. You can also see that with that wide a belt the circle it goes around is big too, one reason why this main room is so big." Pointing at the large metal doors along the front he tells them, "Those doors are like most domestic garage doors and slide up and out, you can't see it but out there are unloading machines for the garbage trucks, they un-compact the garbage and then run the stuff down a long belt you can just make out, it joins in the main big circle belt and then the garbage can go round and round as the Wizards sort it."

Turning he gestures to the platform at the back, it's about halfway up the wall, "That's were the Wizards sit, they have a good view of the belt and it's contents and they're out of the way of the forklift operators on the floor."

Moving over to the giant conveyer belt he scuffs his foot on the floor and gets Kurt to look down too, "You'll notice the metal studs in the floor, this is so that large moveable bins can be locked down and kept here until they're full, all the big bins have special runners on them for the drivers to put the forks through, and then full bins are taken away through to the storage area and new bins put in their place."

Rubbing his thumb over Kurt's hand he goes on to explain, "The basic principle is simple, the Wizards usually merge and then break into groups, each group concentrates on a particular spell and 'searches' for a particular type of thing, like copper, or certain plastics, they hold the spell on the garbage and 'move' the right stuff into the bins until it's all gone from the belt, then they rotate through a set spell list and when the belt is clear the next load is sent through."

"That makes sense," Burt nods, "I've had a freelance Wizard sniffing around the garage looking for written off cars to scrap, would he do the same?"

Dave nods, "Yeah, it's one of the better money spinners for freelancers, there are so few jobs you can legally do without Government backing that something like striping cars into their metals and other components has a good return, especially with the price of things like copper these days."

He probably shouldn't be saying this but, "And the Recycling centre might be the most boring and smelly place to work, but it's one of the few Magic centre areas that turns a profit," That gets all their attentions, Rip's making a cut throat movement that Dave ignores, "It's one of the reasons the centre's been able to cope with all the budget cuts it's been handed, you must already know a lot of public services are stretched to breaking point, I know we're slowly moving out of the recession but it'll take time to filter through to us. This way we can keep up the expensive stuff like taking care of Broken," Dave smiles at Kurt who turns his face to look him in the eyes, "And we try and recycle anything we possibly can, I know the monster hunting and clean up crews are always looking for ways we can use the by products, if we can cut a cost or make even a tiny profit we all benefit."

"Hmm," Burt has to be the world's greatest poker player. "And the storage area?"

"Locked and magically warded when the centre is closed. When it's open all the bins are scanned in and out and weighed. We're still inside the Magic centre itself and all recycled things are checked and sold, hence the small profit made," Dave waves towards the internal big doors.

"And you and Kurt will be working here next week?" Burt's staring up at the platform.

"I'm assuming we have the same hours as last week?" Dave asks the guards who nod, "So we'll be here Monday, Wednesday, and Friday mornings with the Wizardlings. They can continue practicing their merging and they get to cast the spells to sort the garbage. Give them a bit of work experience."

"Will Kurt's magic be used?" And Dave can see why Kurt's blank face is so good, Burt gives nothing away.

Shrugging Dave's as honest as he can be, "I've no idea. With twenty five Wizards merging there should be more than enough power to go around, if I do lean on Kurt it'll probably be just his Angelic to act like a booster."

"Hmm," and then Burt's wandering off and looking around, there really isn't much else in here the damn belt takes up most of the room.

_Master had been talking so he let Master's voice soothe him._

_It is dark in here and not bright like the other room. It smells here, but he has been in worse places. There are metal brackets on the floor and he hopes Master will not chain him to them, but if Master wants to whip him or have others use his body Master might not know how good a Familiar he is, he will not scream or move, he will be very well behaved for Master._

They're soon walking back out, Rip locking up as they go, and then they all eye up Kurt and the cart.

Gathering Kurt into his arms Dave thinks about the cart and then going back to their room. This time Kurt doesn't panic but they make sure Snowy is there to trot along behind them and Kurt watches the dog the whole time.

_Master has told him they are going back to their room. He watches the big animal with the strong nose just in case something happens and then the big animal can find him for Master._

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	35. Chapter 35

Warnings: Tame.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Thirty Five**

At the medical centre they get Kurt back in the wheel chair and slowly push him along the flower bushes towards the door, after all he did deserve a treat for being so brave, and damn it the sunshine was so good Dave just wanted to hang for a few more minutes after being stuck inside for so long.

_Master was happy. There are butterflies here. The light is warm on his face and his hands. The air smells nice._

As they step inside Dave gets a question from Kurt, "Yes Kurt we're going back to our room, you have lunch ready and waiting for you."

And Kurt's back to being blank again, Dave can't hear anything from him now. Right until they get back to their room and then Kurt's mentally vocal as he tries to get Dave to let him strip down naked.

"No Kurt, clothes stay on," Dave says firmly.

Sitting on the bed Kurt stares at him but accepts Dave's decision, for now, Dave just knows Kurt's going to keep on about it, but while Mr Hummel's in the room the clothes are so staying on.

They've timed it right as a nurse follows them in and hands Kurt's food to Dave. Settling down next to Kurt he starts feeding the Familiar, the routine is getting to be very familiar now.

_Master is feeding him just like Master promised._

As everyone seems to be sticking around Torn goes to get some chairs so they'll be comfortable. Mr Hummel takes the first one with a nod for the guard, Santana sits next to him and Rip lounges near the door with Torn. Even now they're being guards.

Once Kurt's fed and Dave's washed his face he's surprised when Kurt moves closer to him, normally Kurt acts like a statue when unfamiliar people are in the room, or is he getting that relaxed around Santana and Mr Hummel already?

_The man he must not think about is still here._

_Master is near by. Master will protect him. He moves closer to Master and Master does not hurt him. He moves closer still and Master is confused but does not turn him away. He moves as close as he can and nearly falls, Master's arms catch him._

Kurt's practically climbing all over him and Dave only just catches him when the man slips off of him. "Kurt, what's the matter?" Anxiousness and something else are emanating from the Familiar.

"He wants to be in your lap," Burt says, "I'm assuming that's the bed? Get the head of it up and then lay back, Kurt should sprawl over the top of you, and put his head as near to your heart as he can."

Santana and Rip step forward to help but Mr Hummel makes them stop. Twisting Dave shapes a quick spell, Earth with a touch of Water and the plastic control unit for the bed pings into his hand. Putting the bed up he lays back and as predicted Kurt's doing his best to get on top of Dave, then the man's ear is pressed to Dave's chest and Dave helps him find the best place to hear his heartbeat.

_Master had understood. Master had helped him. Master was protecting him like a good and wonderful Master._

_Closing his eyes he clings to Master and lets Master's deep breaths and the beat of Master's heart sooth him._

_Master's hands are stroking his hair again._

What the hell? Dave's now holding a calm Kurt, a Kurt that's resting comfortable.

"He used to do that as a kid," Burt's voice is soft and barely audible. "He loved hugging his mom but when I got home he'd kinda go crazy until I set him in my lap and he'd listen to my heart beating. Then we'd talk about what he'd done that day, he'd babble constantly until dinner was ready. It was our special time," Kurt's dad is finally letting his emotions out and a tear runs down his face. "Ask him what he did today."

"Sir…" Dave doesn't want to hurt Burt anymore than he's already been hurt by Kurt's disappearance and now his reappearance as a Broken, "Are you sure," this has to be killing him, "I mean…"

"Please…" And the congressman most people went out of their way not to piss off is begging him so Dave nods.

Tapping Kurt's shoulder to get his attention Dave smiles at the man, "Hey Kurt, what did you do today?"

_Master is asking him something, but Master is upset, there is a pain right where Master's heart beats._

_He moves to stare up into Master's face, and Master asks him what he did today, but Master was there, Master knows what he did._

_Hesitantly he thinks about the butterflies, and then the bottles and being fed. Perhaps Master is asking to find out how much he remembers._

"Santana," Burt murmurs, "Can you pick up what Kurt's showing Dave," and Dave opens his mind as much as he can so she'll see and catch all of it.

"Yes," she murmurs back, "Wanna see?"

Dave has to admit that the shocked look Mr H gives her is funny and he has to hide his smile, but Kurt's giving him a happy feeling, "Yeah, did you like the butterflies Kurt?"

_Master is happy and pleased. He has done well. Master asks him something else and he really liked the butterflies. He shows Master all the fluttering flying coloured creatures that he can remember._

_And like a dam bursting it spills out. _

_The big animal with the strong nose and how soft the fur was under his hand. The big animal with the strong nose and how it had run along behind them leaping and jumping and being free. More butterflies. How warm and strong Master's arms had been. How warm Master's hand had been in his. Master feeding him. And now Master holding him as he listens to Master's heart beating._

_The yawn surprises him and he blinks sleepily at Master, he is sure he must use the table and asks Master about the table._

"_No, no table today," Master tells him. "Do you want to take a nap?" Master asks and he closes his eyes._

_Master's hand is on his back and he is so tired._

It barely takes a minute and then Kurt's out cold, Dave's a little surprised by how much Kurt had picked up, though it's interesting that he left the Recycling centre itself out.

"Amazing," Burt's eyes open where he must have closed them to see the images from Kurt clearer. "Is it always like that? When you 'see' in someone's head?"

"No," Santana shakes her head, "Dave gives really clear images and emotions, I know most Empaths prefer to work with him if they can," and that's news to Dave.

"And Broken, when you read them, are they all like Kurt?" Burt asks.

Hesitating Santana glances at Dave, and he reluctantly helps her out, he so doesn't want to upset Mr Hummel, "Sir, most Broken don't communicate at all, Kurt's the exception to the rule."

"Mr Hummel," Santana reaches out and touches the man, this is a side to her very few people get to see, she defends herself from any kind of hurt, but some people can sneak under her defences and apparently Mr H has managed to do just that. "I can't read Kurt at all, he's a total blank to me, I can only read him because of the bond to Dave, it echoes in Dave's mind and that's what I pick up."

They sit in silence as the man stares at his sleeping son and digests that bit of information.

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Okay, really sorry but real life had intruded, so no updates for a few days. Be back real soon, promise.


	36. Chapter 36

Warnings: Tame.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Thirty Six**

Clearing his throat Mr Hummel asks, "So how come Kurt's different?"

"We don't know," Torn tells him. "Everything about those two is different," and Torn tires to explain while Dave does his best not to fidget, as far as Dave's concerned it's all down to Kurt, Dave knows the Familiar's special, he always has been.

Nodding Mr Hummel says, "So what you're telling me is that my son's bonded to his ex-bully for the rest of his life, and that I owe the same boy that drove my son away from him friends my son's life?"

Nervously Dave gets the man's attention, "Mr Hummel, I'm so sorry for my actions as a teenager, I know now what was happening to me, but that's no excuse for what happened to Kurt or the pain and fear I put him through. I know when Santana blackmailed me into the Bullywhips it was a horrible time for me, but I'm glad she did, it gave me the chance to see Kurt again even if you did refuse to let him come back to McKinley, and later we ran into each other as he visited New Directions, I was able to apologise to him properly and he accepted." It meant when they'd run into each other during senior year they'd talked a few times and while Dave had still been drawn to Kurt he'd been able to keep his hands to himself.

"Hmm, that sounds like something Kurt would do," Mr Hummel is back to staring hard at Dave and just like that he remembers the man slamming him into that wall and giving him the wake up call he'd needed.

Restlessly Kurt stirs and Dave clears his mind as Kurt must be picking up the edges of his emotions, a few simple mediation techniques stop his own anxiety echoing down to Kurt. Going boneless again Kurt slides deeper into sleep and Dave rubs his back to give himself something to do.

"No," Mr Hummel walks over and sinks slowly to one knee, "Do it like this," and then that calloused hand shows Dave's hand how to rub Kurt's back and Kurt responds by stretching out and going limper than a piece of over cooked noodle.

"When you run your fingers through his hair, make sure you do this," and Mr Hummel shows him a few more things. "If his main memories are destroyed, buried or scarred, or whatever the hell happens to them, maybe some of his childhood ones survived, and he loved those things when he was a kid." Kurt's dad gets down on both knees and that big hand just strokes his son's hair and Burt goes quiet.

A few minutes later he clears his throat, "I thought he was gone. A victim of Blaine's vampirism. I wanted to hate that boy so much," Burt's saying and it feels so damn private that Dave's not sure he should be listening to this.

Sighing softly Burt says, "They tried to explain that when Blaine was infected the first thing he would do was drain a human dry of blood, that since Kurt wasn't one of the vampires it made sense he was dead, that the vamps who had targeted the ex-Dalton kids would make sure what was left of his body was never found."

Staring into Burt's eyes Dave's struck by just how like Kurt's they are, or how like Kurt's used to be. That touch of green's in there, and that something else that catches hold of you and sucks you in. Now that Burt's not holding it in any more they're so damn expressive.

"I buried an empty box," it's choked from Burt, and Dave's been to the grave himself, he's seen the headstone, he's laid flowers there and he promised the boy he'd continue to be a better man, he's back slid from time to time, but he never expected Kurt to turn up alive again.

Okay so there was a small hope that Kurt had been infected and become a vampire, and that he'd be smart enough to keep to himself and not be hunted down and killed.

"I buried a box and my son needed me, he needed me to find him, he was lost and he stayed lost because I didn't look for him," it's a guilt ridden sob and the man's arm wraps around his Broken son.

"Sir, Mr Hummel," Dave grips the man's shoulder, "You didn't know. Fuck I was one of the Wizards that was called in, it was my first vampire hunt, because somehow Blaine managed to regain enough sanity just days after the attack and called for help," and he's stunned by the sheer quiet strength that young man had to have to do that, because Blaine had fought the instinct to protect his vampire maker and instead had been the one that led the centre so all the vampires in that group were captured, or killed.

Those were not good times in Dave's head, the shock of seeing Blaine with blood red eyes, "I was there when Blaine was cured," the pained screams that had echoed off the walls as the curse was ripped out of Blaine leaving the man sobbing on the floor. Blaine had remembered being bitten, of being made into a vampire and he'd remembered springing for a Kurt that had been helpless on the floor, luckily, the wild blood lust had taken over and Blaine didn't remember anything that had happened just after that moment, so everyone assumed he'd been the one to drain Kurt, to kill Kurt.

"Because of Blaine we were able to save nearly all of those afflicted, we found maybe half of the drained victims, so their families could mourn over a body," and Dave had then sat suicide watch over Blaine as the man had blamed himself for Kurt's death.

Saying the guy had taken the loss of his brand new fiancé badly was an understatement.

They'd talked for hours, or rather Blaine had talked Dave had sat there and listen, and then the Empaths had kicked him out of the room so they could help the 'victim' deal with the trauma.

"Fuck, I've been so wrapped up in taking care of Kurt, has any one told Blaine Kurt's alive?" Dave asks and wonders why Blaine hasn't stormed the place in order to get the man he loves back.

Well what's left of him.

"Yeah," Santana says, "Mercedes called him, he was on the first flight in and hung around until the termination was scheduled, he's still hanging about the place, he's gone and taken a teaching job at McKinley, something about his career can go hang and he won't fail Kurt again."

Damn, that means Blaine has a good chance at stealing Kurt away when Kurt gets better, Dave refuses to accept that Kurt will be stuck like this forever, not after the leaps and bounds Kurt's made. Realistically the bond should keep them together so Blaine doesn't stand a chance but it doesn't stop Dave worrying, after all it was Kurt and Blaine.

"Okay I'm confused," Torn holds his hand up. "Who's Blaine, what vampires, and huh?"

Between them, Santana, Dave and Burt tell Torn how Blaine and Kurt had been high school sweethearts at Dalton, they'd had a mini split because of college but even that couldn't keep them apart. They'd ended up at the same college, epic romance continued to ensue, Dave clings to a sleeping Kurt and in a tiny part of his mind, where Santana is currently too busy to look at, he can admit he's been in love with Kurt for some time, but this Kurt in his arms now isn't the same Kurt, doesn't stop him loving him though.

Zoning back in he gets to hear about the big engagement party and Glee reunion that rocked for three days and nights straight. Then Kurt and Blaine had gone to a Dalton Warbler reunion, that night a band of vampires had struck, they'd infected nearly all the Warblers, a few they'd snacked on like that Smythe kid, they'd also brought in more humans for the newborn vampires to drain.

"Huh," Rip taps her chin, "So they probably bit Kurt, tasted that he was a powerful untrained Familiar and then kept him so they could sell him on," she muses, "That would be why no vampire Kurt was found, and no body, he wasn't there."

"The head vamps were all over ten years old," Dave breaks in, "Too old to rip the curse out of, we had to kill them instead," he face palms, "We should have interrogated them first, we should have found out all the names of their blood victims, the lead investigator turned up dead afterwards in mysterious circumstances."

Dave gives Santana a significant look, "The rumours," she whispers, "That someone in the centre was crooked, the death was caused by a powerful curse. We assumed he'd gotten too close to a dark Wizard."

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Okay, so real life is still there, but I can fit in an update every two days. Enjoy and thank you for your patience.

Also because I've been asked for timings. The year is 2022. Kurt was found by Santana on March 7th. Kurt and Dave bonded on April 10th, and this chapter is Sunday 24th April.


	37. Chapter 37

Warnings: Tame.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Thirty Seven**

Rip has her communicator out and is making notes, "Interesting, well I know I'm going to be talking to my commander about this, if we missed Kurt being sold by a bunch of vamps, just what the hell else have we missed?"

That stops everyone in the room.

"I err…" Burt says and then stands slowly, "Butterflies, he likes butterflies?"

"Yes sir," Dave looks up at him and the man nods and almost runs out of the rooms. "'Tana," Dave hisses, "You're the Empath go after him."

"Why me?" She hisses back.

"'Coz you're a fucking Empath and I've got Kurt to look after," Dave clings a bit harder to the man who's still asleep and currently the perfect excuse for staying put.

"Wuss," she throws at him.

"Yep," he holds his hand out and gives her as much reassurance as he can, he knows she hates this side of being an Empath, everyone assumes she wants people hanging all over her and crying, they really don't know Santana, she's not your average run of the mill Empath.

Squeezing his hand she nods, "Take care of him, I got this, plus I'm calling Mrs H," and then she's gone too.

Rip follows out after her so she can go and work on a report. Torn stands, "Wow, I'll just pack the chairs away and let you have a rest too," the man pats Dave's shoulder, "You've both had a big day, and a word of advice, don't think about vampires."

"Thanks," the sarcasm drips off Dave's voice, "I'll just think about pink elephants instead."

"Good idea," Torn throws over his should as he leaves taking Snowy with him.

Fuck. Dave tries to sort his own head out before Kurt wakes up. Not only had they missed Kurt being taken and sold, Blaine was back in town too, and Dave's sure it all going to go to hell in a hand basket somehow.

Unable to get anywhere he uses magic to grab the TV remote and watches a game, if he can't think about it he'll calm down so that Kurt won't pick it up when he wakes up from his nap.

Drawn into the game he loses track of time and then Kurt's moving a little and sleepy eyes are blinking up at him, "Hey, did you have a nice nap?"

_Yawning he snuggles in to Master and under the cover of waking up he looks around their room._

_It's empty._

_He is safe with Master. Stretching he thinks 'happy' at Master._

_He must have imagined the man he must not think about. He must tramp those memories down. He must be a good Familiar for Master._

_Sliding off of Master he thinks about his full bladder._

Suddenly Dave needs to pee. "Okay Kurt, I get it," He helps the Familiar to strip down and then Kurt goes to the toilet and the toilet does all the cleaning up for Dave.

Then to Dave's surprise Kurt jogs back to him and goes back to cuddling, "Is that better?" And he means both the empty bladder and the lack of clothing.

A smug happiness from Kurt and Dave can't help the laugh that escapes, "Dude we have so got to move to a nudist centre or get you used to clothes again."

When dinner rolls around Dave feeds Kurt and then himself, "Hmm, lasagne, this shit isn't half bad," and Dave can understand why people with pets or plants talk to them even though they get nothing back, it's so soothing.

_Master was saying Master's food was good. Was Master offering him some of Master's food?_

_He is shocked that Master would let him eat good food like that._

_But Master has been feeding him the tasteless food, food that has let him put the good flesh on that Master likes on him._

_Uncertain he moves closer to Master and he can smell the food, it smells nice, and his mouth waters_.

Lifting a hand up Dave wipes at his mouth to find he isn't the one with the watering mouth, and Kurt's staring at the food. Well the doc said Kurt's intestines were working fine, they were waiting for Kurt to see if he'd show any interest in different food or not before they started to change his diet.

Putting a small amount of food on the fork Dave blows on it and then he moves the fork towards Kurt, "Do you want some of my lasagne?"

Those eyes dart from food to Dave and back to the food so Dave takes that as a yes and moves it closer to Kurt's mouth. The man opens his mouth and Dave carefully dumps it on to Kurt's tongue.

_Taste. This food has taste. It is a good taste._

_Closing his eyes he savours the taste, the warmth still held in the food, the juices that flow and fill his mouth._

Flavour explodes in Dave's mouth and he grins to himself as Kurt closes his eyes clearly enjoying the lasagne. Shovelling some more in his own mouth Dave chews and swallows, he ends up eating half the lasagne before Kurt's finished that one little bite.

This time Dave takes a bit of the top layer and the white creamy sauce, checking the temperature he feeds it to Kurt and sits back to watch.

_Rich and creamy and even more taste, he sits and closes his eyes again, Master was such a good Master to let him have this._

_Rolling the tasty food in his mouth he slowly chews and then when he swallows he opens his eyes to find that Master has finished the food. Disappointed that he will not get anymore he sends a happy feeling to Master to show how much he liked it and how wonderful Master was._

A happy bubble from Kurt and Dave knows Kurt liked it, "Oh you liked that then?" He teases the man and snags the bowl with the slice of apple pie in, "Well you're gonna love this then."

It's hot so Dave blows on the tiny fragment of apple and then gives that to Kurt, while there's no physical response from Kurt the mental shock and then pleasure that pours from Kurt's practically illegal and Dave's fairly sure that if Kurt was a cat he'd be purring right now.

_Sweet._

_It was sweet and gooey and oh so good._

_He has to close his eyes again and just enjoy the treat that Master has given to him. Master must really like him and want him to give him such nice tasty food. He is such a lucky Familiar. _

_Opening his eyes he stares at Master as Master eats the good food._

_Master is the best Master in the world._

_He lays down and watches Master content and happy. No matter what happens to him he will try to stay with Master for as long as Master wants him._

Since Kurt's laying down Dave finishes the pie and when the nurse comes in he tells her that Kurt had wanted to try the normal food and seemed to like it but hadn't eaten much.

She promises to tell the doctor and she's sure that Kurt might start moving onto normal food soon.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	38. Chapter 38

Warnings: Tame.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Thirty Eight**

Full, Dave lounges next to Kurt and the man creeps closer to him until they're cuddling again. Wrapping his arm around the Familiar Dave sighs happily, he's glad he can help Kurt, and it's rewarding to see something good such as Kurt eating food and enjoying it.

"Well it's a good thing you liked simple food, it's about all I cook," he tells the man seriously. "Mind you since you're Broken we should score a nice place to live, rent free, in the grounds of the centre, just in case you have a fit or something. If you heal enough, and I know you will, you're Kurt freaking Hummel, then all you have to do is prove you can cope with living outside the walls and we can get a little apartment," Dave stares at the ceiling.

"No more running around in swamps for me, of course they're probably gonna make us work in the Recycling centre, but like I told your dad, it makes money for the rest of the centre. And they're starting to catch up on all the trash that's been thrown away through the years. I heard that they're starting to dig the landfill site up, to recycle as much of it as they can and reclaim the land back, or what ever bullshit this mayor is running to keep himself in office," he snorts, "And there's Quinn not Fabray anymore right next to her husband smiling and looking perfect, shoulda known she'd find the right man to have the right babies with one day, and she's still a psycho bitch."

He wonders what she'd think of Kurt right now, probably mother him like crazy and take good care of him. After losing Beth and being forced to see another woman raise her child she'd taken to cleaning up her acting, getting married to some poor sap that doted on her and then popping out a brood of kids, "Damn breeders," hugging Kurt he can accept that he might like kids, but he loves giving them back again afterwards.

_Master was relaxing. Master was thoughtful._

_Master had made him promises. And all but one of those promises had been fulfilled._

_Master had brought him back to their room._

_He was naked again._

_He was fed, and not just with the tasteless food, but with the nice food Master had._

_Now he waits patiently for Master, he hopes Master has remembered the last promise._

Strange how he knows that Kurt's thinking about something, and knowing Kurt and the way the man's body's reacting it's sex, again. And Dave does know he promised Kurt this morning.

It's certainly no hardship to sit up and then grinning at the man he gathers a little bit of power and kind of shrugs his clothes off in one go. One second he's dressed, the next he's naked.

Nothing else registers on Kurt's face but Dave does notice the blink as the surprised feeling echoes up at him, quickly followed by lust. "Oh yeah Kurt we are so doing this, as long as you're interested."

So of course Kurt's hard as rock in seconds, "Yep interested. Hope you liked my trick, learnt that from one serious lothario, he never got very far, the ladies had a tendency to slap him and storm out, maybe he should have kept it for the third date…" Dave leans over Kurt and kisses him, he's soon got his arms full with a writhing Familiar who's kissing him back ardently.

_Master was kissing him. Master was clever. And he loves it when Master holds him this way._

_Master does not use him though, Master is gentle, Master's hands run over his body and when Master's fingers tweak his nipple he pulls his mouth from Master's and gasps at how good it is._

_Then Master bends down and suckles his nipple, and even now Master is gentle but the scrap of teeth makes his hips buck and his back arc up._

So sensitive, Kurt's so fucking sensitive, the sensations echo up through the bond Dave knows the right pressure for everything, exactly what Kurt wants and when, and Kurt knows him too as those hands weave through Dave's short hair at just the right spot and then Kurt tugs softly.

So good.

So fucking good.

Dave wants this to last a little longer than the other two times. He just has to think it strongly enough and Kurt lays back faking passiveness, though the seething mass of the man's sexuality is building like a volcano so Dave carefully covers part of Kurt's body and latches onto that pale neck pressing soft kisses and then, bingo, he's found the spot that sends shudders of tingling need through Kurt.

_Master was doing things to him. Master was doing good things to him. Master likes doing this and he thinks he could die like this, it would be so good, it would be pleasure and heat, and he would never feel bad things again._

_And then Master's hand is on his cock and his few thoughts unravel. Desperate his own hand reaches for Master's cock and Master groans loudly but does not stop him._

Oh crap Kurt's hand's on his dick, the touch hesitant at first and then sure. They quickly settle into a rhythm and Dave has to slam the breaks on or it'll be over too soon. Their hands slow down and their bodies curve closer.

When Kurt's cock rubs his Dave moans and thrusts his hips to get more. Shivers rake Kurt's body and he clearly enjoyed it too, so Dave abandons the hand job and gently makes Kurt let go, that earns him a mental protest until Dave wraps his arm around Kurt's hip and brings their groins together.

_Master._

_Oh Master had done something that was as good as Master's hand and while Master's hips move he finds all he can do is cling to Master and hold on as Master drives them both to the end._

_It hurtles towards them and he begs Master in his mind for release, Master has not denied him yet, and Master does not this time, "Yes, Kurt, yes," Master tells him._

_Grasping onto Master's body he lets the pleasure engulf him and he welcomes Master's pleasure when it soaks through the bond._

Yes, oh Christ yes. Dave can feel the sticky cum from their bodies mingle on their stomach and he just doesn't care. Kurt's release was different this time, before it's been desperate, and yeah the man had been desperate, but who wasn't when you were right on the cusp and wanted only to fall, yet there had been joy and welcome too.

Blissed out Kurt's panting and Dave smiles at him, he senses the smile coming from Kurt. Kissing the man's nose he struggles to sit and then decides to use his magic, it's what it's there for after all.

_Master is touching his magic so he hands his magic to Master who uses it to bring a stream of water from the bath. Master swirls the water over the sticky parts, the water is warm and then he is clean and so is Master who sends the water back._

_No Master had ever done something like that._

_Master is amazing._

_And then Master puts them to bed and pulls the covers up; he even gets a kiss from Master._

With that sort of power Dave knows he can destroy a lot of things, and people and lives, but as he'd told the Wizardlings, power without control is useless and after being an out of control teen with anger issues Dave was still trying to learn control.

He's pleased with how he used the Water power from Kurt, simple, to the point, and it was useful. Holding Kurt he says, "Night Kurt, see you in the morning, sleep well," and moving to spoon the man Dave has to wonder when he became such a damn cuddle whore.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	39. Chapter 39

Warnings: Tame.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Thirty Nine**

This morning Kurt was cooperating with the dressing, all Dave had to do first was reassure him they were coming back and tell him they were going to the Recycling centre to teach.

Nervousness was all he got from Kurt, but other than that the man seemed to accept that sometimes they'd go out and he had to wear clothes to do it.

"So today, there's you and me, and Torn and Rip, Santana and Snowy," he thinks hard at Kurt so he'll pick it all up and he wonders at the fit 'Tana would throw if she knew he'd just paired her up with the dog, she might be a bitch but she'd go up in flames over that.

Grinning, Dave slips the nice thick jumper on Kurt, it won't be cold in there but Kurt doesn't have enough muscle and fat to keep him warm yet. Grabbing his own clothes he dresses and hums to himself.

_Master had dressed him again. Master had told him they were going to the dark place. He is nervous but is determined to show Master what a good Familiar he is and that he will not scream, he will prove Master right in picking him._

Master is normally so gentle perhaps Master will stretch him before Master gives him to others to use, that way he will not tear inside and it will be less painful.

Ready Dave bounces to his feet as a glum Torn walks in, "I don't believe it," the normally placid man is annoyed, "I booked that damn wheelchair and now it's in for repair, I can't get another as they're all out or in for repair."

"'S'Cool," Dave shrugs, "We'll just get a spare from the visitor centre."

"Yeah not going to work," Torn huffs, "They're ALL in for repair."

It sinks in and Dave blinks, "Wait, by all you mean ALL?"

"Yep," The guard frowns.

"Well damn," Dave looks back at Kurt who's watching him calmly, "We could try carrying him I guess," thinking over he nods, "Okay, so if he won't walk on his own I'll carry him princess style, that way he shouldn't flash back to the recent kidnapping."

"I'll tell the girls, they're having as much trouble with the cart," Torn starts talking into his communicator.

Great, he's sure he can carry Kurt to the exit, any further and he should still be okay, he might need to tap Kurt for some Earth to make it easier, hell with Kurt's power he could tap Air at the same time and speed them there, not too many people could hold multiple spells, Dave's never understood that, if you knew the spells well enough you just hold up to four of them in your head, then it's just a matter of power.

"Kurt," he calls to the man and holds his hand out.

Getting up Kurt walks over and puts his hand in his and laces their fingers together. Tugging the man to the door Dave tries to coax him out, they've not tried this since Kurt hug his heels in and he waits to see what Kurt will do next.

_There is no chair on wheels for him to sit in._

_Master wants him to walk out of their room. Master has not been mad at him for all the rules he has broken so far because Master had been there._

_Taking a chance he steps out of the room and holds Master's hand firmly._

Huh, maybe they won't need to carry Kurt to the exit. Torn steps out after them, "Wow that's new," the man's eyeing Kurt up, "He really doesn't stick to any of the rules about Broken does he."

Shrugging Dave admits, "Not really had a lot to do with them."

Snorting Torn grins, "Then you have no idea how unusual Kurt is, maybe that's a good thing, and you treat him so normally and with so much care, no wonder he's responding to you."

Wondering what that means Dave coaxes Kurt along the corridor gently encouraging him, they make slow progress but they are making progress and they reach an inner door.

"Wizard?" A guard is saying.

"Who me?" Lifting his eyes off of Kurt Dave sees a veteran leaning there watching them with wonder and awe.

"Yeah you, oh Christ is that him?" The man is in shock as he openly stares at Kurt. "How the fuck is he doing that? He was so Broken when we found him," it's the same guy that Dave bumped into when Santana dragged him down here just before he bonded to Kurt.

"It's those two," Torn leans on the door seemingly at ease and enjoying Dave's embarrassment.

"No it's not Torn, it's all Kurt, isn't that right?" He turns to the Familiar, "It's all you, because you are awesome and strong, and amazing."

The guard gives him a weird look and Dave can feel the flush on his face, "Well it is, he's the one putting weight back on, he's the one getting stronger," and Kurt moves to flex his arm to show the budding muscles off.

"Fucking hell," the guard breathes, "Why'd he do that?"

_Master is showing him off to the other man. He is clever and has remembered the man was with Master's ally when she came to get him for Master. The man had understood what a good Familiar he had been for his former Master and now the man is surprised._

_Master is happy and amused so the man's surprise must be good surprise._

_He shows the man again how much stronger he is now, a strong Familiar is good for Master._

"Yeah, he kinda understands things, I think he's showing you how much stronger he is," Dave grins at the man's face and then he sees the guy's jaw drop when Kurt turns his attention and actually looks at the man.

"Jesus," is all the guard says.

"Talk to him," Dave encourages him, this is the first time Kurt's been so forward with a stranger and he doesn't want to put Kurt off.

"What do I say?" The man seems baffled then pulls himself together, "Um, hi Kurt, my name is Garfield, but my friends call me Gar," Somehow Dave resists the knee jerk reaction to say something about the guy's name.

Turning he looks at Master, Master is amused and is not angry so he thinks at Master and shows Master a snippet of memory from when he first met the man.

Suddenly Dave gets hit by what can only be Kurt's memory, he didn't see Gar, not really but he did hear him, "Oh, he remembers you, you were there in the room with Santana," reach up he rubs his arm, "You injected him with something and he fell asleep."

If anything the guard's even more shocked, "Holy shit, if you ever need anything from me, either of you, you just ask," Gar moves and puts his hand on Kurt's shoulder, "Dude you hang on in there, and you, you just keep doing whatever the hell it is that you're doing," the man says to Dave and Dave nods and tugs Kurt away.

"'Kay, well we gotta go," they leave the man behind and Dave hisses to Torn, "Okay that was weird."

"Not as weird as Kurt," Torn grins, "Come on man I can't wait to tell Rip and Satan."

"Satan?" And he has a good feeling about this, "That wouldn't be her Special name would it?"

"Yep," Torn laughs a boyish laugh, "No ones had the balls to call her it to her face yet."

Now that Dave can believe and he laughs too.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	40. Chapter 40

Warnings: Tame.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Forty**

_They are at the big window that is also a door and Master is asking him to walk out into the bright warm light._

_He follows Master out and Master takes him to see the butterflies and bees._

Torn's talking into his communicator and then comes over, "Well they got a cart, they didn't sound impressed, and it seems we owe a favour as someone gave it up for Kurt to use," the man grimaces, "You and Kurt can have the back seats, I think Rip and I are getting in some jogging practice."

Before he can ask why an ancient and decrepit cart creeps into view. There's one front seat for the driver and a set of backward looking seats. Santana's driving and cursing the cart in Spanish, while Rip's laughing at her and jogging behind with Snowy who keeps racing ahead of the cart and then running back to run circles around it.

"Having fun?" Dave innocently asks the fiery Latino and gets an earful of abuse back from her.

_Master is laughing at Master's Empath ally who is angry. He thinks she is angry with the big thing on wheels which is much smaller and slower than the last big thing on wheels._

_Master said they were all going to the dark place, he does not understand how they will all fit on the big thing on wheels._

_Thinking hard at Master, who is laying down and laughing as Master's Empath ally calls the big thing on wheels names and says that it's parents are of questionable origins and it is a piece of junk, he asks how they will fit as it is smaller._

Wiping his eyes Dave makes himself sit up and look at Kurt, "It's okay Kurt, you and Santana will sit in the cart. I'll jog with Torn and Rip oh and we mustn't forget Snowy. That way you'll be able to see me the whole time."

Spinning round 'Tana stops in mid insult, "Did he just work out we won't fit and ask what's going to happen next?"

"Yep," Dave says proudly as Kurt watches a butterfly.

"Ah Lopez," Torn grins, "You should have been there when we got stopped by a guard and Kurt proceeded to blow the man's mind with his unique ways."

'Tana takes the guard's hand and 'watches' the rerun of memory, her gasp is loud and then she 'shows' Rip who's just as staggered.

_He has looked at the butterflies and Master is still laying on the grass. He goes over to Master and goes to sit down but Master catches him with Master's big strong hands and he ends up sitting on Master._

_Master pats him and he can feel Master is happy so he goes back to watching the butterflies._

Strolling over with that bitch strut of hers Santana gazes down at them and shakes her head, "Dave how the hell are you getting him to do that?"

Shrugging he smiles, "I keep telling people, it's not me, it's Kurt, and just how much is he not obeying the normal rules of being Broken?"

Sighing she sits down next to him, "Well he's still not showing any physical reactions to anything, facially and through his body language he's completely neutral. But he should be staying put and not wandering around, he should be blank mentally and yet we both know he's anything but blank."

Resting her chin on her hand she studies Kurt, "I still can't pick anything up from him, everything is via you. And I'm beginning to suspect that most Broken aren't as blank as they appear, they've just been trained to outwardly show nothing, and their lives have depended on it so they're damn good at it, they'd have to be."

Most people dismiss Santana as a weird aggressive Empath, you have to know her to realise she has a very sneaky corkscrew of a mind under there.

"Hmm, we'll keep working at it and see if we can learn enough from him at such an early stage of his recovery that we can help others." She stands up and smirks down, "Getting up or are you gonna keep wallowing in the mud?"

_Master is thinking of getting up so he gets off of Master and holds his hand down to help Master up._

_Blinking Master says, "Thanks," and grasps his hand. Master does not put much weight on the hand but he has helped Master._

Rounding them all up Dave gets Kurt to sit on one of the backward facing seats that's less ripped up than the other and then they set off. The cart moves at like zero miles per hour so a fast walk or slow jog is all the pace they need to stick with it.

Idly Dave wonders if Kurt will ever be up for going for jogs. He'd have to complete all his physiotherapy first and be okayed to go out, then the two of them and Snowy could go out and about on the grounds.

Maybe even the playground. He could put Kurt on the swings and push him gently. Oh there was the paddling pool too, the indoor play area with the ball pit, and a petting zoo had started up in Lima. Dave's sure there are hundreds of places he can take Kurt on their days off.

_Master was thinking of them together and they were out doing things. Fun things._

_He watches Master and the big animal carefully so they will not lose him. He is beginning to think that Master's allies would be able to help him stay found and not be lost too, so he tries to watch the butterfly man and the woman who is always with the butterfly man._

A slight nervousness comes from Kurt on the journey which turns into fear as they get him down and Dave isn't sure why Kurt's afraid but he sends the man strong reassurance anyway.

The Familiar has a death grip on his hand and Dave coaxes Kurt to the employee's door and then into the Recycling centre itself. The smell is ever present but this time there are voices and the sound of machinery too.

Going to the locker room Dave grabs them both high visibility jackets and helps Kurt into his one before pulling one on too. The others are all suiting up and then they make their way to the office.

Out of the big windows they get to see the big garage doors are open and sunlight streams in part of the way. Forklifts are whizzing about and setting the bins up ready for the first load to be dumped for sorting.

"Dave!" The admin woman calls his name, "I heard a rumour you were bonded to a Broken and you were in today," she grins at him and walks over, the woman's a genius when it comes to typing her fingers dance over a keyboard while he's still trying to find the first key.

"Hey, yep, and this is my new Familiar, his name's Kurt," Dave keeps hold of Kurt's hand and waves to the man.

"He?" she whistles, "Not many boy Familiars out there," she looks the man over and Dave watches her frown slightly at their clasped hands.

"Yeah, but it's Kurt so its not like he sticks to the rules," Dave ignores her look, and introduces the others, "So I'm supposed to be teaching a bunch of Wizardlings or something?"

Laughing wickedly she grins, "They had to come in early to get the tour and the boss isn't happy, good luck with that bunch of morons," she waves them through and Dave can feel her eyes on him as he coaxes Kurt to the door and out into the noise.

Sticking close to the sides he points out the marked out walking area, they should be safe from the forklifts if they stick to the designated area but he warns them to always keep their eyes open just in case.

Reaching the platform he helps Kurt climb up the very short flight of stairs.

_Master is showing him how to get up the floor that is crinkled up and leads to the floor that is sticking out in mid air._

_One foot at a time Master patiently helps him to put each foot down._

At the top Dave finds his pupils packed onto the platform and Henry the manager's looking peeved. "Dave!" Henry calls out, "You're early," but he seems relieved.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	41. Chapter 41

Warnings: Tame.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Forty One**

"Hey Henry," Dave grins and nods at the man, "Having fun?"

Rolling his eyes the manager steps closer, "They've all passed the tests for knowing the right spells and I've given them the big tour, they're all yours," the man clasps him on the should with an unspoken 'good luck' hanging in the air.

Turning to his students Dave says, "Morning, so you have any questions about your tour or the spells or even the set up of the place?"

Of course freaking Jordan's hand is straight up in the air, "Yes," Dave points and hopes it's a smart question.

"Wizard Trainer Fury," the young man's much more polite than he used to be, "The manager gave us a tour but I don't understand why the big garbage trucks are scanned for life as they pass the gates."

Most of the students are nodding, they want to know too, "Um, well you see back about forty years ago just as the first Recycling centres were starting up, the big one in Washington DC was only running for about a day before they ran into a small problem. Somehow dragon eggs got inside one of the trucks and as they were unloading the truck the three eggs hatched."

Shocked the pupils stare at him. "So there's this flagship centre showing how you can get stuff back out of garbage and trash, there are no combat wizards, why would there be it's only trash, and three rampaging newborn dragons running amok."

"What did they do?" the mousey boy asks.

"Luckily none of them lost their heads, and with the Familiars backing them and the workforce behind them, they managed to box the babies off to one side and they threw their own lunches at them," smiling to himself he pauses and then adds, "Which is when mama dragon turned up.

Having hooked them Dave tells them the rest, "Anyway mama can see that her newborns are okay, the humans aren't hurting them, in fact the humans are feeding them. She's one of the biggest dragons in the States at the moment, have any of you seen the stuff on Rhiandra? She's relocated to Phoenix and the big Artificer centre there."

"She's huge!" one of the other boys says, "We did a project on her at school," and the kid rattles off her statistics, she's one impressive dragon, she's about as big as this whole room and that's without her tail and wings, she can out fly most modern jets and drives the scientists nuts trying to work out how she can even get off the ground.

Breaking in Dave carries on, "Anyway long story short, not only did they get the centre to make a profit, they placated a dragon, got an ally out of her and slowly the centres have spread out over the States. When being Green and Recycling became cool these centres have expanded to what they are today."

Glancing around he asks, "Any other questions?"

They all shake their heads, "Okay lets get started, break into five teams, each team will rotate through the necessary spells and we'll sort garbage for the day." Moving to the front and the control panel, Dave taps a few codes and then says, "Notice the control screen, it weighs each bin, and it'll let us, and the forklift drivers, know when a bin is full or nearly full, keep an eye on it as we progress. Oh and you'll want to all merge into one so that you can boost your magical stores for this."

_Master and those he is teaching all do the bonding that is not bonding and there is a big swell of magic there. He offers his magic to Master who smiles._

_And then Master touches and uses the magic that all his other Masters have never used._

Leaning into Kurt's magical stores Dave cherry picks the Angelic, if these kids are gonna be doing this for hours this will help give them a kick to their power and expand it making it easier for them.

_There are no butterflies for him to watch. There are no bees, or birds, or flowers, or caterpillars._

_It is noisy and smelly here._

_But he is happy because Master is using him for magic and the big thing in the middle is going around and around and he can watch that._

_Things on wheels move around on the floor and carry big bucket things. The bucket things are put on the metal loops on the floor. Master is not going to give him to others to use his body he is safe from that._

_He need not have worried because Master is proving to him again that Master is a nice Master._

Calling out the spell rotations Dave tries to get each group to have a go with as many different seeking spells in such a short space of time as he can. And with this many wizards all pooling their power and being boosted by Angelic they are quickly working through the day's deliveries.

Hopefully Henry will be happy with everything that's being done, Dave knows the man will double check everything to make sure, but this should mean the students can be paired with another Wizard later today and they can work on specific recycling types, like tyres and things.

Calling it a day Dave hits the right sequence of buttons and gets the Wizards to relax and to let the spells go, "Well guys I have to say you've done good, the kind of help you're giving will mean the centre can catch up if they're behind or even get ahead if they're on schedule. I know the work is as boring as fuck but think of all the good you're doing the environment and shit like that."

Spying Henry walking up the stairs Dave nods at the guy, "So boss how did they do so far?"

The manager smiles, "Not bad, keep that up and I'll recommend you for the bonus at the end of the week. If we can beat our quota and do extra we get a small bonus split between everyone, kind of an incentive."

That gets their attentions and Dave leaves them in Henry's very capable hands as he leads Kurt slowly and carefully down the stairs and out into the sunshine after dumping their work jackets in the locker room.

Jogging behind Kurt, Dave's aware that Kurt's calm and is looking forward to going to their room. In fact Kurt's happy to walk there once they pull up at one of the side doors of the medical wing.

Back in their room Kurt starts kicking off about his clothes and Dave makes him wait until after food, and he frowns at the normal Jello, he was sure they were going to start changing Kurt's food soon.

A knock and a nurse sticks her head around the door, "Wizard Karofsky-Hummel? I have a package for you."

"Thanks," he settles on the bed where Kurt's still sulking about the clothes and he finds a variety of children's books and a note from Burt Hummel, 'He used to love being read to, at least until he got bossy and read to us instead'.

"Hey Kurt," he calls out to the Familiar who's sitting on the bed not looking at him, "Look what we got as presents."

Sitting next to Kurt he opens the biggest book, it's a simple picture book and it has all kinds of butterflies and little stories about counting in it. "Wow look Kurt, butterflies."

Tilting his head Kurt looks down and it takes about a minute and then Kurt's really looking at the book.

_Master is holding something that has butterflies that are not butterflies on it, Master is showing him the something, Master is pointing at the things on the something._

_Moving closer to Master he watches Master's finger point to different things and then Master's finger runs along the symbols and Master reads to him._

_Leaning into Master's arm he is sorry he was upset at Master for making him keep his clothes on, because Master is giving him a big treat, and he never ever wants Master to leave him, he must remember to be good and obey Master._

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	42. Chapter 42

Warnings: Tame.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Forty Two**

When the physio gets there Dave's made it though most of the first book, he hasn't hurried he's taken his time and let Kurt soak it all in.

"Kurt, time for the physio table," Dave says and helps Kurt out of the clothes the man seems to have forgotten he was wearing, too absorbed in the pictures in the book.

Without prompting Kurt gets on the table and the gel forms as the low-level maintenance regime starts up.

_He still does not like the table. The table is wet. The table is hard to do. But the table is making him stronger and the table man is another of Master's allies._

_Laying on the table he thinks about the pictures Master has shown him and he is so happy_.

Chatting to the therapist Dave keeps an eye on Kurt and he can see memories of what Kurt picked up from the book, some parts are blurry and others are quite clear.

"Yeah so his dad's sent us these kids' books," Dave tells the guy, "And Kurt seems to like the butterfly one so far, not that we're really looked at the others yet."

"Dude sounds good," the man's saying, "In fact that makes sense, if a Broken's memories are shattered or buried so deep they can't access them anymore you'd have to teach them everything they learnt as a kid from scratch again."

He hadn't thought of that, "Damn that's gonna take years."

"Yeah, but do you think it's worth it to put that much effort in?"

"Yes," the answer is immediate, "The way he watches butterflies and enjoys it, it's going to be totally worth it," and Dave wants to start right now, to help Kurt relearn everything good about life and to protect him from everything bad.

"Man you are something," the physio grins at him. "I really wish more Wizards would be like you and do more for their Broken."

Frowning Dave asks, "Everyone's saying that, but what am I doing that's so different?"

That earns him a long look, "For a start you don't treat him like an empty drooling shell, he's a human being to you, he might be Broken and you clearly take that into account, but he's still human and you encourage him," shaking his head the man sighs, "Trust me most Wizards aren't as caring, it's only a job to them."

"How the hell can it be a job?" Dave's just more confused than before. "It's not a job or a chore for me."

"And that's the difference," checking a few scans the man fiddles with the program, "You get that he'll reward you with being able to eat more solid food, or last an extra session on the table. When he wouldn't walk out of the room you didn't yell or get angry you worked around it. You jumped at the chance to show him the gym and Recycling centre before you had to go to work there. You've also accommodated him in everything you do, and you're happy around him, you want to spend time with him."

Tilting his head the man tells him, "If they're like kids now then they're gonna pick up on that real quick, my kids always know things like that."

The rest of the session is filled with discussing the latest game and then Kurt's free to go, "See you tomorrow for the three big workouts," the physio waves as he leaves.

Helping Kurt into the shower Dave washes him down and then dries him. Then they go back to the bed and Dave reads the rest of the butterfly book to Kurt.

_Master is thoughtful but happy._

_Master is reading to him. Master is taking time to show him lots of things. Master is enjoying reading to him._

_Happy he moves into Master's arms and watches Master's finger follow the pictures and the symbols that make up words._

_The sense of an Empath moving closer and he looks at the door and warns Master in case it is not Master's Empath ally._

He finds it interesting that Kurt's warning him when people get close and then Santana's walking in, she stops and stares at the books and reads the note form Burt, "Oh."

"He likes the books so far," Dave points at the open book. And then he tells her what the physio said. She agrees with the guy and makes a note of it.

"Can you believe they want me to write up reports on Kurt and put in all that touchy feely crap?" Swinging a chair round she straddles it.

"But 'Tana, you're an Empath, dontch'a wanna hug everyone and put a Band-Aid on their owies?" He teases her and she flips him the birdy. Covering Kurt's eyes he tuts, "Now, now Satan, and yeah that's your new Special name by the way, no rude gestures where Kurt can see them, he's relearning stuff."

"Fuck you," she draws in a deep breath and blinks, "Wait, Satan?" And then she grins that predatory grin that made most of the student body run from her screaming in fear, a throaty laugh adds to the effect, "Oh that's so good, that's just made my day."

Getting up she saunters over, "Budge up lard ass, stop hogging the whole bed and read me and Kurt some stories."

Holding Kurt in his arms and having Santana snuggling in on his other side he opens the book again and slowly but steadily begins to read to them.

_Master's Empath ally is lying next to them and Master is reading to her too. She is smiling and is happy. She must like the thing with things that look like butterflies but are not butterflies._

_He watches Master's finger and listens to Master's voice._

_Butterflies._

_Perhaps the butterfly man and the woman who is always with the butterfly man will like Master reading to them too._

Finishing the book Dave reads the last two words, "The End." Closing up the book he checks to make sure Kurt's comfy and doesn't need anything.

Santana swipes the book and starts randomly flicking through it picking up bits here and there and reading them aloud, her finger traces a butterfly made up of a maze of hedges and she smiles softly at the silly game and rhyme.

And Kurt's watching her and paying her attention, not wanting to interrupt Dave settles back and lets her rich sensual voice read to them, this actually was fun, he'd forgotten what it was like to listen to someone reading.

She laughs but this time it's a gentle relaxed one and keeps reading getting more and more enchanted by a simple book.

_Master's Empath ally was now reading to them both, and she was happy and liked the thing with butterflies that are not butterflies too._

_Lying safe in Master's arms he yawns._

And just like that Kurt's fast asleep, not wanting to disturb either of them he holds Kurt carefully and strokes the man's back so that he drifts deeper into sleep. He was gonna need his rest for his three big goes on the physio table tomorrow.

Little flashes of colour flicker in his mind and he suddenly realises that Kurt's dreaming. Santana stops and looks down at the man in his arm's and together they lie there and catch tiny bits and pieces of Kurt's dream that revolves around butterflies and sunshine.

"Has he dreamed before?" She whispers

"Not that I know of," He whispers back and runs his fingers through Kurt's hair.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	43. Chapter 43

Warnings: Tame.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Forty Three**

"Wizard Karofsky you wanted to talk about Kurt's diet?" The dietician is standing in the doorway.

"Yeah," Dave walks over to the cupboard and grabs a pair of sweatpants and after pulling then on leans on the doorframe. "He had a few bites of my food on Sunday and I told a nurse, she said you'd probably start giving him normal food soon as his intestines are all working fine."

The man frowns and checks the charts on his portable screen, "Hmm, he's showing remarkable progress in his improvements," and the guy goes quiet again.

Standing there feeling left out Dave waits impatiently as the guy continues to tap his screen thoughtfully. Out of the corner of his eye Dave can see the physio pushing the Table towards the room and he gets out of the way, hopefully this won't take much longer so he can get Kurt on the table for the second time today, since it's Tuesday they aren't at work in the Recycling centre and Kurt's on his much tougher training schedule.

_Master is busy with the other who is at the door._

_The table man is here and is doing the things the table man normally does. Then the table man sits and waits for Master, sometimes the table man looks at him and smiles._

_Perhaps it is his go on the Table?_

_He turns and looks at the table man, when the table man looks at him he looks at the table and back to the table man. Sitting upright and blinking the table man asks, "Kurt? You okay?"_

_That is not a yes, but it is not a no. So he gets up and walks over to the table and looks down at the table and back to the table man. The table man hesitates and then says, "Um okay, sure we can start your physio," the table man waves at the bed._

_That is a yes so he gets on the table and lies down._

_The wet stuff that is not water flows over him and the strange sensation of his body working without him doing anything happens._

Finally the guy nods and Dave hides his own startled jump, "Yes, that would work, we'll leave his breakfast and lunch as they are, but we'll scale back his dinner by a few mouthfuls and give him crunchy sticks, they have taste to them and much more fibre, we'll see how his body handles that and then keep moving him closer and closer to a more normal diet."

"Do you know how long that'll take?" Dave asks curious.

Shrugging the dietician says, "Months at least, the poor bastard was deficient in far too many things, we've added them back and with his continued use of the physiotherapy table his bones are already beginning to repair themselves, his organs are no longer on the point of shutdown. He's rebounding nicely, but I simply don't want to push him," glancing up the guy pins him with a stern look, "He went down so fast because he simply doesn't have any reserves he can fall back on, we have to keep him stable for as long as possible to give him the time to build himself back up."

"Okay," he agrees, "Whatever's best for Kurt."

Smiling the man nods, "Good, I've heard some amazing things about you and him..." the man stops and stares over Dave's shoulder.

Turning Dave can see Kurt's already on the table and the physio is busy with the program while talking softly to Kurt.

"You didn't help him onto the table..." the dietician says slowly.

"Nope, he's smart though, he knows what the table's for," Dave's so proud of him.

Pausing the man stares for a few more minutes and then shakes himself, "Right, so, increase of brain food too, um," he seems really flustered, "They really weren't kidding about you two. So what have I said? Yeah, crunchy sticks for fibre and getting his jaw used to chewing, increased brain nutrients, and, yes we'll go with a piece of finger food or two."

Putting his screen away the man says, "As of today he'll have the normal types of jelly and paste, but in the evening for dinner he'll also have a few sticks to chew and a few bits of finger food. Help teach him to pick them up and feed himself with them, you also might want to try getting him to hold his bottle when he's feeding and attempt the spoon, most Broken start out resting their hands on their bonded's hand, sort of getting used to the movement of the spoon to their mouth."

With one last look back at Kurt the guy nods, "Yes, okay, any questions you have or ideas, or if he can't handle the new food, the medics have me on speed dial." Walking away the man glances back once.

Snorting at the man Dave lets the door swing closed behind him and walks over to the Table. Leaning over it he smiles down at Kurt, "Hey, you okay?"

A bubble of welcome and determination floats up. "Okay, you let me know if you need to stop."

_Master was here now, Master was pleased with him._

_He works hard on the table and is tired by the end of it, but Master and Master's ally the table man are both pleased._

_Master washes him in the shower and leads him back to the bed._

_Master has taught him a new word, 'Book', and now Master gets a book and brings it over._

"How's the book thing coming?" The physio's more or less packed up.

"Good, he likes being read to," Dave smiles, "And he dreamed last night. Mostly about butterflies and sunshine, it was freaking cool to see in his mind though."

"That's great," the guy smiles, "I can't get over just how resilient he is, and I heard what the Dietician said," he smirks, "Once you get the stick out of his ass he's not so bad. And he's right Kurt, was close to the edge, he's making progress though, keep it nice and slow and let him build up and he'll be back to perfect health before you know it."

"Thanks man," Dave's grateful to the man for his help.

"'S'Cool," wheeling the table to the door the man says, "See you both later have fun with the book!"

Opening the book Dave gets comfy beside Kurt who's already got his head down and is staring at it, this one's a bit more interactive so Dave follows the story about a little mouse and how it gets to meet various animals. When his fingers get to a mini picture of the animal he presses the corresponding button on the side and the book makes the right sound, this time its a bark.

Kurt stares at it curiously and then looks up at him, in his head he can suddenly see Snowy.

"Yes Kurt, that's right Snowy is a dog, and dogs go 'woof'," he does his best to imitate the bark from the book. "You're so clever, well done Kurt," he hugs the man and Kurt leans into him clearly enjoying Dave's praise.

_Master is very pleased with him._

_Master has called him clever._

_Master reads from the book that makes noises, and he learns the word 'dog', and 'cat' and others but he is tired and he thinks he can remember 'mouse' too._

_Master is warm and then Master's arm is around him so he rests by Master and Master treats him by reading the rest of the book and pressing the bits that make the noises._

_He likes the noises, he wishes he could press the noisy bits._

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	44. Chapter 44

Warnings: Tame.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Forty Four**

_Master was talking with Master's allies._

_He is washed and clean from being on the table, Master has told him it was the last time today. He is very tired now and Master has promised him food._

_Leaning on Master's arm he rests and waits for the food. He is hungry again. Master is a good and nice Master and feeds him well._

_The door opens and one of the others comes and brings food to Master. He can smell the good smell, it is Master's food. His stomach clenches and rumbles._

Rubbing his stomach Dave thanks the woman, puts his own plate to one side and then he rips open the jello for Kurt. Remembering what the man had said about teaching Kurt to feed himself Dave coaxes Kurt to put a hand on his and then he slowly spoon feeds Kurt the jello. It vanishes like Kurt's some kinda food vacuum, and when he's stomach stops cramping he realises it was Kurt's stomach not his.

"Yay, Kurt," Dave wipes the man's mouth and offers him the bottle of watered down nutrient paste. Gently he manoeuvres the man closer and into his lap like a baby and he gets Kurt to put his hands on the bottle. Dave's still the one holding it but Kurt's mimicking him.

_He is in Master's lap and Master is feeding him the tasteless paste. Master is happy and content. Master has made him put his hands on the bottle. And Master made him put his hand on Master's when Master fed him the tasteless jello._

_He does not know what Master wants from him but he sucks the paste from the bottle and his stomach is not cramping from hunger anymore._

When Kurt's finished with the bottle Dave picks up one of the crunch sticks and nibbles it, it tastes very faintly of apple. "Hey Kurt, look what I've got for you today."

_Master is holding something in Master's hand. Master puts it in Master's mouth and takes a small bite. Master offers it up to him._

_If his earlier Masters got excited it meant he got hurt, this Master getting excited is a good thing, he opens his mouth and Master puts the long pale thing in his mouth._

_He takes a bite._

_Taste._

_It has taste. It is sweet and crunchy and tart._

_And he has to chew it, it is hard on his teeth, he is used to the jello._

_Master must be very happy with him._

Grabbing his own food Dave's glad it's stew and he manages a couple of mouthfuls while Kurt's still finishing the first bite he'd taken. There are only two crunch sticks and by the time Kurt's slowly eaten them Dave's finished his stew.

The little finger foods are next and Dave nibbles one to see what it's like, he gets a very faint cheese taste. "Okay Kurt, put your hand on mine, that's right, now bite on this bit of food. Good, that's good."

A bubble of happiness and excitement from Kurt and Dave laughs, "Yeah, that's good stuff huh."

_Master has given him more food that tastes, this one is rich and creamy like the food Master let him have before, but this is not hot in his mouth._

"Why are you feeding him like that?" Torn asks looking puzzled.

Rip beats him to the answer, "You're teaching him to feed himself."

"Yeah," Dave helps Kurt take another nibble of the finger food, "The dietician dude came round, Kurt impressed him by getting on the table without any prompting and he's been upgraded to start relearning how to feed himself. Yeah that's it Kurt enjoy the food, awesome," he smiles down at the Familiar.

_Master is still happy with him and is praising him. He is a very lucky Familiar._

When Kurt's finished Dave helps him sit back up, "So we back up for Recycling tomorrow?" And Dave's more excited about it than he thought, it's nice to be able to get out and about occasionally.

Checking her wristband, Rip accesses her files and nods, "Yes, your morning is set for the Recycling centre and this time I have personally gone to arrange both the wheelchair, if Kurt isn't up to walking, and the cart so we can all sit with him."

Torn snorts, "What she actually means is she stood there and scared the shit out of the admin staff and they nearly wet themselves."

Smiling to himself Dave notices the exchange of glances between Rip and Santana, they were far too alike, it just wasn't fair on the rest of the world.

"Argh at least you didn't have a bunch of creepy huggy Empaths with you all day," Satan rolls her eyes, "They kept telling me how 'Broken need space to heal their fractured tortured psyches'," she rolls her eyes, "Bunch of limp-wrist whinny bitches who faint at the sight of blood, like they could survive what Kurt has, they're not strong enough."

Sprawling on the chair she sighs, "Seeing Kurt I'm beginning to think our way of dealing with Broken might be completely wrong, just gotta see how different he is compared to the others."

A sneaky expression settles on her face and Dave can feel himself tense slightly, "Say Dave, why don't you read to us, like you did last night."

"Really?" Torn's smiling, "What books did you get?" And Dave knows the moment Torn finds the book because, "Oh freaking wow! Butterflies!"

And they all end up squished on the bed. Considering him and Kurt are butt fucking naked it isn't all that weird. Holding the book open Dave can feel Kurt wiggle in closer so he can see the pages and drawings. Santana's spooning the man and Kurt doesn't seem to mind, while Rip and Torn are on Dave's other side.

With some of the weird shit he's been through since training to be a Wizard Dave just shrugs it off and starts reading to them.

_Master is reading to him and to Master's allies. Master is relaxed and happy. Master's Empath ally is pressed up against his back. With his first Master this would mean they were going to hurt him or have sex or both, but here he is safe and happy and content._

_Butterfly man and the woman who is always with butterfly man are also being read to and they are on the bed too. He was right the butterfly man does like the book about the butterflies and is smiling and smiling._

_Butterfly man smiles a lot, he is a happy man like the butterflies that dance about. He thinks Master likes the butterfly man who is Master's ally, not in a sexual way, but in a non-sexual way. Master does not seem to want the man's blood either._

_Master is a wonderful kind Master._

_He really is a lucky Familiar._

_Master's Empath ally begins to stroke his hair, he is more tired than he thought and closes his eyes just for a second._

And Kurt's out of it again, he didn't seem to mind 'Tana's finger stroking his hair so Dave leaves her too it, she might be an evil bitch but Dave can remember being sick and she mothered him so much he'd thought he was hallucinating, she even wore this nurse's outfit that was completely wasted on him.

Predictably Torn was excited and at one point mouthed the words along with him, Dave rolls his eyes but keeps reading and Rip's smothering her own smile.

He's gotta remember to send Mr Hummel a note or message to say thanks for the books, Kurt and everyone else were really enjoying them.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	45. Chapter 45

Warnings: Tame.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Forty Five**

Walking into the Recycling centre Dave can feel Kurt's grip tighten but he's not receiving any increase in anxiety from him. Getting the jacket on him is easy and Dave greets the admin woman, Mary as she then waves them through.

Trooping through the main sorting room, and again pointing out the designated walkways Dave helps Kurt up the stairs, and Kurt freezes for a second before giving Dave a warning, something to do with Familiars, so he's not surprised when he gets to the top to see his students, Trixie and a woman he's never met before.

"Hey Dave," Trixie bounces over but stops short of them, "We're here to help the young Wizardlings learn to merge with Familiars as well as Wizards," even though Trixie has her normal happy persona in place she gives the other woman an unfriendly look.

Huh, Trixie likes everyone, and Dave wonders what's up with the other Familiar.

"Thanks Trixie, have you met the students?" And he hopes she has because he sure as hell doesn't know their names, well apart from Jordan, and at least the kid isn't so much of a dick anymore.

"Yep," she gives them a friendly smile and they all smile back, that was Trixie for you, shove her into a room full of people and twenty minutes later she could trot out best buds with all of them.

"Cool, so as far as I know today is just like yesterday, break into teams, merge and then Trixie and..." he turns to the other Familiar and waits.

"Crystal," the woman smiles at him and he just knows she's going to be trouble.

"Right. And then Trixie and Crystal will join the merge and I think maybe they can try individual merging with you too, give you some experience with hooking up your power stores to Familiars you've never met before," Dave smiles at them and then they get right on it.

_Master and the magic users Master is teaching all do the bonding that is not bonding. Then the bright happy Familiar that came to Master for help bonds but does not bond. The Familiar he does not like also bonds but her eyes flick to Master._

_Moving closer to Master he tightens his hold on Master's hand and offers up his power to Master, it is much more than the Familiar he does not like and Master will not want her if Master can have him._

_Probably._

Speeding through today's deliveries, the excess power coming in damn handy, Dave makes them stop every fifty minutes to move and stretch for about ten minutes. And then the ending alarm sounds and Dave grins, they've still got thirty minutes or so before the lesson's officially over.

"Dave," Henry's coming up the stairs, "Wanna show them the back and the refinement area? You can leave them there with Stu."

"Sure," He looks at Kurt still gripping his hand, "Um Kurt's probably best to stay here, just in case, I know the forklifts shouldn't hit us..."

"I'll stay," Torn steps forward, "He kinda knows me now."

"Thanks," Dave turns to Kurt, "Hey Kurt, I just gotta go over there," he points to the warehousing area, "You stay here with Torn, and I'll be back real soon."

_Master is leaving him, but Master has said Master will come back._

_He watches Master leave, but Master is still touching his magic. Master is soon gone from sight through the big, big doors._

_Uncertain he watches the doors and waits for Master to come back._

Standing in the warehouse he introduces the Wizardlings to Stu and then helps them merge to the Wizard, they run through a few simple spells to refine the products in the bins, to take the last bits out that aren't supposed to be in there.

Leaning into Kurt's Angelic he sees Stu's eyes widen slightly at the big power boost and they get on with the job.

_Master is using the part of his magic the other Masters hated. Master has not forgotten him, Master is just busy._

_Someone shifts slightly and he turns to see butterfly man still standing there. Butterfly man knows the way back to their room._

_Standing up he walks over to butterfly man and takes hold of butterfly man's hand._

_Touching skin to skin with him butterfly man's feelings bleed through, surprise but not anger, the man's hand is warm and squeezes slightly, then they both stand there and wait for Master._

_Master will think he is clever again, he has made sure he cannot get lost in the dark again like Before when his first Master took him and Broke him. He will stay in the light with Master, he will stay found._

Extracting himself from the merge Dave leaves them to it and hurries back to Kurt, running up the stairs he finds Kurt holding a bemused Torn's hand. "Hey I'm back," looking at the clasped hands he raises an eyebrow at Torn.

The man shrugs, "He just walked over and took hold of my hand."

"Huh, okay, well that must be good, right? Shows he might be recognising you or something?"

_Master is here now._

_Keeping hold of butterfly man he edges closer to Master until he is as far as he can go, and then he quickly drops the hand and makes it to Master to hold Master's hand._

_Happily back with Master he welcomes Master._

A bubble of happiness from Kurt and Dave can't keep the smile off his face, "Miss me? And hey well done on noticing Torn," he greets Kurt and praises him.

_He was right Master did think he was clever. He is a good Familiar._

_Master takes him out into the bright warm light and they go on a big thing on wheels back to the door that goes to the long hallways to their room._

_Master feeds him and reads to him and then he goes on the table, this one is easy to do now, then Master washes him and fusses him._

"Seriously he was holding onto Torn's hand," Dave tells the physio, "He didn't freak out once."

"Cool," the guy's finished packing up, "He must really trust you if he can do that. See you guys tomorrow, remember its the big three for Kurt."

Getting Kurt out of the bath Dave dries him off and pats his skin dry. Under his hands he can feel muscle reappearing on that still too thin frame. Getting Kurt comfy on the bed he starts to read to him again, Kurt seems to like it every time Dave presses the button on the book to make the animal noises.

When food comes along he tries to get Kurt used to feeding himself, or at least starting to get used to the motions of feeding himself. Kurt just seems to like being close to him and happily munches on the new types of food.

_Master is happy with him._

_Master has given him the nicer food again. And Master is holding him close._

_Life is good._

A nurse comes to pick up their empty plates and things. When she's gone Dave sprawls back on the bed and sighs, things were continuing to look up, Kurt was slowly making little leaps and bounds.

And that's when Kurt nuzzles up to him for a cuddle, it feels so good to hold the man that Dave doesn't question it, just hugs him close.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	46. Chapter 46

Warnings: Tame.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Forty Six**

_Master is holding him._

_Master is warm and strong._

_Master is happy with him, Master was pleased and had praised him, Master's hands had traced his body happy with the new flesh there._

_He moves closer to Master and watches Master hoping Master is not too tired._

Having a rock hard cock digging in his side did tend to make him notice the very naked man pressed against him.

A naked man who's watching him intently.

"Dude, you really don't get subtle do you?" Dave grins and shifts a little so he's facing Kurt, who's dick is now prodding his stomach. Stroking Kurt's arm he can feel Kurt's rising interest and desire. And then Kurt kisses him softly, hesitantly, and Dave lets him.

_He should wait for Master but Master is not angry so he kisses Master again, and again, and again._

_Master wants him too. Master desires him._

Pushing Kurt onto his back Dave gently puts his leg over Kurt's and between the Familiar's thighs, incidentally rubbing the guy's cock at the same time. Kurt's pupils dilate and he takes a sharp breath, oh he liked that, so Dave starts to kiss him just as softly as Kurt had earlier.

Slowly he licks Kurt's mouth and that mouth opens so Dave takes his time exploring and tasting, yeah Kurt's passion's building quickly but Dave wants to enjoy this and to linger for a while, it's not just about the big finish, not for him, it never has been.

_Master's tongue is clever and he wants Master so much._

_Master's thoughts are about the soft and fluttery stomach feelings that make the tingling and need inside him much worse._

_Silently he cries out against Master's mouth, he needs Master inside him so badly, he wants to be so close to Master he does not know where he ends and Master starts._

_And most of all he wants Master's hands to move._

Kurt's getting impatient so Dave ducks down and trails kisses over that pale shoulder, occasionally he licks the skin and Kurt shudders in his arms, the man is clinging tightly, his breath panting in Dave's ear, the air puffing over nerves Dave didn't even know were there.

Moaning Dave's hands slide over Kurt's body, god he's still too delicate for Dave to do what the hell he wants to do, he has to hold back and trace the skin under his fingers.

_Master was touching him._

_Master wants him. Master does not want to hurt him._

_He basks in the heat of Master's adoration and need._

_Master's mouth moves until Master's mouth licks his nipple and his back arcs off the bed and he has to hold onto Master, Master has to keep him still because it feels so good he never wants Master to stop._

Sucking that puckered nipple in Dave laps at it and then bites very gently, Kurt bucks under him and writhes, the sensory feedback has his own back arcing and he has to stop as he cries out loudly holding himself as still as he can.

"So fucking good," he pants and then kisses Kurt more forcefully, it only excites Kurt further which in turn drives him crazy and then he's scrabbling down Kurt's body eager for what's coming next and he smiles at the inadvertent pun.

Wrapping his hand around Kurt's cock he doesn't bother to hold back, both of them want this too freaking much so he decides to end it quickly.

_Master's hand is on his cock, Master's hand is demanding and he grunts silently as he throws himself at what Master wants._

_Mentally he begs Master and Master says, "Yes, god yes, Kurt, cum for me, fuck it Kurt, now, come on Kurt," and with Master's deep voice in his ear he lets it all go._

He can feel the dick in his hand spasm as Kurt's orgasm crashes into him triggering his own and then he gets the echo of his own climax hitting Kurt who gasps loudly and shivers in his arms.

Spent they lay panting on the bed and Dave tilts his head to kiss Kurt on the forehead.

_Master has kissed him._

_Master cares for him._

Dozing Dave yawns and then begins to drift off, he'll clean them up in a minute, he doesn't want Kurt to get cold.

_Lying in Master's arms he listens as Master's breath evens out and deepens, and the thoughts in Master's mind relax._

_Master is asleep._

_Propping himself up on an elbow he watches Master sleep._

_Wrapping his arm around Master he wiggles closer when his arm catches the cum on Master's body, it is wet and sticky and cold now. His other Master's would collect it from him and use it to make spells that hurt people. Master has always cleaned it up and has never used it. In the fractured memories of Before, he and the one he does not think about, would clean it up, they would not even swallow it, which is silly, he has swallowed much of it, his first Master made sure of that._

_Master is still asleep._

_Getting off the bed he walks over to the bath, the cloth Master uses to wash him is still there and it is still damp. He wipes Master's stomach so it is clean, then he wipes his own stomach._

_Pleased he looks over at his sleeping Master, his clean sleeping Master. He is such a good Familiar._

_He tries to think what Master does next. They have eaten, they have washed in the bath, they have had sex, they have cleaned up the cum from the very good sex, now Master is asleep._

_There is something else. And then he sees the warm covers under Master's body._

_He tugs on the covers but they will not move from under Master, not without waking Master up. He does not want to wake Master._

_Sitting on the bed he looks at the covers._

_One of the others sometimes comes in and changes the covers. The other got new covers from the wall that is not a wall and opens up to have things inside it. He cannot remember which one it is._

_He opens lots of them and pulls things out, he does not want clothes so he drops them and moves to the next one. He finds the covers and pulls some out. They are thin so he drops those. These ones are better but they are scratchy._

_He picks up one of the dropped thin ones and drags it over to Master, he covers Master in the softer thin one and then he covers Master in the thicker scratchy one._

_He has taken care of Master. Master is going to be so pleased with him._

_Crawling onto the bed he gets under the covers and then snuggles up to Master, Master stirs but does not wake._

_Copying Master, he kisses Master on the forehead and then he goes to sleep safe and warm with the best Master in the world._

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Angelic/Demonic: Very few Familiars have this ability and when they merge/bond with a Wizard that Wizard can use the A/D to boost any spell they cast. The boost can be duration, the area, or the intensity of the spell. Any use of A/D will leave behind a 'glow' or 'taint' for a few days that has a specific signature that can be recognised by any other Wizard. For legal Wizards that's not a problem, if you're a Dark Wizard selling illegal spells it's not so good, plus Angelic has a tendency to 'corrupt' the most evil spells weakening them and causing them to crumble in some cases.


	47. Chapter 47

Warnings: Tame.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Forty Seven**

Walking down the corridor with Kurt's hand in his Dave carefully avoids looking at the orderly who's glaring at him.

Yesterday Dave had woken up to find the room trashed and things pulled out of the built in cupboards. From a very smug Kurt he'd discovered that rather than waking Dave up Kurt had decided to clean them up and get warm bedding for them.

Stuck he'd praised Kurt for being independent and couldn't yell at the man for making a mess, Kurt just didn't understand yet.

The orderly, however, was a different matter, the man didn't get that Kurt was so damn independent and was convinced Dave had done it and was blaming Kurt. The physio and doctor were both fascinated and concerned so they'd knocked Kurt out and quickly organised getting a temporary tracker inserted in the back of the man's neck, that way if Kurt went wandering while Dave was asleep they could find him quickly.

Not wanting to push Kurt, due to the anaesthetic, they'd given Kurt a day off and once the man woken up again Dave had spent time with him reading and watching TV.

Now it's Friday and the last time they'll be going to the Recycling centre. Torn's strolling along beside them and they make it to the exit without incident. Since Rip's been making sure everything's fine on the transport side the cart's waiting for them.

Taking some time out Dave lets Kurt watch the butterflies and they slowly go to the cart, both of the ladies and Snowy are sunning themselves so no ones in a hurry. Used to the cart Kurt climbs up without complaint and they're off.

"You should have seen the man's face," Torn's telling them, "If looks could kill Dave would be dead several times over."

Laughing Santana reaches back to 'see' the memory, "Oh Dave that's hilarious and he really thinks it wasn't Kurt?"

"Yeah," Dave glares at them, "He crossed his arms and lectured me about how much care Kurt needs and rambled on about Broken," he sighs, "And I had to praise Kurt at the time for doing so much, the poor bastard's reaching out, I can't smack him back now."

Even Rip's smiling and they wander into the centre, grab their jackets and go to the platform where Henry's beaming and waiting for them.

"Dave, or should I call you Fury?" Henry teases him and Dave growls he hates that name. "Anyway we're all caught up and I arranged for some tyres to be dug up," the man's almost vibrating in place, "With all the help you and your students have given us we're ahead and I'm intending to stay that way, plus if we can plough through some tyres from the local landfill we can generate more revenue, which means a higher bonus."

The Wizardlings like that idea so he agrees and gets them all settled down, "Right if you split into a few groups there won't be as much cycling through spells, tyres aren't made up of enough things for that, it'll be as boring as hell, but again we'll will make money for the centre, clean up the environment, help industry and we'll get a bonus at the end of the week."

Trixie and Crystal join them as well and they all merge easily into one, the greatest boosts coming from the three Familiars, especially Kurt. Working steadily though the tyres Dave again makes sure to get them to move about every fifty minutes.

_Master and those he is teaching are working hard, they are bonding but not bonding, and the bright Familiar and the not nice Familiar are there again. The bright Familiar is happy. The not nice Familiar keeps looking at Master._

_Master has not really noticed the not nice Familiar._

_Master has chosen him. He belongs to Master, and he knows he is a bad Familiar for thinking it, but Master belongs to him too._

With the extra power provided by joining their magical stores and the Familiars bringing in more they literally speed through the recycling, enough that Dave runs his eye over the breakneck speeds the forklift drivers are going trying to keep up. The control screen is also tracking the amounts of each material and weights, no wonder Henry wanted them to do this, they're killing it and are going to break all of the centre's records for most recycling at this rate.

Making everyone take a break Dave stands up and stretches his shoulders out and goes through the simple exercise routine to loosen up properly.

"Wizard Fury?" A soft feminine voice asks and he turns to see Crystal smiling up at him, her perfect blonde hair artfully put up so it tumbles down, and his defences raise automatically, he saw enough girls like her in high school and college to know he needs to leave her the fuck alone, thank god he's gay so her charms bounce off of him.

"Yeah, Karen wasn't it?" He acts dumb, if she asks anyone they'll all tell her he gets peoples' names wrong all the time.

"Crystal," her voice hardens slightly and then she's back to being breathy, "I was just wondering if you had a minute after we finish to talk about what kind of rotation you think might be best for me," she flutters her eyelashes at him. "I mean you are an experienced Wizard and I'm such a newbie at this Familiar gig," she bites her lip and reaches up to coil a strand of hair around her finger.

Oh dear god.

Extracting himself he says, "We'll see," and flees over to Trixie and Rip, he'll set Santana on her later, no one messes with Santana.

"Ladies," he walks over and whispers, "Save me."

Trixie gives a snort and mutters, "Miss bitch over there giving you a hard time Davie?"

"Oh yeah," he exhales, and then with a guilty feeling looks around at Kurt who's with Santana, he thinks hard at Santana who glances up and nods, she's hopefully caught the gist of it and will keep Crystal away from Kurt.

"We'll protect you," Rip says dryly.

"Good, I hope someone does," he says and nods at her, she blinks clearly not expecting him to agree.

_The not nice Familiar had talked to Master. Master does not like the not nice Familiar and went to the bright Familiar and the woman who is always with butterfly man. Butterfly man is staying away from the not nice Familiar too._

_Master's Empath ally was sitting by him holding his hand and humming slightly. Her feelings bleed through. She is protective of Master. She does not like the not nice Familiar either._

_No one likes the not nice Familiar. He wonders why she is not locked in a cage until she learns to be nicer, like the bright Familiar, she is nice and bright and not out to steal Master from him._

_Master is a wonderful Master. Master is the best Master. Master is so nice to him._

_Nice._

_Perhaps that is the problem._

_Master is TOO nice._

_If Master was too gentle and nice Master would not be able to protect Master properly. After all he thinks he can remember Master crying and saying sorry to him in the Before time. Master was sorry because Master had hurt him and had not meant to._

_Thinking it over he sits and waits as Master makes them all do work again and he wonders if Master needs him to take care of Master in more ways than offering power, blood and sex._

_Master was not angry that he had taken care of Master. Master had been grateful. Master had been happy with him._

_Turning to look at Master he tightens his hand on Master's hand and promises to help protect Master. He is Master's. Master is his. Their bond is special. And no one is going to come between them._

_No one._

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	48. Chapter 48

Warnings: Tame.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Forty Eight**

_They are out in the warm bright light and the bright Familiar is with them and she is talking to Master about the not nice Familiar._

"Yeah if we can get her blacklisted, she really should be carefully monitored with the Wizards she's with, I've seen her type before she'll end up screwing over some youngster and tying them up in knots before she kicks them to the curb," Dave's seen a few Wizard's get their hearts shattered by a Familiar who skips off, and he's seen Familiar's get their hearts shattered by Wizards too. Having power didn't automatically make you a nicer person.

"On it," Rip's tapping on her communicator; he's convinced the woman is efficiency itself.

"Thanks," he smiles at her, not that she's looking at him.

"Well that's a relief," Trixie stretches, "That bitch was getting on my nerves." Reaching over she clucks Kurt under the chin and Dave wonders how Kurt's going to take that but the man doesn't react at all, "You don't want her anywhere near Dave either do you Kurt?"

_The bright Familiar is talking to him about the not nice Familiar and understands that the not nice Familiar must not be near Master because Master belongs to him._

_Turning he looks at the bright Familiar and thinks hard at Master. He thinks about the not nice Familiar in a cage and the light being turned off on her, she should stay in there until she can learn to be nice._

"Whoa," Dave can't believe the images he just got from Kurt, he dampens his horror and shock and starts meditating to be as calm as possible. Kurt's turned back to him with a querying thought.

"'S'Cool Kurt you just surprised me," he pats Kurt's hand and the man's still staring at him and for the first time he wonders if Oak got the rest of it right about Kurt, about him not having a moral compass anymore, because how could someone who's suffered like Kurt has even think of locking another sentient being up like that?

"What is it?" Trixie asks.

"Err," Dave hesitates.

"Kurt told Dave that he thinks the Crystal bitch should be locked up and made to be nicer," Santana wanders over and stares at Kurt thoughtfully.

"He picked up on Crystal's interest in Dave that quickly?" Rip's there too, "And it sounds like he didn't like it."

"What do you think about me?" Trixie asks Kurt and Dave's not sure he wants to know the answer.

_Master's allies who are female have all understood why the not nice Familiar should be locked away. Master is still too nice to do that. He will wait and protect Master from the not nice Familiar._

_Now the bright Familiar wants to know what he thinks of her._

_He thinks hard at Master so Master and Master's Empath ally can see it in Master's mind. He thinks about bright and happy and not stealing his Master from him._

"I think he likes you," Dave tells Trixie who grins happily at that.

"And the rest," Santana says not letting him hide the last bit, "He's being a little territorial about Dave, doesn't want to lose the big wide load," Dave rolls his eyes at her predictable insult.

_The bright Familiar touches his free hand and says, "I promise I will not try and take Dave from you," she leans forward and whispers in his ear, "Truthfully this is the happiest I've ever seen him. You make him happy."_

_Her emotions bleed through her skin and he knows she is telling the truth to him. She likes him bonded to Master, she likes Master happy. _

_He is a very good Familiar for Master._

_Twisting his hand in hers he links their hands and fingers together and lets Master know he is happy with the bright Familiar. His Master is very clever to have her as an ally._

A bubble of happiness from Kurt and Dave smiles at the shock on Trixie's face where Kurt's joined their hands together. "Yeah he likes you," he tells her and smiles.

Kurt has just accepted a new person into his life. And a Familiar to boot. An unbonded Familiar at that. He knew Trixie was good with people but this was almost unheard of.

And Kurt's not finished as the Familiar asks him if Trixie will be there when Dave reads to him. "I dunno Kurt, do you want Trixie there when I read to you?"

Everyone watches while Kurt goes still and he's thinking about it, then Kurt asks about the others, "Yeah, if you want Kurt they can be there too. What book did you want? The butterflies, or the animals, or a new one?"

_Master has more books?_

_Stunned he turns to look at Master and double checks that Master really means there are more books._

"_Yes, there're more than two books Kurt," Master says and he is such a lucky Familiar._

_Master is still looking at him and he realises he has not yet answered Master so he goes back to thinking and decides whatever book Master wants to read is good._

"Oh you don't mind, well okay then, when we get back to our room we'll try a new book," Dave tells him and gets a giddy happy bubble from Kurt.

Back at their room Dave feeds Kurt first and coaxes him to put his hands around the bottle more firmly. The rest of them eat sandwiches and then they pile on the bed.

They've decided to put Santana between Kurt and Trixie just to be on the safe side. And then Dave opens the book and starts reading about the colours of the rainbow.

_Master is reading to them again._

_Master is teaching them about things called colours._

_He thinks he used to be really excited about colours in the Before time. Colours had been very important to him._

_He almost grasps the names of some of the colours, but most slip away._

_He hopes Master reads the colour book to him again. He is clever and he is sure he will remember the other colours then._

Kurt's watching his finger drift across the page and he can sense Kurt's really concentrating on the book. He goes slow and lets Kurt soak up as much of each page and the drawings on them as the man can.

Santana's curled herself around Kurt again, and her fingers come up to touch the Familiar's hair. Again Kurt doesn't seem to mind it.

Finishing the book Dave closes it and glances down at Kurt who's still staring at the book, then the man looks up at him and flashes of colour flicker in his mind, "Yes that's it Kurt, colours."

Sighing gently Dave shifts and puts his arm around Kurt, "You'll get there Kurt, one day at a time you'll get there."

_Master is warm and has wrapped an arm around him._

_Master is happy with him._

_He is happy here with Master and Master's allies, even the Empath who is stroking his hair. He thinks he used to hate having his hair touched in the Before time, and that is another silly thing about him, having hair touched so gently is nice, she is not pulling so hard it rips out of his head, she is gentle like Master._

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	49. Chapter 49

Warnings: Tame.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Forty Nine**

Encouraging Kurt while he's on the table Dave beams down at him, this one might only be a top up but Kurt was still doing really well.

The door opens and he ignores it until someone clears their throat, it's the older Wizard Oak. "Dude," Dave grins at him and then falters at the angry look on the man's face.

"Fury, we need to talk," Oak's really not happy.

Wondering what's wrong Dave nods and then frowns as Oak moves further into the room. Forced to follow the guy he has to leave Kurt in the capable hands of the physio.

_Master has a visitor, the magic using ally._

_He lies on the table and carries on using it, he will be good while Master is talking important things with Master's ally._

"Fury we've had a complaint from the housekeeping staff," Oak starts and Dave tries to jump in but the Wizard holds up a hand, "Don't worry we've put them right, they're understandably shocked and we'll have to put child locks on some of the doors. There aren't that many things in here Fancy could injure himself with but we don't want to take the chance."

Nodding Dave waits, this can't be what dragged this guy down here to see him, and it's not what's upset him. He has a bad feeling about this.

"I'm so sorry to do this to you, but I need you and Fancy out in the field," Oak even looks embarrassed to be asking this. "I know he's Broken, but he's handled the Recycling centre, and please dear god let him be able to handle domestic property scanning."

"What?" He must have heard wrong, Broken don't normally leave the centres, okay so he's thought about taking Kurt out on excursions, but only to fun things like petting zoos.

Rubbing his face Oak sighs, "We got the okay that centres can keep putting tracking devices on Familiars, they left that funding alone, but now we've had others in our budget slashed, hard."

"They look like they're being generous but really they're still taking it," Dave mutters.

"Exactly, that's why I need to see if Kurt's capable of leaving the safety of the centre and getting out and about. We need you two in the Recycling centre or out doing scans."

"You mean things that generate cash for the centre, 'coz we can sell the materials that are recycled and people have to pay for the scans," sometimes he feels so old that he can jump so quickly to the cynical answer, but then he was cynical as a kid too.

"Yes," Oak's still apologetic, "We're juggling what we can but if we can get any revenue in it's a bonus. If you can somehow get those kids out with you, and under the cover of teaching them, test Fancy's reaction. To make it viable we have to up your working hours as well. Full days but still only three days a week, the others are physio days for him and rest days to let his magic recover."

He can see why Oak's asking him but Kurt comes first, "You know I have to put Kurt first," And the other Wizard nods, "We can give it a try, but I don't know how he's going to react, he had a panic attack with the cart to start with, and he didn't like the Recycling centre that much either."

"It's fine. Burt Hummel," Oak grimaces and Dave smirks to himself that someone else has had Kurt's dad to deal with, "is taking quite the interest in the centre and the guy's as stubborn as hell, I can see where Fancy gets it. I've arranged for you to scan his house and grounds on Sunday, if Fancy can cope with the journey there. You'll have the normal full backup of Rip, Torn and Satan. And Snowy's being assigned full time to Kurt so he'll be moving in with you during the day.

"Fury just try," Oak pleads, "If he can't cope the pair of you will be assigned full time to the Recycling centre, again three full days a week. And you've taught those would be Wizards so well that I'm getting requests from other centres to rotate some of their students here to learn merging with you, and the way you treat Fancy has made a hell of an impact on them too, to the point that their views on Broken have altered radically. You've done much more than expected," Oak tells him and he's not convinced but nods anyway.

Reluctant but wanting to help Oak and the centre out he says, "We'll give it a go, but I'm not promising Kurt'll do anything other than have a fit or panic attack."

"Thank you," the relief's evident on Oak's face.

"Um…" Dave glances nervously at Kurt who's still occupied with the table.

"What is it?" Oak's watching him.

"Did you mean what you said about Kurt not having a moral compass anymore?"

"Why? What's he done? Has he killed someone?" And Oak's completely serious.

"What? No? It's just," and Dave hesitates but Oak's the only one he knows of that has the same type of bond and a Broken who's survived for decades. "When we left the Recycling centre we were talking about a new Familiar, she's a bitch, and Trixie, another Familiar said something to Kurt and he," the man pauses and then blurts out, "Kurt said Crystal, the bitch Familiar, should be shoved in a cage until she was nicer, but the undertones in his thoughts," Dave shivers, "I think he wanted her to suffer a bit, to be hurt a little like he was."

Studying him Oak then glances at Kurt and back to Dave, "Interesting. So did he say anything about the Familiar who was there with you, Trixie wasn't it?"

"Err, yeah, Trixie. Well he seems to like her but again he also thought about her not taking me away from him. It wasn't a threat, it was more like a statement," and now Dave waits a little anxiously wondering if he should have even brought this up with Oak.

"Very interesting, so he's forming options of people, and he's trying to relate to the world already," lifting up his hand Oak taps on his communicator, "Ah now that's perfect timing."

Looking at Dave, Oak smiles, "How about you and Fancy work Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays? I think I can swing your Tuesdays and Thursdays so that he can go to a special type of therapy in the mornings, one where he doesn't even need to talk. And then he can have Saturdays and Sundays completely free, you can do what you like."

"Therapy?" Dave's sceptical.

"Hmm, they use it with children and vulnerable adults too traumatised to talk, especially ones that have buried the memories so deep they either can't access them anymore or if they did consciously access them it would rip their minds apart," Oak seems confident, "Yes that would suit Fancy, he'll give clues to the therapists without even realising that's what he's doing."

"Okay," somehow Dave's lost control of the situation with Oak again and is out of his depth.

"My advice if he starts doing strange things is to steer him back to what is socially acceptable and just tell him that is how you do things here," Oak says, "Do you're best not to freak out on him. He's been through hell, and to survive he's had to adapt mentally, he's had to accept that what was done to him is fine, that its normal, we have to gently teach him that things like that won't happen to him here. That they're not normal."

Sighing Dave nods, "Okay," and now he sounds like a broken record.

Oak hangs around long enough to talk to the physio and to get Kurt's exercises for tomorrow changed, the work outs will be longer but not as hard, because now they're building stamina.

Watching Oak and the physio leave Dave leads Kurt over to the bath and now has the unenviable task of getting Kurt mentally ready for Sunday, thank fuck he has Saturday to work on the man.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	50. Chapter 50

Warnings: Tame.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Fifty**

_Clinging to Master's hand he walks next to master and near the butterfly man. Master has explained that Master wants to look at the place Master will be teaching the little magic users._

_Master has told him it will be like going to the bright room and the gloomy smelly place. They went and looked first and then they went and did teaching and work._

_Master needs him there._

_It is much further away than the gloomy smelly place._

_Master has told him that butterfly man, the woman who is always with the butterfly man, Master's Empath ally and the big black dog will all be there too. The bright Familiar and the not nice Familiar will not be there._

Kurt was doing ridiculously well and Dave keeps an eye on him while mediating a little to keep himself calm. They walk up to the exit and out into the sunshine, they've been lucky so far that every time they've gone out the weather's been good.

Since Kurt's trying so hard Dave walks him next to the flowers and the butterflies but it's obvious that Kurt's noticed the big minivan and is eyeing it up. Hopefully he won't freak when the engine starts up, that's if they can even get him in it without him having a panic attack.

_There is no normal big thing on wheels._

_No it is a bigger thing on wheels. A much bigger thing with walls. It is black and has holes in the walls._

_He clings tighter to Master and is afraid._

_But Master needs him. _

_Master has no other Familiar and he does not want Master to use another Familiar, he wants to be the only Familiar for Master._

"You don't have to," Dave touches Kurt's face and the man turns to look at him, "If you're not ready we don't have to do this. Remember we're out all day and we're eating somewhere else. If you need to come home we will," he throws as much reassurance as he can at Kurt.

They move along the wall of flowers and Kurt's barely paying the butterflies any attention, so much for distracting him. Rip's loitering near them the flash of the syringe showing she's ready for the worst.

When they reach the minivan Torn opens the big back door and Kurt flinches very slightly and takes a deep breath.

Then Snowy bounds into the van and clambers up onto a seat before staring out of one of the windows at them, his tail's wagging like crazy and he's ready to go for an adventure.

Typical dog.

_The big black dog is in the room on wheels._

_The big black dog is fine in the room on wheels._

_He edges closer to the door._

_Reaching out he touches the door and then turns to Master, he does not know what to do now._

Gently Dave bends down and helps Kurt with his footing, with each step up he praises Kurt and tells him how well he's doing, how strong he is, how clever.

It takes a few minutes but then Kurt's sitting down on a seat and Dave buckles him in before seeing to his own seat belt. Slinging his arm around Kurt he keeps talking to the man and strokes Kurt's shoulder.

Rip passes the syringe to Torn who hops in and settles in the seat behind them. Santana and Rip get in the front after closing the side door. And then the minivan starts up. Kurt's hand squeezes his and he can feel a thread of panic but Kurt's controlling it for now.

_The rumble is loud and he listens to it knowing that he knows how it all works, it sounds right, there is nothing wrong with it._

_Master is right next to him._

_Master is comforting him because Master is so nice._

_The room on wheels moves and he can see out of the windows. Afraid he turns to Master and hides his face, he does not want to look and Master holds him and makes gentle noises at him._

_He hopes it all stops soon and they are at the new place, he holds tight to Master and feels Master hold him tightly too._

Kurt's afraid but has turned and buried his face in Dave's chest rather than throw a fit, holding onto Kurt Dave wracks his brains for something to do so he starts to hum a lullaby and keeps his arm across Kurt's eyes so he can't see.

Running his fingers through Kurt's short hair he goes into a full meditation and starts to build the beach in his mind. The water rhythmically rushing up and down the sand, the sun beating down on his skin, the soft breeze carrying the tang of the salty sea, seagulls calling in the distance, and lastly the warm sand under his body.

_Master is thinking about the nice dream place again._

_Master is breathing deeply, he breathes when Master breathes._

_The sound of the rumble falls away and he can hear the whispering swishing, the heat from the light, nice air ruffles his body, birds make sounds and the ground under him is soft and warm._

When the engine cuts off he looks up to see Rip turning to look at him, "We're here Fury, how's he doing?"

"He seems okay, he was frightened and he's nervous as hell, meditating seemed to help though," Dave tells her. She nods and then she and Santana are opening the side door.

Carefully and slowly Dave gets Kurt to let go and coaxes Kurt out of the minivan. Again Snowy just jumps right out and starts sniffing around that tail becoming almost lethal at the speeds it's going.

Once outside Kurt goes back to clinging and moves so he can cling to the whole of Dave's arm. His fear's spiking and he's not looking around at anything. Damn Dave had been worried this would happen.

_He is outside._

_Far from home and outside._

_Master is here._

_Master is comforting him again. Master is so nice. He is so lucky that he has Master. Master is so good to him._

_He will be here for Master._

Well Kurt wasn't getting any worse, sighing Dave asks for the work tablet and loads the first property, hopefully Kurt would calm down and relax as they went along. They were four properties away from the Hudmel house, not far really.

Snowy did as he was trained to do and sat right next to Kurt and pressed himself against the man. That made Kurt peek down at the dog but his grip on Dave's arm doesn't lessen in the slightest.

"Okay Kurt can I have some of your magic please?" Dave asks the Familiar and gets blank shock from the man, he wonders what the hell that's about, because Kurt's more than happy to offer it normally.

_Master was asking him for power. He does not understand why Master does not rip the power out of him. All his other Masters just took it._

_Master is still waiting for him._

_He offers his power to Master and Master smiles at him, "Thank you Kurt," Master tells him._

_Holding onto Master he reels at how nice Master is to him and vows to never lose Master._

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Sorry for the lateness of the posting, wouldn't let me in, but I'm here now :)


	51. Chapter 51

Warnings: Tame.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Fifty One**

Having Kurt gripping and hanging on to his arm was a bit awkward but Dave's worked in much worse circumstances. Concentrating on the plans in front of him he reaches out to his magical stores and to the ones Kurt's offering up to him and starts to shape the spell he wants.

It takes all of the four elements and he peps it up with a touch of Angelic, once he's happy with the layout he spreads it out and lets it fill up the whole of the plot the house is on.

Closing his eyes he waits patiently for the spell to do it's work. It sprawls through out the plot and touches everything there. Bit by bit the plot gives up it's secrets to him. He wasn't expecting much and the place is well looked after, there's a touch of damp in the basement so he marks it on the work tablet and after sweeping the property again he lets the spell go.

Saving his findings he loads the next property and turns to Kurt who's still being a limpet, but not getting any worse. "Okay Kurt we gotta move a bit further down the street," they make slow progress and when they're opposite the new house he reshapes the spell and sends it out.

_Master is busy._

_Master is using the power Master asked him for._

_He is being a good and helpful Familiar for Master._

_He keeps a tight hold of Master so he does not lose Master._

This time the spell pings in his mind and he double checks the result, then he waits for the rest of the spell to finish. Tapping on the screen he inputs the little patch of blood slime that's latched onto the roof, it's picked a spot near the runoff area, it's tiny so it's probably just hunting insects, best to get it removed now though, in a few years it might have eaten enough to grow and be a threat to small dogs and cats.

Moving on he does the spell again and this time he gets another patch of blood slime, frowning he inputs it and tags the area for a bigger sweep, just in case there are some patches out in the wild that are seeding here.

The last house just has a potential poison ivy problem. And then the spell brushes up against a sonic mole, the damn thing was rooting around under the lawn, the molehills it leaves look like a normal mole's but this mole has the side effect of deafening anyone that it perceives as attacking it. Tagging it Dave puts an animal control call against it.

_Master was working hard._

_Master was looking for things. _

_Master has found things. Living things. Bad living things that hurt people._

_He can see the spell in Master's mind. It searches for things and it tells Master. Master is using something in Master's hands so Master can get them taken away. Master is looking after people._

_He knows Master is nice but he does not understand why Master would do this, perhaps the people were Master's allies, allies that give Master food and Master keeps them safe from bad things?_

The death grip on his arm has relaxed a little and he glances to find Kurt staring at him, "Hey, see, I told you it wasn't so bad," Dave tells him and smiles. Unable to resist he kisses the man's forehead.

"'Kay last one and then food," he leads Kurt opposite the Hudmel property and starts to shape the spell again.

_Master is working again._

_Master does not take much power from him. Master is careful with what he uses. And Master is using the other power again._

_He watches the spell through Master's mind._

Nothing, the property is completely clean, though he picks up the three people inside. Tapping the screen to record the clean result he logs out and turns the gadget off.

"There, all done," he says pleased at getting so much completed. His Air is normally too weak to do more than five or six scans in a row and then his Air would be decimated for the rest of the day. With Kurt he could do dozens if not more in one day.

_Master is pleased._

_He asks Master if they are going home to their room now._

"No Kurt, we're going visiting," Dave tells him and then thinks about food, "We brought food for you too, we're going to have lunch here."

Rip brings the minivan up and parks it on the drive, while Santana jogs up to the door and rings the bell. Snowy is busy sniffing around the garden and Torn stays at their back.

The door opens and Dave can just make out Burt Hummel at the door. "Come on Kurt, time for a nice relaxing sit and then some food, hey maybe your dad got you some more books."

_Books._

_Master has said there is food and books. Or did Master mean there might be food and books?_

_Confused he holds onto Master and goes up to the big house. An other is standing here, an other he refuses to think about._

"Hi Mr Hummel," He's trying for cheerful but he's more than a bit nervous about this whole thing. Yeah the Hudmel family had moved house so nothing would be as Kurt would remember it and technically Kurt didn't remember them, but he's still worried something's going to go wrong on this visit, he just can't deny the man a chance to reconnect to his son.

"Burt," the man says his eyes glued to Kurt.

"What?" Dave blinks.

Those eyes fix on him, "Call me Burt," and then they're welcomed into the house.

_Master is taking the thick clothing thing off of him and hanging it up. Then Master takes the shoes off of his feet. Master takes Master's shoes off. The butterfly man and woman with butterfly man and Empath ally all take their shoes off too._

_He does not think about the big man standing there watching them and keeps hold of Master._

He'd managed to peel Kurt off of him long enough to get the coat and shoes off and put away and now Kurt's back clinging tighter than a monkey. Sending strong reassurance to the man he gently gets him to move after Burt and into a very nice little lounge.

Mrs H and Hudson are both there. He's expecting them to screw up and crowd Kurt but they stay seated and simply stare. Mrs H's crying quietly and turns her face away to scrub at it with a tissue. Hudson just sits there and the big dope's emotions flit across that big dumb face that never could hide anything.

"You're doing good Kurt," Dave keeps crooning to him, "That's it another step, well done, awesome, come on just a few more." It's slow going but they make it to the sofa and Dave helps Kurt down.

Sitting next to each other Dave awkwardly stays still and keeps reassuring Kurt. Maybe this had been a mistake, maybe they should have waited a few more months to give Kurt time to heal more.

_They are in a strange place._

_There are people here he is not ready to remember. People from Before. Master is a good kind Master, he clings to Master and hides his face from the people from Before._

Resting his face against Kurt's head Dave reaches up to stroke that soft thick hair and wonders how soon they can leave, he's not risking Kurt freaking out and having a fit.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

And posting should be back to normal now :)


	52. Chapter 52

Warnings: Tame.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Fifty Two**

Burt's soon back and offers soda's all round. Dave takes his and says thanks, "Err Mr H? I just wanted to say thanks for the books, we've only managed to get to three of them but Kurt's really enjoying them, and everyone else too," he glances at the 'team' who all look innocent.

"I thought I told you to call me Burt," the man says. "And he really likes them?"

"Um yeah," god he always forgets just how intimidating the man could be, "I've been reading to him everyday and he always looks forward to it."

"When Burt got back from seeing Kurt we kinda went a little crazy getting him things, we weren't sure if treating him like a child was a good idea or not," Mrs H says, "I tried to go for things I thought Kurt might like and tried to remember things Finn enjoyed when he was little."

"Dude I totally helped," Finn butts in, "The toy store was awesome."

Sighing Burt gives his stepson a fond look, "I had to pull you out of the ball pit."

"It was deep and I got lost," The idiot says and then he's frowning at Kurt, "Why's he hiding his face? He shouldn't be doing that yet."

Startled Dave asks, "You've worked with Broken before?"

"Yeah, sometimes I'm in the emergency rooms when one gets pulled in, and if I'm in a centre I'll go visit them, help them get over the long term physical stuff, they never look at anyone, most of the time they never even look at the Wizards they're bonded to," Finn gives Dave a very long look, he's screwed his face up so Dave can't helping wondering if Finn's gonna shit himself or if the guy's thinking. Must be thinking because he asks, "Can I touch your bond?"

"Um, yeah?" Dave agrees and then ghostly fingers are caressing the bond he shares with Kurt.

_Someone is touching the bond._

_Sitting up he looks at Master who is not upset about the bond being touched._

_It is not Master's Empath ally._

_Looking around the room he stares at the tall boy who is not a boy anymore but a man. He is the one who is touching the bond._

_The man stops and he pushes the memories of the man down behind the shield, he must not think about the memories, he is a Familiar with a wonderful Master._

_Burrowing back into Master's chest he listens to Master breathe._

Well that was interesting, Kurt had noticed and reacted to Finn touching their bond, and while it wasn't a bad reaction it was fascinating how quickly Kurt homed in on just who it had been.

"Wow your bond's really old," Finn says, "I've only ever seen a few like that, with the older bonds."

"Yeah that's Kurt for you," Santana's walking over to them and sits behind Kurt curving her body up to his. For a second Kurt hesitates and then moves so that Santana can cuddle him. Her hand comes up and starts to stroke Kurt's hair again.

Master's Empath ally was touching him again. Her feelings bleed through her skin to his, she is protective, she wants him to be safe, to be well.

"So we got Kurt some learning toys," Finn just keeps right on going like nothings happened and he's dragging a bag over, rummaging around he hands one to Dave and gets himself seated on the floor by Dave's feet.

Turning it over in his hands Dave can see it's a round ball with different shapes cut into it, Finn takes it back and opens it up to drop coloured plastic shapes into Dave's lap. Then doing the ball back up Finn picks up a square and studies the ball, finding the right shape he pushes the square back into the ball.

"This one is awesome, I got most of them but then Mom had to help me with the last few, I just couldn't get them," Finn's so earnest.

How the hell does the guy function sometimes?

Patiently Dave helps Finn to solve the puzzle and they match all the shapes up and push them back into the ball. It isn't until they've finished and Finn's proud of their achievement, of beating a game designed for under fives, that Dave realises Kurt's peeking at them.

_Master is helping the tall man who is not a boy._

_They are trying to fit things into the round thing. They have to twist it one way and then another to get the shape to fit inside the right hole._

_Master is patient with the tall man who is not a boy._

_Master is kind and sweet and nice._

_The tall man who is not a boy puts the round thing away and holds something else up to Master._

_Master takes it and examines it._

A round plastic ring filled with tiny coloured beads, and looped over the central plastic ring are lots of other rings, all different colours. "They make a noise," Hudson snatches it back and shakes it, and he's right they do make a noise, the bigger ring is the loudest but they all rattle. "And it's supposed to teach colours and stuff, see this ring is made up of lots of types of blue, and this one is green…"

Before Finn can go through all of them Dave takes it back and gently shakes it in front of Kurt, "Wow look Kurt, this ring is blue, just like Finn said it was, and listen to what happens when I shake it," little tiny rattles echo in the room.

Kurt glances up at him and then back at the blue ring, a picture of the rainbow in the book about colour appears in Dave's mind and then it focuses on the blue part, "Yes, that's it, well done Kurt, blue, the ring is blue," pulling Kurt closer Dave gives him a hug, and he can see Santana plastering herself against Kurt's back.

_Master is happy with him._

_He is clever; he knows what blue is._

_Master's Empath ally is happy with him too. He is a very good Familiar for Master._

_And then Master makes the blue round thing with a hole in the middle make a sound._

"Who is the cleverest Familiar ever," Dave can't help making a fuss over Kurt, every time the man does something like that, just connects a few dots it's a big achievement.

Since Kurt's no longer clinging so tightly Dave gently gets him to put his hands out and the places the simple toy in Kurt's hands. "There Kurt now you can play with the toy too," Dave isn't expecting much.

_Master has given him the coloured things._

_Master is very happy with him._

_He turns the coloured things over in his hands and the things make a small noise. He has made the coloured things make a noise._

_Worried that he will have upset Master he finds Master is smiling at him and Master is happy._

_Grasping the coloured things he tries to make the big noise Master did but he cannot make the noise._

_He thinks at Master and then Master's hand is on his hands and Master moves the whole lot of coloured things up and down and the loud noise happens._

_Master lets him go so he does it again, and he makes the coloured things do the loud noise._

"Oh," Mrs H is staring at Kurt as he shakes the toy, in fact everyone is staring at Kurt, his hands aren't gripping it properly but that's not the Familiar's fault his hands don't work properly, but the little bubble of happiness that bursts out of Kurt makes Dave grin.

They are so taking the toy with them, even though he's fairly certain it's gonna drive him nuts with the damn rattle, but if it makes Kurt happy he'll learn to live with it.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	53. Chapter 53

Warnings: Tame.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Fifty Three**

With Kurt preoccupied by the toy the rest of them start to get to know each other. Predictably Torn quickly integrates himself with the Hudmels, that easy going nature of his a clear advantage, while Rip's quieter more withdrawn behaviour leaves her out of the conversation a little, but then her eyes are flicking to all the exits in the room so he knows she's still being a guard.

Sipping his soda Dave leans back into the couch and listens to Carole, she'd insisted on the name, telling them about Finn's extended vacation because he'd exhausted his stores.

God he's glad he's not Healer that would seriously suck, you can heal people, save them, but you simply don't have enough energy to save everyone.

Finn's still on the floor and he complains, "Mom, I had to help the little girl, the cancer was everywhere, now the doctors have a shot with chemo to get the rest." Twisting to look at Santana the Healer says, "Don't worry San I'm still going to see Britt everyday of my enforced month holiday, I have a little bit of energy left over and anyway with her it's more fiddly than power draining."

And 'Tana's face is a picture, she wants him to heal Britt, but if he's been forced to have a vacation for a month the man's running on empty now, he could kill himself by using up the last of his energy.

_Master's Empath ally is thinking about the sick blonde woman again. Master's Empath ally is in pain._

_Turning in Master's arms and the Empath's arms he looks up at her and he can feel shock from her as she looks down at him._

Huh? Kurt's just moved around and is staring up at Santana, she's blinking in shock at Familiar and then to Dave's surprise she strokes Kurt's face and turns to Finn, "It's okay Finn, you take a couple of weeks first, then I've got you to myself to heal Britt for another couple of weeks."

"Oh okay," Finn frowns and he doesn't get it but shrugs and just accepts it.

Something big just happened, but Dave is fucked if he knows what it was, how the hell did Kurt know to move? How did he know that Britt was 'Tana's big thing?

Confused and deciding to add that to his list of Kurt inspired mysteries he watches as Kurt settles back and starts to play with the toy again. So the Familiar misses the look Santana shoots him, she doesn't know either.

_Master's Empath ally is feeling better now; the pain is less. She is nice like Master; she should not feel pain._

_He moves the coloured thing in his hands again and tries to remember the names of all the colours._

"So since I've got nothing to do but stick around the house and play video games you wanna hang out," Finn asks Dave and it floors him. Apparently Finn's decided that he likes Dave now and all the bad shit from high school's forgotten, but then even in high school Finn never really hassled him, he just avoided Dave.

"I can't Finn, I'm working during the week, and at weekends I've got Kurt, I don't wanna ignore him or foist him off on people," Dave says and catches Finn rolling his eyes at him.

"Dude I know you've gotta work, I was talking about the weekends. Sunday's you can came for lunch so Burt and mom can fuss you and Kurt. Plus we can do videos games while Kurt plays with his toys. Maybe some Saturday's we can go the park, or the new big swimming complex that's just opened up, and hey there's always the petting zoo," and it's obvious that Finn's never really grown up.

"Um, maybe? Kurt might be tired after the week but we could do some of it?" Dave hedges.

"Cool. I'm gonna enjoy the first week of my holiday and goof off but I know I'm gonna go crazy if I don't get to do something after that," And now Finn sounds frustrated.

"That's because you're a Healer," Rip says and smiles softly at the big lummox, "After a while your hands will itch and you'll start dreaming about Healing."

"Yeah, that's exactly what happens," Finn's startled and stares at her.

"I've worked with Healers that had to be locked away from people so they could recuperate, trying to keep them distracted long enough that they can recover and go back helping people was a full time job," thinking it over she says, "Try going to the gym in the mornings, when you have the most energy, then have lunch, take a nap and work on things you've been meaning to do for a while, you'll still sleep like a baby at night."

"Cool, I will, hey Burt? Can I go help out in the garage for a few days too?"

"Sure Finn," Burt agrees, "Whatever you need."

It's broken the ice and easy chit chat starts up, nothing too heavy, nothing too serious. And then Carole vanishes into the kitchen to make lunch, which turns out to be a mix of grilled cheese sandwiches and spaghetti rings from a can, all of them Finn's favourites.

"Hey Kurt," Dave taps him on the shoulder to get his attention, "Are you hungry, do you want some food?" They can get it out of the way now and then he can give Kurt a few bits off of his plate if he can get him to sit at the table.

_Master is asking about food so he puts the coloured thing down and looks to Master. _

_Master is opening the jello stuff and makes him put a hand on Master's hand, "Okay now this is how we move the spoon and then we take the spoon up to your mouth," he opens his mouth for Master and Master puts the food in his mouth, "And then we can eat," he chews the jello and swallows._

"Excellent, that's it Kurt," Dave grins at the man and feeds him the rest of the jello. "Now for some yummy paste," and he gets Kurt into his lap so the man can put his hands on the bottle as he feeds, "Yep that's it, that's amazing Kurt."

Wiping Kurt's face and hands Dave can feel a sudden pressing need to pee, "It that you or me?" He asks Kurt and the need goes away and then comes back, "Oh so it's you, okay then." Taking Kurt's hand he gets him to stand up and then asks where the bathroom is.

Following the directions from Burt he gets Kurt to pee and actually has to clean him up, Kurt's also noticed that the toilet didn't do it for him, "Yep that's 'coz our room has a special toilet, most places have normal toilets so when we go out we'll have to do it this way." Getting Kurt to the sink he washes Kurt's hands for him too, if there's a possibility Kurt's going to be handling food he'll need clean hands.

Taking Kurt's hand he walks him to the dining room and everyone else is already seated. Pulling a chair out for Kurt he helps the man sit and then settles next to him.

Sandwiches are handed out and spaghetti rings are put on plates then everyone just dives in. Lifting a single ring up Dave blows on it and turns to Kurt, "Here, you wanna try spaghetti?"

_Master is offering up Master's food to him again._

_Master is so good to him._

_He opens his mouth and Master puts the food in, it is warm and squishy and sweet. He chews it slowly and swallows it._

_He thinks he can remember when he used to sit at things like this and eat. In the Before time when he didn't know what he was or what he was supposed to do._

_Master is talking with Master's many allies._

_And then Master offers him some more food, this one is hot on this tongue and he has to chew, it is tangy and creamy and crunchy and words he does not know yet._

_Master had been right this is like the bright room and the gloomy smelly room, nothing to be scared of because Master will take good care of him and Master's allies are very nice._

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Sorry for the late update, FF is playing up again. :(


	54. Chapter 54

Warnings: Tame.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Fifty Four**

_He watches Master and Master's allies eating._

_Master has put some of Master's food on the plate in front of him. Master has given him a plate with food. The orange squishy round things with holes and some of the crunchy chewy stuff. Master eats some of Master's food and then turns to feed him because Master is wonderful like that._

_He looks at the food on the plate in front of him and then watches the man who is not a boy anymore very carefully. Using his hand he mimics him and catches one of the crunchy bits with his fingers and eats it._

He doesn't believe it, Kurt just fed himself with a piece of grilled cheese sandwich. "Kurt, that's amazing," he wipes his fingers and then touches Kurt's shoulder to squeeze it gently. "Well done Kurt," he praises him, "You're so clever."

_Master has called him clever again, he is a good Familiar for Master._

_He catches an orange squishy thing and eats that too._

_Master is pleased with him so he chews and swallows the squishy thing._

Everyone at the table's excited and Dave can't help feeling proud of Kurt's achievement, hell Dave's got nothing to do with it but damn it's another big step Kurt's taken on his own.

Slinging his arm over Kurt's he can go back to his own meal and just cast an eye over Kurt every now and again to make sure the man's doing okay. The Familiar's still taking forever to eat anything this way, he's savouring it, so Dave lets himself get sucked into the conversation going on.

_Master is busy talking to Master's allies so he lets himself think about his last Masters and how he had to feed himself. The food in the bowls they gave him was not nice and smelt, sometimes they moved where wiggly things burrowed in the food, sometimes they were furry and made him sick. The best Master for food had been the one who kept him in the cage where the climbing things lived on the walls, if he was quick he could catch them and eat them, they were crunchy and the legs would wiggle in his mouth._

_He was able to eat lots there._

_But the bestest Master was this Master._

_This Master feeds him._

_This Master gives him food that does not make him sick._

_This Master lets him have some of Master's good tasty food._

_He is so lucky. He likes Master and Master likes him too._

Laughing at a story Carole's just told Dave glances at Kurt to find him finishing off the last spaghetti ring. Everyone else is finished too so Dave wipes Kurt's face and mouth, "Did you like that Kurt?"

A full and happy bubble from Kurt is quickly followed by a yawn and surprise.

"Oh someone's filled their stomach up and needs a nap huh?" Dave teases him, "You've done lots today, you were really brave and rode in the minivan, you helped me by giving me power, you played with your new toy, so if you want we can go lay down and you can have a little sleep," he brushes his fingers over Kurt's face.

"That's okay man I got this," And Finn's already standing up and coming around the table. Before Dave can stop him Finn's got Kurt up and then the Healer wraps his arms around the smaller man and carts him off to the lounge.

He can hear him talking to Kurt, "Hi, my name is Finn, I know your Wizard Dave or Fury," the man is stressing the last word and Dave hates that damn name.

Getting up Dave hurries after them but Carole blocks him, "Give him a chance."

So Dave hesitates and hovers checking in on Kurt who's mostly full of surprise and shock. Finn carries on with, "And I know your new name is Fancy," he stresses that name, "Fancy. So Fancy we're going to read a book and then we're going to take a nap. Fury will be right out there."

They're sitting side by side on the sofa and Finn's got a book in his hands, Dave has to admit he's curious to how Kurt's going to react but then this is Finn and everyone seems to like him.

_The tall man who is not a boy has just taken him from Master. But Master is not that worried and is watching him. Master is slightly amused and curious._

_He looks up at Master and then the man who is not a boy opens the new book and starts to read to him._

_It is a book that makes noises, but they are new noises._

The book's caught Kurt's attention so he creeps back to the table, "Looks like Finn's made a new friend," a quack comes from the living room.

Rip's already tapping away on her communicator, "Hmm, we might be able to reschedule so that Finn can stick around for a few months before he's back on the Healing circuit."

"Good idea," Torn leans back and rubs his stomach, "Oh man that was good, normally we only eat the healthy crap, gotta keep up our exercise regime, but sometimes that kinda food is like mana from heaven. Thanks Carole."

"You're more than welcome," she stands and starts to clear the table.

From experience Dave knows that Santana won't lift a finger to help so he does, and the usual exchange of 'You don't have to's' and 'I want to's' happen. Packing the dishwasher Dave hands Carole dish after dish as she neatly stacks them.

"_Hey Fancy," the tall man who is not a boy says, "You want to press the buttons for me?"_

_He does not understand. The buttons are for Master or whoever reads the book. But he secretly wants to press them._

_His eyes dart to the door but Master is with Master's allies. He does not want to upset Master._

"_Okay so what's this picture here?" The tall man points to a bird, "Hmm, well it looks just like this one here," and the tall man's hand gently takes his and the tall man makes him press the button. Birds chirp._

_He looks to the door, Master is busy, and is not angry._

_The tall man who is not a boy is watching him and the tall man's feelings bleed through to him. The man is hurting a little where his chest is, the man has the fluttering feelings but they are in his chest not his stomach, and the man is hopeful too. There are flickers in the man's mind, he can see himself from the tall man's memories, memories that match some of his own, all buried in the Before time._

_He must not remember them. He is Broken. They are lost to him._

_Leaning down the tall man whispers in his ear, "It's okay. I know you're not Kurt anymore. I know he's gone, because the Dark Wizard that took him destroyed him," and now the man's pain and grief buffets him. "I will miss Kurt everyday for the rest of my life, I love him so damn much," he is beginning to drown in the man's emotions. "You won't be him, but you might have some of him in you, and I will learn to love you as much as I did my little brother, he was one hell of a fighter, he was special," the tall man is proud of him, of who he once was. "And so are you Fancy," the tall man kisses his forehead just like Master does._

_They do not know he can remember bits and pieces from Before._

_He has fooled them._

_The tall man has gone back to reading and helping him to press the right button to make the noises._

_He is safe._

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	55. Chapter 55

Warnings: Tame.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Fifty Five**

_The tall man who is not a boy has finished the book and he had been allowed to press all the buttons that make noises._

_Stretching the man looks at him, "Right, well, you had a nice story, are you ready for a nap?"_

_He is tried._

_But Master is in the other room where they ate._

_The man gets up and goes to a thing that holds other things and makes the thing rustle, "Got it," the man says and comes back holding something, "Here you go little dude, hey I just realised, you can't yell at me for calling you dude anymore."_

_The man who is not a boy puts something soft and squishy in his hands, then the tall man holds up the book again, "See, it's a little cuddly rabbit."_

_The thing looks a little like the thing called a rabbit in the book. The man has given him something, the man has given him a gift. He does not know what to do now. Does the man want sex with him? He is sure in the Before the man did not want that from him._

_But the man is a magic user. He is not like Master or Master's Empath ally. He is like the strange other that put the tingly tingles on him when the bad other tried to steal him from Master. Perhaps the man wants some of his power? All the man has to do is ask Master and Master can tell him yes or no._

"_I thought we could call him Thumper, like in Bambi, I know the you, you used to be, used to like Disney," the man squeezes the middle of the thing and it squeaks, "See, Thumper likes you."_

_The man puts an arm around him and pulls him close, "There, you cuddle Thumper, and I'll cuddle you," the man yawns and he can feel the man is very very tired._

_Now the man is asleep. The man is warm. Master is calm in the other room. He yawns and decides to wait for Master. His eyes are heavy._

A change from Kurt and Dave turns his head with a grin, "He's asleep," he tells everyone.

No one can resist sneaking up to the doorway and peeking. Finn and Kurt were still sitting next to one another, but Finn has his head back and is snoring softly, his arm around Kurt. And Kurt's holding a really cute little bunny teddy bear thing, his head resting on Finn's arm and slightly to one side on Finn's chest.

A flash of light and Santana's checking the picture she's taken, "I'll put it online when I get home tonight," she whispers and they all creep back to their seats.

"Finn's idea of you both coming to visit us on a Sunday might be a good idea," Burt says.

"I…" Dave's not sure, "Sir, I really don't know how Kurt's going to react, I won't promise, but we can try?"

The man nods, "Of course," and then his face softens, "What's he been up to?"

'Tana butts into the conversation and between them they tell Burt and Carole about Kurt's little steps back to normalcy. Everything's going well until Santana says, "Yeah the housekeeping staff where unhappy with Davie boo when Kurt decided to go through the cupboards looking for a sheet to wrap them both up in, since Lazy McLump here was sleeping it off."

"Sleeping what off?" Carole asks and Dave freezes wanting to throttle Santana.

He tries to kick her under the table and thinks hard at her so she'll shut the fuck up instead she babbles on, "Oh you know the afterglow of…" Now she's frecking caught on and Dave wants to face palm so badly.

Eyeing up the doors he starts planning his mad dash to grab Kurt and then maybe he can crash through the windows, he has enough power to stop the glass injuring them, then he can flee for the Boarder, Canada would be best, change their names and go live in a cave somewhere it'll take Burt years to find them.

Sighing he owns up, "Err, the physio table that Kurt uses measures all kinds of things, and this is rare in a Broken, so it was a surprise when it found it," he beats around the bush trying to work out how to tell Burt this and then just goes for it, "And it measured something that was causing stress to Kurt. Because Kurt still has a sex drive, so he needs certain things to help him relieve any build up of pressures inside of him."

Silence and Burt's giving him a look he's sure means it won't be long until he's dodging buck shot from the shotgun that'll be aimed at him, "Uh-huh," is all he gets back.

Certain he's digging himself in deeper Dave carries on regardless, "And the doctors and even one of the Specials talked to me so I tried, um, that is," how the fuck was he supposed to word this so he didn't die and he can feel his face flushing bright red, oh for Christ sake he's not a kid anymore. "And now I give Kurt hand jobs," that could have gone better.

"Hand jobs," Burt's face has closed down and he's scowling.

"Yes sir," Dave falls back on politeness and tries to remember that he has magic now, so the chances of him dying just plummeted.

"Mr H," Santana's stepping up and Dave just wants her to leave it alone, she normally makes things worse. "I've seen Dave's memories, and I've caught the edges of Kurt's emotions to Dave, and Kurt really does ask for Dave to do that for him, to help him relieve those pressures. To the point that Kurt hasn't quite pressurised Dave but he's not that far off it."

That makes Burt and Dave blink, "He's not that bad," Dave protests.

"Really?" Santana lifts an eyebrow at him, "Because he's not that far off either Dave, and you've mentioned that if you slip for a second and think about sex he picks it up damn quickly and goes on about it for hours. Also he's not given up wanting full penetration from you, I knew the old Kurt and there are hints of him in this new one, he won't let this go he'll keep it up until you give in to him or get him to change his mind about what he wants."

Leaning forward she pats his arm, "Dave you're a natural bottom, you prefer it, and I don't know about his previous relationship with Blaine but I wouldn't be surprised if it turns out Kurt was a natural top. Kurt's only known rape for six years."

Horrified at what she might be implying he pulls back from her, "You're wrong, Kurt would never do that..."

"The old Kurt would never do that," She corrects, "But then the old Kurt wouldn't have thought about putting Crystal in a cage either," sighing she rubs her face, "Just, be careful Dave."

"What's this about Crystal?" Burt asks.

Dave leaves Santana to explain about what happened and Kurt's reply to Crystal and to Trixie. God he wishes Burt never had to listen to this, that he could just have his son back.

"So you're saying this process of Breaking Kurt and keeping him there for six years means he doesn't understand what 'no' means anymore," And that's a very delicate way of putting it.

"Correct," Rip leans forward. "Kurt's been taught that he's not allowed to say no, that he has no choice in the matter, but from what we've observed, Dave's giving him those choices again, only Kurt might not do the same for Dave. The only thing that could save Dave is the bond, they're literally forced to experience what the other does, so neither of them could lightly or easily hurt the other."

"That means," Carole muses, "Kurt's as smart as an adult, in an adult body with adult needs, and the mental age of a young child with none of the restraints."

"Yes," Rip confirms.

"So Dave needs to teach him right from wrong again," and Carole makes it sound so damn simple.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	56. Chapter 56

Warnings: Tame.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Fifty Six**

Carole and Burt have been trying to think of parenting tips for him, to try and head off as many problems from Kurt as possible. Hopefully Kurt would out grow them but the tips would help him grown up as much of a well adjusted adult as he could after being through hell.

The problem was both Kurt and Finn had been such sweet natured children they didn't really have to do too much with them, they were fairly ideal kids to have. Kurt seemed to have the same basic nature this time around so he could tell they were all hoping that it would be easy again.

Since they were seeing the therapist on Tuesday Dave writes down a few things to ask them so he can start teaching Kurt properly, and so he doesn't screw him up in the long run either.

"So other than the issue Santana brought up, he's doing okay?" Carole asks.

"Yeah, he's doing amazing," Dave brags, "He's starting to notice people and he loves the books, he's getting stronger physically and magically, I can only assume mentally too, the images he sends to me are clearer and he seems to be thinking about things."

"That's good then," Burt nods and then leans back in the chair, "I went to see him near the end, before you Bonded, I can't believe the difference in him already, we've been reading up on Broken and we know this might be as good as Kurt gets, and I've seen him with you so I know you'll give him as good a life as possible, that for as long as he lives he won't have to be afraid or hungry or in pain," the soda can is tipped towards Dave, "Thank you."

Clunking his soda with Burt's Dave nods, "You're welcome sir and I'll always try my best with him."

"That's all anyone can ask, and if there's anything left of Kurt in there he's going to drive you to the end of your tether and tip you over the edge, the kid always meant well, but damn he could get himself in some very complicated little knots," Burt actually grins and then takes hold of Carole's hand, "Kind of like Finn would do with you."

Rolling her eyes she smiles, "Oh please, Finn wasn't the problem, now Noah, that kid could drag Finn into trouble no matter where they went."

"What did happen to Puckerman?" Dave asks.

"He's expanded his pool business," Santana twists her chair and then moves so she can plonk her feet in Dave's lap, to encourage him she wiggles her toes, doing as he's bid he starts to rub them for her. "Hmm now that's good. And yeah Puck's doing alright, he's stopped banging his customers, smartened up his act, and he does indoor pools, so he has most of the bigger contracts, he even has a few employees of his own now."

"Seriously?" Wow, "Puckerman's in charge of real people?"

Chuckling Burt nods, "Yep, kid's finally finding his feet, and doing good."

"Who's Puckerman?" Torn asks and then he gets deluged with stories of the stunts the once mowhawked kid pulled.

"Wait, he was one of those that nailed our lawn furniture to the roof?" Burt doesn't look surprised, "No wonder he fell over himself to redo our roof for free," a thoughtful expression and then Burt grins, "I wonder if I can get new free lawn furniture out of him?"

"Burt!" Carole scolds, "Give him a few years to get more financially settled and then guilt trip him," it makes them all laugh.

"What about your old friends?" Carole asks Dave, "Did you keep in touch?"

"Not really, I high tailed it out of Lima by jumping a partial hockey scholarship, took the big step of coming out and then got shit from some people and acceptance from others, I just wanted to leave Lima behind me. It wasn't until I was on the ice and I kinda exploded taking part of the ice rink with me, then hey presto I'm a Wizard. Since then I trained, got sent on jobs, asked to be transfer to Lima and I avoid all of the old gang. They were never really my friends, out of high school only Santana and Britt were really my friends and gave a crap about me," he shrugs, "I might not have many friends but the ones I do count big time."

"Oh that's too bad," Carole frowns, "I wish people in this town could learn to be more accepting, it's not your fault you're gay or a Wizard."

They move on to other topics of conversation and then the dishwasher buzzes to let them know it's done. Dropping 'Tana's feet he pinches a toe first and then gets up to empty it.

"You don't have to do that," Carole says.

Santana waves her off, "Oh please the big lug likes it, he's so damn domesticated, he even cleans my bathroom when he comes over."

"That's because it's disgusting, I'm sure you never clean it," he shudders and shakes a cloth at her as he finishes drying off a mug.

"Why would I clean it? I just invite you over for pizza and you do it for me," she sasses. "You even bring the pizza."

"You are such a bitch," he huffs.

"Takes one to know one," the familiar exchange makes them laugh. They've moved past meaning any of it a long time ago, now they just wind each other up.

A couple of the dishes have managed to get themselves turned around and filled with water, "Well crap," he mutters and carefully lifts one up, he does his best not to spill any of the water, he doesn't really want to use a spell to clean up in case he wakes Kurt up.

Behind him three communicators beep at once and he hears Santana swear softly in Spanish, "S'Up?" he asks not looking at her.

"It's Blaine," and some of the soapy water sloshes onto the floor.

"Double crap," he'll get it in a moment. "Yeah? He settling in all right?" He can be nice to the guy, Blaine's been through emotional hell thinking he'd offed his own fiancé by ripping his throat out and drinking his blood.

Silence.

Emptying the bowl he gets the next one and slops more water, damn it he can do better than this. "You may as well tell me 'Tana," he says, "I'm gonna find out eventually."

"Dave," She's upset so he looks at her, that's not good. "He's trying to get access to Kurt. The Anderson's never had much to do with magic so he doesn't understand what's happened to Kurt, he doesn't understand that Kurt's gone he just thinks Kurt's regressed to a child."

"Damn," Burt winches, "That's my fault I tried to explain to him about Kurt but I don't think he realises just how little of Kurt is left."

"If he's willing to wait another month or so I don't see why he can't come visit Kurt," Dave offers.

"Pork pie," Santana grouses, "He's not talking visiting, he's talking taking Kurt from you. He wants to bring a court case against you and win 'parental' rights to Kurt." The bowl slips from his hand, the glass and water shattering across the floor.

"Shit," he swears, "Sorry Mr H, Mrs H."

"Don't move," Carole says and she goes to a cupboard to grab a broom.

"I'll talk to him," and Burt's getting up too, "Carole the dustpan's on the top shelf, want me to grab it?"

A muffled, "Yes," and Burt walks across to the cupboard to help her.

Gripping his ears at a sudden onslaught of noise Dave grunts in pain, "Fucking sonic mole," some people were very sensitive to their screams, Dave was one of them, and now someone had upset it. Another scream and all he can do is stand there and hope his eardrums don't rupture.

"I got it," Rip's yelling and running for the door, he hopes she can get it soon because his vision has started to fade to grey, not a good sign.

A particular load scream and then he says, "Fuck it, there are two of them, they must be fighting for territory or something," shifting his feet on the floor as the dizzy spell he's getting intensifies his foot slides and his last thought on the way down is that he's fought vamps and now he's going down because of a frecking mole.

His head cracks against the counter and it all goes black as this sharp stabbing pain in his arm chases him down into blackness.

_Pain._

_Sharp pain in his arm and a dull pain in his head._

_Sitting up he looks around and this is not his room with Master. The warm body next to his is not Master. Where is Master?_

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

I would like to point out that i wrote this unaware of any spoilers for this weeks Glee. And because of this weeks Glee I will be posting 2 updates so you can see the next chapter and won't have to wait.


	57. Chapter 57

Warnings: Tame. Plus I've posted 2 chapters today, go back and read the other one first…

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Fifty Seven**

_Master?_

_Confused he gets up and yawns, the pain in his arm constant. He has had worse and ignores it._

_The man who was next to him stirs and says, "Mpwh?"_

_Trotting to the door that leads to Master he can hear lots of noise and people's voices. Butterfly man is talking loudly. They are all talking loudly._

_The bond to Master is still there but he is not getting images from Master. But he is getting pain from Master. The ache in his head is not his, it is Master's. The pain in his arm is not his, it is Master's._

_Master is hurt._

_He starts to push past the body in front of him, it is Master's Empath ally, he tries to go around her but she grabs him, "No Kurt, no, you'll get hurt."_

_He does not understand and tries to break free of her and then he can see Master._

_Master is slumped on the ground. There is red red blood on the ground near Master's arm, the same arm he can feel the pain too._

_No._

_No!_

_Master cannot be hurt._

_No._

_Master must not die._

_Master must stay with him, he is a good Familiar, Master is a good Master, they must stay together, they MUST._

_He struggles in the Empath's arms and he can hear a strange noise. A pained noise and he keeps trying to reach Master._

"_What's going on?" The tall man is there. "Why's Kurt making that weird noise?" The tall man yawns. "And what happened to Dave?"_

_The others are doing something to the floor with long stick things and then butterfly man is by Master. He should be with Master._

_Empath ally is talking to tall man and then tall man is gripping his face and turning him, "Listen to me Fancy," and tall man is very serious. "Listen to me, we are going to help Fury," he means Master, they are going to help Master. "But I need you to help me."_

_He will be good, he will help, he goes still in Empath ally's arms. "Good, now grip tightly to the bond," ghostly fingers reach out and grasp his bond with Master, "Hold on to that and think strong calm thoughts for Fury," he does what the tall man says and he feels Empath ally doing the same thing._

_The long stick things are moving glittering see through things, they are moving the things away from Master and he can now see a long glittering see through thing sticking through Master's arm._

_Tall man is telling the others things and they run around doing tall man's bidding. Then tall man is by Master and he can feel the tingly tingles from tall man as they trail over Master's body._

"_Finn," Empath ally is worried, "Be careful you don't have much power left," he can see tall man in her mind, tall man could die because tall man does not have any power, tall man will have used it all. But he can see tall man can mend people, she has seen tall man mend people, hurt people like Master._

_Tall man can mend Master. Master will be safe. Master will live._

_But tall man does not have any power left to mend Master._

_He has power._

_He can give power to tall man, tall man can save Master and Master live and then will think he is clever and the best Familiar and want to keep him even more, Master will like him even more, Master will have more fluttery stomach feelings for him._

_Reaching out he gives his power to tall man just like he does to Master._

_Tall man looks around and smiles at him, "Sorry Fancy I can't use it," then tall man ignores the power._

_He tries again, tall man will not take the power._

"_Oh Kurt," and Empath ally hugs him tightly, "Sweetie, Finn can't use your power," he sees that tall man will not be able to use his power, just like Empath ally can not use his power._

_But his first Master made him give his power to the bad and evil Empath who helped to Break him. He holds onto the bond with his wonderful Master and tries to remember how he gave his power to the bad Empath._

_He had to twist his power and give it in a different way, a new way, so he tries again and offers his power to tall man, but tall man still cannot use the power._

_Reaching out he touches tall man with his mind and runs his own ghostly fingers up and down the man looking and searching for the right place. He goes past it a few times then circles back. If he had not learnt how to bond without bonding to the bad Empath he would not know what to find._

_Now he has found it he examines it._

_It has a funny shape to it._

_He twists up his power this way and that. And then he finds it. He finds the right shape._

_Carefully he twists and curls his power up and then he shoves it in the right place. The tall man yells and almost falls over, "Holy hell Kurt what did you just do?"_

_All the people in the room start talking and he keeps offering his power up to the tall man._

"_Finn?" Empath ally is anxious._

"_He's done something, I can use his power, Santana I can use his power!" the tall man seems excited and reaches out to Master, tall man draws power from him and he can feel a pressure in his head, no a pressure in Master's head and then Master groans._

_He nearly drops the power he is offering in excitement and then steadies himself, tall man will need his power to mend Master and it is already working._

"_Finn? Honey? How are you doing that?" The other who is a woman he must not think about asks._

"_Kurt," Empath ally says, "Kurt's giving him power."_

_Butterfly man's head whips around, "That's impossible."_

_Master is going to be so pleased with him._

_The tingles in Master's body move to Master's ears and Master sighs softly. Finally tall man moves to Master's arm and pulls the long glittering see through thing from Master's arm. It hurts him too but he ignores the pain, he is used to pain, that was nothing, just a little teeny tiny pain._

_More red red blood gushes from the hole in Master's arm but tall man is there and the red red blood stops, then the hole closes up. Tall man has taken lots of power from him, but he has lots more to offer for mending Master._

_Then tall man sits back as Master moves on the floor, "What happened?"_

_Master is alive._

_Master is well._

_Tall man has saved Master. Master will not die and leave him all alone._

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

And I considered not posting today, I hope this story hasn't upset anyone. And again two chapters posted, go back and read if you skipped and missed one.


	58. Chapter 58

Warnings: Tame.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Fifty Eight**

There's an ache in his head, it's fading fast and he can feel excitement and smugness from Kurt. His ears are ringing faintly. And his arm has a throbbing pain in it.

Opening his eyes properly he can see Finn next to him, it takes a moment to remember what happened. "Shit," He brings his hand up. And then he looks at Finn, "Fuck Finn what did you do? Are you okay?" The man's on enforced rest he could die pulling a stunt like that.

"Dude I'm awesome, look a bit closer, go on merge," the goof's grinning so Dave reaches out and his eyes widen in shock.

"That's impossible, that's…" He stares at Kurt who's being held in Santana's arms and has to face the fact that Kurt somehow worked out how to give his power to Finn. And not just in a normal merge where Kurt could only drain Finn of power, but miraculously the other way around so that Finn can drain and use Kurt's abundant power. "How?"

"It's Kurt," Is all Finn says and smiles a dopey smile, "I have no idea how he's doing it, but I know why he's doing it. He woke me up when he came through to you, he was making the weirdest noise and trying to get to you. I don't know how he knew I could heal you but he tried a couple of times to give me his power and then he just rammed it into me, it's awesome."

"Kurt did you give Finn your power?" Which is a fucking dumb question but he gets a positive answer from Kurt. "How did you give Finn your power?" That's a set of complicated images and feelings but it reminds Dave of the round ball with the different shapes, Kurt had to change how he offered his power up and then he forced a merge on Finn.

Stunned Dave stares at Kurt and he can't even begin to understand the ramifications of what Kurt's just done.

_Master is surprised._

_Master is not unhappy just surprised._

_He waits for Master's praise._

_But Master surprises him and asks, "Kurt can you give power to Santana?"_

Santana gives him a sceptical look and says, "Dave, he might have worked out how to do a miracle to save you but there's no way he knows how to…" She breaks off to swear in Spanish, he's fairly certain she's calling god and Christ a lot of names she shouldn't be.

And he can feel the power Kurt's offering her, and is still offering Finn, the little shit's not only done the impossible, twice, he's holding a double merge at the same time.

Holy Fuck.

Kurt can give power to Healers and Empaths.

"I'm assuming he just merged with Santana in a new way?" Torn asks.

Nodding Santana stands there and its one of the few times he's ever seen Santana at such a loss of words, oh this one is gonna be brought up so often and rubbed in her face.

"Fine, then this goes no further than this room, and Rip when she gets back," Torn's no longer the relaxed easy going guy who hangs around suddenly he's all Special and just as freaking scary as the rest of the bunch. "Until we know if Kurt can teach other Familiars these tricks we keep quiet, we tell the Special commander and we don't make Kurt a target."

That sobers everyone up and Burt asks, "So what do you want us to do?"

"We get Dave back to the centre, get him checked out in the Specials area, we drag Oak down, explain everything to him and go from there. Kurt's got the tracking device now?" Torn takes charge.

"Yeah," Dave says, "It's only a temporary one, but it's better than nothing."

_They are talking about him with Master. He holds the power up to Master's two allies and waits for Master._

_He hopes he has not upset Master in some way, but Master is more thoughtful than upset._

Calling Rip on his communicator Torn starts making plans to get them back and calls ahead to get Oak on standby.

Stirring Dave tries to sit up but Finn puts his hand on his shoulder, "Nope you don't move until the last minute, give the Healing time to do it's thing, you might have one hell of a tough nut as a head but your brains would have rattled a bit."

"Finn I'm laying in a pool of blood, it's kinda gross," Dave whines.

"Tough, no moving your head until you have to," Finn tells him and he sighs.

Spotting Kurt hovering Dave tugs on the bond, "Hey you, you can stop giving them your power now."

_Master has commanded him so he lets the power go and as Empath ally has let him go too he moves to Master._

_There is red red blood on one side so he goes to the other and sits by Master's side, he reaches out and takes Master's hand. It is a little chilly but it is alive._

_He nearly lost Master._

_Master was nearly taken from him like his other Masters but not first Master, that Master had given him to the next Master._

_He does not want another Master. He only wants this one, because he needs this one._

_He lays down near Master and cuddles Master._

Kurt's trembling slightly so Dave shifts a little to hold the man tighter, "Oh Kurt, what is it? What's the matter?"

And he gets deluged with fear and loneliness and grief and Dave not being there anymore, "Kurt, it's okay, I'm okay, I'm fine, it's going to be okay," he does his best to soothe the man who's now clinging to him and are those tears in Kurt's eyes?

They stay like that until Rip's back, and there were three sonic moles; they put the little corpses on ice to take with them and gather up the rest of their stuff. Everyone runs around and gets things ready and then Dave can finally move, Kurt's glued to his side and wiggles under his arm clearly determined to be helpful.

Stopping at the front door Dave tries to smile at Burt, "Sorry about this sir, if it's any help the fact that no one else reacted to the moles means no one else in the house is extra susceptible to their sonic screams, you should be fine unless you step on one."

"Dave," the man shakes his head like Dave's just missed the point, "Just be careful, and don't over do it."

"Yes Sir,"

"Burt," he's corrected, "My name's Burt."

"Okay Burt, then unless something goes wrong we'll see you next Sunday, and this time it'll be nice and quiet and with no big surprises," that earns Dave a hug from Carole and a shoulder pat from Burt.

"Oh and Dave," Burt calls out, "Leave Blaine to me, I'll make sure he understands, you just concentrate on you and Kurt." Dave's damn glad he's not Blaine right now, he has a feeling Burt will be sympathetic up to a point and then he'll let rip.

_Master has finished talking to Master's allies and now they walk to the big thing on wheels. He is afraid but he was more afraid of losing Master. He stays by Master as they get in the big thing on wheels, the woman who is with butterfly man helps him with his feet to get in the big thing on wheels._

_The big thing on wheels is loud and begins to move._

_And then the tall man says, "Hey how am I supposed to get home?" He had not noticed the tall man he was so busy with Master._

"_I give you a lift later," Empath ally says and Master is amused at tall man. He thinks this is normal, that tall man who is not a boy anymore has always been amusing._

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	59. Chapter 59

Warnings: Tame.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Fifty Nine**

Staring at the wheelchair Dave almost balks but Santana's got her bitch face on, and since he's given her a big scare she's likely to overreact for a while until she calms down.

It's a weird type of role reversal as Kurt walks next to him holding his hand and he's getting calming and soothing feelings from the man.

_They are nearly home._

_Master can rest and get better at home in their room._

Rip pushes the wheelchair and they're heading for a different part of the medical area, where a doctor is waiting for them at a suite of rooms with a big window that looks out on a small garden.

"Wizard Karofsky," the female doctor moves forward, "Good, at least you appear to be a sensible type of patient and used the wheelchair. Please strip down and settle on the bed, we'll have IV's for dehydration and energy inserted soon."

Oh god he hates needles.

And then he sees the bed and frowns, "Um doc? The bed's too small, how's Kurt, supposed to fit on with me?"

"Your boyfriend can have a cot," she says and goes to leave.

"Whoa," Dave stops her and he supposes Kurt's thrown her for a loop because not only is the Familiar dressed he's standing calmly holding Dave's hand. "Doc, Kurt's a Broken Familiar, he really needs to stay close to me."

That makes her re-evaluate the man standing there, "Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure," he says dryily, and hides his smile when the woman walks back and waves her hand in front of Kurt's face, and Kurt doesn't move a muscle it's like the woman simply doesn't exist for him.

"Oh, well that does change things," she starts tapping on a communicator, "We don't have a duel bed free at the moment, so we'll get a comfy cot we can push and lock against your bed instead," she stares at Kurt some more and then walks away shaking her head restating, "Strip, bed, IV's."

Grumbling Dave stands and starts to pull his clothes off but suddenly Kurt's there and the man helps him, being Kurt the clothes are just dropped and discarded on the floor, and Santana tidies up for once, now that really is a first.

One horrible backless gown later and he's sitting up in bed with the covers drawn up and Kurt perched on a chair next to him. The Familiar's refusing to let the others distract him and keeps his eyes trained on Dave a thread of fear trickles down the bond but Kurt isn't freaking out, which is really good.

_They are in a strange room._

_Things are beeping._

_In the Before time he has been in these types of room. Hurt people came to them. Sometimes they got better. Sometimes they died._

_He is afraid Master is going to die._

_But tall man who mends hurt people is here. As long as tall man is here tall man can mend Master, he will give all his power, until his own heart stops, so tall man can save Master._

_He watches Master._

_He will not let bad things happen to Master._

_Master is very special. Master is precious to him._

It's not that long until the doc is back and she takes Finn to one side to discuss Dave and the injuries he'd managed to give himself after a mole got the better of him.

Torn floats along too and he's listening to everything Finn's saying, Dave's amused and waits to see if Finn screws up and talks about Kurt's little surprise. He doesn't, he manages to downplay the injuries and his feat of Healing, the doc reams him out for endangering his own life when he's energies are so low, Finn nods and takes it.

Caught up in the drama unfolding in front him Dave barely notices the nurse who walks in pushing the IV stand with two drips already set up on it. He really hates needles.

She wheels it around Kurt and asks the man to move, Kurt ignores her so Dave steps in and gets Kurt out of the way so the nurse can do her job. Touching the top of Dave's hand she fishes out the brand new sterilised and pre-packaged needle and Dave looks away, he can't watch when they do this bit.

_Master is unhappy._

_Master is afraid._

_The other next to him is a bad other. A flash of a sharp pointy thing. She wants to hurt Master._

_He is too weak to fight so he pushes his whole body into the bad other's body and she stumbles away from Master. Putting his hands up he shoves her as hard as he can and she falls over hitting the floor._

_Stepping in front of Master he defends Master._

"Security," the doc's yelling and everyone else is watching Kurt who's standing there having just attacked a nurse, all Dave can get from Kurt is a strong protective feeling and nothing aggressive.

"Hey Kurt," he tugs on the bond to get Kurt's attention, "Kurt come on, look at me, I'm okay, she didn't hurt me, I'm okay, come on," he wheedles but Kurt's eyes are trained on the nurse who doesn't appear to be too hurt.

"Kurt, I'm just afraid of needles, it's fine, come on," reaching out to the man he taps his shoulder and then Kurt turns with the strong protective feeling drowning anything else out.

"See I'm fine," and a smug bubble bursts from Kurt. He's not sure how to tell Kurt that his little act was uncalled for.

An argument is raging in the background and then Oak's walking unsuspectingly into the room. Ten minutes later the doc is overruled the security guards are sent packing and the shaken nurse is helped from the room, Dave keeps apologising to her but she waves it off and won't look at Kurt.

"Well that was a nice little disaster," Oak sighs and shakes his head, "Fury you're going to have to be more careful, I told you he'd take steps to protect you if he thought you were being threatened."

Motioning to Finn, Oak says, "Healer Hudson please could you insert the IV's in Fury, after Fury talks Fancy through it so the Familiar won't try and push you away too."

Trying to explain that he needs the IV's to a protective Kurt is not easy, the man's aware Dave's scared of the needles and seems to assume they will hurt Dave. And then the man tries to picture Dave drinking the contents of the drip bags instead, that one is harder to get across, and Kurt's not really buying that the only way they work is through a needle.

Appealing to Kurt to help him works and the Familiar reluctantly agrees to it. Then Kurt clambers up to sit on the side of the bed and leans across Dave's chest. A hand is put over his eyes so he can't see and Dave smiles, Kurt's making sure Dave can't look, so he won't freak out when Finn's doing his thing.

A hand that isn't Kurt's touches the back of his hand and then it's all over, that was easy.

_Master asked him for his help._

_He has covered Master's eyes and Master trusts him so Master lets him do that. The tall man has put the shiny pointy thing in the back of Master's hand and then the long things from the hanging things are there too._

_Taking his hand away he looks down into Master's eyes, Master is calm again, Master is not afraid anymore, he is such a good Familiar with a wonderful and brave Master, he kisses Master's forehead and then carefully gets off the bed so Master can rest and get better._

_Sitting down he stares at Master and then reaches out to take Master's hand in his own._

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	60. Chapter 60

Warnings: Tame.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Sixty**

Torn carries more chairs into the room and then Rip's activating something to keep eavesdroppers away and to keep their conversation confidential.

"So other than Fancy getting protective of Fury, do you mind telling me why Rip sent me a code Alpha Red?" Oak leans back in his chair.

They all take turns to tell the Wizard what happened and then they have to demonstrate the impossible, it's amusing to see the normal composed Wizard's eyes nearly pop out of his head.

"He's holding two separate merges, and he's…" Oak's staring at Kurt who's still focusing on Dave.

"Who else knows?" Oak asks.

Torn says, "Everyone in this room, plus Burt and Carole Hummel," Oak grimaces at Burt's name, "Both showed no inclination to mention what happened, I was careful to state that silence would help protect Kurt from becoming a target."

Nodding Oak stares at Kurt some more, "Right, from now on you get a Familiar with you at all times, do you have any preferences?"

"Trixie," Dave, Santana and Rip all say at the same time.

Lifting an eyebrow Oak asks, "The one that Kurt doesn't mind too much? That makes sense, we'll see if he'll agree to teaching Trixie how to merge with Healers in this new way. Trixie's already a trainer and if it's a learnable skill we can start expanding the Familiars' training and try and get as many Healer Merging Familiars out there as we can."

Holding up a hand Finn waits for Oak to notice him, "Um how about on the days Dave's out with Kurt teaching domestic scanning to those wizardlings they come to the hospital where Britt is? That way Kurt can merge with me, this Trixie can see it happening and learn to do it too, and everyone will think Dave's just visiting Britt after work."

Considering the man can be outwitted by a paper bag Dave's impressed with that little idea and glances at Oak.

"Sounds good," Oak nods and taps on his own communicator, "We'll do that then. Fury try to stay out of trouble for a few weeks if you can," Oak stands up. "Now I have a fun conversation to look forward to with the Head of the Specials, so I'll leave you to rest."

The man hurries out and Dave does not envy him, the Head is supposed to be a real bitch, she answers only to the President and has a tendency to run roughshod over her underlings, but at the same time all the Specials are fiercely loyal to her.

"Hey Santana…" Finn says.

"Yeah?" She's sprawled unladylike in a chair, and still doesn't flash any part of her panties, it's like magic.

"I don't think I'll be needing that lift now, I'll stay here in case Dave needs anymore needles and stuff and then Kurt won't freak out and try to defend him And dude, really? Needles? I'll just ask mom to pick me up when you guys go out scanning in the morning."

Unsure of whether he's supposed to preserve his macho manliness about the needles issue Dave watches Santana blink a few times and nod, "Okay, I'll join you then, in case the big bad bear there faints from getting a teeny tiny little prick, which you'd think he'd be into, and we need an interpreter for Kurt."

Oh he is not going to live this one down, she's going to keep making fun of his slight phobic tendency when it comes to needles, seriously it was one jab that made him faint, one, and it was a big one, the needle was freaking huge. He'd only been eighteen for two days when he's dad had made him have the damn jab.

Stupid mayor and his stupid anti-magic snake oil injections.

Leaving the pair of them to argue over the TV channels he turns his attention to Kurt who's still staring at him, "Hey, how are you doing?" He asks.

Getting up Kurt climbs onto the bed with him and the thing is designed to pick up the heartbeat of the person laying on it and a whole bunch of other medical crap but screw it, Kurt wanted a hug so Kurt was gonna get a hug.

Not moving the hand with the IV's in it, because then he can just pretend they've taped the tubes to his hand, he wraps the other arm around Kurt and comforts the man as the Familiar settles on top of him.

Pressing a kiss to Kurt's forehead he holds him close and that little body starts to tremble again, it just rams home how everything he does affects the both of them, no wonder the centre would never allow Wizards with Broken Familiars to do anything dangerous.

"It's okay, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere," he softly murmurs and starts to stroke Kurt's back and then the man scoots so his head's over Dave's heart and he grins to himself, because Kurt is just so damn cute sometimes.

_Master is holding him._

_Master's heart is beating under his ear._

_Master is 'okay'._

_He is here with Master._

_Master is here with him._

_They are together. Everything is good if they are together._

The doc is soon back and glaring at him then he gets a lecture about messing with their monitors and how are they supposed to keep an eye on him if he lets his Familiar up on the bed with him.

In the end Finn puts a small monitoring device on Dave's wrist like a watch and the doc leaves them while grumbling about how none of this was ever taught in med school.

Dinner rolls around and Kurt refuses to eat until Dave's eaten and only then does Kurt eat, which is unexpected and Dave gives in to him. It's not until the cot is wheeled in and bolted to the side of his bed so Kurt can lie next to him that he second-guesses himself. Maybe he should have insisted Kurt eat first, wasn't Dave supposed to be the one in charge?

Worried he asks for his notepad and writes it down so he can ask the therapist on Tuesday.

Not really having had a lot to do with kids he's fairly certain he's supposed to set firm boundaries for Kurt, so that the man can adjust and learn to be a nice person and not a bratty spoilt monster.

And then Kurt cuddles into him and kisses his forehead and pulls the covers up on Dave's body, warm soft feelings float down the bond and dear god he really wishes Kurt Hummel had never been Broken, that they could have met again as adults, because he's afraid he's starting to fall in love all over again, and he's even more worried he won't be able separate out the old Kurt from the new Kurt. And the new Kurt deserves to be loved just as much as the old one had.

_Master is thinking about him._

_Master's chest hurts but in a good way. He is special to Master. He is needed._

_Master is safe now. Master is warm. His eyes are heavy again and when he moves close to Master, Master holds him tightly._

Kurt's falling asleep and Dave lays there staring at the ceiling, why did his life have to be so fucking complicated?

He used to blame god for making him gay, then he screwed up big time and drove the first boy he'd ever fallen in love with away. Santana and to a greater extent Brittany had taught him about accepting himself. Then collage and the whole ice rink fiasco, then he'd raged at god for making him a Wizard, until they'd found out about Britt, until he'd held a sobbing Santana and watched his beautiful gentle little friend close her eyes as the medics put her in a coma in a last ditch attempt to save what was left of her brain from that fucking parasite, then he'd embraced his Wizardry and vowed to save people from crap like that.

He still wondered why he'd been born into such a damn religious family, in such a small minded town, only to be gay and magical, his family had adjusted to the gay, barely, but the Wizardry was an unforgivable sin. They haven't talked in years.

Across the room Finn's bugging Santana about her favourite Spanish soap, the questions of "Who's that? Hey I thought they said he's dead!" and "Awesome, that cake has chocolate in," soon has her throwing a cushion at the goofball.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	61. Chapter 61

Warnings: Tame.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Sixty One**

Released from the medical wing he's okayed for work and Dave breathes a sigh relief as he gets Kurt ready to go out scanning. He's spent a good twenty minutes reassuring Kurt that he won't get hurt, that it was just an accident.

Kurt had given in and was passively letting Dave put shoes on him. The docs had already given Kurt a jab so that he wouldn't get sunburn, now there was an award winning idea, suncream for a whole week in one easy application, no need to worry about rubbing it in or getting it on clothes, no way for it to wash off.

They've also gotten reactive lens sunglasses for both of them and these floppy hat things so Kurt could get used to them and not have to worry about sunstroke later on in the year.

Four bags of stuff for Kurt were sitting on the side, including one holding a floppy little bunny that squeaked and his coloured rattle rings, Dave's made a note to ask for all future toys to be less noisy, and they're ready to go.

Having Specials with you was damned handy as they took the bags and even Snowy helped, he had a working harness and Thumper the bunny along with the rattle toy were put in there so Kurt could play with them and no one had to dig them out of a bag.

Instead of the minivan they'd scored a full work truck, it could carry up to forty people, and had toilet facilities inside, as well as a fridge and TV. Yeah there were computers and shit too but TV and fridge won out.

They had to walk to the big garage nearby and Kurt stops dead in his tracks to look around and eyes up the big work truck before deciding to carry on.

_A huge thing on wheels is waiting for them. Master is excited about it._

_Behind him he can feel many magic users and warns Master they are there._

"Thanks Kurt," he says and turns to see his students decked out in work clothes like him and floppy hats and yep they have the glasses too. Good. "Morning, have you all read up on your scanning spells?"

They all nod and seem to be looking forward to this too, well it was a field trip after all.

"Okay, so you already know we're going out and about in the wondrous locale of Lima Ohio. Just a few words of caution, when I was growing up here the mayor, a real bastard, did a nice little program that pretty much outlawed magic, which I know isn't possible, to outlaw it is illegal short of getting a law passed through congress, but that's not the point. People here hate magic, with a passion. By law they have to have their properties scanned, and by law we must report the magical whatevers we find there, oh and illegal things are all passed on to the police.

"I'll run you through the scanning spell and how to use the tagging system when we're there, so if you all clamber up into the work truck we'll get this party started, unless anyone has any questions?" He's not expecting any, they should have done a whole month or more of scanning in training, it's one of the basic spells and useful in almost any job.

One of the girls puts her hand up, the one that burst into tears in the gym, "Trainer Karofsky, I have a question. We all heard about what happened with the mole," oh crap just what did they hear? "And I don't understand."

"How about you tell me what you heard, and what's confusing you and we'll go from there," he says gently and hopes to god she's not heard anything about Kurt.

"Um, well they say a mole attacked you while you were visiting your Familiar's family, that it caused you to blackout and that one of the Specials saved you by killing the mole. I don't really understand how it attacked you why the mole had to die, it's so small," there are a few nods from the other students and he relaxes at discovering what they've heard.

"Okay, well the mole was a sonic mole. The little bastards look like a normal mole but they're a magical mutation, and for some people, me for example, being within a few hundred yards of one when it screams can cause your eardrums to burst and as demonstrated, again by me, those people can faint," no ones laughing at him so he takes that as a good sign.

"Other than a rare few people, most won't be effect by the mole's scream unless they're on top of the animal, then they suffer the same symptoms. And there were actually three sonic moles, one had already set up a territory and the other two were most probably trying to take it away and kick it out rather than establishing their own."

Now how to explain why some creatures were killed and some weren't. Hmm, tricky, "I also found two patches of blood moss, which you should know are a type of predatory plant, they generally clump together to make mats, yes they are mobile and can move about to find good hunting spots. If any living thing were to touch one of their little tiny leaves they would start to dissolve and the plant can then absorb the nutrients. It's a very good way to make a living and in nutrient poor areas they tend to be abundant."

He's lost them, "Can you see why we would remove things like blood moss?" They all nod. "Good. But we leave creatures like Unicorns alone, as any idiot knows there have only been two documented cases of someone being injured by those big horns. The first was an accident; the guy tripped and impaled himself. The second; some moron caught a Unicorn and tried to saw the horn off, understandably the Unicorn fought back and even then it was only a little stab.

"So can you see why we don't remove things like Unicorns?" Again they all nod.

"Right so where on the scale of things do you think sonic moles come?" He leaves it up to them and slowly they all nod, apart from the girl.

"But unless you tread on them the moles won't hurt you, will they?" She asks genuinely trying to understand. She's going to be one of those love the world types, fantastic. Damn he's got to stop being so cynical.

"Mostly. But the centre errs on the side of caution and we try to take most creatures alive so they can live safe, boring little lives in one of the Menageries. Plus the statistics show that sonic moles kill more kids in one year than blood moss does in twenty."

"Oh, okay," she nods getting it and he smiles at her.

"It was a damn good question though and it's good that you do question, that you don't blindly follow along, that you think for yourselves. Sometimes you have to do as you're told because someone with more experience is yelling at you, but afterwards try and take the time to find out why, broaden your horizons, don't limit them."

Pointing at all of them he says, "You're all Wizards, you have a stupid amount of power that you were born with and to quote a certain webbed superhero there are responsibilities that come with it, responsibly you never asked for or wanted, tough, live with it. But one of those responsibilities is to continue to learn, to not trap yourselves, to grow."

Jerking his thumb at the truck he grins, "Okay scram unless you have questions, if you don't want to ask in front of the group then ask me privately."

They hustle onto the truck and Dave breathes a sigh of relief, he still can't believe he's being the grown up one trying to pound morals and work ethics into other people.

"Not a bad answer," Trixie's leaning on the outside of the truck, "Informative and you may have lead them to the answer but you made them think about it," she grins at him, "We'll make a Trainer of you yet."

At the doors they stop and help Kurt into the truck and she whispers, "He really did what Oak said he did?"

"Yep," Dave says and she pauses for a second then nods, not that much tends to faze her for all that she plays being a ditzy blonde.

_Bright Familiar is here. She is helping Master help him into the huge thing on wheels. She is impressed. She knows he gave power to Master's allies._

_She is surprised and worried for him. She wants him to teach her how to do that too._

_Oh._

_It is a secret. Master does not want everyone to know. Master must really trust Bright Familiar. He will be good and show Bright Familiar, later, with no other eyes to see them._

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	62. Chapter 62

Warnings: Tame.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Sixty Two**

The day's a huge success. He'd spent the first half in a merge with all the Wizards and led them through the scans, after lunch he'd broken them into two groups, he'd led one, and Trixie had led the other. It had let the Wizardlings have a go at casting the spell themselves and a chance at filling in the scan result sheet.

Nothing major had come up yet and Dave with his growing entourage were dropped off at the hospital to visit Britt. The driver was taking the truck back, with the students, and then coming back for them with a minivan.

Trooping into the hospital he knows the route off by heart and then has to keep reassuring Kurt that they're only here visiting a friend. He's shocked when Kurt puts the mental picture of Britt together with Santana and tops it off with fuzzy stomach flops.

"Yeah," he nods, "We're here for Britt and Santana's in love with her, I mean she's in love with San too..." He flounders.

And then Kurt gets what's a clearly sneaky thought and thinks about Finn and then merging, and how the fuck did Kurt work out that they don't want people to know? Was he really picking that much up from Dave already? How the hell was Dave supposed to censor his own thoughts so that Kurt wouldn't pick up things he wasn't supposed too?

Getting a headache Dave scribbles that down for the therapist too.

Turning a corner they near Britt's room and then the nurses who all know them come over, they introduce Kurt and Trixie and the guards. Wow Dave hadn't realised how many people he was hanging around with all the time.

Going to Britt's room 'Tana darts over to her, "Hey sweetie, it's me, I told you I'd come to visit, and guess what? We have Kurt here, yes my beautiful wonderful Britt, that Kurt."

It was kinda heartbreaking watching the normally bitchy Santana touch Britt's hair so softly, so gently, so lovingly and not know if Britt was aware they were even here or not.

"Hey you guys are here," Finn strolls in with Carole and Burt, the door's closed firmly behind them. "So we ready?"

Getting Kurt settled on a nice comfy chair Dave keeps hold of the Familiar's hand and Trixie sits on the other side of Kurt, Santana stands behind them to act as a bridge to show Trixie anything 'Tana can pick up from Kurt via Dave.

"Kurt," Dave says gently and the man looks him in the eyes, "Can you merge with Trixie?"

A gasp from Trixie and it's already done, "Good, that's good Kurt, now can you, slowly, merge with Finn and then Trixie will try and copy you," through the bond Dave can feel Kurt reach out to Finn and he does something weird with the power and twists and knots and then Finn jerks in the chair by Britt's bed.

Shrugging Trixie says, "Damn, that's really complicated, keep the merge, let Finn use the power I'll keep trying to figure it out," and her eyes close most probably studying the merge because it's like nothing Dave's ever seen before.

Lifting a hand up Finn rests it on Britt's forehead and Dave knows Finn's started because he can feel Finn drawing a trickle of power from Kurt and Trixie.

_Tall man is busy mending the blonde woman._

_Bright Familiar is touching the bond that is not a bond, she is careful not to pull it, she is trying to see how he did it._

_He is a very clever Familiar._

_Tall man is in the blonde woman's head._

_There is something bad in her head. Something that has been put to sleep like the blonde woman, it has eaten some of the insides of her head._

_Tall man is studying the bad thing._

_Very slowly tall man touches the bad thing with ghostly fingers and then does something that is very fiddly, he does not understand, and it takes time for him to see what tall man is doing._

_Tall man is re-building the insides of her head and copying things from the bad thing so that she will have things like memories but not everything she needs is there and the tall man is having to do his best._

Fascination.

That's what Dave's picking up from the Familiar. And through Kurt he can see Finn pretty much copying chunks from the parasite, fuck the thing didn't just eat the victim's brains, it ate their memories too, it acted like a living storage device for the victim as it slowly devoured them and took over.

Poor Britt.

Bitch never stood a chance, the damn things are passed on with unprotected sex, in Britt's case when she was abused at camp, along with lots of other young teens. Then the egg that had been passed on would travel in the blood stream and settle in the brain, it would hatch and then eat it's host alive.

Only one in twenty eggs survived to hatch in someone's brain, and the parasites could be detected with magic or those brain scan machines. Most victims never knew they had it, and then it would lay eggs and the host would sleep around, and the cycle continued, until the victim's brain was mush and the parasite killed the host and died itself.

He's met Britt's family, they were really nice, they hadn't spotted the signs of a really bright child suddenly going stupid. The only reason she'd lasted so long was Finn, even untrained he'd done so much, kept the parasite's growth to a crawl, fixed Quinn's ovaries so she could get pregnant and yeah Beth was kinda the obvious result, that Berry chick with her heart valve thingy, and god knows how many other people.

Each brain cell Finn helps Britt make with his Healing was one less cell of parasite. One cell at a time they were reclaiming Britt, it was an agonisingly slow process. The stuff they used to keep the parasite asleep and inactive was poisonous and the last part of the healing was Finn flushing the effects from her body, buying her more time.

The docs would wait a few days after Finn had finished and then they'd brain scan her again, if the parasite had shrunk enough they'd lower the dosage, which meant less side effects, which meant less chance Britt would have a seizure.

In the background he can hear Rip talking to Burt and Carole and telling them about Kurt's little dramatic moment with the nurse. From now on no one would touch Dave without telling Kurt, and if it involved a needle they'd have to explain it to Kurt.

Life was certainly much more interesting now that he's bonded to Kurt than he'd ever thought possible.

Hudson had been right, what he's doing to Britt wasn't really power draining it really was just fiddly, but Dave's still glad the man can pull power from the two Familiars and use that, just in case the idiot managed to stop his own heart.

_Tall man is still making new insides for the blonde woman, only tiny tiny tiny pieces at a time, and then taking the same amount from the bad thing in her head._

_Finished with building things tall man now does something to her red red blood in her body, he is cleaning it, making it all better for her._

_Then tall man turns around and stretches, "Thanks, I think I did more in one session than I've done in three, that extra power really helped."_

_He has done well, he is a good Familiar and Master and Empath ally and Bright Familiar are all happy._

_Bright Familiar is still trying to do the same bonding but not bonding, she cannot find the right shape._

_Master and Master's allies all decide to do this again and work at Bright Familiar learning to do the same bond without bonding._

_Master says they are going home and he sees their room in Master's mind. He is tired and hungry. He knows Master will take good care of him and he will take good care of Master._

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	63. Chapter 63

Warnings: Tame.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Sixty Three**

Sitting on the bed in their room Dave feeds a ravenously hungry Kurt who almost can't wait for each spoonful of jello, he's going to have to remember to take the man a snack for the hospital.

For what seems like the hundredth time he reminds Kurt to chew before he swallows and then the jello is gone and Kurt's crawling into his lap so he can have his bottle of paste.

The chewing sticks don't hang around long nor do the little pebbles of cheesy stuff.

With Kurt fed he can turn to his own neglected dinner and he eats it quickly, guess Kurt wasn't the only hungry one here.

Yawning he strips them both down and they go for a shower. Washing Kurt he gets a sleepy bubble from the man, "Yeah Kurt, I'm tired too, it was a long day wasn't it? And you did real good today, wow did you see how long you were outside for? And then the hospital too? You're getting really strong."

_Master is praising him._

_Master is saying how strong he is._

_He is a good Familiar and Master is a very good Master._

_Master dries them off and they go to bed._

_He wants Master but he is so tired._

Chuckling Dave smirks in the semi darkness, looks like he finally found something that could stop a certain little hormone driven one track minded Familiar from demanding sex, all he had to do was tire him out.

Cuddling Kurt he settles down and tucks the blanket around Kurt. The little group had trooped from the hospital and Hudson had blind-sided him with an offer to Heal Kurt's hands.

Admittedly Finn had gone on to say that they'd have to wait for Kurt to get stronger so that he'd be able to tolerate the local anaesthetics so the Healing won't hurt Kurt.

Stunned Dave had nodded and then they'd been driven back. Kurt had been tired and getting hungrier by the second so he'd brought him straight here and then tried to get food down him. Kurt had cooperated by doing a baby bird impression and it was kinda funny to watch.

Kissing the other man's forehead he sighs and then closes his eyes ready to go to sleep.

_He has been thinking._

_They do not know that he knows about Before._

_Master wants to keep seeing those he must not think about._

_Thinking at Master he asks Master some things._

Just on the point of drifting off Dave gets a strong mental image of Burt and jolts awake, "Hmm Kurt, what is it?"

Another image of Burt and then a flashing slideshow of all the other people in their lives, "Are you asking if Burt's going to be part of our little group?"

A positive bubble and then an image of Carole.

"Okay, then yes, both Burt and Carole are going to be part of our group too," and this is a big thing, if Kurt's noticing people this quickly now, adjusting to them being around and asking about them then he had to be getting better, healing his fractured mind and learning to cope with the aftermath.

Dave wants to grab his communicator and tell them, god Burt'll be over the moon but he doesn't want to jump the gun, what if Kurt forgets between now and then, best to spring it on them and tell them Kurt's been taking more steps.

Happy he rolls over and holds Kurt really pleased with this next big step, damn Kurt was just such a little fighter, so damn strong.

_Master is thinking about him again._

_Master is proud of him._

_Master has not realised he has tricked Master. He is ashamed at tricking Master but Master must not know he can remember. Master would not want to hurt him, Master is too gentle and kind but they would make Master try to Break him again, so he will hide it and then they can be happy._

_Now he will think of a new name for the two people that were once so much to him, and now he can have new things with them and everyone will be safe._

_Pleased he cuddles in to Master and lets Master's warmth soak into him._

_Master's hand moves on his back, Master is not thinking of sex, Master likes touching him because it makes Master happy._

_He likes touching Master too because it makes him happy._

_He thinks hard at Master and asks what they will do tomorrow. He likes that he helped Master's allies and helped tall man mend Blonde woman. He will think how to help Bright Familiar learn to give tall man power._

"Tomorrow?" Dave asks and then rubs Kurt's back more, "Tomorrow we are going to a new thing in the morning and then we are coming back here so you can use the table. We get to rest after our big day," he tells Kurt.

It's like he can hear the cogs turning in Kurt's brain and then Kurt accepts it and then he gets images of them naked, but in the future. Apparently tiring Kurt out only worked for so long, and now the guy's planning for sex in advance.

"Maybe," Dave tells him firmly. "We'll have to wait and see what happens tomorrow, no promises," a few moments and then acceptance from Kurt who yawns and goes limp.

Lying there Dave wonders how he can bring up the subject of sex to the therapist without getting Kurt too interested and demanding sex in the middle of the session.

Right on the edge of sleep Dave can feel Kurt twitch slightly and then a few random images enter his head, oh, Kurt's dreaming again. It's the normal butterfly dream.

A bush Dave's never seen before comes into very bad focus, it has butterflies and bees flying around it and landing on the flowers.

Birds chirp loudly around him and then he can see a bright table, which is weird, he's sure Kurt's never been near a little kiddie play table since they've bonded.

And then he realises his perspective is wrong, he's too short, things are too big.

But he's only an observer in the dream and he can feel the anticipation from Kurt, the giddy excitement, the sheer and utter innocence rolling off of him.

A big shadow looms and he's so damn happy as he looks up into Burt Hummel's face, a much younger face, though sadder and careworn.

A big hand reaches for his tiny hand, he's so safe with that big hand holding his, nothing can hurt him and he feels so very loved, so very cherished.

They sit at the table and they drink imaginary tea from tiny little tea cups and then it's just butterflies flitting about.

Shaken Dave lays there and struggles to meditate so he won't wake Kurt, and the stray thought of 'holy shit Kurt remembered something' isn't going to be helpful if Kurt picks it up.

One more thing to tell the therapists without alerting Kurt to any of it.

Holding the man in his arms tightly he stares into the dark for a while before he finally drops off into a restless sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	64. Chapter 64

Warnings: Tame.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Sixty Four**

Walking through the grounds Dave keeps a firm grip on Kurt's hand, he's baffled as to why the therapist sent a message telling them to walk over and to not ride in a cart.

Around them Rip, Torn, Santana, Trixie and Snowy all accompany them to the therapist.

The therapist's is in a small little building all on it's own, though since they also treat Empaths and Seers that kinda makes sense, the patient can let their walls down without worrying about mentally bumping into anyone.

And walking is good exercise for Kurt, the man's still a bit tired from all the standing yesterday and Dave's glad he made him sit in a portable wheelchair for part of it, he'll have to remember to do that a bit earlier tomorrow.

He's still confused as to how they're going to treat Kurt, the only way Kurt has of communicating is through Dave, unless you get him all protective and pushing people over isn't the best way of getting an answer.

_They are in the warm light again._

_Master has told him they are going somewhere special. Master does not know what it looks like. Master has never been there before. Master must have been very good to go there._

_Master's hand is warm in his._

_He is tired from yesterday. He stood a lot. He walked a lot. He is so strong to have done that._

_The dark circle things are over his eyes so that the warm light is not too bright. A thing is on his head and he thinks he can remember they are used to shade heads from too much warm light._

_Big black dog is running around. Big black dog is sniffing things. Big black dog is happy._

_Butterfly man is looking at all the butterflies and is happy._

_Woman with butterfly man is watching butterfly man and is happy._

_Bright Familiar is talking with Empath ally, and they are both happy._

_He is happy._

_Master is mostly happy, Master is nervous about the new place, but Master really wants to go there._

_He sends warm fuzzy feelings to Master. And Master smiles at him. He is a good Familiar, he is lucky, he has a wonderful Master._

Kurt's happy, and so is everyone else, he's the only one who's a bit nervous about this whole process and then the little building comes into view and they walk into a nice light airy reception where a very pleasant young man ushers Dave and Kurt straight through into a huge room with big windows down one side and nearly all the walls have bright pictures, and shelves filled with boxes of toys.

A man and a woman are standing in the middle of the room and a flash of warning from Kurt lets him know that they're Empaths. Wow that's rare, there aren't that many male Empaths around.

The others all troop in and this is all part of the plan, they'll act like they've already met the therapist, who turns out to be two therapists. Hand shakes and hugs are dispensed all round and then Dave's introduced to them by Santana, as it made sense that she'd know more Empaths than the others.

"Dave, these are your two therapists, their names are Alice and Simon, they're both Empaths. Alice, Simon this is Dave or Fury, and Kurt or Fancy," she says it smoothly, she probably does know them or of them and he holds his hand out to shake theirs.

"Hi it's great to meet you," he says and ritual greetings are exchanged. He's curious as to what they know about him and Kurt but he waits for them to make the next move.

_Empath ally knows the two new Empaths. Empath ally has brought Master to meet the two new Emapths._

_Perhaps Master is going to make new allies._

_Checking his shields he pulls back and goes as quiet as he can so that they will believe him to be a good Familiar and Master will not get into trouble._

Invited over to one side they sit on the spongy floor in a rough semi circle and Dave helps Kurt to sit down, even though the floor is padded he doesn't want Kurt to hurt himself.

"Welcome to this small little therapy room and session," Alice says, "Today's more about introducing ourselves and letting you know what we do here and how we do it. Oak of the Specials has managed to get our schedules rearranged and I admit we were put out with it to start with, until we read the file, and to be honest we're not expecting a huge amount from Kurt, but anything we can glean from him will help, whether it's then used to help other Broken or purely to help Fancy here, every little thing helps."

Simon nods, "And we've decided that since your bond's fully active that we can't treat Kurt without his knowledge, we were going to work with just you Fury, but he'll pick it up from you and it could set him back, so we'll suffer the set back now and be honest with him from the start."

"Okay," Dave says still unsure what they're going to do.

Alice enlightens him, "We work with those too traumatised to talk or express themselves, we tend to work through play as the victims will, unthinkingly, act out things done to them or that they've seen, and we can use play to positively reinforce good behaviour and to ease them into society.

"Ordinarily our Emapthy would be helpful to us, but as Fancy's shields are so strong we're not going to be able to read him, we'll have to go through you Fury, plus we're here to help you cope with what's in Fancy's head, as you're going to have a ring side seat through most of it," she gives him a sympathetic look.

That's something Dave's not looking forward too, he knows some of the things Kurt must have gone through but he really doesn't want to have to live them or experience them himself. Sighing he nods, "Okay."

"It won't be easy," Simon says, "But the bond you share has already helped Fancy more that you think, he's had this constant presence in his mind, this strong, encouraging, caring presence."

The way Simon explains it makes sense and Dave nods, that might be why Kurt was progressing so quickly, if he can lean into something like that, that would help. Now all Dave has to do is keep it up.

_Master is thinking about him, Master is having strong protective and fuzzy tummy thoughts about him._

"So do you have any questions or worries you'd like to ask us about?" Simon asks and Dave gets his pad out.

Going through the list he finishes and then the two Empaths murmur quickly and Alice nods, "Yes putting up clear boundaries and then explaining them to Fancy would be a good idea, he's like a child in many ways, but you can't treat him like one, his mind might not be working the same way as yours and mine does but it is working and operating, never ever make the mistake of assuming he's stupid, he's just Broken."

The leaps Kurt's been making the things he put together and some of the questions he's been asking have already proved that to Dave and he nods to show he understands.

"Now sex," Simon says and Dave can feel Kurt's attention suddenly sharpen. "Exactly what have you been doing with him and what's he wanting from you?"

Flushing Dave clears his throat and tries to clear his mind too so that Kurt won't pick it up from him, "Well the table picked up that he still has a certain drive in full working condition, and they urged me to help him with it, so I've mostly used my hand on him." Blushing and feeling like a dumb teenager again he carries on, "As the bond does work I get the feedback from him and he gets mine."

He can sense Kurt studying him and starts thinking about butterflies to put the man off for now.

_Master is talking about sex. Sex with him. But Master is thinking about butterflies, he does not understand and waits to find out what Master wants from him._

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	65. Chapter 65

Warnings: Tame.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Sixty Five**

Simon, one of the therapists, taps on a hand held screen, "Okay, but what's Fancy demanding from you Fury?"

"Um," it's really hard to not think about it and he's loosing his grip on the butterflies in his mind, "He wants full penetration, he's really vocal about that," and out of the corner of his eye he can see Kurt's turned his head and is staring at him.

"Oh," Alice is watching Kurt.

_Master is thinking about sex, about Master being inside him, he is sure Master will make him ready and not tear him or hurt him. Master would fill him up, Master would take him, Master would finally claim him._

_Master had said he would think about sex today._

_Perhaps Master wants sex here?_

_He moves towards Master and reaches out to him, running his hand up and down Master's arm and leans in to kiss Master but Master moves out of the way and he misses._

_He is hard. Master is not hard. He does not know what Master wants from him and thinks images of them at Master._

"Oh my god," Alice whispers and Dave's sure that's not a good sign.

Looking at Kurt he says very firmly, "No Kurt, I'm just talking about it, I don't want sex, not right now." A few more images this time of the afterglow, "Yeah it's good, but no. No Kurt."

Kurt seems to get it and backs off to sit down but he's not happy, and the poor Familiar's still aroused. He daren't give in to the man and Dave tries to clear his mind and to think about butterflies again.

_Master is not angry. Master is firm about the no. But he needs Master so much and he wants Master's hands on his body. He wants to touch Master, to kiss Master._

Damn, Kurt's not giving up and Dave ends up starting to meditate as the images and feelings from Kurt get stronger. Refusing to give in Dave sets his jaw and prays he can out stubborn the man.

Against the old Kurt he wouldn't have won, but this is the new Kurt and after a few minutes Kurt twists around and turns his back on Dave, all Dave can get from him is frustration and a deep sadness. Now Dave feels like he's a total bastard for doing that to Kurt, and he sighs rubbing his eyes.

_Master does not want him. He should not show anything but he hugs his knees and hurts that Master does not want him. He wants Master so much. He only ever wants master._

_He must have been bad for Master to not want him anymore._

To the therapists Dave gives a tired smile, "If you've got any ideas of how deal with this I'm wide open."

They put their heads together and whisper, both of them excited about what happened and Dave just wants a way to turn Kurt down or explain it to him so he stops pushing for it so much.

Simon looks up, "We picked all that up from you, and my god his mental images are so clear, his emotions might be a bit stunted but then we only get the echo from you, and we have an idea, but you'll need to be the one to do all the talking and to back everything up with the right feeling and images."

"What do you want me to do?" He asks.

"To start with you need his attention, and he needs to be listening to you," Simon says.

Tapping Kurt on the shoulder Dave calls his name and Kurt uncurls from his sitting position and turns around, and Dave's still getting sadness from the man. "Hey Kurt, I need you to listen to me, can you do that?" He takes the man's hands gently.

_Master wants to tell him things, he must have upset Master and Master rightly rejected him, he focuses on Master and listens as hard as he can. He will prove he is a good Familiar._

"Right, now you tell him you can't have sex with him because you'll hurt him, and you don't want to hurt him," Simon tells him and Dave stares at the man before Simon goes on with, "Think about it Fury, he's too thin, he needs to heal up more before you two can move the physical side of things forward. Give him a reason he can understand, he's more aware of his environment, and he'll continue to mental grow until he's ready to have a proper conversation and he can grasp that you won't have sex anywhere but in your own room."

Breathing in deeply Dave clears his mind and concentrates on what he's attempting to put across to Kurt, "Kurt, I really do want to have sex with you," that gets an increase of interest from Kurt, "But, you're still getting stronger, remember how the table is making you stronger? You need more time. I'll hurt you if we do what you want, and I don't want to hurt you Kurt," each picture has to clear so Kurt can see it in his mind.

The man's face might still be blank but his eyes flicker giving away that he's thinking, and then Kurt starts sending images of Dave's hand on his body.

"Yeah," Dave flushes knowing the three Empaths are going to pick that up too, "That's private Kurt, it's just you and me."

_Master is telling him things. Important things. Like he must be stronger for Master to fuck him properly, that Master is waiting for him, because Master does not want to hurt him._

_Master is so good to him._

_Master still wants him, Master has not rejected him, Master thinks he is so special and does not want others there when they are together having sex, even if he is only strong enough for Master to use Master's hand on him._

_He is so lucky._

_Going to Master he wraps his arms around Master's neck and leans in to hold Master. Master is so wonderful that Master holds him back and rubs a hand on his back._

_Then Master proves how strong Master is and picks him up to put him in Master's lap so Master can keep him close._

Cuddling Kurt he's can feel these fuzzy dizzy bubbles popping up from the man and Kurt's doing so damn well to understand any of this, even with an extra boost from Dave's brain it can't be easy for the Familiar. Dave's just so damn proud of him.

_Master is proud. He is so good, so wanted, so lucky._

Those shattered broken fingers are in his scalp and Dave smiles as Kurt strokes little circles in his hair, the man was too cute for his own good. Glancing up he can see the two therapists working on the screen and they seem really excited.

"Amazing," Simon eventually says, "Just amazing, Fancy is so much more than the reports even hinted at," the man's almost jumping for joy, "With what we've got so far…"

Alice elbows him, "It's not verified, no leaping to conclusions dear," she pats the Empath's knee. "Well that was a success, we don't want to over do it and we really want both you and Fancy to look forward to these visits, the more relaxed and happy he is here the more he'll open up, and frankly the few glimpses we've seen are mind blowing."

"So… What do you want me to do now?" Dave asks her.

"Play," she smiles at him, "Just play with Kurt, any game, any book, any toy. He should get a reward for opening up, let him know you're pleased with him.

Well that shouldn't be hard and he tightens his hold on the man before asking him, "Hey Kurt, you wanna read a book?"

_Book?_

_Master wants to read to him? And to Master's allies?_

_Master is really happy, Master is very pleased, he has helped Master with Master's new Empath allies._

_He is a good Familiar and he… there is a word… Love… Yes that is the right word. He loves Master reading to him. He loves Master. And Master loves him too._

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	66. Chapter 66

Warnings: Tame.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Sixty Six**

_Master is reading to him._

_Master is reading about rabbits. Rabbits that do not look like the thing the tall man gave to him. But the not rabbit makes a noise, he can make the not rabbit make a noise because he is clever._

Reading to Kurt about a bunch of little rabbits and a weird little quest for carrots and cookies he smiles to himself each time Kurt squeezes Thumper's tummy and makes the toy squeak.

With the others over near the two therapists chatting away, they're on their own and Snowy's acting like an awesome backrest for Dave, while Kurt's all curled up staring at the book and holding Thumper.

When they finish the book Kurt's happy and Dave spots a box of toys he's not played with for years.

Excited he gets up and grabs the box bringing it back to Kurt and Snowy, then he upends the box and carefully piles the little stackable blocks up, "Wow, Kurt look what they've got, this is awesome."

_Master is very happy. Master is excited. Master likes the little tiny things and picks them up before putting two bits together and then there is only one thing._

_Master is clever and is making things._

_Copying Master he lays on his stomach and watches Master, in Master's mind he can see what Master is trying to make._

Planning it all out he sprawls on his front and kicks his feet up feeling like a kid again, but for once in a damn good way. His mom had thrown all his toys like this out when he was a teenager, he used to like playing with the bricks. Scanning the pile he finds a few bricks he needs and then he shows Kurt the completed toy.

"Dude, look I made a plane," he flies it through the air with his hand, "Oh man I used to love this stuff, dad and me would sit and make every shape we could think of, one time we were each making something different, I had a plane on the front and he had a car on the back of it," he laughs, "We kept it for weeks until we had to dismantle it for parts."

The coloured pile of bricks were, for him, a never ending source of fun, and he knows he can make almost anything with them. He carries on and makes a car and bike to show to Kurt who's laying there and watching everything he does with a sense of fascination.

_Master is showing him new things, things that are like the big things on wheels that they sometimes sit in. These are too small for them to sit in and then Master pushes one around the floor and copies the noise the big thing on wheels makes._

_Master is having fun._

_This is a good place._

_Empath ally has brought them to a place with two fun and clever Empath allies._

Not wanting Kurt to get too bored since it was really only Dave playing with the blocks, he gets up and asks Kurt what he wants to do next, and it turns out that Kurt wants to cuddle.

Rolling onto his back he lets Kurt crawl on top of him and then the man just lays down on top of him and rests there. Deciding Kurt needs to move a bit more Dave gets Kurt to lift up so that Dave can twist onto his stomach and then Kurt lays back down.

Now for the fun part.

_He is on Master's back._

_Master is happy._

_He is rising up as Master lifts them both up off the floor._

_Master is on all fours and he is laying across Master, Master helps him move a little so he is sitting on Master's back and then Master crawls around carrying him._

_Master is being silly and funny._

_He is having fun and grips Master's clothes so he will stay on._

_Big black dog comes to sniff Master's face and Master is laughing at big black dog._

Kurt's clinging to his back and Dave tries to fend the damn dog off and then Snowy has to start licking him and barking wanting to play too. From Kurt he gets a stream of happy bubbles, it's like Kurt's giggling.

On his hands and knees Dave's defenceless against the dog and Kurt's not helping but they're having fun so it doesn't matter. Crawling around for a bit longer he plays with them both.

Dropping his face down Dave slowly moves so he can tip Kurt off of his back and onto the nice padded floor. And then Kurt's sprawling out on the floor those happy bubbles still bursting into Dave's head.

"Did you enjoy that?" Dave asks and gets a positive reaction, "Yeah, well this game isn't over," and lifting up Kurt's t-shirt Dave presses his face to the man's stomach and blows raspberries on that pale skin.

Jerking under him at the ticklish sensations, Kurt sends even more happy bubbles so Dave does it a few more times.

_Master is being even more silly._

_It tickles in a good way._

_Master is laughing loudly at the silly blowing on skin game._

Both of them are breathing heavily as Dave lays out next to Kurt and grins at the man, "That was fun," he's been so caught up in work for years he'd forgotten how to let loose like that, it's been years since he even had a holiday, there was always something that needed doing and never enough Wizards to go around.

_Happy he goes to Master and looms over Master, then he kisses Master once and lays down with his head on Master's chest so he can listen to Master's heart beating._

Surprised at the kiss Dave had been waiting for Kurt to push it and ask for sex but the man curls up and listens to Dave's heart.

Wrapping an arm around him Dave rests on the floor and then Snowy comes over to lay near them and he ends up with the big dog's head resting on his stomach. They never covered this in Wizard training.

A few minutes later a timer goes off and Dave looks over to the two therapists, the session is over for today and everyone has to get up. Alice and Simon see them out and clearly they're excited and can't wait for Thursday and the next session.

"Fascinating, just fascinating," Simon's back to making notes and Alice waves them off.

Putting Kurt's sunglasses back on for him, he takes the man's hand and leads him back into the grounds, it's starting to cloud up and they should make it back before it rains.

_Master is holding his hand._

_He walks next to Master and asks if they will see fun Emapths again._

"Yeah Kurt, we'll see them twice a week. You've got the table after lunch. Then we can rest. Tomorrow we have more scanning and then the hospital with Britt and Finn, okay?" Dave asks and gets a contented and happy bubble.

A few butterflies flit across their path and Kurt watches them while Torn's busy photographing them and making notes on his communicator. Rip joins Santana and Trixie leaving her partner to it, she must have gotten used to him doing that.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Possibly should have posted a warning about the chapter being cute.


	67. Chapter 67

Warnings: Tame.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Sixty Seven**

Walking into the hospital Dave gets an image of Britt from Kurt, "Yes, we're here to see Britt," and then Kurt thinks about Finn and the merge, "Yes, we're doing that too."

The hand in his twists so their fingers are laced together and Dave smiles to himself. Yesterday had been fun, Kurt had napped after lunch and then gone on the table before falling asleep again. He was so clearly getting stronger every single day, Dave just doesn't want to push him too far.

To be on the safe side today Dave had made him walk while they scanned and then sit in a wheelchair every few scans too. It meant Kurt was less tired this time, and with snack in hand he'd feed Kurt after the healing.

Waving to the nurses they duck into Britt's room and Santana goes over to her. Finn brings Burt and Carole with him again and once the door is safely closed they try teaching Trixie to merge with a Healer again.

Sitting Kurt down Dave keeps hold of him and then Trixie's nodding to signal she's ready, hopefully this time she'll pick it up.

_Bright Familiar is thinking hard so he moves the power slowly and waits, then again and waits until he makes the last move and tall man can use the power._

Shaking her head Trixie sighs, "Part of it, I got part of it this time, I'll keep studying it."

Resting his hand on Britt's forehead Finn's eyes close and the slow trickle of power from the two Familiars indicates the healing is underway.

_Tall man is making tiny tiny tiny bits of blonde woman's head. And the bad thing is getting smaller by tiny tiny tiny bits._

_Bad stuff in blonde woman's red red blood is not there._

_Master made things in the fun Empaths' room. Tall man is making stuff like Master did, but the stuff does not fly or look like big things on wheels._

_Reaching out with ghostly fingers he copies tall man._

"Shit!" Finn yells and spins round making Dave jump. "How the hell is he doing that?"

Kurt's shrunk back against Dave and he holds the man protectively, the merge with Finn has broken with a snap and Kurt's afraid, no terrified. "What? What did he do?"

"He was Healing!" Finn's shocked.

"That's not possible..." Dave starts and then remembers Oak telling him something but he can't remember what, only that Kurt was more than just a Familiar.

Biting his lip he breaks the silence, "Was he any good?"

"What?" Finn's staring at him perplexed.

"Was he any good?" Dave tries to shrug it off, "Dude he can merge with you, he's the most power Familiar I've ever met, maybe he has some latent Healing ability, it might explain how he was able to work out how to merge with you in the first place."

"Um, I'll check," and the Healer's touching Britt again as everyone in the room holds their breath, "Yeah he did good, real good."

Healing was more instinctive than logical anyway, and Dave turns to Kurt who's buried his face in Dave's chest and strokes the man's back, "Hey Kurt, come on, it's okay," a sharp image of Finn yelling, "No Finn's not mad at you, you surprised him, you did good," he packs as much pride and awe and happy feelings as he can and sends it to Kurt. "Wow, look how clever you are Kurt, how strong, you're the best Familiar in the world, so special."

_Master is telling him what a good Familiar he is. He peeks up at Master and Master smiles at him, then Master gives him more praises._

_Tall man walks over and he leans into Master, tall man kneels down and holds his hand, tall man's hope and wonder bleed through, "Kurt, dude, bro, wow, please I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you," tall man smiles at him._

_Glancing at Master, Master urges him to accept so he squeezes tall man's hand and sits up._

It takes a few more minutes but Dave manages to persuade Kurt to do it all again, Trixie's tries to catch the merge and then Kurt stands by Finn, putting their hands on Britt's forehead, Dave can only sit and keep a strong encouraging thought in his mind.

Through the bond he can feel Kurt doing something, and it looks exactly like Finn's Healing. Christ the Familiar was a fucking Healer, not a strong one, but with his power stores as a Familiar behind him he didn't need to be. Jesus.

To one side Rip's tapping frantically on her communicator and Dave just knows that Oak's going to be paying them another visit, that poor man was going to be sick of them after all this.

_Tall man is quick at making the tiny tiny tiny bits, he is slow, but Master is still happy and proud of him._

_There are many more tiny bits inside blonde woman's head and less of the bad thing inside her head._

_Tired he stops and turns to Master._

"Kurt?" He can feel the bone deep exhaustion that's rapidly hit the Familiar, the man's been having to think and use his own brain, a part he's not used to using, and it's taken its toll on him. Getting up he picks Kurt up, the Familiar's still holding the merge with Trixie and Finn but clinging to Dave.

Carrying him across to the chairs he sits down and keeps Kurt in his lap, pulling out the snack he'd brought he breaks the bar into pieces and feeds him, food will help revive Kurt, but they weren't hanging around much longer, he needs to get Kurt home, fed properly and into bed so the man can rest and then fall asleep.

Finn doesn't last much longer and breaking up they all go their own ways, Torn reminding everyone not to breathe a word of this.

Hurrying Dave carries Kurt out bridal style and just strides off focusing on getting home.

_Master is holding him. Master is carrying him. Master is thinking protective thoughts again. His head hurts slightly. He is so tired now._

_The big thing on wheels is there and they are going home._

Pushing Kurt in a wheelchair Dave stops long enough to grab Kurt's food from the nurse and then he's making the man eat, he's as hungry as last time, but the Healing has drained the man as well, there was more than one reason Healers dropped down dead on the job, they often pushed themselves without realising they'd done it.

_Master is feeding him and he is so hungry but his stomach hurts too. And his head hurts more._

Kurt's getting a headache, refusing to panic Dave hits the emergency button on the wall and kneels down by Kurt, "It's okay, hold on, I'm getting a doctor, okay, they'll be here soon," he soothes Kurt and rubs a finger over the man's forehead.

_Master is taking care of him._

_Master is so good to him. The pain is bad but he has had much worse._

Backing off so the doctor can examine Kurt, the medic gives the man a small painkiller and gives Dave a lecture on pushing a Broken Familiar too much.

"Actually doctor, that lecture would be best given to me," Oak's standing in the doorway. "Tomorrow he rests, IF he's up to it he can go to therapy and play. Friday he'll be out in the morning only while the trainees prove they can scan and then he can visit a friend in the hospital. But at no point is he to do anything else," frowning Oak looks tired, "And next week he'll only have therapy twice a week, he can rest fully then."

It's not good enough for the doctor and Oak ends up outranking the man and urging him to tell the medical director, "You're the doctor, Fancy's your patient, I don't expect anything less than you setting your boss on me."

Vowing to do more than just setting his boss on Oak the doctor storms out threatening to have Oak kicked out completely.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	68. Chapter 68

Warnings: Tame.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Sixty Eight**

Hovering over Kurt, Dave ignores Oak, "Hey, give it a few minutes and the pain will be gone, then you try and sleep, if you wake up and I'm asleep you wake me up, okay?"

Kurt sends a negative on waking him up, "No Kurt, I mean it," he puts his best authority voice on, "You wake me, I need to know you're okay."

A reluctant agreement from Kurt and then Dave helps him strip down, getting him on the bed he rubs the man's back, seconds later the Familiar's fast asleep.

Shoving his anger at being so scared for Kurt down and pissed at himself for pushing the man, he takes a few deep breaths before he turns to the waiting Wizard, "With all due respect sir, Kurt's not going out scanning or to the hospital on Friday."

"Yes he is Fury," Oak's calm as they face off.

"Give me several good reasons why I should risk him," Dave says politely and starts counting in his head, punching Oak wouldn't solve anything no matter much better it would make Dave feel.

"For a start you haven't finished training the students, all you have to do is get them to scan one at a time and call it a test. They'll be merged with each other and won't need the power from him..."

"And it gives the centre more revenue," he cynically interrupts.

"Yes," Oak admits, "And it will finish off their educations, they'll be ready for deployment anywhere."

"Not a good enough reason," Dave adds, he knows he has to keep his voice level and not lose his temper or he'll lose the argument.

"Secondly we still need Fancy to show Trixie how to merge with a Healer, and not do any Healing himself, that is a big must, he's not ready for that, maybe in a few years when he's caught up recovering and can take his time learning to Heal," At least the man wasn't insisting the Familiar carry on Healing. "He must not have any of his power drained, it's got to come from Trixie only, Fancy's on a strict rest period for a few weeks."

Crossing his arms Dave waits because so far these arguments weren't enough to convince Dave to let Kurt out of this room.

"Thirdly you won't be able to lock Fancy in this room and expect him not to get bored or take several steps back because of this, the fault isn't his, it's mine, for pushing him too far too fast, but he won't see that, he'll start to blame himself," and fuck it the man did make sense.

"Tell him he's earned a holiday," Oak suggests, "The pair of you will work no more than one week made up of three days as originally suggested and then he's to have a whole week off. The only thing I really don't want to stop is the therapy," the older Wizard grins, "The two therapists have already bombarded me for more of Fancy's files, and yours, they really want to figure you two out."

A holiday would be good, staring at Kurt he weighs the options in his mind, "Fine, but if Kurt's not recovered enough I'm not dragging him out of the centre."

"Done," there's no sign of hesitation, "He's too important to risk. I'll add my personal communicator line to yours, if anything happens you can call me directly," patting Dave's shoulder the Wizard says, "Fury you're doing amazingly well with him, he's thriving and growing with you, if I could clone you I would, I need more Wizards like you and I don't think I'm going to get them. Get some rest yourself, you're on enforced rest too after Friday."

The door shuts behind Oak and Dave sags down on the floor so he can stroke Kurt's hair, he wants Kurt to spring back from this, but if he does then he has to take him out. At least Kurt wouldn't be doing anything just looking around, and they'd visit the hospital and be back here by lunch.

"Hey," someone says and Dave twists to see the physio standing there, "He doing okay?"

"Yeah, he's just over done it," Dave sighs.

"Don't beat yourself up over it," the man comes over and kneels down too, "Kurt's doing so well, he clearly wants to do things, you can't hold him back, too many Wizards treat the Broken as useless, we just have to work out how much he can do so he doesn't end up like this again."

"I'm supposed to be looking after him," Dave reminds the man, "I'm not supposed to let him get like this."

Snorting the physio rolls his eyes, "Yeah whatever man, you're a terrible Wizard who cares for his Broken, dares to encourage his Broken, fusses over his Broken, reads books to his Broken, and hundreds of other little things that show him how much he means to you, damn, you should be drummed out of the centre and vilified."

Giving the man a look Dave ignores him, yeah okay so who could guess Kurt had Healing abilities, and that seemed to be the only thing that had triggered his exhaustion, but Dave should have made Kurt stop the Healing earlier so he wouldn't be this exhausted.

"Maybe," he hedges.

"Dave, don't wallow man, I've worked with Broken for years, this is the first time I've ever had seen a Familiar make the kind of progress Kurt has, if we can work out how you've done it we can save more of them..."

"It's not me," Dave protests, "It's all Kurt."

"No, actually it's not, yeah some of it is him, but it's some of you too," the man grips his shoulder, "Don't be so modest. I gotta go, I'll drop in on you tomorrow."

"Thanks," he's grateful for the man's help. "Hey, I don't know your name," it's been bugging him for a while now.

"Stu, and having heard how you mangled Crystal's name the rumours of your idiocy when it comes to names is gaining popularity," the physio grins.

"I've never been good with names, and it was too good to resist not to mess hers up," he admits.

Laughing Stu gets up, "She's a bitch isn't she, rest Dave, he'll be better in the morning, Oak's already cancelled Kurt's physio so he can have a lay in and then do therapy in the afternoon," winking the man leaves and Dave feels a bit better, he's going to work harder at taking care of Kurt in the future, at least this won't have any lasting effects on Kurt's physical wellbeing.

A nurse brings his own dinner and he eats it all, she leaves some snacks for Kurt and some paste in case the man wakes in the night. Stripping down Dave slides in next to the sleeping Familiar and then grabs his own communicator to let Burt know Kurt was fine, just sleeping and that he wasn't going to be doing anywhere near as much in the future.

Minutes after sending the message he gets a thanks for letting us know message back.

Pulling the covers up Dave stares at the ceiling still too wound up to sleep.

Twitching in his sleep Kurt moves a bit at a time and then Dave watches the man shift over until he's draped on top of Dave. With a little grunt Kurt slides back into a deep sleep.

A few flickers of colour and Kurt dreams, this time it's only butterflies, nothing else surfaces.

Eyes drifting shut Dave's about to drop off when Kurt starts dreaming again, he's in the gym staring out the window the sun is hot and feels good on his skin.

Outside the butterflies are flitting about, the bird is scratching in the earth and when he turns his head he can see himself smiling and happy.

Safe, warm, loved, cherish, and so damn happy Dave reels under the emotions, there's no doubt Kurt's loving being there with him, and then it's butterflies and Kurt's fast asleep.

Holding the man Dave kisses his forehead and whispers, "Love you Kurt, I'll do better at taking care of you, I promise."

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	69. Chapter 69

Warnings: Tame.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Sixty Nine**

_Hunger._

_Waking up he opens his eyes._

_He is hungry. Very hungry._

_He is laying on Master._

_Master is sleeping._

_Crawling off Master and the bed he goes to the place to pee, sitting down he pees, then he twists and presses the button, the place cleans him and then he goes back to Master._

_Master is still asleep._

_His tummy makes really loud noises._

_Master told him he must wake Master. He does not want to wake Master but Master told him he must._

_Reaching out he shakes Master carefully._

_"Mmphg?" Master says._

Kurt's shaking him and Christ is he hungry, his stomach is knotting itself up, it must be Kurt who's hungry. Sitting up he rubs his eyes, "Okay I'm awake, I'll get you some food."

Getting the food from the small table he brings it back and Kurt eats it all in record time.

"How's your head?" He asks and everything's fine, other than hunger Kurt's back to normal, well normal for Kurt anyway. "That's great."

The sense of hunger fades and the Familiar curls into him, remembering the snippet of Kurt's dream he holds the man gently, they both start to drift off again.

_Master is sleepy. He is sleepy. But Master is naked, and he is naked._

_They are alone._

_They are private._

_He needs Master._

Eyes snapping open Dave's really aware of Kurt's sudden interest and the dick pressed into his hip, "Really? You over do it and now you want sex?"

_Master is checking he wants Master. He wants Master._

Rubbing his face Dave rolls over so he's face to face with Kurt, the man's eyes drop to Dave's mouth and flick back up this eyes, now there was a strong signal the man wants to be kissed.

Gently Dave kisses him and those lips open, but Kurt holds back and seems happy nestling into Dave, to kiss him and enjoy this part, no rushing for the finish line.

_Master likes kissing._

_Master enjoys touching him._

_Master is very caring and he lets himself enjoy Master's way of sex, it is so very good and gentle and Master always lets him cum._

Wow, he owes the therapists a hug for this, Kurt's kissing him enthusiastically, those slender hands running up and down Dave's body, finding all the right places and Dave moans into the Familiar's mouth. God he loves this part so much, yeah the climax is good but this part? The slow build, the heat, the loving, this was the best part, all that anticipation.

It's been so long since Sean, since someone's touched him, and he can literally feel how much Kurt likes touching him. He can't help but lose himself for bit in wondering what Kurt would be like as a lover, to feel those fingers open him up until he's shaking with so much need he goes out of his mind, Dave's favourite position is on his back, and he knows Kurt would be wild between his legs as the other man fucked him. Except, he wants it to be more than just fucking.

He misses it, he misses having a man do that to him, and what he's always wanted is a man to hold him afterwards, to come down from that high and be loved.

_Master is thinking about sex._

_But Master is not thinking about being in him. No Master is thinking, wishing, for him to be inside Master._

_And Master wants the fuzzy tummy feelings._

_Shocked he keeps kisses Master and Master moans again as Master remembers hard cock inside of Master, cock that rubbed a special spot, over and over until Master had cum so hard Master saw white stars._

"Fuck," Dave grunts and pulls his mouth off of Kurt's and starts kissing that beautiful pale shoulder, his hands sliding around the smaller man and for once it's Dave that's losing control the fastest.

God he wants Kurt so fucking badly right now. He'd been so scared earlier and now Kurt was here, wanting him, desiring him. The way the other man had protected him from a freaking needle, everyone else laughs at him about his needle phobic tendencies but Kurt had just wanted to keep him safe, to care for him.

"Love you," he hisses and sucks on that neck making Kurt's hips buck into him. "That's it Kurt, god, that's it," and then he feels Kurt's hand wrap around his dick and he lets the man push him over the edge.

Crying out Kurt's name Dave spills his climax onto soft smooth pale skin no longer caring about anything but Kurt and when Kurt's answering orgasm crashes into him, he welcomes it will open arms and revels in it.

_Panting he clings to Master and Master is panting too._

_Master had enjoyed it._

_Master had thought only of him. Master had much pleasure and joy because he was Master's lover._

_Master is very tired now._

_Crawling off the bed he gets the wet cloth and cleans Master._

Something cold and wet rubs his stomach and Dave opens his eyes to see Kurt cleaning him up, "Hey, you don't have to do that," still buzzed he reaches for the cloth but Kurt snatches it away, apparently Kurt wants to take care of him, "Dude, really you don't have to," and Dave cheats calling over a stream of clean water to swirl over them and then dropping it down the plug.

Huffing Kurt puts the cloth back and climbs back on the bed to cuddle. And a warm happy bubble pops in Dave's head, "Yeah, it was good."

What he's not expecting is that Kurt had picked up so much from him because he gets a very clear mental image of himself on his back, legs open and Kurt getting ready to take him.

"Err…" He blurts unsure what to say.

And then his back bows as Kurt shoves the memory of Dave's prostate getting hit again and again into his mind and he writhes in remembered pleasure that builds to a remembered orgasm that his body can't complete as he's only just climaxed and it leaves him trembling on the bed and mostly spaced out.

Then hands pull the covers up and tuck him in as Kurt snuggles in and kisses Dave's forehead before the man yawns and settles down to sleep.

Oh god.

He doesn't even have the energy to argue and swiftly falls asleep, he'll worry about it in the morning.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	70. Chapter 70

Warnings: Tame.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Seventy**

_Pee, he needs to pee._

_Wiggling out of Master's warm arms he goes to pee and then comes back. Master is fast asleep. Master is resting after being lovers with him._

_Master had said he must wake Master. But he is not hungry, and lovers do nice things for lovers._

_He sees the thing that carries other things and pulls the not rabbit and the big book of butterflies out._

_Climbing on the bed he pulls the warm covers up, then he lays back onto Master, holds not rabbit and opens the book._

_In the Before he could read the squiggles but he ignores them and traces the bright images in the book, images of butterflies and flowers._

_Master's voice is nice when Master reads to him._

_Master's mind is full of images when Master reads to him._

_Page by page he goes through the book. At the pretty page of lots of butterflies making up a big butterfly Master stirs and shifts._

"Mhhn?" Kurt's not laying down, sleepily Dave cracks an eye open and yawns to see the Familiar's wide awake and it looks like he's reading except Dave has a clear view into the man's mind and he's just looking at the pictures while he holds Thumper.

"Hmm, morning, did you sleep well?" And Kurt sends back a fully rested but lazy thought. "Yeah I slept good too," he stretches and then wraps his arm around Kurt, "You shoulda woken me up, there's no need for you to be on your own."

_Master is caring again, he tries to show Master that he was happy and he holds not rabbit and book out to Master._

_Master is impressed and he preens under Master's praise._

Getting up Dave wanders to the toilet to pee, he gets a flash of Kurt eyeing up his back and being happy with the view but again Kurt doesn't push it, in fact he sends happy bubbles with a tight stomach tingling feeling.

It's not until he's flushing the toilet that Dave even remembers that last moment before he fell asleep and he swallows nervously. The man in the bed is still sitting there running broken fingers over a page of butterflies and holding a toy bunny rabbit. Kurt couldn't have done that, and Dave shoves the memory of Kurt shoving the nurse out of his mind, Kurt had been protective then, there was no reason for Kurt to have psy attacked Dave last night.

Powerful Empaths or Empaths that have forged a bond to someone could 'attack' that person, normally it was a feeling, but in theory they could literally force their victim to relive a memory or feeling, rumours of Dark Empaths that were capable of killing with a memory of that last moment before death had circulated for centuries, no one had seen it done before, but then overriding someone's inner mind and making them go through that took power, power Empaths simply didn't have.

Kurt's a Familiar, a powerful one at that, but he's not an Empath, so that shouldn't be a problem. He is a Healer, and Dark Healers were around, rare, thankfully so damn rare there'd only been one caught in the last hundred years. They could stop a heart with a touch of a hand, cause blood to clot, the exact opposite of a normal Healer, but again Healers had limited power and a strong sense of morality that was almost unshakable.

Dave just can't believe the Familiar could kill; it was Kurt, a Broken Kurt but still Kurt.

_Master is thinking about him, but Master is unhappy about him giving the memories of old pleasure back to Master._

_Lovers only do nice things, so he will never do that to Master again._

_They will make new memories of pleasure and love and cuddling._

_He thinks at Master about cuddling and Master smiles._

Kurt wants a hug and Dave shakes off his unease, it had to have been his imagination, nothing more.

One of the nurses brings their breakfasts in and Dave feeds them, then sits and reads to Kurt while their food goes down, Kurt tucks in against him and occasionally makes Thumper squeak.

_Master has read to him._

_Now Master is running a bath. He trusts Master, Master will not hold him under the water, Master will not hurt him, Master wants to wash and to cuddle him, to do nice things together._

_He asks Master what they are doing today._

_Master tells him they are going to the fun Empaths. He liked it there, they helped him understand how much Master cares for him. Master was silly and they had fun._

_He asks if they will have fun again._

_Master tells him yes._

_But when he asks about the table Master tells him no. How is he to get strong again if he does not use table?_

Confusion and hurt radiates from Kurt and Dave tries to explain using himself as the excuse, "You know how I overslept this morning? I'm tired and need a rest, that was why Oak came, we get to have a mini break, a holiday or vacation."

Shutting off the water he goes over to Kurt, "It's a good thing, we've done really well to get this," he reassures the man, and then Kurt wants to know what they're gonna be doing if they aren't going out working.

"I don't know, we have to finish off training the new Wizards tomorrow, then Saturday we could explore the grounds, and Sunday we are going to see Burt and Carole again. No evil moles to attack me so everything will be fine," he tells Kurt and then leads him to the bath to wash them both.

_Water is hot but good._

_Master is holding him and he leans into Master._

_Master's big hand pours the water over him but not one drop goes on his face, Master is so good to him._

_Cuddling with Master he thinks it over. Master had been very tired and slept a lot when Master had bonded with him. Then Master had looked after him when he was so weak. Master has done so much, no wonder Master is tired._

_Master has said they have earned this rest._

_He will rest with Master and they will get strong together._

Soaking for a while Dave washes them and then pulls the plug, gently patting Kurt dry he zooms through drying himself. And then he really doesn't know what to do next.

They've been so busy, first trying to keep Kurt alive, then building him up, and then the whole student thing. Without the regular tables and encouraging Kurt on them he's at a loss.

Kurt walks over to the bed and climbs on it to pick Thumper up, it's when the Familiar looks at him and pats the bed that Dave's mouth curves up, yeah Kurt did have his little quirks, he might be Broken but he was still a bossy little bitch.

Sitting next to Kurt he watches as Kurt touches the rabbit and then makes it squeak a few times, his fingers roam all over touching the soft fabric and Dave gets an echo of it from him.

It's not long until Kurt gets bored and Dave gets the book with the noises so that Kurt can press the buttons. As much as he hates to admit it, Oak had been right, keeping Kurt locked up in here wasn't an option anymore, he needed to get out and do something, or they needed a toy he could play with for a few hours.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	71. Chapter 71

Warnings: Tame.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Seventy One**

Full from lunch Dave gets ready to battle Kurt on getting the man dressed, but all he has to do is assure the man they're going to therapy and Kurt cooperates excited to get out of the room and to go and play.

Slowly he dresses the Familiar and has to make him be still because his clothes slip off otherwise. Rolling on his back with his feet up in the air Kurt impatiently wiggles his feet for Dave to put his socks and shoes on.

"You're done," Dave tells him amused at the change in the man and he pulls his own clothes on as Kurt vibrates in place wanting to go now.

Torn brings Snowy and they get the harness on the dog filling his packs up with Kurt's toys. When they turn around Kurt's already at the door waiting for them, "He's changed his tune considering we had to wheel him out of here the first few times," Torn's finding it funny.

"Just be glad he's not in your head," Dave tells him, "It's like a kid whining to go out."

Laughing Torn opens the door and they both watch as Kurt reaches out to snag Dave's hand and then tugs on it, they all walk out and Kurt settles down to walk next to Dave content to be going to therapy.

At the door they stop to put Kurt's sunglasses and floppy hat on him. The girls are in the sun enjoying themselves and they find Kurt's determination to go to therapy funny too, though Trixie smiles, "If all therapies were about playing I'd be happy to go too."

Out in the sun Kurt seems to be cheerfully watching the various birds and butterflies, sending pictures of them to Dave's mind. It was nice to see him like this, to see him so open and playful, hopefully it's a good sign.

_He is outside._

_Master is holding his hand._

_Master's allies are here too. Everyone is happy. Master is happy too._

_Big black dog is clever and is carrying not rabbit and books. He hopes the fun Empaths have fun things to play with again and new books for Master to read to him._

_He shows Master the butterflies and birds that he sees. Master is pleased with him and he is a very clever Familiar._

Even though Kurt's face is still expressionless Dave can see that his body language is starting to show things, excitement for a start and Kurt's tugging on Dave's hand to go faster.

As per last time they're ushered straight through to Alice and Simon who greet them with smiles and they sit back down in a mini circle, Kurt collapses to the floor gracelessly and then cuddles into Dave's side.

_Master and him are lovers so now he can stay close to Master because Master loves him._

Alice takes the lead, "Hi, welcome back, we've been told about his exhaustion so we'll keep this as simple as possible and then let you play. If you have any questions just let us know, once Fancy's happy and safe in this environment we'll start asking you questions to put to him Fury."

"Actually I do have a question," Dave grunts as Kurt fidgets and somehow overbalances as he tries to climb into Dave's lap, helping the man Dave's soon got his arms full with a Familiar that's very playful, "In a minute Kurt, I just have some things to do and then we can play."

_Master is busy with the fun Empaths so he wiggles to lay in Master's lap and Master holds him gently._

_Holding Master's hand he plays with Master's fingers._

"Um, sorry where was I?" Dave mutters, "Oh yeah, um he's been dreaming..."

"Already?" Simon leans forward.

"Yeah, mostly about butterflies but I've caught a few snippets of memories, one was of me and him sitting in the gym watching butterflies, and the other one was of him as a kid, his dad was there and they had a tea party in the garden."

"Interesting," Alice is making notes, "Does he show any memory of the dreams when he wakes up?"

Shrugging Dave says, "I've no idea he doesn't think about them so I dunno, unless he thinks about memories or emotions I can't pick anything up from him."

"He's already unconsciously accessing his memories then," Alice nods as if that makes sense.

"How? His memories are destroyed during the Breaking process, aren't they?" Trixie asks.

"Actually no," Alice tells her, "They're more buried than destroyed, dormant if you will."

"Dear," Simon breaks in and turns to Trixie, "Think of the average person's mind as a small bright ball, the ball is suspended in a glowing web like structure made up of bonds similar to the emotional bonds created at during bonding, thoughts and emotions run up and down those bonds, it'll look a bit like a crazy spider web."

"Okay," Trixie frowns as confused as Dave is about this.

"Now all those bonds are personality traits, Fury's, for example, would have very strong anger stands, the more he gets angry the stronger and bigger those strands get," flushing Dave listens to the therapist. "But that's not all he's made up of, there are a lot of compassion and patience strands too, the more he uses those, the bigger and stronger they become."

"All right..." Trixie says waiting.

"The bigger and stronger a strand is, the more likely you are to use that emotion in a situation, the smaller and thinner a strand is the less likely you are to use it," Simon explains.

"That makes sense," Torn joins in.

"Now your memories are made up of this long unbroken tread that weaves in and out of your personality threads, where they collide and the memory wraps around the emotion is a base point or junction..."

"I don't get it," Dave admits.

"Well think about any memory, it'll be tied to at least one emotion, the stronger the memory the more it will be tied to that emotion and the clearer you'll remember it," Simon says and Dave thinks about a few memories and yeah there are emotions tied into each one.

"The crazy spider web from before is now hopelessly tangled in and around itself, it's why therapy is so hard, the more we learn the more we find out everything is linked to everything else and we struggle to work out how to treat things better, but we do get there."

Picturing it in his mind Dave can see it's a messy thing like Christmas lights that are put away neatly but come out of the box and you spend hours unknotting, "So what's that got to do with Kurt?"

"Ah well, Fancy's been through some very intense behavioural modification and training, so his mind has created new personality strands to survive the torture he was subjected to, attached to those strands are his 'new' memories, if you will, starting from the beginning of his abduction until now. But the memory strand is still one long continuous piece," Simon drops that one in.

Not getting it Dave puzzles over it and then Santana says, "So he can remember his 'old' life."

"Yes and no," Simon confuses Dave further. "The memories are there, but they're covered over, hidden by being Broken, time will tell how many of his old memories he can gain conscious access to, but essentially he's still the old Kurt you knew, he's just been through something so traumatic his mind has had to do some very drastic things in order for him to cope with his horrific ordeal."

Pointing at the man in question Simon adds, "Fancy has all of the old personality traits, they're weaker, thinner but the strongest traits he had will reappear first."

"So that's why he's so independent and bossy," Dave nods clinging to Kurt's hand.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Hi, Sorry I guess I wasn't that clear on the psy attack, normally Kurt and Dave show each other stuff, but an attack would be forcing someone to "relive" the "memory" to experience everything as if they were really there. So Kurt forced Dave to relive the orgasm, not a hugely bad thing, unless Kurt chose to make Dave relive something bad like the torture Kurt'd had then Dave would be "trapped" in that memory and it would be as damaging as if Dave had really lived through it. If the memory is bad enough the person could, in theory, die from it as their body reacted and shut down accordingly, for example drowning.


	72. Chapter 72

Warnings: Tame.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Seventy Two**

Laughing Simon nods, "Yes, that's probably why he's bucking against the constraints of being Broken, his mind is trying to repair or 'reboot' itself, it knows something is wrong with it, but it won't know what's wrong with it. And there's the danger of him accessing memories that are 'explosive'."

That doesn't sound good and Dave's other hand drops protectively to Kurt's body, "Explosive?"

Alice nods, "Yes, his memories from before the Breaking are covered over, think of it like a type of clingy black tar substance. That's why any memories he 'recovers' will be spotty and have holes in them where all the tar hasn't come off. At the junctions that tar becomes big nasty blobs, blobs that can hide anything underneath them, and if the memory is a triggering one, for whatever reason, it could 'explode' taking that part of his mind with it, it's why we don't push Broken to remember things."

Swallowing at the thought of part of Kurt's mind being gone Dave is all for not pushing the man.

"A few rare Familiars are also Empaths, if they can learn the trick in time they can coat their own memories, it works exactly like the tar, but the Familiar can, under pressure, retrieve a memory if they really need it, otherwise they've been trained to ignore them," she smiles, "It means the spells the Dark Wizards use are tricked into believing the Familiar is being fully Broken instead of partly Broken."

Oak said... Dave refuses to hope and just pats Kurt instead. They'll make new memories, new happy memories and if Kurt remembers things, he remembers things, if he doesn't then it doesn't matter.

"And Fancy has had years being trapped at the mercy of people who have only seen him as a living battery to be used until he runs out and then disposed of, he has a lot of things to work through, as long as we keep it simple and fun to start with he'll make progress without realising and then we can start to help him realise the later steps. We'll move at his speed and start our own equivalent of behaviour modification to ease him into acceptable social behaviours."

Giving Dave her full attention Alice says, "Fury from now on you have to be consistent with Fancy. If he does well he gets praise and attention from you. If he acts out or goes against social norms we'll try and explain it to him and from then on he'll be told off and you must ignore him, he craves your attention and we'll withhold that as a punishment."

"Like a time out?" Rip asks and Dave's seen that on TV, he can do that.

"Exactly," Alice smiles and Dave relaxes, this isn't so bad, he can handle this kinda stuff.

Getting up Simon wheels a big dolls house out from a corner, "We've gone over his notes and thought you might like to introduce him to this, he might not be up to playing with it on his own yet, but if we plant the idea he can grow into it at his own pace."

"Cool," looking down at Kurt Dave grins, "Hey Kurt you ready to play?"

_Master has finished working with fun Empaths. Master had been thinking about a messy web thing that looked like their bond. It must be special just like Master._

_Standing up he waits for Master to stand too and then Master leads him over to a big square thing._

The dolls house was frigging huge, it had to be at least four levels high and it even had a basement level. Unlocking the side of it Dave swings the front open and it's fully furnished with dolls already sitting in various rooms around the house.

Whistling Dave's impressed, this is one hell of a toy, he knows of so many girls that woulda killed to have this as a kid.

"Wow Kurt I wonder if this is something you woulda liked as a kid, hey one of the bedrooms has a walk in wardrobe, this must be where all the clothes are kept," Getting onto his knees Dave settles in to explore the toy.

_Master is happy and in awe of the box thing that is made up of lots of other boxes. Boxes that are covered in different colours on the inside. Master reaches in and touches the inside of a box carefully._

Kurt seems more interested in him than the toy but Dave perseveres and then they'll read a book or he'll blow bubbles on Kurt's stomach. Room by room he points them out and tells Kurt about them, "See this one is the kitchen, this is where they make dinner and keep food." It's all going well until Dave goes, "And this is the basement, stuff gets packed up and stored here."

The image of a cage is so strong Dave's momentarily blind and can't see the real world, that and Kurt's fear and anxiety hits him like a battering ram.

"No, no Kurt, no cages," he projects as hard as he can and covers the words with calm and happy thoughts. The cage vanishes and Kurt's hugging his knees rocking back and forth his face buried against his skinny knees.

"It's okay Kurt," wrapping his arms around the man Dave turns him so Kurt can't see the dolls house, "I'm never going to do that to you, you're safe, it's okay," he rubs the man's back and it takes a minute to realise the Familiar's shaking and trembling under his hands.

"Oh god Kurt," he tries not to squash him but he has to pull him closer against his body.

_Master is holding him._

_Master is not angry that he is a bad Familiar, a Familiar must do as they are told, a Familiar is not real, a Familiar does not count as a person, Familiars live in cages and chains._

_If Master puts him in a cage he must be good and stay there._

_He does not want to live in a cage._

_He likes going out with Master._

_He likes the warm light that is outside when Master takes him out._

_He hates the dark under places his other Masters kept him._

_Master is comforting him. Master is being kind. Will Master remember they are lovers and let him live in the bright places with Master?_

The image of the cage comes back, and then an image of their bed and a querying feeling.

"Yes Kurt, the bed, never the cage," Dave thinks about the bed and holding Kurt while they sleep of waking up with Kurt with all his might.

_Master has remembered they are lovers. Master wants him to stay with Master. His face is wet and he does not know why, but he is happy and upset and shaking. Master wipes his face and comforts him more._

"Fuck Kurt, never ever gonna make you do that, promise, always keep you safe," shit the man was crying, well there were only a few tears but it was something, the conditioning was breaking, and Kurt was finally starting to express his emotions. "Love you," Dave whispers in the Familiar's ear, "Always going to take good care of you honey, always."

_Master has said the 'L' word, Master loves him, he loves Master, Master is such a good Master, such a wonderful Master, he never wants to leave Master ever._

Cuddling Kurt for a few more minutes Dave croons softly and thinks the softest thoughts he can until Kurt uncurls and hugs him back. Wiping Kurt's eyes Dave asks, "Feeling better?"

A positive bubble and then Kurt wants to play with the dolls house again, "Oh you don't have to do that, if it upsets you we won't play with it," Dave reassures him but Kurt's being stubborn so they go back and Dave starts telling Kurt all about the rooms again.

_Master is teaching him about the place to live. The rooms for sleeping, the rooms for keeping clothes, the room for making food, the room for washing and peeing, the room to watch TV, and the under room for storing things._

_He is not a thing to Master, he is not stored in the under room._

_He is Master's lover and will live with Master in the nice places to live._

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	73. Chapter 73

Warnings: Tame.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Seventy Three**

Careful to leave Kurt with a good impression of the therapy session they overstay by ten minutes and play, Dave pulls the man's t-shirt up and blows bubbles on his skin making Kurt giggle in his mind.

By the end of it they wave goodbye to the two Empaths and start on their way home, Kurt's holding his hand tightly and seems back to normal, like his little break down didn't happen.

It's convinced Dave that they're getting one of the many residential places on the centre grounds that are for live in staff, and he's going to make sure it doesn't have a basement, there's no way he's freaking Kurt out or ever making him think he could be locked up down there.

Out in the sunshine Kurt's looking around at the flowers and butterflies and it's nice to get out, but what if it's raining one day?

"Hey Rip?" He calls out.

"Yes Fury," she falls back to his side.

"Um, you're really good with finding stuff right? So is there some kiddie place I could take Kurt to tomorrow that's inside in case it rains?" He asks.

Being the efficient woman she is she's soon tapping on her communicator, "There's a play centre for the crèche kids, it's got indoor and outdoor equipment and play areas, it's also gated so Kurt can't get out without you," she says.

"Awesome, can I take Snowy too?"

"Of course, you can take Snowy anywhere in the centre, he's a therapy dog after all," she says and Dave grins like a kid. "You want me to set you up with a pass?"

"Please," and she gets right on it, most of the kids will be gone tomorrow afternoon, it'll give him a chance to get Kurt home, feed him, let them both have a nap and then he can play with Kurt for a few hours before bedtime.

"Kurt, hey Kurt, guess what we're doing tomorrow," Dave teases Kurt and gets a clear image of Britt and Finn. "Well yeah, Wizardlings, hospital, but no Healing from you, then food, nap and we're going to go see a new place, a fun place to see if we like it and if we want to go back."

_Master is telling him what they will be doing._

_It is not restful, but Master has said they must sleep too._

_Master has said it is fun._

_Master is good to him._

_He likes fun with Master and asks Master if they will have sex soon._

"Dude seriously? I'm taking you to a kiddie park and you want sex? Fine in a few days, but kiddie park Kurt, how cool is that? And I can play on the stuff too because I have to be with you the whole time," he just knows it's going to be good.

All three women have stopped to stare at him and Santana crosses her arms, "You know the play park's for him right?"

Giving her the most innocent look he can Dave nods, "Of course it is, but no one said I couldn't enjoy it too. Hey Rip? Have they got a ball pit? How about slides? And swings? And climbing equipment? And a sand pit?…"

Interrupting him Rip says, "You'll have to wait to find out Kid Fury."

Appealing to Torn the Special backs off with his hands up, "Are you crazy? I live with one of them, I like sleeping in the bed, the couch is kinda lonely man."

"Kurt, you understand right?" He knows its mean to try and get Kurt on his side it's not like the guy has much choice.

And then he sees himself tucked up in bed resting and Santana starts laughing at him, "Great, even the Broken Familiar I'm bonded to is against me," he kisses Kurt's cheek anyway. "We're still going, even if all we do is walk around and look at what's there, hey if it's any good we can go Saturday or something."

_Master is playing with Master's allies and they are all laughing, everyone is happy, and then he sees something and tugs on the bond so that Master will look._

"Huh what is it Kurt?" and then he can see a rabbit in his head, turning he sees the little brown creature on the lawns and it's nibbling on the grass, "Kurt that's amazing well spotted."

It diverts everyone away from making fun of him so Dave's happy to stand there and then a few more rabbits come out to play. Snowy whines a few times but flops down by Kurt obeying his training to stay with the man.

"Good boy Snowy," Dave reaches down to pat that huge head.

Standing there for a good ten minutes he can't let Kurt keep standing up so they start back again. The man is flagging by the time they get to the main centre.

Picking him up he gets a sleepy protest from Kurt, "No, you've done lots today," those arms wrap around his neck, "Besides I like carrying you," he has plenty of Earth in his stores if he needs to increase his strength.

Making it to the room he puts Kurt gently on the bed, "Nap time for both of us," and Kurt has to be tired if he doesn't fight it, in fact Kurt doesn't fight the clothes either he seems to be accepting those.

Turning to the others Dave smiles, "Thanks for going with us today, I guess I'll see you all tomorrow for the students outing, I mean testing, and to go see Britt."

Collapsing on the bed next to Kurt he smiles and pulls the man into a hug, yawing he grins, "Guess I'm more tired than I thought too," pressing a kiss onto the man's forehead his eyes start to close.

_Master is resting._

_Master is very tired._

_But Master still took time to hug him, to kiss him, because he is a person to Master, he is not a thing, he is special._

_Master is the opposite of first Master._

_Master takes care of him. Master was merciful to the caterpillar. Master is good to big black dog. Master has many allies. Master does not hide from anyone._

_He needs to pee._

_Wiggling off the bed he goes to the place to pee, a place called a bathroom._

_Their room is small._

_The big set of rooms at the fun Empaths, called a house, had many bathrooms, maybe they will live in a big set of rooms one day, Master is strong and very clever it will not be long until Master can have a house too._

_And he will live with Master in the house and not the under place._

_Staring at the peeing place he tugs on the clothes. Master likes him wearing clothes so he wears them for Master. But he cannot pee while he is wearing them._

_Struggling with them he works them down over his hips and then he can pee. He does not know how to put them back up so he presses the button to clean and then walks slowly to the bed._

_Crawling back on the bed he cuddles into Master and falls fast asleep._

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	74. Chapter 74

Warnings: Tame.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Seventy Four**

Typical. It would be the last frigging house they scanned. Everything had been going so swimmingly. Putting the lesson of everything has a sliver lining into practice he calls over all the Wizardlings and rests his hand on Jordan's shoulder.

"Okay, you're all supplying power in a mass merge so I know you caught the edges of that scan, this is a damn good reason why certain deaths are investigated with magical help, and why domestic scanning is so important." He eyes them all up, "Who can tell me what creature Jordan's scan found living in the cavity walls of this place?"

Like all students everywhere they avoid catching his eye, even though this is their last test and then they'll be fully fledged Wizards, he wonders if he was like that when he was training. Behind them Kurt's sitting in a wheelchair playing with Thumper and Snowy keeps taking the opportunity to put his head in the Familiar's lap so he can get his ears tickled.

The mousey kid puts his hand up and the kid is an over achiever but seems steady enough, he's not afraid to admit when he doesn't know something and he'll give anything a try. Dave's put a note on his record, if he can keep that up the kid is going to go places.

"Yeah," Dave points at him.

"Um, I think it's a bogeyman? But I don't know what those things around it are," the kid says.

"Good, well done it's a bogeyman, and those things around it are it's egg sacs," all the students stare at him shocked. "Yeah I know, they're supposed to have, what about ten to twenty eggs? There's close to a hundred in there, that means the bogeyman has fed very very well."

Holding up the portable screen he says, "Okay take a look at your screens, they're all linked together, because I will bet all of you that when we look into this house's history there are going to be a string of deaths, all of them kids, all of them with sudden unexplained heart failure."

Tapping on the screen Dave pulls up the simple search and yep there it is, over the last twenty years twelve kids have died in this house, "Right we have a big nasty creature in there, so we're gonna flag this house as a Red Alert, with details of the bogeyman and a higher than normal number of egg sacs that are ready to burst. The centre's gonna have itself a little fit and then I'm gonna ream out the fucker that didn't bother researching our scan route for us, because this house should have tripped alarms, we should have come here first, we should have found this house months ago. Luckily it's been sitting empty for months, but," Dave squints at the screen, "Mr A Adams has recently moved in with his son, so there's another death waiting to happen when the bogeyman feeds on the kid."

Pissed and angry at this whole fucking town with it's small mindedness and refusal to see what the hell is going on in front of it he counts to ten in his head, then twenty, then thirty.

A warm hand touches him and he can feel Kurt's concern. "Hey Kurt," he smiles at the Familiar as the man tries to comfort him, "It's okay I'm just angry at this shitty town with it's shitty ex-mayor, and all the shitty problems that have built up," he hugs Kurt and his anger drains away, "Thanks I owe you."

Helping Kurt back to the wheelchair he kneels and picks Thumper up from where Kurt dropped it, "You going to be okay?" He asks and gets a positive bubble from Kurt.

_Master had been angry at finding the bad thing in the house. He helped Master feel better._

Kurt goes back to playing with Thumper and making the toy rabbit squeak so Dave stands up and tells the students to wait for the first dispatch team to get here, they can take over and then they're all done for the day.

They break into groups and start chatting as he drifts over to Kurt. He'd woken up from his nap last evening to find the man asleep with his pants around his knees, when he'd asked Kurt what had happened Kurt had been so proud of being able to pee on his own that Dave decided they were going to talk about clothes and how to dress real soon.

A roar of a motorbike and the first response team is here, a bonded Wizard and Familiar. Both are loaded for dragon and since the Wizard's a professional he nods at Dave's conservative estimation of the egg sacs and does another scan. The spell flares into life and Dave can sense it flow towards the house and then angle to brush against the egg sacs only, no one wants to spook the bogeyman.

Satisfied the Wizard sets up a shield around the house. Bogeymen are allergic to sunlight so it shouldn't try to escape during the day. The combat team being sent will hit the side of the house the bogeyman is hiding in and try to take it out in one swift attack. Then they'll harvest the eggs and extract magical components from them killing the eggs in the process.

Rounding up his students Dave waves them onto the work truck and then when they pull away from the sidewalk he swivels his neck, "Alright, one last task before you escape my evil teaching clutches, look up an apartment building in Chicago in the main centre database, and check it against bogeymen. You'll know you've found the right one when you see it."

Obediently they all start tapping on their screens and a few gasp in surprise, yep, they've found it. In the 1970's a bogeyman had taken up residence in an old apartment building, one with ducts running through the walls, perfect access for it to move about in. There was a school and a park right next door, so it was ideal for parents and their kids to live in.

In one year twenty-four kids died. Panic erupted, the place got tested for everything but magic. There was nearly a twenty-fifth victim but his cousin, who came to visit, threw a bitch fit right outside the building about a bad man in the walls who was eating the kid's fear.

The kid turned out to be a powerful Seer and he was almost right, bogeymen feed on the fear of kids both with a warped form of Empathy and by ingesting adrenaline from the child's bloodstream. Bogeymen look like stretched out elongated hairy humanoids, and their middle fingers have a special needle that could pierce the skin and siphon off the adrenaline, the mark would act just like a mosquito bite.

One child can feed a bogeyman every night for nearly a month before dying of fright caused by the bogeyman and the nightmares they are forced to sleep through.

In this particular case the bogeyman had overfed, and being an hermaphrodite it laid nearly a thousand egg sacs. When the centre was finally called in they were an hour too late, the eggs had hatched and a ten block radius was evacuated. It took them a month to hunt the little fuckers down, and domestic scanning became a requirement by law, no exceptions.

He gives them ten minutes to read the report, "Everybody finished?" He asks and they nod, "Good. Now that the bogeyman is contained, a bigger combat squad will destroy it, the eggs will go to the Artificers to take things we can use out of them and be destroyed too. Mr," he glances at the screen again, "Adams and his son will be temporarily relocated to the centre, for free, bio scanned, and they'll be allowed to use a lot of the centre's facilities. Once the house is clean and repaired they'll be able to move back in.

"So, any questions?" And no one has any so Dave leans back and relaxes. When they reach the hospital he waves goodbye to this students and it's like a weight's been taken off his shoulders.

Torn pushes Kurt in the wheelchair and he's starting to mentally object to being pushed everywhere, he wants to walk, Dave convinces him to stay there for now and then they're at Britt's room.

"Kurt?" Dave kneels by him, "I need you to pay attention, you are not to Heal Britt, you are not to give Finn power, you only show Trixie how to merge with Finn, all the power comes from her, okay?"

_Master wants him to rest. He tries to tell Master he will rest. He will only show bright Familiar how to bond without bonding to the tall man who mends people._

_Master smiles at him and he can feel Master's concern, Master is so good, he leans forward and kisses Master then holds not rabbit out to Master so Master can play with not rabbit too._

Kurt's offering Thumper up to him and Dave thanks him, sitting next to Kurt he waits for Finn to turn up, Carole was driving him and the man was only a few minutes away.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	75. Chapter 75

Warnings: Tame.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Seventy Five**

Well at least this time Trixie nearly has the merge, Kurt's still the focus but he's being good and the power's coming from Trixie only. It's fascinating to look through the merge at what Kurt's doing which is watching Finn really closely, and through Kurt he can appreciate exactly why this is so damn tricky and takes so long.

_Tall man is making bits of blonde woman's head. Master has said he must not do that again, he must rest. He watches tall man make the bits and take away the bad thing._

_There is no bad stuff in the red red blood._

_Empath ally is stroking blonde woman's hair. She loves blonde woman._

_Tall man is busy but he sees something new._

Kurt gets up and walks over to Finn, Dave's about to follow when Kurt touches Britt's hand that's resting on top of the and the monitors go crazy.

_Blonde woman is looking at them._

_But blonde woman's eyes are closed._

_And then blonde woman SEES him. And he can see himself standing there touching her hand. And then he can see himself when he was little sitting on his bed playing with power rangers. And then he sees himself but he is older with silver in his hair, he is sitting at a table in a room called a kitchen, something flashes on a finger on his left hand, he is eating a bowl of food, he is feeding himself with a spoon, Master walks in and the he then looks up smiling, "Good morning David, I made you breakfast." And he knows he is happy, he is living with Master, that good has happened to them._

_Blonde woman is so very tired and she goes back to sleep._

"What the hell happened?" Santana's white as a ghost, Finn's frantically scanning Britt and Kurt walks over to touch Dave's face, and shows Dave images Kurt could only have gotten from Britt, but how did he get them from Britt?

"San," Dave says firmly, "She Saw, she Saw Kurt."

Encouraging Kurt he gets him to show the images again, and then the Familiar gets engulfed with a full on 'Tana hug even as Dave's trying keep his own cool, because Britt was one hell of a Seer, and if she Saw him in a kitchen with Kurt and the man was talking it had a huge chance of happening. The future might be fluid but it looked like things were pointing towards Kurt living for a long time.

"Guess we've lowered the dosage of her medication enough that she's only half asleep," Finn adds, "Now the parasite's smaller she doesn't need so much to keep it comatose, and that means she isn't either."

The normally stoic 'I can take anything San' is crying and Dave pulls her into a hug, "God San, how fucking good is that?" Finally something was going good in their lives, all their lives, nothing could go wrong now. They were gonna make it.

_Master is busy with Empath ally who is crying happy tears so he goes over to the gentle quiet woman. Bright Familiar and tall man have gone back to making tiny bits._

_Butterfly man and woman are holding hands and being happy._

_Quiet woman is crying too, he touches her hand and the emotions bleed through, she is happy but so happy it hurts. He holds out not rabbit so that not rabbit will cheer her up, "Thank you Kurt, I mean Fancy."_

_He sits next to quiet woman and holds her hand._

Calming San down and extracting a promise to take care of the Empath from Trixie, Dave turns to see Kurt sitting next to Carole and holding the woman's hand. But now he doesn't have to hope Kurt will get better, he knows he will, it's just a matter of time.

Finn calls a halt to the whole thing telling them they need to give Britt a chance to deal with the Healing over the weekend and then they can do this again next week. Dave's on enforced leave with Kurt but if the man continues to just sit there, it should be fine to bring him to start the merge off for Trixie.

The whole group is laughing and happy as they walk out and Dave leads Kurt away so they can go home for lunch, a power nap, and then playing.

_Master is feeding him in their room._

_Master helps him with his clothes so he can pee._

_Then he lays down with Master for a rest._

_Master is soon asleep and he listens to Master's slow steady breathing, and slow steady heart beat._

_Eyes close as he yawns. He starts to drift and then he can See blonde woman again. Then he Sees Master. But Master is wearing a horrible orange colour and bars slide shut trapping Master in a small room. Master is caged and angry and afraid._

Sitting bolt upright Dave shakes Kurt's shoulder, "Kurt wake up, wake up, you're having a nightmare." Dave can't see into Kurt's mind it's blocked and then the Familiar wakes up and throws himself at Dave.

Rocking the man Dave uselessly croons and rubs his back, "It's okay, it's okay, I'm here, you're safe, everything's gonna be okay." The image of a cage is strong and shit that damn dolls house has seriously triggered Kurt. "No one's gonna lock you up," the image changes and he can see himself in there, "Dude, seriously, I'm not in trouble, we're okay, no ones locking me up either."

It's not calming Kurt in the slightest, so Dave cheats, "Hey Kurt, I'm a Wizard," spotting an innocent spoon left over from lunch he casts a spell to make it come to him and then he holds it up to Kurt, "See," with a touch of Earth he makes the spoon bend in half, then 'melt' into a cold solid puddle on his palm. "Nothing is keeping me behind bars, I can get free anytime I want."

_Master is safe, Master is okay, Master will not be kept in a cage because Master is too strong to be kept in a cage._

That helps and Kurt relaxes in Dave's arms, pressing kisses onto Dave's face and Dave kisses him back fussing over him, "There see, everything's okay," he glances at the clock on the wall. "How about I contact Rip and we go a bit earlier to play, that'll take your mind off it and if you get tired we can nap there."

_Play, Master wants to play._

Picking up some of Kurt's stuff and making sure he's got Thumper Dave gets Kurt to climb onto the bed, "Right now, look in my head, and I'll give you a piggyback ride there."

It's a bit awkward but when he's got Kurt safely on his back and he heads out, Kurt's enjoying being so close and hasn't figured out that he's being carried so he can rest, Dave's going to have to turn more things into games to get Kurt to go along with them.

They pass Gar on duty and the man shakes his head and grins at them as they walk past.

Walking through the centre people stop and stare at them and then they reach the kiddie play area. Rip was right the place was deserted, there are only two women on duty and he can't hear any kids screaming.

Heading for the desk Dave grins, "Hi, I was told there's a slot booked for us. Dave and Kurt?"

Eyeing them up the woman checks the screen, "I'm sorry sir, there's no one of that name and adults aren't allowed to play, it's children only."

"Really 'coz Rip said it was booked," he frowns disappointed.

"Try under Fancy and Fury, or is that Kid Fury?" Rip's suddenly there Snowy at her side. "It's a therapy thing and Fancy's Broken.

"Yes, I have your names here," the woman puts bands on their wrists and waves them through the small gate. "Yell if you need anything."

"Thanks," Dave smiles and then leans into Rip, "Kid Fury?"

Smirking she dryly replies, "If the name fits…" and he really can't argue with that.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	76. Chapter 76

Warnings: Tame.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Seventy Six**

The crèche is huge with a giant climbing frame area at the far end. The floor is the same spongy stuff as the therapy room. Carting Kurt around on his back Dave goes to explore pointing things out to him and generally getting excited on Kurt's behalf.

Rip makes the odd comment so he sticks his tongue out at her.

There is a ball pit and vast amounts of tubing he could fit through so he knows Kurt could, but it was probably best to wait until Kurt's a bit more stronger physically and mental before letting him lose on it.

Parts are set aside for small tables and colouring, others for building stuff with bricks, small costumes for dress up hang on rails, a race track with bikes and go-karts to peddle, it's a dream come true to kids everywhere and grown up kids too.

Rip leaves them about half way through to go do reports and says to yell if they need her.

Once Kurt's off of his back he helps him take his shoes off and then with only socks on they enter the jungle gym, slowly they walk up the round tower, up and up to cross the bridge that's covered with a net to the long metal slides. Built with flat dips so the kids wouldn't pick up too much speed Dave's eager to try them.

Manoeuvring Kurt to sit between his legs he pushes them along with his arms to the edge and down they go.

_Falling._

_He is falling and not falling._

_Master is there the whole time and Master is having fun._

_At the bottom Master hugs him and asks if he is okay._

_He is okay._

_His stomach is okay._

_And Master asks if he wants to do it again. He is unsure and Master is happy to do something else._

_He asks Master if they can have one more go._

Taking Kurt's hand Dave leads the way back up and then pushes them down again, they don't go fast, the slide isn't designed for that, but it is fun. Determined to try lots of different things he spots a few swings and he just has to have Kurt try them out.

Arranging Kurt on the seat of the swing and getting him to lift his feet up a bit he very gently swings Kurt, encouraging him he keeps an eye on Kurt's emotions, he seems fine but he doesn't seem to get the idea behind playing that much.

_Master is behind him._

_Master is making the hanging thing move. He is on the hanging thing and moving with it. He sways back and forth._

_Master is having fun doing this._

_It is not unfun to sway. It does not make his stomach dip like the falling thing._

"Okay Kurt, let's find something else," Dave grins and then goes to explore some more, he stoops to grab the shoes and then they pad out to a wide open area.

"Huh I wonder what this is for?" There doesn't seem to be anything there, just the soft flooring stuff, maybe it's for kids to run around. Dropping to his knees he leans forward onto his hands and offers his back up to Kurt, who happily clambers onto him and he crawls around.

Snowy's used to this and bounds over to play too.

Nothing like a giggling silent Familiar sitting on your back and a big damn Shadow Hound licking your face to make you glad there's no one else around to see you make a fool of yourself.

Spilling Kurt onto the floor Dave pulls his t-shirt up, "Oh no Kurt," he teases, "Look, it's bubbles on your stomach."

_Master is being very silly and makes the tickles on his stomach._

Kurt's giggling in his head and wiggling on the floor so Dave romps gently with him and blows more bubbles on that still thin stomach. With half of torso exposed Kurt's trying to get Dave to do it again, "Really you want more?"

"Joe," A man yells and Dave looks up to see a small body heading towards them, it's a little boy, light brown hair, fair skinned and a shape to his face suggesting Asian in there somewhere.

The boy comes to a halt nearby, "Mister? Why are you doing that to him? Is he your lover? How come he's acting weird? He was like that on the slide and the swings too."

Inquisitive green eyes stare at him and Dave hides his smile, "Well, for a start I'm going with your name's Joe, so no running off young man," the boy's face falls, "But I'm blowing bubbles on his stomach 'coz it makes him giggle, he's my bonded Familiar, he's not acting weird he's just Broken, and we were playing on the slide and swings and here. Does that answer everything?"

Instead of leaving the boy sits down near them, "If he's a Familiar does that make you a Wizard?"

Just who is this kid? He can't be from Lima he's not afraid of magic users, but if his parents work in the centre then he should be able to tell Dave's a wizard from the work top he's wearing.

"Joe!" The man is yelling again.

Huffing the boy turns, "DAD! I'm right here, Dad there's a WIZARD, a wizard dad!"

Kurt chooses that moment to demand attention, "Yes Kurt, I know you're there," and Dave runs his fingers gently over the man's sides so he squirms and giggles loudly in Dave's head.

"Joe, dammit," the man sounds like he's getting closer.

"You know you're not supposed to talk to strangers right?" Dave asks the kid as sternly as he can as he tickles Kurt again.

"Yes sir," the kid's lip sticks out in a pout.

"And yes I'm a Wizard," the kid brightens up at that.

"Cool," apparently that's impressive. "Can you do tricks?" The boy asks eagerly.

"Yeah, but I'm supposed to use my magic responsibly, it's not a toy," Dave lectures and kid nods seriously.

"'Kay, but if you could do tricks, what would you do?" Smart little cookie changed it around.

"Pretty much anything, it's magic after all," and that's not because Dave's brain has gone blank and he can't think of anything, because he could, just not at this moment.

"Joe!" Another yell and a man's walking towards them.

Dave doesn't bother looking but sing songs under his breath, "Someone's in trouble..."

Joe shoots him a look and rolls his eyes, Dave bets he wanders off constantly too curious for his own good, and that Joe's dad will be driven to distraction on more than one occasion by his son.

Twisting and looking up with a grin the boy greets the man, "Hey dad, look I found a Wizard."

"Karofsky?" The man's voice is incredulous.

Looking up himself Dave feels his stomach sink, "Az?"

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Congrats to everyone that guessed...


	77. Chapter 77

Warnings: Tame.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Seventy Seven**

He's not really changed that much, same hair cut, he's slimmed down a little or just lost his puppy fat, and the very pale boy on the floor is smiling up at Dave's ex best friend before Dave got with Santana.

Wait…

Pale skinny kid with Asian cast in his features calling Az dad, and Az isn't exactly, well, pale. What the hell?

"Dude is that Hummel?" and Dave's brought back to now with a crash, he hovers protectively over his Familiar.

"Yeah. Turns out he's a Familiar and well, he kinda got Broken," Dave really doesn't want to go into detail with Joe around, nah fuck that, he really doesn't want to go into detail period.

"Jeez we were all told he died…" Az's mouth runs on and then he stops, "Oh, fuck, really since back then?"

"DAD!" Joe glares at him, "Bad word dad, money in the jar if we get home," that voice wobbles for a second.

"We're going home Scoot, and hang on if you're a Wizard does that mean you scanned our house?" That's directed at Dave and he frowns.

"Huh, you're A. Adams? The one with the bogeyman?" And he could kick himself after Joe goes paler, "Yeah I was finishing off teaching some students when we scanned and found it," he glances at this watch, "And by now the team will have had the side of your house off, killed the damn thing and be in the process of putting the side of the house back on." Catching Joe's eyes he stares into them and uses his most confident voice, "No more bogeyman for you kid, you'll just have to sleep safe and sound."

"Thank you sir," the boy nods and crawls to hug his dad's leg, "Did you hear that dad, everything's going to be okay."

"Yeah, yeah it is Joe," Az leans down to touch the boy an expression of such gentleness on his face that Dave's stunned, it's something he's never seen before and maybe Az has grown up and changed too.

_He remembers mean boy._

_Mean boy hurt him._

_Mean boy called him names and thought mean boy was funny. Mean boy was not funny, mean boy was very mean._

_Mean boy said words about him liking boys, words that would hurt Master too._

_Master is paying attention to mean boy and bubbly boy._

_They are meant to be playing. Master brought him here to play._

_And he needs to pee now._

An urge to pee hits him and Dave looks down at Kurt who's watching him calmly, "Oh someone needs the toilet huh? Okay come on then Kurt lets go," he holds his hand out to Kurt who takes it and lets Dave pull him up and then Kurt presses close to him almost possessively clingy to Dave.

Kurt can't remember Az, can he?

Tentatively Dave reaches out with his mind to Kurt, he's fairly clumsy but all he gets is that Kurt's not happy about Az and that the Familiar wants to pee. He must be picking up Dave's reaction to Az.

_He hides the memories of mean boy from Master. He will pretend he does not know him but he will watch and make sure mean boy does not hurt Master, or he will hurt mean boy._

"What?" Both Az and Joe are staring at them, Az with a 'are you crazy' look.

"Kurt can't talk yet, but he will relearn the skill one day, until then he's stuck talking through me, I can only get vague emotions and the one about needing to pee is kinda obvious," he falls back into lecture mode pretty easily.

"Dad I need to pee too," Joe tugs on his dad's trousers.

And Dave ends up leading them to the toilets, Joe nips in and is old enough to do everything himself, while Dave joins Kurt and pulls his pants down and then back up afterwards. At the sinks Dave decides to cheat and calls on a water spell to shape the water letting it clean Kurt's hands and the bonus is they're dry without having to use the dryer.

"Wow," Joe's watching with fascinated eyes, "Can you do me?" He holds his hands out and Dave glances up at Az expecting the guy to refuse, he's surprised when the man nods. Sending a new stream of water to the boy he washes his hands for him and the kid giggles, "Tickles!"

Walking back out into the play park Dave's about to excuse them when Joe points at Snowy, "What's that dog called Uncle Dave?"

Uncle Dave?

"Um…" Dave's baffled.

"Come on Scoot," Az steps in, "I've been telling you stories about me and Uncle Dave Karofsky for years, but he's not known about you yet." And if anything Az gets more awkward.

"Why not dad? You said he was your bestest friend in the whole world, did you fall out like I did with Lucas 'coz he was an idiot and took my last sandwich?" Ah out of the mouths of babes, and this was why Dave avoided kids.

"Your dad and I…" How to phrase this?

"Basically your Uncle Dave is gay and likes men, he's a Wizard and I was the idiot, when he could escape to go to Wizard school he left us all behind 'coz we kinda told him we didn't like him for being born the way he was," and Dave stares at Az. What the hell's happened to the angry hate everything that's different teen Az used to be? The moron who never once thought about others only about himself?

Maybe doppelgangers are real and he's staring at one, or else it's alien abduction.

"Dad," the boy looks disappointed, "Why would you be mean to your friend like that?"

Kneeling down Az reaches out to take his son's hands, "Well Joe, you know how your Bio dad is a loser who only wanted to take you because he thought he'd get money, but we got lucky and it wasn't enough so I could adopt you?" What the fuck? The boy nods, and Dave wants to find the son of bitch and do bad things to him, what kind of man does that? "Well he couldn't see you and how amazing you are, how lucky I am to have you in my life, how great it is to be your dad and know I have the best son in whole the world."

Joe nods again clearly pleased that Az cares about him so much, "Well when I was a teen, and before I met your mom, so she could kick me into shape, I was kinda like that, I couldn't see Dave for all the awesome things he was because I was too stupid. Same with Hummel there, I was so busy being an idiot I missed out on a lot of things about a lot of people."

Thinking it over the boy nods, and then hugs his dad, "Okay dad, I'm glad you learned your lesson so I could have you as my dad. I love you dad."

"Love you too son."

_Mean boy is hugging the bubbly boy. He was listening through Master and he thinks mean boy is saying he used to be mean but now he is not mean._

_He does not trust mean boy. He will stay close and guard Master. Master is both upset and happy at what mean boy has said._

"Sorry Uncle Dave I didn't know you didn't know me," Joe looks up at him and Dave is such a sap.

"It's okay Joe, and the shadow hound's name is Snowy, he's Kurt's therapy dog to help him get better," hearing his name Snowy trots over and sits by Kurt nuzzling his hand to get some attention, Kurt obliges and a hand rubs the fur gently.

"Oh, he's a huge dog Uncle Dave," Joe's eyes are wide, "I saw him licking your face when you were playing."

"Yeah he tends to do that," Dave grins at the dog.

_Bubbly boy likes big black dog. He thinks bubbly boy might be nice. Is Bubbly boy teaching mean boy to be nice? Can he trust mean boy with Master? No, not yet, he will wait and see what mean boy does first._

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	78. Chapter 78

Warnings: Tame.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Seventy Eight**

Sitting next to Az he watches Joe play with Kurt at the coloured play sand table. You mix in a bit of water and the sand goes rainbow colours and you can make mini sandcastles and other shapes out of the stuff.

"And your saying he's put weight on?" Az doesn't believe him.

"Yeah, he's really filled out, he was a skeleton with a covering of skin, it was not good, I'm telling you those physio tables are a fucking miracle," They've already talked about Joe and the fact the kid's mom died about six months ago triggering the bio dad's attempt to make money out of Joe and Az fighting him every step of the way.

"Hmm, and the rest of him, what's it mean that he's Broken? I heard stories but to see Hummel like that? That's fucking creepy, the kid never backed down from nothing, and how he's what? A blank canvas?"

"Not quite, the therapists say he can remember but the memories are hidden from him, and he's learning really quickly," Dave shrugs, "I just wish I could find the son of a bitch that did it to him, but they're probably dead, most Dark Wizards fight and then take the dead Wizard's property and they consider Familiars property."

"Kid Fury," it's Rip. "It's time for Kurt to eat."

"Oh hey Rip, is it that time already?" Dave checks his communicator for the time.

"No but by the time you get him back to your room you'll be late," she lifts an eyebrow, "I've ordered food for you and your friends, the crèche workers will bring it to the food area."

"'Kay, thanks. Oh and Rip this is Az, Az this is Rip she's one of Kurt's... Just what are you?" He asks baffled.

"Guard, helper, protector," she shifts a shoulder, "Does it matter?"

"Not really, hey Kurt, Joe, come on you two, food, and we gotta wash your hands first," he gets up. They go to wash their hands in the nearby sink where Dave cheats with the water spell again and follow Rip to dinner in a very bright eating area. Dave notices all surfaces are washable.

_Bubbly boy and mean boy are with them. Woman with butterfly man goes away again and big black dog sits at his feet. Master takes the top off the stuff called jello and then he puts his hand on Master's so that Master can feed him._

Both Az and Joe are staring as he feeds Kurt so he ignores them, when Kurt crawls into his lap to take his bottle Joe's face has scrunched slightly where he wants to ask a question. Finished with the bottle he puts Kurt back into his seat and places the finger food on the plate in front of Kurt so he can feed himself.

_Bubbly boy was using the metal thing to eat with. The stabby metal thing. So was mean boy and Master._

_Eating some of the crunchy food he watches bubbly boy eat. Bubbly boy stabs things on the plate and uses the metal thing to get it to his mouth, he does not need to use his fingers._

_There is a stabby metal thing near him._

_He tries to hold it in his hand but it slips and then Master is helping him learn how to hold it. Master moves his hand so he can stab a crunchy food. And then Master moves his hand so he can take the food from the stabby thing._

_He has eaten food like Master._

_Master tells him he is clever. And he does it again as Master eats Master's food._

_He is a very clever Familiar._

Damn he wishes everyone could feel what was going on in Kurt's head, he can feel the pride and happiness bubbling up from the man, "You're doing so damn good Kurt, so clever."

And what a thing to learn on his own, how to use a fork, not long now and he'd be able to use the spoon too and maybe be able to handle his bottle on his own too.

"He just learnt that?" Az's startled.

"Yep, he makes these leaps and bounds you can't even guess what he's going to learn next," Dave knows he's beaming like an idiot but he doesn't care.

"That's 'coz Uncle Kurt's smart," Joe reaches over and pats Kurt's hand. Kurt stops and looks down at the hand and then turns his own over to hold and squeeze Joe's before he lets go again.

_Bubbly boy is happy._

_He is happy too._

_Maybe Master will want to play with bubbly boy and mean boy again one day._

After dinner they settle down and Dave reads to the two of them Az relaxing nearby holding Joe, while Dave cuddles Kurt. Now this was something he'd never have believed could happen even if Brittany had told him it would. He'd have called her crazy and would have told her to stop chasing down the remote futures that would never happen.

Joe's near enough that when the story asks a question he can lean over and point at the right picture. The book is a bit young for him but he's having fun. At the end of the book Joe yawns and it's time to go.

Being a kid Joe throws himself at Dave to get a hug and then more gently at Kurt who surprises Dave by hugging Joe just as gently.

_Bubbly boy is going for a sleep. He had fun with bubbly boy and bubbly boy had fun with him, they made shapes with the colour grains._

_Mean boy says goodbye to Master and they hug, then mean boy hugs him he does not hug mean boy back, but mean boy does not feel mean when those feelings bleed through his skin. Mean boy is sad. Mean boy loves bubbly boy very much._

_Master takes him back to their home and they get ready for bed. "Did you have fun Kurt?" Master asks and he shows Master the falling thing, the swaying thing, the tickles on his stomach and then the colour grains._

"Yeah you did lots, tomorrow we're having a lay in and maybe we'll go to the crèche again for a while. Then Sunday we're going to Burt and Carole's for the day. Next week I'll talk them into letting you have mini blasts on the table so you don't back slide then therapy and lots of playing for you," he kisses the man's hands.

"Let's not forget going to visit Britt so you can start Trixie off on the merge for Finn. And I can't wait to show Burt and Carole how you used a fork, how freaking amazing are you?" he grins at the man so pleased and proud of him.

_He basks in Master's approval._

_He is clever and strong and a good Familiar._

_They are going to play some more, and then they are going to eat at the gentle woman's and strong man's house. And he knows it is a house now, a house with many rooms._

_He asks if Master's allies will be there too._

"Yep," Dave nods, "All of them, all there to see us, well you really, but I'm along for the ride."

_He asks if he can take not rabbit and coloured things, and books and big black dog._

"Yep, all that too, and I think your dad and step mom are going to have gotten you new things to play with, hopefully this time without noises," Please dear god nothing too noisy.

_He is happy. Master is happy. They are happy. He snuggles into Master and holds Master close._

Blindsided by Kurt he grins as he stares at the ceiling, it was so good to feel just how happy and content the man was.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Sorry for the bad updating fiasco but FFN is playing up, fingers crossed this one loads okay.


	79. Chapter 79

Warnings: Tame.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Seventy Nine**

_Master helps him with his hand and then he is holding the stabby metal thing at the house with quiet woman and strong man._

_"See," Master is telling them and Master is proud of him._

_He uses the stabby metal thing to stab the round green thing and then he eats it. It has taste, he used to like things that tasted like this._

"The difference in him since last Sunday," Carole's staring and there are tears in her eyes.

Dave grins, "I know, he's so awesome," he's so damn proud of Kurt.

They all chat through the amazing Sunday dinner Carole's cooked and Dave has to stop every now and again to cut up some more food for Kurt, he's already okayed it with the dietician who'd stared at Kurt who'd been playing with Thumper at the time and agreed that Kurt could have a meal of normal food.

"Really Az?" Santana breaks in with sheer disbelief.

"Yup, on his hands and knees doing Joe's shoelace up and trying to teach him how to tie it at the same time," Dave laughs at her face and then thinks the memory at her really hard so she'll catch it.

_Master is doing it again. Master is trusting Empath ally to go into Master's head to show her things Master had done or heard or seen._

_Master is showing Empath ally bubbly boy and mean boy._

_And then Empath ally shows everyone at the table._

_They are doing the thing called sharing._

_Master told him about it when they went to the play place to meet bubbly boy and mean boy. Little others like bubbly boy had been angry and then cried over a fun thing, Master said they had to learn to share, then bubbly boy nodded and bubbly boy shared the colour grains with him._

_He stabs more tasty food with the stabby thing and eats while he thinks about sharing._

"Wow," Finn's shaking his head, "Az being a dad, why is that so scary?"

"'Coz he's a dick," Santana grouses.

"Language," Burt tells her but she rolls her eyes, "And it's nice to see that he's growing up and being responsible."

They move onto lighter topics and Britt comes up. The docs are running brain scans and arguing over the dosage of medicine, they don't want to drop it or she'll wake up properly instead of being on the cusp, they want much more of the parasite gone before she wakes up.

'Tana's understandably impatient but she's waited this long, then Finn screws his face up and he must be thinking at Santana who nods and now Dave can see the inside of Britt's head, there's a before image of the parasite taking over most of it and then an after where it's down to a third.

_Now tall man is showing things to Empath ally and he can see she is showing them all the sharing things because he can see it in Master's mind, things to do with blonde woman and the bad thing in her head._

_Tall man is sharing too._

_Allies share things._

_Sharing is a good thing. His other Masters never shared anything, but Master shares lots of things, Master is clever and gentle and kind. Master does not think he is a thing. Master thinks he is special. Master loves him. Master is his lover._

"So what else did you two get up to at the crèche?" Burt asks.

"We played on the slides, the swing, messed about on the open play area, and Joe was helping Kurt with the sand table, Kurt seemed to like putting his hands in the sand and making shapes," Dave tries to give clear pictures to Santana and it's good of her to act like a TV, this way the others all get a chance to see what Kurt got up to without having to be there too.

"You know if you talk to Rip nicely she'd be able to grab you a pass to the place and you can come play too," he grins over at the woman in question who gives a rare smile.

"For you Burt, anything, I have pull at the centre," she tells Kurt's dad who thinks about it.

"I might take you up on that young lady, thank you, and with summer coming we can go out in the garden on Sundays, or there are a few places in Lima we could take Kurt on Saturdays," Burt's excited and Dave nods, that would be so good.

_Master is excited. Master is making plans with allies._

_Plans for fun._

_He used to think that Master only wanted power like his old Masters but Master is better than that. Master wants food, and fun, and allies, and him._

Cleaning Kurt up after dinner he leads the man into the sitting room and then pulls him down for a hug and a cuddle, bracing himself he makes sure Kurt's comfortable and can doze off whenever he wants to.

The general chit chat starts back up and Carole tells a funny story but with Santana in the room and in a fucking good mood they all get to see the memory of the idiot showing off in front of his girlfriend, the sudden melon, the fruit explosion and the dumbfounded expression on the guy's face.

Laughing loudly Dave fist bumps with Finn and then the puns start up as well as older funny stories.

_The allies are sharing happy memories. They are laughing and being happy. Bright familiar shares a memory of Master._

Oh god Trixie's telling the damn story about the jumping weevils and the grain store, it had taken Dave days to get the little bastards out of it and into a very small little jar. Considering they're so small they could devastate the grain in a matter of weeks. It ends with Dave smug and then nearly fumbling the glass jar, it was a good thing he'd caught it with magic or the bugs would have all gotten out.

_Bright familiar is telling how clever Master is and how Master saved the stuff that gets turned into food. Master is the best Master and magic user in the world._

"Fumbles McButter fingers," Santana pokes him in the side, "And to think you got a damn commendation for that too."

"'Tana," he puffs himself up, "I can't help it if I did an awesome job and saved the grain, no one needed to know the fumble moment, or how Trixie bitched me out for the five hour drive back…"

"You got really grumpy," Trixie butts in, "I had to feed you candy to make you smile again."

"Oh candy," Finn's diverted and Carole vanishes into the kitchen to return with a few sweets for everyone to share, most of which gravitate to Finn anyway.

_He wants to share too._

_But he cannot think to Empath ally. He has the shields to hide from the evil bad Empath. Master can show Empath ally if he shows Master first but he wants to be the one to show her._

_How can he share with Empath ally?_

_He can merge with Empath ally and then poke a bubble in his shield to show her. Excited he does that and she stares at him as he shows her the thing he wants her to share._

_Master is stunned but proud of him and then all the allies stop to see his memory of Master at the colour grain table, and the magic Master did to make the shapes with the grains that he and bubbly boy liked so much._

_They are happy with his sharing and he is an ally now too. _

_He is Master's lover. _

_He is an ally. _

_He is special and clever._

_He is so happy here with Master._

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	80. Chapter 80

Warnings: Tame.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Eighty**

It isn't until Finn yawns that Dave realises how quiet and still Kurt's gotten, to the point that the man is nodding off.

_Tired, he is tired and full and warm._

_Tall man is tired too._

_Master helps him to lay on the seating that is not a bed and tall man cuddles him. He checks Master will not hurt himself while he is not there to watch and keep Master safe. Master tells him Master will be fine and then he drifts off to sleep._

"Now that's cute," Trixie whispers.

Kurt and Finn are curled up asleep on the sofa together. Kurt's head is pillowed on Finn's chest and it really is adorable. A flash of light and Santana's grinning at her camera and the picture she's just taken.

Dave knows this one is going to end up on her social site page, he's seen the last one briefly and Kurt really was far too adorable, add in Finn the biggest but most adorable goof and it was picture taking heaven.

Sneaking into the kitchen they sit down and Dave's banned from loading the dishwasher this time. Even Kurt had hassled him about being safe while he was in the kitchen like Kurt was the one looking after him.

They get onto more talking and catching up including a detailed discussion of the therapists and Carole's smiling, "Well that should mean he bounces back quickly then, and it explains why he reached out to Santana, he always loved to talk, it must be frustrating to only be able to communicate with one person."

"He might never talk," Torn bursts that bubble, "But if Finn was serious about healing his hands we could teach him to 'talk' that way, it would allow him to communicate but wouldn't violate one of the first things he would have had taught to him when he was being Broken."

That reminder effectively ruins the mood and Rip elbows her partner, "What?" He asks bewildered.

"It's fine Torn," Dave reassures the normally cheerful man, "I guess we all get a little carried away when Kurt does big leaps, we forget he's been through so much."

Grimacing the guard shakes his head, "Sorry Fury, I'm amazed at how far he's come and how fast, if anyone is going to make it back it's going to be him. And I want to hear more about the sandcastles you cheated and built in the sand table."

Smoothly diverted they go back to talking with a renewed spark of hope. Leaving part of his mind open Dave lets Kurt sleep and have a nap with his brother and finds out what those 'idiots on the hill' have been up to in Washington from Burt.

_Warm._

_He is warm and safe and cared for._

_Tall man is awake now too and tall man cares for him. But not the type of care that means tall man wants sex. No tall man is happy holding him._

"_Hey," Tall man says and smiles at him. _

_Putting his head on tall man's shoulder he gazes at tall man and lets him ruffle his hair, a kiss is pressed on his forehead and tall man starts to sit up, "You want me to read a book?"_

_Book. He likes books and he sits up too waiting for tall man to read to him._

"_Guess that's a yes," tall man stands and stretches and then goes to a corner to bring back a book. "Mom got a few educational ones for you," and then tall man sits next to him and they cuddle with not rabbit as tall man tells him a story about sharing and cookies and rabbits that talk._

Kurt's awake and Dave 'listens' in as he and Finn get comfy for a mini reading session.

"What?" Burt asks, "You have that look that says Kurt's talking or doing something."

"He's awake and Finn's reading to him," Dave hadn't realised he had a look on his face when he was talking with Kurt, "It's got rabbits in the pictures and it's about cookies."

Carole nods, "One of the new ones I got Kurt, he seems to have gotten attached to Thumper so I went with anything that had butterflies or rabbits."

"Thanks," Dave's grateful to them.

_Tall man has finished the book and now he really needs to pee. Master is in the other room. He gets up and goes to the door and thinks at Master._

The urge to pee hits him and Dave sighs at the lack of subtly, "Hey Kurt," he doesn't even need to turn to know the man is there, "Come on then let's take you to the bathroom," and suddenly the Familiar is standing beside him.

_Master takes him to the room to pee and helps him with his clothes and then Master takes him back again._

_Tall man is back in the room where they ate and now strong man is looking at the book. He likes strong man. Strong man tried so very hard to protect him in the Before, but strong man is not a magic user and would not have been able to protect him from the red eyed bad things or his first Master._

_Letting go of Master's hand he goes to strong man and touches the book._

"_Hi Kurt, I mean Fancy, you want me to read to you?" The strong man asks and he would like strong man to read to him. Master brings a chair over for him and then he sits next to strong man and lets his head rest on strong man's shoulder as he learns about the sharing of cookies with rabbits again._

Out of the corner of his eye Dave can see Santana sneak a photo of the two of them and he creeps out of the frame, it should be Burt with his son, a son who's quite content to sit there and be read to.

They all end up sitting there listening to Burt read to Kurt and at one point Kurt shifts and moves closer, his head resting on Burt's shoulder and a hand holding onto the man's arm.

It's bitter sweet in the extreme and Dave can see a few tears in Burt's eyes as he gets this precious time with a son he'd thought had died in a horrific vampire attack. Carole was close to tears and Finn hugs her gently.

Santana's stopped taking photos and is now videoing them, Burt's oblivious as he concentrates on Kurt, he asks him a question about the story and Kurt reaches out to touch the book, he must have gotten it right as Burt praises him and they go back to reading.

_He is clever, strong man asked him about the rabbits and the cookies and he got the right image of them for strong man._

_Master is happy but sad and very proud too._

_Strong man keeps reading and he listens._

At the end of the book Kurt stays by Burt and doesn't seem in any hurry to move, he's really started to accept people into his life, to acknowledge their presence.

"I've gotta go," Santana stands up, "I'm visiting Britt today, sometimes she can See me and I can feel her," this must be really rough on her, to nearly have the love of her life back and the damn parasite is still getting in the way.

"Drive safely," Dave hugs her, "And say hi to Britt for me."

_Master is cuddling Empath ally. And then all the other allies are hugging Empath ally too. Emapth ally is leaving to go and see the blonde woman._

_Strong man hugs her and then he goes to hug her too. He is an ally and allies hug. She hugs him back and he shares an image of blonde woman with her._

"_Yes Fancy, I'm going to see Britt," she strokes his hair as gently as she did the first time. And then she is gone so he goes to Master and holds his hand._

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	81. Chapter 81

Warnings: Tame.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Eighty One**

Helping Kurt into the car Dave makes sure the Familiar is strapped in safely and then pulls his own seatbelt on. Kurt's cuddling Thumper and he leans his head onto Dave's shoulder.

Snowy's in the back and sniffs about the mini van as Trixie climbs in with them as does Torn. Rip volunteered herself to drive and as they pull out of the drive they wave goodbye to the Hudmels.

Pulling up into the centre Rip spends some time talking to the gate guard and twists round, "Hey Fury? They say an operation's going on in the grounds, your normal door and the garage is off limits, I'll drop you off at a designated medical door, you alright to walk in from there?"

"Sure," he leans forward, "You guys gonna be okay?"

Torn nods, "Yep, we'll report in to the Special area after dropping Trixie wherever she wants to go."

"Normal ops will do for me," the Familiar chimes in, "If they need a combat trained Familiar I can help out."

"Cool," Dave nods, "If everyone's happy we'll do that, I'll hole up with Kurt, can you let me know when it's over. It's probably just a drill but after that guy nearly walked out with Kurt I don't want to take chances."

"Done," Rip shifts the van into gear and they move off.

Turning to Kurt he touches the man's arm, "Hey Kurt, can you give me a little power please?" And with that he's almost swamped by the amount offered, "Thanks," he won't need it, it'll be some dumb ass practice manoeuvre but he'll try and keep Kurt out of it.

_Master has asked for power._

_Something has happened. Master is not worried so he does not worry._

Stopping at a different door Rip waits while they get Kurt out and they all agree to meet up tomorrow. Waving as they leave Dave blinks as his communicator goes off, it's Santana, "Hey 'Tana, is Britt okay?"

"RUN!" she screams, "Get Kurt out of there!"

He's been on the odd operation with her and he doesn't even hesitate he grabs the Air power Kurt's offering up and weaves a speed spell to hare after Rip having stowed Kurt safely over his shoulder.

Kurt's fear hits him and he sends a steady calm at him as he rounds the corner of the building and can spot the van fading into the distance. Draining more Air he kicks the spell up a notch with some Angelic when he slams unexpectedly into an invisible wall of air.

Stunned he falls to the ground careful to cushion Kurt.

_Something bad is happening._

_Empath ally is yelling on the box. Master had run and used his power to run really quickly._

_Master hit air that is solid._

_He remembers solid air. Solid air is bad._

_First Master used solid air and hurt him so much. Frightened for Master he stays close, nothing bad must happen to Master._

"Dave? Dave!" It's Santana and Dave shakes his head, "Rip's turning around, Snowy's out and coming for you. Dave, Britt Saw something really bad, protect Kurt, for god's sake save Kurt!"

Fuck.

Wrapping a shell of air around them Dave crouches with the Familiar holding the man safe and wishing he was combat trained, he's not cut out for this, he can do garbage and scanning, and yeah he's gone up against some fucking scary monsters but he was back up for the professionals.

Ready for a magical attack he's surprised when a pressure starts to build in his head, "'Tana! Empath," he gasps out and tries to throw off the fear and doubt and rage the enemy Empath is throwing at him, he has to hold on for Kurt, he has to fight to protect the man.

Shoving up mental screens he manages to block the worst of it. He just has to wait, Snowy's coming. Rip and Torn are coming.

And then a scream slices through his brain, "Mole," he grunts as the sonic scream greys his vision out and as he slides down into unconsciousness he wonders just who knew his weakness well enough to exploit it to get to Kurt.

_Master has fallen to the hard cold ground._

_Others appear from behind big green things and he clings to Master frightened for Master and for him. He does not want Master to be hurt, he tries to protect Master and puts his hands over Master's ears._

_A female other who is an Empath speaks into a box, "The Wizard is down we are approaching the target now, the Familiar is Broken, confirm the Familiar is Broken, poor little bastard, first he gets Broken and then he gets an abusive Wizard to bond to. Jesus I wish I could just put a bullet in the Wizard's head," she kneels by him and he huddles into Master._

_"It's okay," she says but she attacked Master and said she wants to hurt Master so it is not okay. Master is bleeding from Master's ears, there is a pressure in Master's head. She touches him and he pushes her hand off, he does not want her touching him. "Hmm, it really is going to be okay Kurt Hummel, we're going to find you a nice new Wizard and he's going to look after you, he won't mistreat you like this one has," she glares at Master and he tightens his hold on Master._

A sudden movement from her and she is hugging him from behind, she stands up taking him with her and he struggles in her arms using his legs to kick at her, she grunts but does not let go.

_No._

_NO!_

_He reaches for Master wanting Master to wake up now but Master is too hurt, her hand brushes his arm and he can feel that she is determined to take him from Master._

_He fights harder._

_Another other comes towards them and the other has a needle in his hand. Needles are bad, even Master is afraid of needles. Kicking and wiggling he tries hard to escape from her and he cannot break free._

_A howl like the ones when the bad man tried to take him from Master sounds out and big black dog is there growling at the others and standing over Master._

_The nasty Empath lets him go and he crawls quickly to big black dog and Master._

_"Shit, we have a shadow dog, I need a Wizard," the Empath calls out._

_Bright white light flashes out and big black dog yelps loudly in pain before crashing to the ground. No. Someone hurt dog, only bad people hurt dogs, people like his bad Masters. His Master would never hurt a dog, Master was too kind, too nice._

_Nasty Empath grabs him again and he fights back, he's not strong enough to hurt her but he cannot let her take him away. They are going to hurt Master, they are going to hurt big black dog, he does not care if they Break him but they must not hurt his allies or his lover, they must not._

_The needle is jabbed in his arm and it hurts, he kicks the man holding the needle but it is too late and he feels his body get heavy, he feels his eyes try to close._

_Last time he was taken like this had to watch the dream boy/man he once loved rip out the throat of a boy/man he had been friends with, and then he had been dragged into the dark and shut in under places and he was only a thing to be used until Empath ally set him free to be with Master._

_He remembers tall man had cleaned blonde woman's red red blood so he tries to clean his own blood too but he cannot clean it fast enough and he falls into the darkness screaming in terror._

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Oh come on you knew it couldn't last. There had to be some drama some time… Enjoy your two days wait. Cue Evil laughter BWAHAHAHAHA :)


	82. Chapter 82

Warnings: Tame - ish.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Eighty Two**

_Waking he reaches for Master._

_He has had a bad dream, he dreamt he was taken from Master. Master will make it all better and he will still be safe with Master._

_Reaching with his mind for Master he slams into a shield. He cannot reach Master at the other end of their bond something is in the way._

_Snapping his eyes open he is naked on a table but it is not making his body move. Table man must be here, table man will help him find Master._

_Turning his head under the wet stuff he sees a different table man._

_The man blinks at him, "Well hello there young man," this table man is not scary and seems nice. Will new table man help him? "Hmm, you're not freaking out about the table at all are you? Wow, I have a friend in the centre, he's said he's got a patient that really likes the table, we can't talk names or cases though," the table man frowns thoughtfully._

_A door opens and nasty Empath who attacked Master comes in. He can hear the table start to make fast beeping noises and he is having trouble controlling his breathing, he is starting to pant. He does not want her here, she will hurt him like she hurt Master and big black dog, she is nasty and cruel._

"_Physio, I'd like the results of his scan please," the nasty Empath says to new table man._

_Turning to nasty Empath new table man shakes his head, "There's nothing, he's a recovering Familiar, and other than the ones he received from you and your 'rescue' attempt he's not got a bruise or injury on him, he's perfectly healthy."_

"_Then there's a fault with your table, he's a serious abuse case, we don't get called in unless something is seriously wrong, run the scans again or get a new table and run them on that one," she snaps because she is mean and nasty._

_Crossing his arms table man shakes his head, "There's nothing wrong with my table, and your so called abuse case is wide awake, he was calm until you walked in and now he's terrified, please leave this room this instant or I will call security."_

_Nasty Empath glares at table man, "He's terrified because he's an abuse case, and he must have been groggy when he was waking up earlier, you know as well as I do that Broken do not deal well with tables."_

"_Really? I think you're wrong, I think you've got the wrong Familiar, if there's an abuse case at the centre then it's not this Familiar, he's one of the healthiest Broken I've ever seen," table man is standing up and moving in front of nasty Empath._

"_I have my orders and I will get this Familiar moved to another centre far away from his abusive Wizard, the court order for the severing of the bond will be obtained soon and the further away the Broken is the higher his chance of surviving the bond being shattered. If you say he's not injured that just means I can get him moving now," she pushes table man back with a hand. "Do not push me I will happily sweep anyone out of my way in order to protect the helpless."_

_Table man is trying to protect him._

_Nasty Empath is threatening table man, and he has seen how nasty she can be, while she is looking at table man he kicks out at her, she falls over so he scrambles off the table, the wet stuff that is not water sticks to him and makes the floor slippery when he runs._

_Skidding for the door he avoids nasty Empath and runs out into a corridor. A corridor filled with others._

_Trying to find a way out from them he freezes in terror when he sees bad and evil Empath who helped Break him standing with other Empaths, she turns and smiles at him, he runs away from her and throws himself at the floor to avoid the nasty others that try to grab him._

_Wet stuff is very slippery and he slides up the corridor._

_Getting to his feet he runs as fast as he can past many others that yell and get out of his way._

_He runs out of corridor and can only go right._

_He is so very lost and cannot reach out to Master for help, Master is lost like he is._

_Scared he slows down and then a door opens._

"_Psst Fancy," a man hisses at him. He stops and looks at man. He knows man, man was there with Empath ally when he was taken from his last evil Master. Man has spoken to Master many times before._

_Can man save him and help him find Master to save Master too?_

_He goes to man and man gently waves him into the room. "Found you," the man says._

_When man touches him he can feel how upset the man is and angry that he and Master were attacked. Man is here for him, man was looking for him and Master._

_Lifting up a box man says, "Hey Trixie sweetie, look I've been around and around the whole damn store so many times I only found the very last Fancy thing you wanted, you want something else go find it yourself."_

"_Jeez Gar," and he can hear bright Familiar's voice, "Whatever man, thanks for looking I'll see if anyone else has seen the big stuffed bear."_

"'_Kay," and man puts the box down. He can feel that they talked about him and about Master. They have found him but they have not found Master yet. He is worried about Master and bad Empath is here too._

_Man is careful as man touches his face, "Fancy I need you to listen to me, I can get you out of here, I can get you somewhere safe but you need to stay calm and you need to stay hidden," man is going to help him get away from nasty Empath and bad Empath._

_Man makes him get in a big cloth square box and then more cloth is put on top of him. "Fuck I hope you don't panic," man mutters and then the box is moving slowly._

_He can hear feet pounding around them and some shouting going on. Box thing is shoved harshly to one side and man yells something. They keep going and he can feel Empaths pass them but Empaths do not stop and he holds his breath a few times in case they can hear him._

"_Hold the lift," man yells and then something goes ding and his stomach drops like it did on the falling thing with Master._

_Another ding and the box is moving again._

_Box stops and man hisses, "Fancy," cloth is taken away from him and man helps him climb out of box, two others are there and they put box in a big box on wheels like the minivan that takes them to strong man and quiet woman's._

_The others get in the big metal box to drive it away. Man opens up the back of another smaller box on wheels, "I'm so sorry to do this to you Fancy, you must have gotten a phobia of dark enclosed spaces but I have to sneak you out somehow and the trunk is the best way."_

_Man puts him in the back of the box on wheels, it is a small space and then it is dark. The box rumbles and he knows the box on wheels is moving and he is being taken away from the two Empaths who must not find him. He is scared but man is rescuing him._

_Curling up he hugs his knees and his face is very wet and his nose is stuffed up. Master was here last time that happened and made him feel better._

_He really wants Master to be here with him._

_The rumble stops and then the lid of the box is opened, it is rescue man, he is helped out and then picked up as rescue man carries him to another metal box that goes up, he can feel it go up and then the doors open and rescue man walks down a corridor to a door with a symbol on it._

_Opening the door rescue man carries him into a big room and slams the door shut behind them. "Safe," the man whispers and he hopes rescue man is right._

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Sorry, it's a little hard to write scenes using just Kurt, hope it wasn't too bad or hard to understand.

Oh and yes this is reaching the end of the story, well of Blood anyway... Lust and Magic have yet to be written. The Finale is coming... (slowly)


	83. Chapter 83

Warnings: Tame.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Eighty Three**

_Rescue man keeps carrying him and goes through a room that has the TV in it and into a room that has a bed, then into a small room that has a bath and toilet._

_Putting him down rescue man asks, "Do you need to pee?"_

_He does not need to pee very much but he sits and pees as rescue man starts to run a bath, "Sorry Fancy but you're covered in physio gel, lets get that crap off of you and you can settle down in my bed tonight and have a nap or something."_

_Rescue man helps him into the bath and then man is very gentle and washes him so carefully, he can feel man does not want to hurt him, and man is very protective of him. Man must be an ally too._

_Drying him rescue man gives him a big blue clothes thing that normally goes over his head but this one opens down the middle and then does back up. Rescue man makes him get in the bed and then man pulls the covers up and gets a book to read to him._

_He tries to listen to rescue man but he is still so worried about Master, Master had been hurt and so had big black dog, he wants to ask man but man is not an Empath and he cannot talk to man._

_His face is wet again and his breath is panting when man goes to hold him he shudders in man's arms. Man is gentle and kind and comforting and he does not understand why his body is doing this but he clings to man as his eyes start to ache and his nose gets bunged up._

"_It's going to be okay, we'll find him, we will," rescue man tells him, "I'm going to keep you safe until we get him," and he believes man, man is an ally who helped Empath ally find him for Master and saved him before._

_Tired he lays in man's arms as man makes him blow his nose and then he falls asleep with a head that aches._

_To wake up to voices in the other room and he sits up worried rescue man is hurt or under attack._

_The door opens and rescue man peeks at him, man smiles, "Hey you're awake," the man grunts as the door is banged open as big black dog barges into the room and jumps on the bed._

_Big black dog is fine and lays down next to him, the tail is thumping the bed and big black dog licks his face._

_Clinging to big black dog he strokes that soft soft hair and he looks up hoping Master is going to come in too. But proper table man walks in, "Hey Fancy, got one hell of a weird call from a friend at the city hospital, something about a Familiar just like you being hauled in unconscious and the team that took you saying you're an abuse vic. Then the Familiar kicked the head of the team and fled." _

_Table man sits on the bed, "Awesome, I can't wait to tell everyone at the centre that you're okay, course I've now gone home sick for a few days so none of the Empaths can read me, and look what I got for you," table man shakes jello at him._

_Table man feeds him jello and then holds him so he can have the bottle. Table man helps him pee and then washes his hands for him. Table man makes him sit in bed and then table man reads to him._

_It is the book rescue man tried to read to him but now he can listen as he holds big black dog and it is about a bear and a butterfly. The bear is taken far away by hunters but the butterfly goes on a long journey and makes lots of allies to help him and they get bear back._

_He thinks table man is trying to tell him about Master. They will get Master back._

_Table man feeds him again and then he has to rest while table man goes home. Rescue man checks on him and he lays down with big black dog and dozes so he will be strong to help Master when they find him._

_At one point rescue man wakes him so he can eat and pee and poop and have another bath. Rescue man gives him a clean clothes thing and he has to go back to bed._

_He does not want to go back to bed but man insists and he wants to be as strong as he can so he rests with big black dog and he drifts off as rescue man sits on the floor and cleans a black metal thing he knows is very dangerous._

_Waking a few times from bad dreams rescue man is always there and holds him stroking his hair and keeping him safe for Master._

_Finally it is light outside and he wants to go out to help them find Master when a loud ding-dong noise happens._

_Rescue man stands and whispers "Guard," at big black dog who growls softly. Leaving the room rescue man is gone and he listens to hear man talk to someone, someone who is bright Familiar._

_They talk outside and then bright Familiar is walking into the room, "Hey Fancy, hey Snowy." She gets on the bed by him and hugs him she is excited about something._

"_And?" Rescue man comes into the room too._

"_And we've found him," she says, yes they have found Master. "He's in a bad way, that sonic mole they set on him has done some damage," no Master is still hurt. "We know a prison Healer who managed to get to him, because they've just shoved him into the general prison under solitary. Dave was supposed to have shown up at Court yesterday but he was still unconscious. He woke up about an hour ago and he's going to be dragged in front of the judge today."_

_Bright Familiar is saying things about Master that he doesn't fully understand and he has to delve into the Before. Court is not a good thing, it means Master is in big trouble._

"_Why the hell were they attacked?" Rescue man asks._

_Bright Familiar snorts, "Somehow their names wound up on a serious magical abuse case and a top notch team was dispatched to 'rescue' Fancy from Fury. There's no backing paperwork and the team are tracking Fancy trying to get him back. Oak's screaming at their boss now and Burt Hummel is throwing his weight around in Washington. Santana's on the warpath and the Specials are buzzing like a bunch of wasps just waiting for the command to sting."_

_Relaxing rescue man smiles, "So I can take him back to the centre."_

"_No," bright Familiar shakes her head, "Someone hacked the mainframe of the system only the Special firewall held up to the attack, that idiot team are still looking for Fancy, Dave's under lock and key, I've not been told the plan but today's Tuesday, tomorrow morning you have to get Fancy into a suit that's being delivered here by a friend you know, then get him to the Courtroom by nine, we're gathering there and we are going to get Dave back one way or another and throwing these charges out too."_

"_It's bad then," the man says._

"_Yeah, they're filing to get the bond shattered," and he does not understand at first then he can see the image as it bleeds through from bright Familiar, they want to break his bond to Master. He shakes and his eyes are wet again._

_Bright familiar stays to read him a book and feed him, then she goes and he and rescue man have to wait. They have found Master. They are planning to get Master back._

_He will be ready when they need him for power._

_He will not fail Master._

_Bad Empath who Broke him was involved in this somehow, she was at the place with nasty Empath._

_When he was stolen the first time there were bad red eyed things killing people and turning others into red eyed things and no one came for him. This time he has allies, allies that will fight for Master._

_Settling by big black dog he waits and holds dog running his hands through that dark dark hair._

_Nothing is going to stop him getting to Master._

_Nothing._

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Hi Surprise posting, I'm a little ahead of you, so I'm going to try the one a day posting until I run out or we reach the end of Blood, hope you enjoy...

Just so you know... Dave is next chapter...


	84. Chapter 84

Warnings: Tame.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Eighty Four**

Christ he feels like fucking crap. His head is killing him and there's a sharp stabbing pain in his ears. Something tingles and he opens his eyes to see a man standing over him.

Jerking his arms he discovers he can't move as he's strapped down to the bed. "Easy Karofsky," the man says and it's like he's underwater.

Tight tingles run through his body and the guy must be a Healer.

Relaxing Dave touches his bond to Kurt and it's intact so the man is alive, chasing down it to see where the Familiar is he crashes straight into an Empathic barrier, someone is keeping him from Kurt.

"Kurt?" He asks and tries to move again, but they have him held down good and tight.

"Elsewhere," the Healer says and bit-by-bit Dave can feel his head clear and his ears stop hurting so fiercely as they fade to a dull throb. "Good luck in court today," the man says as he gets up and leaves a very confused Dave in his wake.

Struggling against the bonds Dave tries to free himself, there's been some kind of mistake, and he needs to know how Kurt is, Jesus the man must be going crazy, it must have been some screwed up operation to land him in here.

"Hey," he calls out, "Hey, what the hell is going on and where the hell is my Familiar? Is he okay? Did Rip and Torn get to him in time?"

Nothing.

Great.

Actually, what the fuck is he doing? He's a Wizard he can easily get out of these bindings. Rolling his eyes at his own stupidity he studies the straps, leather, hmm, he knows just the spell.

The door to his room bangs open and what can only be three prison guards and a combat Empath walk in, the Empath points, "He's fitted with anti magic charms you won't have a problem with him."

Anti magic charms? What anti magic charms? There's nothing blocking his magic.

Frowning he asks, "What is going on? One minute I'm getting back from a nice Sunday dinner and then next I'm being attacked by a sonic mole and I woke up here."

"Silence abuser," the Empath snaps, "You'll have your moment in court to plead your case."

Court? The Healer had mentioned that.

Letting them manhandle him into a wheelchair he doesn't struggle as they put metal cuffs on him, he can still access his magic at any time, he can afford to let them take him out of this room. He needs to get his bearings and he needs to work out what the hell to do next.

Pushed out into bright sunshine he looks about and his stomach sinks, he's in a mundane Prison. They load him into a prison bus and strap him down. He goes along with it because there has to be somebody sensible at the Courthouse he can talk to. There's been a mistake and he's sure it can all be sorted out soon.

Bored he stares out of the window at the familiar scenery and then they're pulling into the front of the Courthouse. There's one thing about being stuck in the damn chair he can amuse himself as the guards huff and puff getting him up the stairs, you'd have thought they'd install a ramp.

It does leave him free to catch a glimpse of Rip pretending to window shop across the street. Frowning he looks away to see Torn sitting on a bench reading a newspaper near by.

His guards have gotten him up the stairs and he's wheeled inside. He can see Torn get up and follow them in looking for all the world like he has an appointment to get to, and like he doesn't know Dave.

Biting his lip Dave settles into the chair and contemplates the theory of alternate universes and wormholes because that's all he's come up with to explain what's happening.

He's taken straight to a courtroom and the Judge is waiting for him, she does not look friendly and she glares are him, "Ah Wizard Karofsky, nice of you to join us today," and she has a good grip of sarcasm. "Since you've been sensible and agreed to plead guilty we'll get this over and done with."

"What?" He interrupts, "Guilty to what? And just what the hell is going on?" He can feel his temper rising and start to get the better of him.

The Judge bangs her gavel, "Language Wizard, you're in enough trouble for abusing your Broken Familiar do not make me add contempt of court to your crimes," and wow she really doesn't like him.

Barely tamping down the angry retort he says as calmly as he can, "I'm sorry your honour but I don't know what you're talking about, I do not abuse my Familiar I've been told he's getting better, and I am not pleading guilty to something I'm not guilty off."

A man to Dave's right stands up, "Your honour I'd like to strike my client's words from the record, he's confused, only yesterday he told me he's ready to plead guilty."

"What? Yesterday was Sunday," Dave snarls, "And I've never met you before in my life," the guy was overweight and his eyes were unfocused, "Just who the hell are you?"

A man to his left now stands up and in a bored tone says, "Your honour I feel it's a bit late for Wizard Karofsky to plead insanity. Can we just get on with this?"

"Agreed," the Judge bangs her gavel again, "Wizard Karofsky please don't waste my time with this rubbish, I do have things to do with my life are you pleading guilty or not guilty?"

A rush of rage temporarily blinds him and he grunts as the over weight man says, "Guilty."

"No," Dave pushes past the rage, someone was foisting it off on him and he struggles to get any type of shielding up against the sudden Empathic attack, "Not Guilty, I plead," the rage and anger tries to consume him and he flounders, "Not Guilty!"

"There's no need to shout," the Judge rubs her ears as he pants, the rage having vanished as quikly as it had appeared.

Sighing the woman waves a hand, "Let it be stated that the defendant has pleaded not guilty and this trial will commence tomorrow morning at nine. And that would make it Wednesday to you Wizard."

Stunned Dave sits there, he's even more confused than he was before. He was attacked by a sonic mole, Kurt's lost out there somewhere and Dave's on trial for abuse. The guy who seems to be his defence lawyer is trying to get him plead guilty and no one is listening to him.

Oh and he's lost a day or so.

Today is apparently Tuesday.

Fuck where is Kurt? And how was Kurt?

Scared he turns to what he thinks should be his lawyer, "What's going on? Where's Kurt?" And finally something bubbles up that could be useful, "And I'm a Special, you can't put me on trial without the head of the Specials of my centre being present."

The prosecution lawyer on his left laughs, "God you are really going for the insanity plea aren't you, like you could be a Special, you're just an odd job Wizard, no one wants you in their department or you'd have found a home by now."

Packing up his briefcase the man stands, "See you tomorrow Karofsky, I'd say good luck but I'm going to have you for lunch, I'll have your bond to that poor Familiar shattered and you'll never be able to hurt him again."

The man even pats his shoulder as he passes him.

Bewildered Dave sits there as they wheel him back out, not once does his supposed lawyer try to talk to him. Out the front he's loaded into the bus and Torn's back sitting on the bench, the man looks up once and when their eyes meet the man winks at Dave.

A sting on his shoulder and Dave whips his head around to see a needle in the prison guard's hand, "Night night sleeping beauty," and the drug drags him down into sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	85. Chapter 85

Warnings: Tame.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Eighty Five**

"Fury," a hand shakes his shoulder and he groans, a wash of tingles and a sharp pain in his arm and suddenly his mind is starting to clear. A water bottle is held up to his mouth and he's so thirsty he chugs the water desperate for the liquid.

More tingles and he blinks to see the Healer from before standing above him, "Act groggy," not hard to do when he feels so fucking groggy, "There's an Empath with them, try and hide your thoughts," again he feels like shit and he's used to being with 'Tana you soon learnt to hide things. "They've moved things forward at court, I got a garbled message, stall them, Hudmel is in play."

That makes his eyes snap open, Burt must be aware of whatever the hell is happening, "What day is it?" He grunts out.

"Wednesday, they kept you sedated through Tuesday and last night, I'm marking it nice and clearly on your record and flagging it, the Prison Warden's aware and making enquires as to why. Oh and get rid of the lawyer somehow," the Healer glances at the door, "I have to go before they find me here."

And then the man is gone leaving Dave confused, groggy, sleepy and very worried about Kurt.

A rattle on the door and Dave lets himself doze as the Empath and three guards from last time come in, he doesn't fight as they shove him roughly into the wheelchair and he lets his body process whatever the Healer gave him, it's probably something to battle the sedative. The drive to the Courthouse will give him time to wake up and he still has access to his magic if he needs to.

The Prison bus rattles along the road and his eyes drift closed, he lolls his head to one side and waits. Something was going to happen today and he had to be ready to roll with it.

_Loud banging on a door and he wakes afraid, rescue man holds the dangerous black thing and hisses, "Guard," at dog, then rescue man is gone from the room and he can hear him at the other door. He slips off the bed and sneaks under a table thing to hide, drawing his legs up he wraps an arm around them._

_He can hear voices, rescue man's voice and one from the Before, a voice he used to know, he waits and hopes. Then a door closes and rescue man is back in the bedroom, "Fancy? Shit, Fancy?"_

_He crawls out from under the table thing and rescue man hurries to him, "You're okay, we just have to get you ready faster, we're now aiming for eight thirty but Fury's going to be there before us."_

_Master was going to be there?_

_There is another man in the room behind rescue man. He knows the man. Once in the Before the man had different hair, he had a strip of hair, the man used to be proud of it, now it is gone and the man's hair is normal._

_The man is staring at him. He ignores the man and turns to rescue man as he is ushered into the bathroom and then rescue man talks to the other man, "How come you're in a suit Puck? You're not supposed to be at the courthouse today."_

_The other man comes to the door as he pees and then rescue man helps him into the shallow bath and starts to wash him so he will be clean and ready to help allies save Master today. "Yeah, that's how I knew it got moved up, all the old Glee kids got subpoenaed today, I only just talked my way out of it and snuck out the damn house because I know the cop and promised I'd be turning up soon, we're all being dragged in as witnesses for the prosecution to talk about Karofsky and how he used to bully Kurt in high school, hell the kid was so bad Kurt transferred in Junior year and never came back, he stayed in Dalton."_

_Rescue man pauses, "Really? Fury? He's never hidden the fact he was a bully but he's in anger management and you should see him with Fancy, he's really good with him."_

"_Fancy? Fury?" The other man asks._

"_Yeah, they got tagged into the Specials and I'm not surprised with the way Fancy acts, he's not your average Broken, and Fury's a fucking good Wizard he's managed to teach how to merge to the unteachable washouts the centre got landed with and he turned 'em around, I know the Specials have an eye on one of them too," rescue man is telling the other man how good and wonderful Master is._

"_Huh," the other man says._

_Rescue man rinses him and he is clean, so man empties bath and he stands so man can dry him down. Man helps him from the bath and then leads him to the bedroom._

_He sits on the bed and eyes up the bundle of clothes, he sighs softly he will have to wear lots of clothes because Master likes him in clothes. They are dark clothes with one bright blue bit._

_Rescue man sorts out the clothes and starts to dress him, he is not as good at it as Master and he dislikes having to wear so much, he resists slightly and rescue man says, "Come on Fancy, please don't freak out about the suit I know it's different from what you're used to but Fury needs you to be there."_

"_What's going on?" The other man asks._

"_Broken don't like clothes, they've been trained to go naked, Fancy's better than most but he used to passively resist Fury dressing him, Torn described one epic battle, it took Fury over an hour to get sweatpants, t-shirt and socks on him," rescue man grins and he gives up and lets man dress him for Master._

_Man tries to put black rope thing around his neck and he pushes it away, only Master can put ropes on him, and Master is too kind to put ropes on, "Damn it Fancy please wear the tie," he wiggles away from man and closer to big black dog._

_Other man laughs, "Now that's something I never thought I'd see, here I've got a clip on, try him with that, and I'll have the proper tie, Kurt taught me how to do the knot."_

_Hawk._

_Other man once had a hawk._

_Hawk man gives rescue man something and takes the rope to put around his own neck, and rescue man clips something so it dangles from the blue clothes thing. "Thanks Puck," rescue man says._

"_Anytime Garfield, you need a hand getting him down to the car?" Hawk man asks._

"_Nah just let me throw on my suit and I'll feed him," rescue man jumps about putting on clothes like he and hawk man are wearing. Then rescue man has jello and he eats it all down so he will have energy. He crawls into rescue man's lap for his bottle and then it is time to go and get Master._

_Holding rescue man's hand he walks into the metal box that makes his stomach dip and sits in a red box on wheels, "Good luck," Hawk man says and then hawk man is off towards another box on wheels._

"_We're gonna need it," rescue man mutters and puts a strap thing on him like Master does, then the box on wheels rumbles and moves. Big black dog is in the back and they are FINALLY going to save Master._

The prison bus grinds to a halt and they unload him, opening his eyes to a slit Dave tries to see if any of them are going to jab him with a needle but they seem more interested in getting him out and up the newly installed ramp.

Wheeled into the courthouse he struggles not to tense and give anything away, he's played dead with a bunch of werewolves near by, he can do this.

And then the doors are opened and he's being pushed into the courtroom, now all he has to do is stall them and hope Burt has something up his sleeve and it's not Finn who's masterminding this, other wise he's screwed.

Hmm Finn, now there's an idea, Finn can be a witness for him, the guy is Kurt's step brother, he's a Healer, and he's said he's worked with Broken to the point that he spotted Kurt was very different, Finn's even felt the bond and commented about it.

Feeling better Dave waits for the guards and Empath to sign him over to the court guards, behind him he can hear them leaving. To his left is the same man who's prosecuting the case along with three extra bodies who must be gophers for him. To his right is the same overweight idiot who's said he's Dave's lawyer, a guy who's still not talking to Dave.

A bailiff appears, "All rise for Judge Alison Maynor," and Dave stays seated as he's still tied down. The same woman judge sweeps in and sits so everyone else sits.

Stall them and get rid of the moron lawyer, he can do that, glancing at the clock he can see it reads eight twenty five in the morning, it's going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	86. Chapter 86

Warnings: Tame.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Eighty Six**

"Your honour," the overweight idiot lawyer stands up, "Due to the excesses my client has indulged in I'd like to move to a guilty plea, with the drink and drugs addiction Wizard Karofsky is suffering under the sooner we can get him into rehab the better, and of course we have to think what's best for the Broken Familiar Kurt Hummel."

What ever THIS is, that guy must be up to his neck in it and Dave stops pretending the stuff they gave him is affecting him anymore, one of his jobs is to get rid of the guy, and he's going to enjoy doing it, "You're fired," he tells him.

Spinning on his heel the now ex-defence lawyer gapes at him while the Judge asks, "Wizard Karofsky are you saying you'll be representing yourself in this trial? I'm not aware of any experience you have in this field, I do have to point out that a legal representative is the best option for you."

"Your honour, so far I've been attacked by a sonic mole, had my Familiar who's Broken stolen from me, woken up in time to be told I'm on trial for abuse to said Familiar and then afterwards been wheeled out and drugged again," Dave starts and she gives him an unbelieving look, "To top that off my so called lawyer has lied to this court telling you that he's spoken to me when he hasn't and my defence has taken no notice of me while I've been in the same room with him. So to answer your question a dead fish could represent me better, exactly how much worse off am I going to be if I do it?"

Studying Dave the Judge nods and bangs her gavel, "Fine, Mr Turner please leave the courtroom, your services are no longer required by your client."

"Your honour I must protest," the man's not going to go easily and Dave leaves them to argue, it all adds up to stalling for time after all. From what he can remember of courtroom dramas he's seen on TV the Prosecution will lay down charges, call witness and stuff and he'll get a chance to cross examine them before calling his own witnesses.

Rip, Torn, Trixie, and 'Tana are all out there and so's Burt Hummel, if an idiot wants to take that man on they are welcome to try. At some point Oak is gonna storm the courtroom too, now he just has to hope he can hang on long enough that they can find Kurt, and then come get him too.

_Rescue man is muttering as he makes the box on wheels go somewhere, somewhere Master is._

_Box on wheels stops and then butterfly man is there to help him out of the box. Big black dog is glad to see butterfly man too._

"_Hey Gar, was he good?" Butterfly man asks._

"_Yeah, he's had a lot of nightmares and he's been crying a bit, the clothes were a bitch to get on him. We doing this?" Rescue man asks._

"_We're doing this, though Satan worked the plan out with Burt, we go through the legal channels first and if that doesn't work we spring Fury and put the pair of them in a safe house until it's resolved," Butterfly man says and he goes to hold butterfly man's hand so he will not get lost as they save Master._

"_To top it off Ivy's flying in, if anyone can get this sorted out she can," Butterfly man is saying and rescue man gasps._

"_Fuck, really? Here? Jesus I know she protects her Specials but that's big man," Rescue man is impressed with something._

_A little box beeps and butterfly man looks at it smiling, "Yes, Burt's here with the surprise defense for Fury, time to get this show started," and he follows butterfly man into the big building._

_The building matches the memories of Before, this is a courthouse, this is where they are keeping Master and Master is in big trouble, trouble he must save Master from._

They're still going at it and Dave's grateful, that's a further fifteen minutes effortlessly stalled for. The overweight useless moron has turned out be slipperier and more weasely than Dave had given him credit for and was neatly arguing why he should stay after Dave had clearly fired him.

Even the prosecution were impressed.

"Mr Turner," the Judge is going red in the face, "Your client has said you're fired, so get the hell out of my courtroom."

"With due respect my client is under the influence and is unaware of what he's said, I can't just leave him, it goes against all my ethics..."

He's interrupted by someone clapping and everyone turns around to see a man in a very nice navy suit standing there. Dark hair with touches of grey in it the man is calm and in complete control as he steps forward, "Interesting, well you can go now Mr Turner, my client Special Wizard Trainer Fury will be in very safe hands." Which surprises Dave as he hasn't been allowed to hire a lawyer yet.

"What?" That's thrown Turner and everyone for a loop.

"I said I'm Special Wizard Trainer Fury's new lawyer, as paid for by the Hudmels, I admit to being a little behind on the case, but I'm sure I'll catch up during the mediocre and hastily scraped together charges that the prosecution will be pretending are real and not made up," the man has now reached Dave's side and he struggles to keep the giant grin off of his face, someone knows he's a Special and used that horrible name, it means Oak's going to get dragged in soon and this can get sorted out.

Hudmels, now how many people would know the Gleeks always put their names together for relationships whether friendship or otherwise? Thank god for Burt and Carole.

The prosecution stands up, "Objection your honour, the defendant is not a Special and who is this man pretending to be a lawyer?"

"Well?" The judge asks the new guy.

"Oh I'm sorry, my name is Julian D'Argent of Silver and Sons in Washington," and Dave can see the prosecution go pale at the name, "Burt Hummel has hired me to represent Special Wizard Trainer Fury as his defence in this case." Opening a folder case the man rummages and pulls out some sheets, he hands a few to the prosecution, "And here are the Special admin sheets proving that David Karofsky is indeed a Special," he walks through to the judge and gives her a copy too.

Walking back the man turns to Turner and shoos him, "So you can get out, what kind of lawyer doesn't even bother doing a back ground check on his client? Especially one with magic?" And then D'Argent settles at the defence table pulling out a work screen and making himself at home.

Turner makes a few garbled noises and then bolts for the back and the exit door. Everyone ignores him and keeps reading.

"It says here," the prosecution says, "That Kurt Hummel is also a Special..."

"Yes, his designated name is Fancy, it's been explained to me that he'll get on better with a name that's different from the one he had when he was Broken," D'Argent is lounging like it's his courtroom and the judge flicks him an annoyed look. "You'll also notice that it states the bond between them is a full bond, as in fully grown and twisted around each other, and it's been pointed out to me that the bond cannot be shattered short of death, so unless this court is handing out the death penalty to my client you can't sever their bond making this trial somewhat moot."

Calling a bailiff over the judge gets them to verify the paperwork D'Argent gave her, and they all get to sit and wait while that happens. It's also the first time anything's gone Dave's way in this courtroom so he keeps his mouth shut and lets the guy do his job.

_There are many others around them moving and hurrying. Butterfly man is holding his hand keeping them both safe. Rescue man is walking next to them and so is big black dog. They have to walk on a floor that makes their footsteps echo, he thinks he used to have shoes that made loud noises and he would have liked walking on this floor._

_Butterfly man talks into the box, "We're turning the corner now, confirming visual sighting, now," they round a corner and then he can see woman with butterfly man, bright Familiar, Empath ally, tall man, and quiet woman._

_Allies are here._

_They must be ready to get Master now._

"_KURT!" Someone calls out the name he no longer is and he ignores them._

_But the someone steps right in front of him and he is held in a hold he does not want and struggles. "Kurt, it's me," the man says and then he has to look into the brown brown melting eyes of dream boy/man. But dream boy/man had red red mad eyes and only wanted red red blood to drink._

_Pushing dream boy/man off of him he hurries to tall man and holds tall man as more people from Before call the name he must not be and he hides in tall man's arms wanting them all to go away._

_He wants Master to be here so that Master can make them go away and they can go back to being happy together._

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Thank you megachrisfan for Ivy's name.


	87. Chapter 87

Warnings: Tame.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Eighty Seven**

The bailiff is whispering in the judge's ear and she nods a few times, then straightening up she says, "Very well Mr D'Argent, the court accepts the findings that the accused and the Broken Familiar Kurt Hummel are both Specials, judgement on the bond and the care Special Fury gives has yet to be established to my satisfaction."

Lifting up her gavel she bangs it, "This court will be adjourned until the centre leader of the Specials can be contacted and has time to attend…"

D'Argent smoothly butts in, "Oh Oak's sitting outside waiting, and I believe that the overall Special leader Ivy is flying in to attend this trial too. There are after all two of her Specials being affected by this, she'll want to back Fury up and protect Fancy at the same time."

Narrowing her eyes the judge makes a shooing gesture at him, "Then I suggest you go and fetch Oak," and maybe antagonising the judge isn't a good idea.

But D'Argent stands up and saunters to the courtroom door, he sticks his head out and talks to someone, coming back he smiles, "They're just getting Oak, and a few of the normal law enforcement Specials as back up in case you need to verify anything else."

And then they settle into wait again.

_There are many others all calling the bad name and he clings to tall man. "Enough!" Quiet woman is not quiet. "Back off and be quiet," a gentle hand touches his back and then quiet woman is gentle and quiet again, "Hey Fancy, do you remember me? It's okay, they won't do that again, I won't let them, you're safe, come on, let go of Finn and come here sweetie."_

_Carefully he reaches out to her and then he is pulled into a hug that he wants, quiet woman's emotions bleed through to him and he can feel she is protective and caring._

"_That's it," she touches his hair, "I know it's scary, but we're going to get your Fury back for you, and you're going to keep getting stronger and better. I'm looking forward to seeing you at the play centre, or the park, or the swimming pool. We're going to have barbeques and you can eat with your fingers sweetie."_

_Quiet woman is planning fun things and he can see from her feelings that she is planning for Master to be there too. She will help him get Master back. She leads him over to some chairs but they are not single chairs they are one long chair for people to share._

_They sit._

_Share._

_He can share again now that Empath ally is here. Looking at Empath ally he merges and then shows her Master and he really wants Master NOW._

"_Ow," she rubs her head, "Yeah we know Fancy, we're working on it," and Empath ally comes to sit on the other side of him, "If we can't get the case thrown out for being the made up shit it is, we need you to do something special."_

_He can do special and twists the power so she can use it, he is clever and strong and special._

"_No, not like that, we need you to talk to the judge and the lawyers," he does not understand, he can not talk, that is forbidden, he shares the memory of when first Master had him strung up on a frame and then whipped his back for talking, he had to be silent or first Master would use the sparky joltey stick on him until he passed out._

_Empath ally whimpers and cries out so tall man is there, "Santana, what's wrong?"_

"_Memory, of when he was being Broken, fucking bastard, if that evil son of a bitch is still alive I will kill him slowly," Empath ally pats his leg and says, "No not talk out loud Fancy, you're not ready for that, I mean talk to me like you do Fury."_

_Like Master? But he has no bond to her like Master. He shares the image of the bond and she smiles, "I know, but you're talking to me now."_

_Oh. The others he must talk to are Empaths like her?_

"_No, you talk to me and I'll show them what you told me," and now he understands and he shows her the memory of when he shared at the happy time with all the allies, "Yes," she hugs him, "Yes just like that. They're going to ask you some questions about Fury, all you have to do is tell the truth and they're going to see how amazing he is to you, and we'll get the big assed pork chop teddy bear back."_

_That is easy, he can do that, he can tell them how amazing and wonderful Master is, how strong and kind and caring and loving. He sits and waits for them to tell him where Master is so he can tell the others keeping Master that Master is the best Master in the world._

_He can see Wizard ally and the magic user hurries past and over to a nearby door, and then Wizard ally and the others that feel like Empaths and Wizards and Familiars and one Healer are gone behind the door._

Oak's here and he's brought a few Specials to back him up, it really doesn't take long to verify who Oak is and the prosecution team are really pissed and not happy, they'll have to treat Dave with much more respect now and he's been sprung from the Prison he'll be back at the centre if this goes on overnight.

"Fury we have Fancy, he's safe, and we have another surprise for the prosecution, one like Mr D'Argent," Oak pats Dave's shoulder.

"Thanks," and he can relax a bit, Kurt's safe, he's okay, he's going to be fine, they're both going to be fine.

"Right now that Oak's here, shall we get on?" The judge asks and then grimaces when D'Argent stands up. "Yes Mr D'Argent?"

"Your honour I have a few problems with the witness list, I need to poach Finn Hudson, Burt Hummel and Carole Hummel, they're our witness, and I need to strike off," the man peers at a piece of paper, "Let's see, hmm, most of the medical witnesses including the four that put the case forward."

"Objection," the prosecution guy's on his feet, "On what grounds are those latter witness to be to struck off?"

D'Argent rummages again and pulls out more pieces of paper, "On the grounds that most of them are dead and have been deceased for a minimum of a year, and the other two are abroad and haven't been home in over a year," the man poses thoughtfully, "Which begs the question on how the case was brought in the first place, over to you Mr prosecutor."

Put on the spot the prosecution asks for time and the judge kindly grants it, the little minions starts buzzing and checking and it's not looking good with each shake of a head that they give.

Awesome.

Dave leans back and tries not to fidget as he waits to be freed so he can be with Kurt.

_He is bored._

_But Master needs him so he sits and waits. When he was in the dark under places he could sit for hours, but now it is hard to sit and not think he has forgotten how to do that, he will have to relearn for Master._

"_What's wrong with him?" One of the others is talking to quiet woman._

"_Nothing's wrong with him Rachel, he's just Broken," quiet woman rubs his back again and then she is holding out not rabbit to him, "Look what Rip and Torn rescued for you Fancy, it's Thumper."_

_He takes not rabbit and holds not rabbit, he touches not rabbit all over and then makes not rabbit make a noise. Not rabbit is not injured. Big black dog comes and puts it's head in his lap. He touches big black dog and big black dog is not injured either. _

_He thinks he can remember them saying there was a Healer with Master, so Master will be healed and well soon too._

_Patting big black dog and holding not rabbit he can wait for Master._

"_I don't understand," the other is saying, he ignores her, star girl is not Master and he only wants Master._

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

To clarify. The bond between Dave and Kurt is much stronger than a normal weak bond, and it's been growing since the day they bonded, it's now impossible to shatter by any means other than one of them dying. Literally the only thing that can break it is death itself. Should one or the other die they'd experience the death of the other but it wouldn't kill them.

But…

Dave is capable of surviving for the rest of his natural life without Kurt (it would suck and he'd grieve for a very long time, I doubt he'd truly recover from it emotionally).

Kurt cannot survive without a bond, one of the nasty side effects of the Breaking process. He has a lot of healing left to do until he can over come that particular hurdle. Dave's death would cause him to slowly stop eating and he'd lose his will to live until another Wizard could convince him to bond with them or a Dark Wizard forced a bond on him (not a good thing).

I hope that helps, sorry I wasn't clear in the last chapter.


	88. Chapter 88

Warnings: Tame.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Eighty Eight**

"_I looked online," dream man says. "They... Oh god, they would have tortured him and used dark spells on him until he wasn't Kurt anymore," dream man stops to sob, "The Kurt we know is buried so deep inside him it's doubtful he'll ever remember us," and now dream man sobs loudly in star girl's arms._

"_Yeah well dude I don't see why you get to be upset, he's my brother, and you're the ass that got these damn charges slapped on Dave," tall man is upset and yelling at dream man._

"_What?" Dream man is shocked, "No, Burt told me about Kurt, I said I'd wait before filing for custody of Kurt, and then he made me read up on Broken, I..." Dream man stops and then says, "I can't have custody of Kurt, I'm not a Wizard, without that bond Kurt will die."_

_Empath ally holds her hand out to dream man who takes it and then Empath ally nods, "He's telling the truth he didn't file the abuse case, he's as in the dark as we are."_

"_So if he didn't do this who did?" Tall man frowns._

"_You're forgetting," bright Familiar says, "Dave was attacked by a sonic mole, Snowy was taken out, and if Fancy didn't have a tracking device in his neck we wouldn't have known to go to the hospital in time for Gar to save him. Who the hell has the power to hit the centre's mainframe, organise an abuse team to 'save' Fancy, get Dave put on lock down and kept sedated and fabricate this whole court case?"_

"_Someone who has just gone to a hell of a lot of trouble to get their hands on one of the most powerful Familiars in the world," A new voice that belongs to a female other says._

_Butterfly man stands up, "Ma'am."_

"_At ease Special, I'm just about to go in and see the mess for myself but I wanted to come and say hello to the Familiar in question and to my newest Empath," the woman is as tall as star girl and her hair is yellow like blonde woman, she should not be dangerous but she is very very dangerous._

_Empath ally and dangerous woman shake hands, "Satan, I've heard a lot_ _about you, it's nice to meet you at last."_

"_Thank you ma'am, I'd say it's an honour to be a Special but I've heard the stories," Empath ally says, dangerous woman laughs._

_Then dangerous woman kneels down in front of him and reaches for his hands, "Hello Fancy," she says and her voice is gentle and kind. Her feelings bleed through and there is something tickling in his head at the same time._

_Curious he touches the tickling bit and it is her!_

_Dangerous woman is in his head just like an Empath but she is not an Empath, she does not have the feeling of an Empath. He slams up all his shields and tries to slide out of her way but he cannot escape her._

"_Oh," she says but her voice is not in his ear it is in his mind. She is speaking into his mind, Empaths cannot do that. "No, an Empath can't do that, but a Telepath can," she says in his mind and he can feel that she is stunned at him, "In all my years only two two have ever caught_ _me reading them like that, and they're Telepaths where you are clearly not. My my little Familiar you are Special aren't you."_

_She is not angry at him, she has awe just like Master does sometimes, but he is not as special as Master is._

"_Oh I think I'm going to find that both of you are just as special," she is amused, "Now I'm going to go find your 'Master' and we'll get him back for you."_

_If he can hear her in his mind, can she hear him in hers?_

"_Yes," she tells him._

_Does it count as talking? And he is afraid he will be punished for talking, even if he did not know it was talking._

"_You won't be punished and it doesn't count," she reassures him. "You belong to me and to the centre now, we take care of our Familiars, we don't Break them, we aren't weak like the Dark Wizards, we protect Familiars," and he can feel that she is telling the truth._

_They do not Break Familiars? He looks at bright Familiar who talks and hugs Wizards and is afraid of being Broken. That thought leads to more and more and it is so big and scary that he shudders back from it not ready to face where it leads._

_But if they do not Break Familiars then why is bad Empath who helped Break him here and why did nasty Empath try to take him from Master? He does not understand any of it, he needs Master to help him understand._

"_Wait, that first Empath, you said she helped Break you?" and dangerous woman has gone very still._

_Has he done something wrong? He knows bad Empath, she is bad evil Empath and he reluctantly shows dangerous woman an image of bad Empath as she turned the dial to make the sparky joltey things go through him, she liked hurting him._

"_That fucking bitch!" Dangerous woman screams in his head and he winces slightly. "She's a god damn centre trauma Empath, she's one of the most trusted Empaths in charge of Familiar training, that two faced greedily mind worm betrayed us!" And dangerous woman is so very very angry at bad Empath, "I'm going to kill her slowly and painfully for this," he shakes, he must have been bad too. "No, no Fancy, not you, never you, thank you," and now dangerous woman is grateful, "All those Familiars that were snatched, she knew exactly who'd been tagged and who hadn't, she could have lead them straight to those poor Familiars and then taken them down with a psy attack."_

_He has done good?_

"_Very good," dangerous woman purrs, "And now you leave her to me, I'm going to be very interested to see if any of these false charges and attacks against you and Fury can be traced back to her."_

_Squeezing his hands she stands up and speaks out loud, "Hmm, let's get your Fury back for you little Fancy," and then dangerous woman is walking away and goes through the same door Wizard ally did. Master must be in there._

"_That's Ivy?" Empath ally asks._

"_Yep," Butterfly mans nods, "That's Ivy, she's one of the most dangerous people I've ever met in my life, I never want to go up against her."_

_He listens to allies talk and hopes they are right, that dangerous woman can take on and kill bad Empath. But no one is talking about dangerous woman being the thing called a Telepath, it must be a secret, a secret no one must know so she can surprise bad people like bad Empath._

_He does not think about not being Broken, he is not ready for that, he needs Master to be with him, to be his lover his love, before he can think of that._

In the end the prosecution stands up and spits out with bad grace, "We accept the changes to the witness sheet and agree that that medical witnesses are indeed dead or abroad. We want to keep Finn Hudson, Burt and Carole Hummel and we contest the defence list of witnesses as Kurt Hummel can not possibly testify."

Wait? Kurt? Who the fuck thought putting Kurt down as a witness would be a good idea? There's no way that man's being put under that kind of pressure, because Dave's never going to put him through it.

D'Argent gets to his feet lazily and unhurried, "On the contrary Kurt Hummel aka Fancy is the perfect star witness for the defence, even if he never says a word just meeting him and observing him is going to blow you away. The table reports on him will shatter your illusions on his 'abused' state and IF he feels comfortable enough after his adduction from Fury, which could have easily triggered his past abduction memories, he might agree to talk to us via an Empath, but that last part is not under any guarantee he's Broken and traumatised and we need to think of him first and foremost."

"Your honour," the prosecution sounds annoyed, "Everyone knows that Broken are unable to 'talk' and that Empaths can't read them in the slightest, perhaps Mr D'Argent would like to read the rulebook on them."

"And perhaps you should let Fancy read that rulebook too," a woman says and everyone turns to see a very slight, short, pretty blonde woman walk down the courtroom. "Sorry I'm late my flight was a little delayed."

It isn't until all the Specials get to their feet and kinda bow to her that Dave works out who she is, it's Ivy the scary as fuck head of the Specials, the one woman that almost everyone runs screaming away from.

Swallowing a little nervously at meeting his new top boss while on trial for abuse and strapped to a chair he doesn't pay it much mind because he's still pissed at D'Argent for putting Kurt's name down as a witness, the guy has been through enough he shouldn't be put through that too.

Then Ivy herself is standing next to him and Dave cranes his head up a little, "Ma'am," it doesn't hurt to be polite.

"Hmm," she leans down and stares into his eyes, "So you're the Wizard who's managed to forge a full emotional bond to that very fascinating Familiar I've just met," she's seen Kurt?

"Is he okay? Has he been eating? Or sleeping?" He babbles concerned and the woman laughs at him.

"He's fine, though it'll be interesting to see how long your friends can stall him for, I don't think it'll be too long until he storms the courtroom looking for you," she laughs again and pats his shoulder, "Relax Fury, from what I've seen he'll be happy to be a witness for no other reason than he can be close to you, nothing like watching him sitting next to you playing with his stuffed rabbit or someone reading to him to make you realise what good care you must take of him."

He does relax, if that's all they want Kurt to do the stubborn little bastard would happily let the people he knows read to him for hours and Kurt loves Thumper and cuddles it.

"'Kay," he finds himself agreeing and then when she walks away he wonders why the fuck he agreed to that.

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

And to pre-empt you, at no point in any centre training manuals are Telepaths mentioned. No publically available material contains information on Telepaths, make of that what you will...


	89. Chapter 89

Warnings: Tame.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Eighty Nine**

"Well now that's settled," D'Argent smiles like a shark at the prosecution, "I'm sure the witnesses for the prosecution, all of whom are old high school friends of Fancy's and Fury's and haven't had any interaction with Fury since he left Lima and then went on to be a Wizard, will make excellent points of how my client used to be a bully and that Kurt Hummel was one of his biggest targets to the point that the boy transferred to Dalton Academy to get away from him."

Glancing at his own sheets of paper the defence lawyer goes on, "Of course I have Fury's Wizard training notes from his teachers, all the way through to the day he was acknowledged by Fancy and then I have as witnesses Fancy's medical team including the therapists he's seeing. Over to you," D'Argent is really enjoying this.

"You're too kind," the prosecution drawls and then gets to work reading out the charges and there are an impressive amount of injuries and abusive charges including sexual ones to get through. At the end everyone pauses and he doesn't know why but Dave turns around and stares at Ivy, there was something, but he can't put his finger on what.

_The others and allies are talking, he ignores them, he is trying to push away dangerous woman's words about not Breaking Familiars. He really needs Master to help him._

"_Fancy," it is dangerous woman's voice in his head again. "Ah there you are, can you remember which I door I went through?" He shows her the image of the door. "Yes that door, I need you to come in right now, can you bring Thumper and the dog with you? I need you to help me save Fury from these idiots."_

_He can do that. He can help save Master._

"_When you get in all you have to do is stay with Fury and hug him," she says and that is easy, he loves hugging Master._

_He stands up and holds not rabbit in one hand and holds big black dog's hair in the other and then he walks to the door quickly. Allies and others all call out and he tries to open the door, it clicks open for him and he hurries inside with not rabbit and big black dog._

_There are more others in the big sunny room, Wizard ally and dangerous woman are on the right but at the front is the one person he needs and wants the most. _

_It is Master._

_Jogging down the room he is so happy to see Master and he climbs straight onto Master's lap holding him as tightly as he can, he strokes Master's hair and it needs to be washed. The block in the bond is still there but when he touches Master he can feel Master's feelings bleed through to him._

_Master is happy to see him and surprised too._

_He is so clever._

_The others are making lots of noise as he gets more comfortable and hugs Master, he never wants Master to leave him again._

"Kurt," Dave just can't believe it. Trust Kurt to find his own way here, the man is clinging to him and straddling his lap so Dave rests his head against Kurt's and the fact the man is in a suit means someone's been taking good care of him.

Broken fingers run through his hair and his day has taken a serious turn for the best, he's missed him so fucking much. He's been so worried and here;s Kurt safe and sound.

The prosecution are yelling and D'Argent simply says, "Wow the sheer level of distress, trauma and fear that Fancy exhibits around Fury is shocking."

That shuts everyone up and Dave can feel his face heat up as everyone stares at them and Kurt is clearly examining Dave's ears now, he takes a wild guess as to what Kurt's doing, "I'm okay there was a Healer, my ears are fine Kurt," and Kurt stops looking to pat his face gently and stroke a finger down his nose.

Pressing his forehead to Dave's the Familiar heaves a big sigh and then goes back to cuddling him.

_Master has said Master is well, that a Healer mended Master like tall man did, he holds Master and enjoys being here with Master again._

And that seems to be it for now, the prosecution are all stunned and don't seem to know what to do next. Then the door bangs open and Santana and Finn fall in, "Fancy," Santana runs down to them, "Sorry Davie Boo he just took off on us, he's been fairly vocal that he wanted to get to you but I didn't think he'd do that."

Kurt just lifts his head up a bit and stares at Santana who sways and winces, "Yes Fancy you found him, well done," oh now that's funny, Dave's not the one on the receiving end of Kurt's mental messaging and it's amusing to see the normally in charge Empath get the equivalent of a mental shout in her head.

Gasps are coming from some of the women sitting with Oak and one of them says, "Oh my god, that actually came from Fancy, I can feel it echoing in Satan's mind." They must to be Empaths too.

"That's impossible…" The prosecution are saying and then Kurt's the centre of everyone's attention again as he looks at Santana.

For once Dave actually feels sorry for her as she sways again and then shakes her head, "Um he wants to know if it's his turn to talk about Dave, I mean Fury."

The judge clears her throat and nods to one of the women who'd gasped, "Juniper, you're a law enforcement and court trained Empath, do I have your oath that you really felt something from Fancy?"

The Empath in question stands up, "Yes Judge Maynor. The only person it could have come from was Fancy, but he's Broken, I…" Juniper shrugs, "I've never heard of a Broken Familiar who's done that."

Frowning the judge thinks it over and then says, "Fine then we can have a little test. Juniper I need you and Empath Satan to turn your backs on Fancy. I have a picture I'll have Fancy and only Fancy look at, then I need you two to show me and the court the picture via Empathy."

_Master nudges him with Master's nose, "Kurt, can you do something for me?" Of course he can do something for Master and offers up power with a merge because the bond is blocked. Master smiles, "No not power Kurt, I need you to look at a picture and then I need you to show the picture to Santana."_

_Easy._

_He sits up and waits for the picture._

_A woman other who is dressed in black comes and Master closes Master's eyes. Confused he does as he was asked and looks at the picture, it is a cat, a big grey cat with yellow eyes. He merges with Empath ally and shows it to her._

_Then he can see the image in Master's mind as it bleeds through from Master so Empath ally is sharing._

"_Thank you," woman in black says and then Master is telling him he is clever and good and awesome._

"That's great Kurt, you did really good," Dave tells him and Kurt leans in for another hug, "Awesome."

Judge Maynor goes back to her place and stares at Kurt for what feels like forever, not that the Familiar notices he's too busy playing with Thumper and occasionally making the toy squeak.

At one point he shoves the toy in Dave's face and Dave has to attempt to snuggle it, which is frecking embarrassing in the middle of court but Kurt's happy so who gives a fuck.

Steeping her fingers the Judge says, "I agree that Kurt Hummel aka Fancy is capable of being a witness in this court case, but he is a vulnerable witness, as such I move for him to give evidence now, all questions must be brought to me first, the prosecution and defence will share him as a witness. His answers will be projected via Satan to Empath Juniper and then to all in this court. Do I hear any objections?"

Neither the prosecution, who are still stunned, or D'Argent say anything. So Dave does, "Your honour I object."

D'Argent does not look happy with him but he doesn't care.

"On what grounds Fury?" The judge asks.

"Kurt's been through enough, do we really have to put him through this? He's made some amazing leaps and bounds towards healing but this is a big thing, I don't want to push him and hurt him," he tells her.

For a second her face softens, "Wizard Fury your objection is noted and if Fancy says no, or wants to stop, his time as a witness is over, he can just sit next to you to recover, or on you," she adds with a smile.

"'Kay," Dave agrees reluctantly.

"Then let Fancy take the stand after the prosecution and defence put their heads together and come up with at most five questions, after Fancy answers them we will let him have a break and they can come up with a maximum of five more questions. Then Fancy will be done and can step down," and the judge is being very fair so Dave unhappily nuzzles the man who's oblivious to it all.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Next - Kurt on the witness stand...


	90. Chapter 90

Warnings: Tame and it may be confusing in places, sorry :(

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Ninety**

"Kurt," Dave gets the man's attention, "Kurt can you listen to me for a moment," those still blank eyes swivel to stare at him. "Kurt they're going to ask you to go and sit in the witness chair, and then they're going to ask you a few questions."

_Master is telling him it is time for him to be special and he is to share with Empath ally, he is happy to do that and sits up to look into Master's eyes so Master will know he is paying attention._

_Master is not happy and feels protective, because Master is so very gentle and kind and cares for him._

"_If you want to stop or you don't want to answer a question you don't have to stay there, you just come right back here, okay?" Master tells him and he looks to Empath ally so she can tell Master that he is ready, that he wants to do this._

_Master's eyes close as Empath ally tells him that and then Master nods, "Okay, you go with Santana, I'll be right here if you need me."_

Dave has to watch helplessly as Kurt slips off his lap and goes to hold Santana's hand so very trustingly, he's still got hold of Thumper and the Familiar lets Santana lead him over to the witness box where he sits down so innocently and Dave just wants this whole thing over so he can take Kurt home and keep him safe.

The two lawyers have come up with a list that the judge has approved of and they give the list to Santana to ask Kurt. They've been told to keep it as simple as possible and not to ask anything too complicated. Kurt's smart but he won't be able to understand things if they make them too difficult.

Worried he sits there and hopes this doesn't go wrong because otherwise it's going to be Kurt who'll have to pay for it.

_He sits on the chair that Empath ally took him to. Not rabbit is in his hands and big black dogs comes to have it's ears rubbed. Master is in the same room with him and tall man is near Master._

_He waits for Empath ally to ask him the questions the others want to know about so he can save Master._

"_Fancy," dangerous woman says in his mind and he does not look at her, "When you answer them I need you hide something from them, I need you to hide your ability to feel what people feel when they touch you."_

_Why must he hide that? He is confused. Empath ally said he must tell the truth._

"_Yes, the truth but hide that, they mustn't find out just yet," dangerous woman is very firm and she is trying to help Master so he agrees._

_Empath ally turns to him and takes his hand so her feelings bleed through to him, "Okay Fancy, this is your first question. What is your first memory of Fury?"_

On the edge of his seat Dave almost holds his breath as Kurt listens to the question and then thinks about it. Turning to Santana the Familiar stares at her and the images and emotions are then passed out to everyone.

Dave can see/feel Kurt on that cushion on the floor where Dave had first met him again after so many years, he's so unhappy, so depressed, despairing, and ready to die, this is literally it there's nothing left inside of him to hold onto life with. A sense of magic from a Wizard and Kurt's utterly contemptuous of the low power.

Warm hands lift his head up and he gazes into brown eyes, then something happens, some spark and everything changes, that floundering will to live re-ignites and a strong sense of belonging slams into him.

The man in front of him, which is him, and it's weird to see himself through Kurt's eyes, moves to one side and he follows because nothing else matters but this man, nothing.

When the man goes to leave him he panics and struggles to move terrified at being left behind so tries to reach the man and knows he won't make it, that he's not good enough, then the man touches him and carries him back. The man came back and he's so happy the man is there.

The man lays him on the cushion and fingers touch his hair, all he can think about is the bond, it's black and it will rip into him but he must have it, he must, he doesn't care that it'll hurt.

"Kurt," the man says, "I need you to stay. Can you stay for me?" And he relaxes, because he can stay here forever if the man will only keep him. The man goes to the door and turns one last time, "Stay."

He stays as the man leaves him and his eyes never leave the door once, man has to come back to him, and then he will be the man's.

The memory ends and Dave shakes his head, wow, that was intense. He remembers the first time they'd met but only from his side of things, he hadn't realised how life changing it had been for Kurt, and now Oak's words at how Dave was everything to Kurt made much more sense.

"Oh my god," it's Finn, "That was…" Clearly the Healer's mind's as blown as Dave's is.

Judge Maynor asks, "Does that answer your question gentlemen?" to the two lawyers and they nod speechlessly. "Right Satan, the next question unless Fancy needs a rest?"

Kurt's up for the next question so Santana asks him, "Fancy do you trust Fury?"

The answer is instantaneous and positive.

The lawyers were prepared for either answer and the next question is "Why do you trust him?"

It's a bit ambiguous and both men were prepared and had agreed in advance that if Kurt didn't understand they'd forfeit the question. Instead Kurt turns to Santana and answers it.

And then Dave can see the gym where he'd taught the students. Kurt was sitting down and looking in wonder at the flowers and butterflies flitting about outside the window when he'd noticed the small caterpillar.

Fear, hurt, pain, regret, and sorrow so deep you could drown in it as he panics watching the little bug crawl up his hand. He tugs on the bond to get Dave's attention and Dave can see himself gently take the bug away before bringing Kurt with him.

Torn's excitement that Kurt hadn't understood at the time and then his awe as the butterfly came to sit on Dave's finger. The way Torn had gone ballistic and ecstatic. And then Dave can see himself let the butterfly go and he carefully deposits the caterpillar on a tree leaf.

It's really big in Kurt's head. It meant a lot to him and the man was struggling to make them understand why.

They get a new image.

It's dark, only a few candles gutter throwing out just enough light to make the small room really gloomy. He can feel he's lashed to something and he's naked. Power is literally being ripped out of him painfully by a man standing in the middle of the room. Around the man are the corpses of a dog, a bird, a fish and a giant spider.

The image stops and that last one was a doozy and horrifying at the same time because Kurt had been emotionally numb but in extreme agony, it had hurt him to have his power taken like that.

Dave's not the only one shaking from the aftermath of it and he can see Finn's pale and trembling. It's one thing to know Kurt had been abused it's another to see it or experience it yourself.

"I… I don't understand what he was trying to say other than Fury's the complete opposite of that Dark Wizard," one of the prosecution's flunkies says in a voice that cracks in places.

"Mercy," Ivy breaks in, "He was showing us that Fury was merciful to the caterpillar and that he didn't abuse the butterfly. He set both of them free, even going so far as to put the caterpillar on the tree."

No one argues with her and the judge asks if everyone is ready to go on, the last two questions shouldn't be so traumatic and frankly Dave's shocked Kurt had willing gone to such a bad memory of when he was a prisoner to a Dark Wizard.

_Dangerous woman has helped by telling them what he meant. Master is gentle and kind and merciful. Master is the best Master in the world._

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

The memories you are seeing are from Kurt via Santana but the versions are Dave's interpretations of them, I hope I've written them so that they are clear enough.


	91. Chapter 91

Warnings: Tame.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Ninety One**

They've taken a mini break so people can calm down and then Santana turns to Kurt and asks, "Fancy can you tell us something Fury does that you don't like?"

Clothes.

Kurt's not even had to think about it he's thrown the answer straight at Santana and Dave can feel how much the Familiar loathes wearing them and he's making it very clear he only wears them because Dave's insisted that he does. They even get a snippet of Kurt passively resisting Dave dressing him.

That image makes the whole courtroom smile and a few laugh softly at Kurt's complete indignity and disgust at being made to cover up. D'Argent snorts under his breath, and Dave can see a grin on the prosecutor's face. Huh maybe Kurt was the perfect star witness.

The last question of this group comes up and Santana asks, "Fancy can you tell us something Fury does that you really like?"

_There are many things, and he does not know how to tell them just one, so he reaches out and tries to ask if can tell about some of them._

_The others and allies talk and then Empath ally asks, "Um, okay we think you want to tell us about more than one? That's okay sweetie, you can tell us about more than one, would you like to show us a few of them?"_

_He can do that and he reaches out to share with Empath ally._

Yep that seemed to have been Kurt's problem and the Familiar happily gives them a little slide show. It's fascinating what he's picked.

A memory of Dave sitting next to him in the gym as they look out the window together.

Dave can see himself blowing on the tiny forkful of lasagne and the explosion of taste that had hit Kurt when he'd taken a bite of it.

They're sitting on the bed and Dave's reading to him.

Kurt's sitting on Dave's back in the therapy room as Snowy licks Dave's face.

Kurt laying on his back as Dave blows bubbles on it.

And one last lingering one. They're in bed and Dave's fast asleep, Kurt's right on the edge of sleep, as he drifts off the feelings of being full, wanted, warm, cared for, and very very safe wash over them.

The slide show ends and a few of the people in the courtroom are blinking a little sleepily.

Turning to Kurt the judge smiles at the man, "Thank you for sharing that with us Fancy, we're going to have a little break to think up five more questions for you. Do you want to sit with Fury?"

Not waiting Kurt just gets up and walks straight to Dave plonking himself on Dave's lap. He grunts a bit as the Familiar makes himself comfortable and then he's engulfed in another hug.

"Hey," Dave says softly and Kurt shifts to look at him, "That was really good, well done Kurt," there was no way they could think Dave was abusing Kurt now, not after what Kurt has just shown them.

_Master is more happy now. Master is not so worried about him or them. He snuggles into Master and holds him._

_He strokes Master's hair again and waits to answer more questions about how wonderful Master is._

_He is looking forward to going home with Master, to being happy with Master._

_He is sure he is being so very clever, that he will be able to help save Master, and then Master will care about him even more, Master will never want to leave him, Master will always want him to be his Familiar._

_And his lover._

_He loves being Master's lover._

_Basking in the gentle feelings bleeding through from Master he rests with Master content and happy_.

The two lawyers and judge have their heads together and Dave's pretty confident that if they leave the questions like that Kurt's going to make it through fairly easily.

All too soon it's time for Kurt to go back to the witness chair and he walks over there all on his own without any hesitation. Sitting himself down the man looks over to Santana who's reading the question and she pales and says, "No, I can't ask him this question. Not with that shield blocking their bond, Dave has got to be free to stop Kurt in his tracks if he gets out of control."

What could they be asking that's freaking 'Tana out?

"Empath," the prosecution stands up, "Is there something about their sexual relationship that you're trying to hide," and now Dave knows why she's worried, Kurt does tend to get very obsessive and insistent about sex.

_Sex. _

_They have mentioned sex. He looks up and waits. Perhaps they want him to have sex with Master so they can see how gentle Master is with him._

_He enjoys sex with Master. Master has said it must be private with just them, but Master is in so much trouble Master may need him to do this with him where the others can watch._

"No," Santana says, "But. Kurt. You see…" she hesitates.

"Why are you afraid?" Juniper's staring at Santana. "What is it about the word sex that's frightening you so much? And you're afraid for and protective of Fury?"

And just like that Kurt's paying the courtroom Empath a lot of attention. Dave's still believes Kurt won't hurt him, but he's always had the bond so Kurt would feel if he hurt Dave and would know to stop. But he can't feel what Dave can feel at the moment so he won't know to stop.

"Um," Dave verbally steps in, "Kurt doesn't understand certain things like 'no'. I have to rely on being stronger than him and the bond to make him stop," he never takes his eyes off his Familiar and the man is still watching Juniper intently. "He can get very insistent about having a physical relationship, so I have to be frecking careful what I think about around him and no one says the 's' word around him if they can help it."

"Really?" D'Argent's shocked. "According to the notes you share a bed, aren't you worried he'll assault you in your sleep?"

"No," Dave glares at the lawyer, "Normally we have a fully functioning bond and he'd never hurt me. And we're going to therapy, they've really helped with Kurt and he's a lot less aggressive when he asks for the 's' word."

This time it's the prosecution who asks, "So you're saying Kurt initiates it?"

"Yeah if you take having a rock hard…" Dave glances at Kurt and modifies the word he was going to say, "Man parts pressed into your hip and him thinking about it constantly so I can see it in his mind as initiating it, then yep almost every single time."

Rummaging through his notes the man nods, "It says here that you two aren't having penetrati… I mean neither of you is inside the other during the physical interaction."

"We use hands on each other only, and yes Kurt does get handsy at the time, it's really amazing to experience the high point that he has and he gets the echo of mine too," god it was difficult to talk about sex without saying the words.

"You can see his table scans, his drive in the physical side of things is fully functional, and they brought the matter to my attention so that I could ease his discomfort," Dave tells the court.

_They are talking about sex, he is sure they are talking about sex. Perhaps they do not need him to have sex with Master so they can see how gentle Master is with him._

_He settles back and waits for the next question. _

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	92. Chapter 92

Warnings: Tame.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Ninety Two**

Feeling like he's dodged a bullet when Kurt goes back to playing with Thumper Dave breathes out and relaxes. Though now he's worried they'll think Dave needs to be protected from Kurt, which isn't the case at all.

"Your honour I'd like a small recess with you to discuss a few things," the prosecution says, "And Mr D'Argent of course, we need to amend our questions and I'm not sure Fancy's going to answer them."

That's worrying and Dave watches them leave frowning at their backs and then Kurt's there demanding a hug and pointing at the book Finn's carrying. Oh joy it's one that makes noises. They end up with Kurt curled up in Dave's lap cuddling and listening to Finn read to him.

Hmm, he's going to have to be careful to make sure a certain little Familiar doesn't get too spoilt and brat like. The story's a new one and it's about a butterfly and a bear, it's totally cute and Kurt's paying attention to every word.

"And then the butterfly danced in the field with the bear under the clear blue sky," Finn's saying and Kurt gives Dave an extra big hug as he does a giant sigh, which is also new, since when did he sigh?

_Tall man is telling him again how they are going to rescue Master and the others will let them go home soon so he can be happy with Master. If not he is sure dangerous woman will do something to save Master._

_The others come back and he gets up to go and sit back on the special questioning chair but they say he can sit with Master this time and the woman in black comes over too._

_They tell Master that he does not have to answer the questions, that if the questions upset him he can stop._

He has a really bad feeling about this but he nods and tries to make sure that Kurt knows he can stop that he doesn't have to answer.

Santana and Juniper are called over and settle near Kurt and the judge passes the Empaths the first question, Santana takes a breath and asks, "Are you sure you want to ask this question?"

"Yes," the judge nods, "Mr D'Argent has physical evidence but we need to see it from Fancy's view too, criminal charges can be brought on the strength of his witness statement alone."

"Fine but if he says no I won't push it," and the Empath glares at them before turning to Kurt, "Fancy, they want to know what happened on the day that you and Fury were attacked, can you tell us anything? And you do not have to answer this, you can refuse to answer, it's fine if you do and you won't be in any trouble at all."

"No," Dave protests wishing his hands were free so he could hold the man and protect him from this.

_Master is upset, Master is protecting him, but he can do this, he will show them how happy they had been and how horrible nasty Empath had been._

"Kurt, you really don't have to do this," Dave tells him but the Familiar lifts a finger up and places it against Dave's lips then the man turns to Santana and Dave's back to being helpless to protect and defend him.

The first images are of him and Kurt going to the car that morning, they skip forward to the Hudmel's and Kurt's happy, they're eating with Kurt using a fork and being proud of doing that, then sitting and talking, Kurt's little nap with Finn, Finn reading to him, then Burt reading to him. Through it all Kurt's relaxed, comfortable, happy, and content.

Hugging Santana goodbye, being driven home, the long pause at the gate and giving power up to Dave, Kurt's still not worried or upset, he manages to convey complete trust in Dave to protect him and keep him safe, which makes Dave feel like more of a failure for not being able to protect him.

Kurt had heard Santana on the communicator and recognised her but not the words, when Dave had picked him up and run Kurt had been afraid but now Dave can see the fear wasn't for Kurt it was for Dave.

They've reached the point where Dave smashes into the air shield and Kurt knows what they've hit and he's afraid of it, the Familiar stays down as Dave wraps his arms around him and Dave's air spell enfolds them, feeding power to Dave effortlessly the man is upset but Kurt's leaning into Dave mentally to keep himself calm.

He'd even caught the edges of the Empathic attack on Dave and tried to help by sending calming emotions to Dave so he could fight it off. When the mole starts to scream the pain trickles down the bond to Kurt and he's well aware of the agony Dave was in and the fear in Kurt grows as Dave can see himself collapse onto the ground with his ears bleeding.

Here in the courtroom Kurt leans into Dave hugging him and all the Wizard can do is murmur at him, but then Kurt curls up on his lap and the images start up again.

Kurt's utterly defenceless and kneeling on the ground with his hands over Dave's ears trying desperately to protect him from the mole. The Empath that walks over to him is clearly attempting to be soothing but Kurt disbelieves her because of what she's done to Dave.

The woman picks Kurt up and he hopelessly struggles to get away from her.

"Kurt," Dave cuts in breaking into the memory, "God, I'm sorry I wasn't there, fuck you shouldn't have had to go through that," and the images stop as Kurt's sobbing softly in his lap. "Somebody get these damn cuffs off me," he yanks his arms uselessly trying to get free so he can comfort the man.

What stuns him the most is the fact Kurt pulls himself together and looks at Santana who's just as visibly upset and then Dave's back in the memory and Kurt's noticed the man carrying the needle coming towards him, and Kurt knows what's going to happen to him if that needle is used on him.

Which is when Snowy had appeared and Kurt was safe to go back to the unconscious Dave, and then the bright flash of light causing Snowy to yelp loudly and crash to the floor, Kurt was stuck watching in horror as the dog was hurt.

The Empath reclaims Kurt who's so obviously trying to escape and then Kurt's tidal wave of terror as he's drugged into sleep by the needle.

_He wants to be strong but he had been so frightened and Master had been hurt, and big black dog too and he was taken away from Master. He clings to Master and now he knows wet eyes and stuffed up nose means he is crying, no he is sobbing as he holds as tightly to Master as he can._

"For fucks sake get these things off me," Dave fights against the restraints and the judge is calling the bailiff over. He grits his teeth impatiently and he can finally wrap his arms around Kurt and rub a hand on his back. "Kurt I'm so sorry, I'm so fucking sorry I wasn't there for you. You needed me and I wasn't there," he can feel something wet on his own face and he doesn't care as he strokes his fingers through Kurt's hair.

_Master is holding him back and Master is sorry Master could not protect him, but nasty Empath had cheated it was not Master's fault._

The memory of the mole's sonic scream makes Dave flinch slightly and he realises Kurt's telling him its okay, "Hey, I'm the one who's supposed to be comforting you," he presses a kiss to Kurt's snotty nose not caring what anyone thinks, he really needs to let Kurt know how much he cares about him, how worried he'd been about Kurt.

Fingers stroke the back of his neck and Dave gives up and accepts that they're indulging in mutual reassurance to each other.

_Master is still upset, but so is he. They are together now. The others have to let Master go, they have to let them go home, they have to let them be happy._

'Tana hands him a tissue and hisses at his wrists, glancing down he can see little lines of red but ignores them, though now he's aware of them they sting like fuck. Concentrating on Kurt he gets the man to blow his nose and wipes at his eyes for him.

Getting another tissue off 'Tana he blows his own nose and wipes his own eyes, screw it, he's gay he can cry if he wants to.

Caught up in their own little bubble Dave's startled when the judge bangs her gavel where she's gone back to her bench, and has a serious look on her face. "Due to the irregularities in this case, including the highly illegal abduction and attack on Fury and Fancy, this case could easily be thrown out of court.

"However," she steeples her fingers again and Dave's stomach clenches, because he has got to get a frigging break soon, "It is the finding of this court that every and all allegations against the defendant Special Wizard Trainer Fury are false," His heart stops for a second and then starts beating double time as the beginning of a smile breaks out on his face, he thinks they've done it, he thinks they've beaten it. "This court finds the defendant innocent and it is the opinion of this judge that you are an exemplary Wizard, your care for your Familiar could not be better, I wish there were more Wizards like you in the world."

"Thank you your honour," Dave chokes a little on the words and his hands tighten on Kurt who knows something's going on.

"And the prosecution are withdrawing their charges too, though they want a full investigation into how this misuse of the justice system came about, including the apprehension and suspension of the team that attacked you both." She smacks the gavel down, "Alright you can take your Familiar home, oh and that Empathic barrier is going to drop now too."

_Master is excited. Master is happy and then the evil wall stopping him reaching Master is gone._

_Master is free!_

_They have won!_

Kurt's emotions pour down the bond and Dave's head swims for a second and then he's laughing and picking Kurt up in his arms to dance him around the area in front of the judge as little bubbles of joy bounce up the bond so he knows Kurt's giggling.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

It's not over yet, you have a few more chapters to go.


	93. Chapter 93

Warnings: Tame.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Ninety Three**

It's total pandemonium and Dave's so happy right now he doesn't care, they've been let out of the courtroom and he's still holding Kurt in his arms bridal style.

In typical Kurt style he's owning the carrying thing, one arm is slung around Dave's neck and the other is holding Thumper. All he can get from Kurt are feelings of bliss and happiness with the occasional set of giggles bubbling up.

All around them their friends and family are hugging and celebrating the win.

And then an overwhelming urge to pee hits him, "Okay Kurt," he tells the Familiar, "Sorry folks, someone needs to use the bathroom," and glancing around he strides off following the signs with Snowy and Torn at his heels.

Putting Kurt down in the men's toilets he helps him into a cubicle and then to take his pants down. Afterwards he redresses him and they wash hands together, bending over the sinks Dave cheats and uses magic to make the water clean their hands and leave them nice and dry.

_Master is clever and now their hands are all clean. He twists and kisses Master's cheek._

_Butterfly man and big black dog are there too. Butterfly man is leaning against a wall. "Better?" Butterfly man asks._

_Looking at Master he thinks and then Master blinks, "Kurt says yes."_

_Butterfly man looks at him, "Good."_

_He is so very clever he is not talking but he can speak with them because he is an ally. An ally who helped save Master._

_He wants to know if they are going home now._

"I don't know Kurt," Dave admits and asks Torn who's staring at Kurt in surprise, "Hey what are we doing next? We going home now?"

"If you want, but I think there's a little party being planned in the gym, Rip's organising it," Torn blinks and says. "Lot of people wanna make sure you two are okay, I know Kurt's got a quick scan on the table to look forward too, and Stu said you're not wiggling out either Fury, you'll be checked and they can bandage up your wrists for you."

"Thanks Torn," he tilts Kurt's head so the man is looking at him, "Hey we're going but we have to go on the table briefly, then we're going to a party, a party for us because we're free, okay?"

_Party._

_He does not know what party is._

_But Master will be there so it will be okay if Master is there and he agrees. He hopes the table man is normal table man._

Holding Kurt's hand Dave leads the way out of the toilets and back over towards Rip, the woman was normally in charge so he'll leave everything to her and then he spots Burt standing near her.

Walking up to the man Dave smiles and holds his other hand out, "Mr H I really owe you one."

Ignoring the hand the man pulls him into a hug, "You don't owe me I barely did anything…"

"Really?" And it's Ivy who's appeared almost from nowhere. "Aren't you the same Burt Hummel who stormed the magical centre, bulled his way into my office, no mean feat as my PA's are fanatical about protecting my office, and then proceeded to tell ME what I'm going to do to sort this all out?" The woman grins a shockingly sweet smile, "You nearly missed me, five minutes later and I would have been on a plane down here anyway."

She winks at Dave, "And the rumours of him at Silver and Sons," she laughs, "Oh those stories are going to get bigger each time they get told," Turning to Burt she sniggers, "Really the shotgun? Tut tut Burt, you're a congressman."

Flushing the man shrugs, "I have no idea what you're talking about," and he's clearly lying.

_Strong man is embarrassed at something dangerous woman has said out loud, and Master is amused. Dangerous woman helped him save Master and knows Wizard ally, so dangerous woman must be an ally too._

_"Hmm, ally, I like that," she says in his head. "Thank you for helping me save your Fury, they could have done it without you, but it would have taken days to sort out, you were able to speed everything up and I have an Empath to hunt down."_

_Will dangerous woman kill bad Empath? He really hopes that she will, he is very afraid of bad Empath._

_"Oh she'll die, and I'll drag her through the courts too, everyone will know what she's done, and she'll lose everything," dangerous woman growls in his mind. "You'll have to be patient though because I need to find out everything I can, and it's hard to be sneaky around Empaths. I want every link to every Dark Wizard I can get. Until then I'll make sure you and Fury are kept safe and sound with more guards to protect you."_

_He really hopes dangerous woman will be careful and look after herself too._

_"Oh I will Fancy, I will," she smiles and dangerous woman is gone._

_Allies are making plans with Master and he holds not rabbit while he waits, he is getting really hungry and hopes Master finishes soon so they can go home._

His stomach rumbles and Dave ignores it, if today's Wednesday then he's not eaten since Sunday, he's got enough bulk that he can afford to wait, except he's starting to get a headache too and his legs are a bit wobbly.

Oh shit, it's not him, it's Kurt.

"Rip?" He interrupts the woman's planning session, "Did anyone bring food for Kurt, he's hungry."

Carole's got the food and he guides Kurt over to one of the benches outside the courtroom. Ripping the top off the jello he starts to feed Kurt, the man automatically puts his hand on Dave's and he's fairly sure that with a little bit of encouragement and some healing on his hands Kurt would soon get the hang of feeding himself.

_Master is feeding him the jello and he is so hungry that Master has to remind him to chew, but it is jello and he does not need to chew. He obeys Master anyway and opens his mouth for more._

Tidying up he puts the spoon and empty container away in the bag Carole was using and then fishes the bottle out. He's not ready when Kurt crawls into his lap and nearly drops him but then Kurt's so focused on the bottle he grins as he gives the man what he wants.

_Runny tasteless paste is boring but filling and he eats it all down. Lying in Master's arms he rests and Master rubs his stomach for him._

_Some of the others have drifted over and he ignores them._

_Master is here and Master is far more important._

"He can't even feed himself?" Dave turns to see Mercedes sitting near him, her voice is incredibly soft and she's staring at Kurt.

"Not yet, he's nearly there, he knows how to use his fingers and he's just learnt about forks. I'm sure once Finn heals his hands he'll be able to move onto the spoon and cups and things, he's so frigging smart he'll get there in on time at all," Dave's so damn proud of him and Kurt must have picked that up because he turns his head to look at Dave and holds Thumper out to him.

Cuddling the stuffed toy Dave kisses it on the nose and hands it back bumping the toy's nose with Kurt, "There, Thumper gave you a kiss too." Too thin arms wrap around the toy and Kurt giggles in his head.

_Master is being silly again but he hugs not rabbit anyway._

"Fury, we're ready to go, let's get you two back to the centre, scanned, washed and guests of honour even if you only turn up for five minutes. It's in the gym and I've arranged for Kurt's window to be kept clear so he can have somewhere he can go to whenever he wants, or he can stay there the whole time it's up to him," Rip's there and then Dave is hustled out with Kurt still in his arms.

Time to go home.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	94. Chapter 94

And I'll stop teasing you, chapters 94, 95 and the epilogue are being loaded in one go :)

Warnings: Tame.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Ninety Four**

Standing in the shower Dave washes himself and god that's good. Scrubbing at his hair he hums and then makes sure he's gotten all the physio gel off of his skin.

Both Kurt and him had passed the checks with flying colours and more medical people than had needed to be had been in their room but then they were all seeing for themselves that Kurt was back in one piece and Dave was free.

He'd had lots of congratulations and the whole atmosphere was jubilant, life was looking pretty sweet at the moment.

_They are home._

_He is home with Master._

_And he is naked and Master is naked. But Master is wearing water and bubbles. Bubbles run down Master's back and over Master's very nice butt._

_"No Kurt, we have a party to go to, we can come home early, but no until then," Master tells him._

_He will have to wait to have sex with Master._

_Master has not said he cannot watch Master wash, he lays down on the bed and watches Master with the water and the bubbles._

Kurt's backed off but is still sending images of Dave as he's showering, they weren't as sharp and insistent so Dave ignores it. Though he makes a mental note not to stay too long at the party, it's been days since Kurt last got off and it would help the man fall fast asleep.

Shutting off the water he dries himself and then pulls on some jeans over his clean boxers and a t-shirt. It might be a party but he suspects he's going to be crawling around on the floor with Kurt playing for at least part of it, and truthfully he doesn't have any other clothes here apart from sweats or work clothes.

Grabbing jeans, boxers and a t-shirt for Kurt he advances on the Familiar who sighs and complains the whole way through getting dressed, "Tough," Dave tells him and Kurt huffs. Nothing is registering on his face yet but Dave's hopeful it will soon.

Socks and trainers are last and then they're ready to go out. Presenting his back to Kurt he encourages the man to climb on and then he gives him a piggyback ride as Kurt laughs in his head.

_Master is doing the thing Master did when they went to the play place for fun._

_Party must mean fun._

_He holds onto Master and then they are in the bright room where Master taught. There are allies and others here. They are all happy to see Master and they cheer that Master is free._

_Master is so amazing to have so many people here to see Master._

_He clings to Master and everyone seems to know he helped to free Master, that he is clever and good and special. He is the best Familiar in the world, just like Master is the best Master in the world._

Smugness.

Now that's a new emotion from Kurt. The man might not fully understand what's going on but that doesn't stop him from being smug and realising that people are praising him.

Carefully he lets the man down at his normal spot by the window and Kurt cuddles into Snowy and Thumper as he stares out at the butterflies. The difference in him is staggering. The way the man's head shifts and tilts, his eyes are darting about and he's openly petting Snowy.

"Hey Kurt," Dave gets his attention, "I'm going to go talk to people, you can stay here or you can come to me or anyone you want. We won't stay too long, promise."

_Master is going to talk to all the happy people and he can go to the happy people or watch the butterflies, he is content to watch the butterflies for now._

"Okay, I won't be long, I'll keep coming back to check on you," Standing up Dave strokes that hair and moves off to accept the hugs and back slaps, he keeps an eye on Kurt the whole time.

He also uses it as an information gathering opportunity and learns that Santana had been sitting with Brittany when the machines the woman was hooked up to went wild and with her Empathy she'd been able to make out that Kurt was in danger and had gotten hold of Dave and Rip.

Rip, Torn and Trixie had been a few moments too late and been hit with a spell to knock them out, Trixie had stayed conscious long enough to call the emergency number but when they'd woken up again he and Kurt were gone.

Torn also privately admitted that Oak had chewed them out to the point that Dave and Kurt weren't allowed anywhere alone, not even in the centre, Oak wasn't taking any chances with them.

Mingling Dave bumps into Garfield and they bond over the fun of looking after Kurt, "Dude, thank you so much for taking care of him for me," Dave tells him.

"He wasn't a bother, in fact he's completely adorable," Gar grins at him.

Guiltily Dave scuffs a foot, "No, I mean thanks for getting him out of there when I couldn't."

Snorting the man grunts, "I can't believe they sent in a sonic mole, that's so damn illegal most of them could end up getting their powers burnt out of them, and it would serve them right. They should have gone to Oak, the Specials should have coordinated with them, and Oak would have flipped his shit and handed them their heads so none of this would have happened." Patting Dave's shoulder the guard seems impressed, "You did good keeping him safe the way you did, most people fold under an Empathic attack, if I get in a fight with an Empath I want you on my team."

Mollified Dave nods and dodges out of the way of Evans, he's doing his best to avoid the Gleeks and he's glad to see no one's approaching Kurt apart from Finn who flops down near him.

_Tall man is here, tall man has come to be with him as an ally. They stare out of the window and tall man is watching butterflies too._

_Tall man's arm goes around him and he leans into tall man. The bird comes down and scratches in the dirt, he cannot talk to tall man so he tries to point to show him, "Wow Fancy, a bird!"_

_They sit together for a while and then tall man is hungry and wants food._

_He is hungry too so he stands up and takes tall man's hand. Tall man takes him to the food. There is no jello or thin paste or crunchy sticks or round chewy things._

_Reaching out to Master he asks what food is for him._

Tracking Kurt as he walks with Finn to the food table Dave keeps up with Carole and laughs at her joke. A mental query from Kurt as he's staring at food makes him stand up straighter, "Kurt?" Carole asks.

"Yeah, he's a bit confused at the food, he's come on so much the dietician said he can have almost anything now, I'll just go rustle up some finger food for him," Dave tells her and then ambles over to a waiting Kurt.

"Hey hungry?" And Dave grabs a plate, looking over everything he gets a few easy bits and pieces for Kurt including sliced fruit. If he'd liked it as the old Kurt he should still like it now. Pouring out some juice he waters it down and then they go to the big table to sit and eat.

There are a few spaces free, but the best one is near some Gleeks, oh well he can't put it off forever and both Finn and 'Tana are there too. Putting the food and drink down he sits and then as he's right on the end he sticks his leg out so Kurt can perch on it.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	95. Chapter 95

And I'll stop teasing you, chapters 94, 95 and the epilogue are being loaded in one go :)

Warnings: Tame.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Chapter Ninety Five**

Pointing at the plate Dave asks, "Okay what would you like to try first?" Kurt doesn't seem to mind so Dave passes him a piece of fruit, "This is a grape, you eat it just as it is."

_Master has given him food so he puts it in his mouth and there are so many tastes he holds it in his mouth to enjoy them._

"You like that one?" Dave asks and gets a positive response from Kurt, grabbing a sandwich he chews on it as Kurt takes his time over the grape, sliding his arm around Kurt he sips some of the juice and when Kurt's finally swallowed the last of the grape he offers up the juice, "I'll hold the cup, you take a sip," he's noisy but seems to like the juice too.

Next Dave offers up a carrot stick, Kurt can feed himself with that.

By now Finn's devoured a plateful of food, "Hey man you want me to get you some more rolls? Fancy's gonna be a while and I doubt you've had much to eat."

"Thanks Finn, that'd be great," and Dave's touched the guy would do that for him.

_Master is holding him and feeding him, he chews the crunchy orange stick, it is good and it is fun to bite the stick. He can hear it crunch in his mouth and Master is eating a big round thing._

_Master is very hungry and is happy to be eating._

_There are allies and others at the table, he ignores the others and looks at Empath ally, she is eating the things called grapes, grapes are good. He merges with her and she smiles, "Yes they taste good don't they."_

It's hilarious to see 'Tana's face when Kurt 'talks' to her, you have to translate what he's put across but it's usually easy. And he's taking this as a very positive step, maybe they can get Kurt to 'talk' to the therapists, who knows what they'll discover that could help Kurt out in the long run.

Hopeful he nods at Finn who puts a big plate of rolls down, he sneaks some off and leaves the rest to Finn, Healers tended to burn through energy quite quickly, high metabolisms or something like that.

After the carrot stick Kurt wants another grape and Dave grins passing it over.

"How did you know what he wanted?" Evans is frowning.

"Because we're bonded," he goes into lecture mode and stays as friendly as he can, he's not a scared teen anymore he can do this and show Kurt's friends he's changed. "It's like a form of Empathy, we can feel what the other does and can send images of things, he wanted a grape so he showed me an image of a grape," its the most simple explanation and the blonde man nods.

"Like this," Santana leans over to the man and Sam's eyes widen in surprise.

"Oh, Santana that's amazing," Sam smiles that big goofy smile and Dave's reminded that the two of them used to date, she's still got a big soft spot for him and they've kept in touch via email and stuff through the years.

"It has it's uses Trouty," she's also one of the few people Sam will take that nickname from.

_Empath ally is sharing with blonde man with the big pretty smile. Master is amused at Empath ally._

_He asks Master for another grape and as he eats it blonde man eats one too. Reaching out to Empath ally he looks at blonde man and shares the taste of grape with him._

And then Kurt of course has to up everything and steal the show, Sam's eyes have bugged out and he's staring at Kurt in total shock, Dave can't resist teasing him, "Fun to have him in your head isn't it."

"He..." Sam stammers, "Wow, just wow."

Trying a few more new foods Kurt likes the cheeses and crackers, the raspberries and blueberries, and even munches on some banana, he's not keen on the little bits of bacon and hates the gherkin, Dave makes him spit that out.

_Icky._

_Green thing was icky. It has horrible taste and Master lets him drink some more sweet drink to make the bad taste go away._

_He is full and his stomach hurts so he cuddles Master as Master eats._

Stuffed Kurt's snuggles in and Dave settles him more comfortably on his lap as he finishes his rolls. Damn they were good rolls.

Carole's been shopping again and she's brought a few of the toys with her. One of them is a wooden board with ten animal pictures and cut-out shapes on it, animals Kurt knows. You pull the pictures out and there's a matching mini drawing underneath, plus when you put the right cut-out back in it made a noise.

Oh joy, more noise.

Showing Kurt what to do he helps him do a few of them, and Finn butts in to do some too, Santana's videoing the whole thing and Kurt's completely absorbed in the new toy.

Burt wanders down to see Kurt and Dave ends up talking football with the guy as the more sports orientated drift over.

Running out of room they relocate and Dave's sprawled out on a big exercise mat with Kurt and a few of the women, laying on the edge he gets to catch up on a few of the big games annoyed that his team were so soundly thrashed. Kurt's playing with a few toys now and the women are all cooing over him and helping.

And Sam.

The guy is in there next to his wife Mercedes and he's happily playing too. Nothing like the right type of kids' toys to bring out the little boy in you.

Puck shoves onto the mat by Dave and he's forced to sit up, irritated he keeps his mouth shut but then Puck's dividing his time between playing with Kurt and talking to the guys.

_He shares Master's toys with the allies and the others._

_He was right a party is fun._

_Master is talking but staying with him and he can feel Master is having fun too. Big black dog comes over and sits, so big black dog is having fun too. Not rabbit is by his knee and he shows not rabbit the toy that has a rabbit on it, not rabbit is having fun playing too._

_Everyone is happy._

_Everyone but dream man. Dream man is sitting with the talking people but dream man does not talk. He keeps his eye on dream man in case dream man tries to bite people to drink their blood._

It's not until a few people come up and say goodbye that Dave even realises what the time is. Kurt's flagging by now and Dave makes the decision to say goodnight and put Kurt to bed. They've been through a lot the last few days, Kurt more than Dave, he'd need time to get over it.

The hugs and the goodbyes take forever and Dave catches a glimpse of total misery on Blaine's face as the man sits there staring at Kurt with his heart in his eyes. Dave feels really bad for him and then Carole is nudging Dave's arm, "I'll take care of it, give him some time, maybe you can help him get to know Fancy and he can finally move on."

"'Kay," he hugs the woman and she kisses him on the cheek.

"You're a good man David, you take care of yourself," and then she's by Blaine's side.

Walking Kurt back to their room Dave asks him if he had fun and gets bombarded with images, yep he had fun. Halfway there the man is yawning and stumbling, he sends a sleepy message that Dave thinks means he's too tired for sex now about tomorrow, then Dave picks him up chuckling and refusing to promise anything. When they reach the room Kurt's fast asleep.

Striping the man down he puts him to bed and climbs in after him, cuddling him he drifts off to sleep happy and content.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Blood.<strong>

Epilogue to follow (oh and you'll want to read the epilogue – trust me on this).

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	96. Chapter 96

And I'll stop teasing you, chapters 94, 95 and the epilogue are being loaded in one go :)

**Warnings**: See Author's Note at the foot of the page, not a tame chapter/epilogue.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood, Lust and Magic<strong>

**Blood Epilogue**

_Laughing he dances with the man of his dreams, he's wearing heels and Blaine's shorter than him anyway but none of that matters as they move together effortless like they have countless times before._

_Those beautiful brown eyes gaze into his and he simply melts when a glint catches his eye and he waggles the fingers of his left hand to see the engagement ring glittering there._

_"Kurt," Blaine steps into him, "One day you're going to get bored with staring at that ring," he's teasing him not meaning a word of it._

_"Never," he laughs again so very happy and in love. They've both made it to New York and they're doing so well at college, everything is working out the way it's supposed to. Goodbye Lima Ohio, hello bright and glamorous future._

_"Sing, sing, sing," the chant starts up around them and Kurt bows out to his fellow Warblers letting Blaine take the floor. As normal his sexy charismatic fiancé is simply amazing and Kurt sings along under his breath._

_Not to be outdone the Warblers turn the engagement party into a giant sing off and Kurt wanders over to the drinks suddenly desperately thirsty even though he's just had some water._

_There's a pressure in his head and he hopes he's not getting a headache._

_A glass filled with a weird greed liquid's sitting on the side and he picks it up taking a big gulp of it, it tastes disgusting but he drinks it all down. It burns his throat and he gags slightly, that was worse than some of the things he'd had to eat in the McKinley canteen and he'd thought nothing could be that bad._

_Movement near the stairs and he spots Sebastian leaning against a wall and glaring at Blaine. That little love fest hadn't lasted too long and he smirks knowing he won in the end, Blaine was his not a smirky little meerkat's._

_Staggering from a sudden dizzy spell he shakes his head trying to clear it as a wave of lethargy and numbness rolls through him and his muscles start to tremble from fatigue._

_Doors are slamming shut all around the room and the shutters on the windows too. Weird, why would they be doing that? Glancing at the glass in his hand he sniffs it and as his brains are turning to glue he realises there was something in the drink, he's been drugged!_

_Screams break out, and he blinks stupidly trying to focus, Warblers are running around frantically, terrified as snarling, snapping humanoid shapes pounce on them and blood splatters up the walls and onto the ceiling._

_Unable to move anymore he can see Blaine running towards him, "Kurt! Kurt baby run!" His fiancé slams straight into thin air like he's hit some kind of invisible wall. "Kurt!" Blaine's fists hammer uselessly on the air, "Kurt!"_

_His fingers aren't working anymore and the glass drops from his nerveless fingers to shatter on the wooden floor. He can feel himself start to pitch forward and then he's yanked by an unseen force to the right where he flops like a puppet whose strings have been cut._

_"KURT!" Blaine screams trying to reach him when one of the snarling shapes grabs the man and bends him backwards, Kurt can only watch helplessly and horrified as the thing bites into Blaine's neck spraying blood everywhere, though even blood can't pass the air that had blocked Blaine just now and the blood runs down to pool on the floor._

_Those brown eyes are huge and the man's struggling fruitlessly. Going limp in the monster's arms Blaine's staring right at him so he gets to see those beautiful deep brown eyes turn red._

_Snarling and snapping Blaine fights the thing that's just bitten his fiancé and springs straight at him, now he's glad the air barrier won't let Blaine come anywhere near him. The man's growling and grunting as he claws the air savagely like a wild animal._

_Unable to reach him Blaine spins and leaps a good ten feet landing near a still moving Warbler. He has a ringside seat of his fiancé feeding on the young man's throat, and he watches the light in Trent's eyes dim and go out while Blaine continues to suck the blood out of him._

_His eyelids are so very heavy and he's lifted up bridal style in the arms of a man, a man dressed all in black and wearing a mask, "Hello little Familiar, welcome to the first day of your new life, you can call me Master."_

_The very last thing he sees is Blaine springing back towards him and hitting the air as the man holding him laughs cruelly._

Sitting bolt upright Dave's already casting a spell to repel vampires when the sound of whimpering makes him look down at Kurt who's kicking out in his sleep and then the Familiar croaks out, "Blaine, no Blaine, please no, god Blaine, no."

Shit.

It had been a dream.

Kurt's dream, well nightmare really. Wrapping the man in his arms Dave sends as much reassurance down the bond as he can, "Shh, it's okay Kurt, you're safe, Blaine's safe, no more vampires, everything's okay."

Rolling over Kurt wiggles deeper into his arms and after a few more seconds the nightmare ends and Kurt's back to dreaming about butterflies.

Holding onto the man Dave continues to croon and stroke his hair and back just like Burt had shown him as he tries to process what he'd seen in Kurt's dream.

Using a spell to bring his communicator closer he sends an emergency call to Oak, which prompts a very out of breath and annoyed Santana turning up thirty minutes later, he gives her all the details he can via Empathy and then she's off to liase with Oak.

Snuggling Kurt he drifts off into a fitful slumber hoping that this bodes well but he has a feeling it won't.

* * *

><p><strong>Other POV<strong>:

The man stares down at the naked woman kneeling at his feet. He sighs and walks off knowing she won't move a muscle, after all she's Broken now and ready for shipment to a waiting list of Dark Wizards too stupid and impatient to Break their own Familiars.

He used to enjoy this.

He'd loved the challenge of taking stupid young Familiars and then Breaking them until all that was left was a Broken shell. The money selling them on wasn't bad either. None of them lasted more than a month or two before Breaking and it had been a good business.

And then he'd gotten his hands on HIM, the most difficult and stubborn Familiar he'd ever met, and the power in the man was staggering. It had taken him nearly a year and the constant use of torture and spells to finally Break the man. It had been glorious, the fight he'd slowly won inch by inch, the way the Familiar had refused to give in to him as he'd raped him over and over again, sexually and magically. Ripping the magic out of him had been so very satisfying.

When the Familiar had finally sat at his feet with blank eyes he'd been disappointed. He'd refused to sell him at first and drained him for power, the dark cursed items he'd fashioned had been the best he'd ever made and he'd earned a small fortune selling them.

So father had come to visit and complained about the Dark Wizards bitching to him about the lack of Broken Familiars and he'd given in and sold the perfect Familiar, it wasn't fair, why could he only bond to one Familiar? If he'd been able to bond to two he could have kept him. The bidding war was still legendary and he'd made more in one sale than he'd made in nine years.

It was the worst mistake of his life.

He'd lost track of him and assumed he'd died from mistreatment at the hands of another Dark Wizard and then he'd heard about the son of a congressman, a Broken Familiar and on the news he'd seen a picture of him.

He had to have him back.

Father had already told that useless bitch sister of an Empath to kill the Familiar in case he was capable of recovering and could lead them back to the Wizard who'd Broken him. Neither of them had bothered to tell father that she'd joined in back then because the Familiar had been so very difficult, he normally hated his sister but she was twisted enough to get off on helping him, and the sex had been amazing between them.

He'd wanted the Familiar stolen and brought to him and he'd sulked when the Familiar had instead chosen to die, he was shocked when some fourth rate odd job Wizard had bonded to HIS Familiar and then they'd created a full bond.

Jealous he thrown a massive fit destroying most of his lab.

He'd laughed when his sister had been unable to kill the pesky Familiar off and the man started to recover physically. He'd made fun of her and then helped her come up with a dumb plan to get the Familiar out from under the surprisingly watchful eye of his Wizard, a Wizard with a weakness to sonic screams, obtaining a mole had been child's play. He'd been lurking in the hospital ready to ambush the 'rescue' team that day to snatch his Familiar back and kill the rescue team when they'd transported the Familiar, except the bastard had vanished somehow.

Now the Familiar was back in the centre and the guards had been doubled. That bitch Ivy was sniffing around and father was furious.

He really doesn't care, he wants his Familiar back, he wants that power to be his again, and he'll do anything to get it. He missed the Familiar and he won't rest until he's got his hands on him and the man is safely tucked away where no one can possibly find him and only he can touch him and use him whenever he wants to.

* * *

><p><strong>Other POV<strong>:

The hospital room is dark, the glow of machines the only light. On the bed a woman lies trapped in sleep, the monitors around her fluctuate for a few seconds and she mutters, "Kurt, Kurt he's coming…"

Silence falls and the machines go back to beeping steadily, outside the room the nurses study the readouts and mark them up as a malfunction, maintenance can come and check them out in the morning, they go back to talking blissfully ignorant of any warning.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

**Warnings**: Character deaths, violence, blood, abduction, evil person, talk of torture, rape, incest.

Also I would like to say thank you to everyone that has ever reviewed this story, story alerted, favourited, or just filled up my stats bar so I knew each chapter was read after posting.

It's been a pleasure to write this for you, I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I have. I hope you bear with me for about two weeks to a month as I recover from the writing, and then Lust will be ready to be written…

PS was that epilogue enough of a teaser for you?


End file.
